Un Cambio Imprevisto
by I.D.Arreola
Summary: Kurt y Sebastián se conocieron en una fiesta en su primera semana en NYADA, que pasará el día en que Sebastián presenté a Kurt un viejo amigo y compañero Blaine. Mpreg! BoypussyKurt! Blaine!
1. Tarde Warbler

_**Capítulo 1. Tarde Warbler**_

Kurt se encontraba recostado en la cama de su habitación que aunque era pequeña tenia todo lo que él podía necesitar las paredes pintadas de blanco con una pequeña ventana en la pared de fondo, una cama de 1 plaza y media de caoba con un acolchado gris con finas rallas negras, pegada a la pared junto con una mesa de noche igual que la cama, también tenia un closet con algunas divisiones para que todo estuviera muy organizado de color gris claro incluyendo un espejo pegado a su puerta de madera oscura y además un pequeño escritorio donde descansaban algunas revistas de moda, libretos que estudiaba para sus clases y sus propios diseños aunque él estudiaba teatro musical no podría dejar de un lado su fuerte pasión por la moda. Cierto, tal vez era un espacio pequeño pero él se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo había logrado entrar en la NYADA después de sus dura prueba y ahora su arduo trabajo y esfuerzo estaba siendo recompensado. A pesar de que el apartamento era sumamente pequeño compuesto por un estrecho pasillo de entrada de un color azul suave, con una cocina-comedor del lado derecho con todos los muebles blancos y las paredes de un blanco perla dando a la habitación mas luz con una ventana detrás de la mesa redonda con unas cortinas blancas para que la luz del sol se filtrase de mejor manera, una habitación que estaba justo enfrente del lado izquierdo la cual era la de Rachel y Finn, y al fondo se encontraba la habitación de Kurt y al lado se encontraba un baño pequeño al igual que el resto del lugar, pero contaba con todo lo necesario.

Al principio Kurt se sentía incómodo de compartir el departamento con ambos pero los tres se acostumbraron rápido a convivir juntos además de que con las clases y sus trabajos casi nunca se encontraban juntos al mismo tiempo en el lugar. Rachel y Kurt estaban en la NYADA juntos y por las tardes trabajaban en una cafetería que se encontraba en Broadway frente a la plaza Times Square de camareros cantantes, por su parte Finn estudiaba en Columbus y en las tardes era co-entrenador de un equipo infantil de futbol, habían decidido ir a vivir juntos en su últimos año en el McKinley, después de recibir sus cartas de aceptación hicieron sus maletas y salieron de Lima, Ohio con rumbo a New York, al principio como todo, había sido un poco difícil, pero que cosa en esta vida no requiere de esfuerzo para lograrse, más aún por el lugar en el cual iban a vivir afortunadamente pudieron encontrar un lugar con una ubicación que para ellos fue perfecta, a pesar de ser un departamento tan pequeño no se quejaban al fin de cuentas eso era mejor que nada, porque se encontraban estudiando y viviendo donde siempre habían soñado.

Esa tarde Rachel y Finn habían salido, invitaron a Kurt pero él se negó a acompañarlos dado que no quería ser inoportuno con la pareja, así que decidió mandar un mensaje a Sebastián, a quién había conocido en una fiesta en su primera semana en la NYADA que era exclusiva para los estudiantes que asistían a ella, aunque el no estudiara allí se había logrado colar y así fue como se conocieron, últimamente Kurt pasaba mucho tiempo con el pero claro todo como buenos amigos. Decidió por fin mandarle un mensaje, dado el aburrimiento que tenia considerando que tenia solo dos opciones quedarse toda la tarde en su cama ojeando revistas o salir con su amigo, prefirió elegir su segunda opción.

"Hey, Seb ¿algún plan para hoy?"- K.

A los minutos recibió una contestación: "Hey, si esta tarde saldré a cenar con viejos amigos ¿te nos quieres unir?- S.

Kurt recordó que hace unos días Sebastián le había comentado que se había encontrado con un viejo amigo y este le dijo que sería bueno reunirse de nuevo juntos, Kurt pensó de nuevo sus posibilidades quedarse una tarde solo y encerrado en su habitación o salir y conocer a estos amigos de los cuales tanto hablaba Sebastián, así que mando su respuesta.

"Si, ¿a qué hora nos vemos y donde?"- K.

Kurt en lugar de recibir una respuesta escucho que tocaban su puerta, así que se levantó a abrir. Cuando abrió del otro lado ya se encontraba su amigo con su sonrisa arrogante y triunfante. Vestía unos jeans sencillos claros, una chamarra de cuero café oscuro, una bufanda azul de punto con rayas de color rojo, además de unos guantes de piel café claro, en su mano derecha traía un vaso de café que en esos momentos se estaba llevando a la boca. Kurt supuso que venia tan abrigado porque estaban a mediados del otoño y sentía que el invierno se acercaba cada vez mas a pesar de apenas ser octubre. Después de tragar el sorbo de bebida que se había llevado a la boca le hablo.

- Bueno, nos vamos ¿o te quedas?- simplemente dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, a veces Kurt no entendía como se había hecho tan amigo del el en los últimos meses.

- Dame unos minutos, me hubieras avisado que venías en camino- contesto Kurt alejándose de la puerta y para ir directo a su habitación, escuchando como su amigo entraba y cerraba la puerta. Comenzó a arreglarse el cabello rápidamente, se inspecciono la ropa que traía puesta unos jeans azul oscuro, una camisa blanca y sobre esta un suéter delgado de ralla café oscuro, así que solo se puso un abrigo negro con una bufanda del mismo café que el chaleco y sus zapatos negros

- ¡Apúrate porcelana! - grito Sebastián desde su pequeña cocina, Kurt sabía que no había sido buena idea contarle como solían llamarlo cuando iba aún al McKinley, dado que ahora también él lo llamaba así.

- ¡Ya! ¡Listo! Suricato - contesto Kurt caminando hacia él en la pequeña cocina, haciendo énfasis en la palabra suricato, ambos se llamaban por sus apodos aunque no les molestaba realmente.

- Bien, los Warblers nos esperan- contesto el, la primera vez que Sebastián le contó sobre sus amigos le dijo que cuando iban juntos a la Academia Dalton, la cual era exclusiva solo para varones en Westerville le menciono que habían pertenecido al Club Glee de ahí, el cual se llamaba The Warblers de ahí que él se dirigiera todo el tiempo a sus amigos de esta forma.

- Vaya, al fin conoceré a los famosos y fabulosos Warblers- contesto Kurt cuando ambos salían del departamento y cerraban la puerta con su propia llave.

- Créeme Kurt, son grandiosos- contesto Sebastián en un momento de seriedad. Kurt lo volteo a ver con una ceja alzada, él hablando serio era algo de que preocuparse.

- ¿Que? Lo son – le dijo y entonces esa sonrisa petulante volvió a su rostro. Sin decir más salieron del edificio.

Subieron a un taxi y Sebastián dio una dirección al chofer, le conto que aparentemente uno de sus amigos venía de una familia que tenía grandes negocios y una gran fortuna por ello que su hijo podía permitirse un departamento propio en Manhattan.

- Los padres de Blaine, tienen algunos negocios y una gran fortuna por eso le regalaron ese departamento cuando se mudo acá – dijo Sebastián.

- Vaya, deben consentir mucho a su hijo en todo entonces – comento Kurt.

- Si, todo el tiempo están tratando de llenarlo con regalos porque nunca están con él. -

- Eso debe ser difícil, que tus padres nunca estén contigo, digo puede haber muchos regalos pero si nunca están entonces de que sirven. -

- Si – contesto por ultimo Sebastián, y dieron por terminada esa conversación.

Al llegar al lugar, Kurt simplemente observo la majestuosidad del edificio que tenía en frente, lo había visto al pasar varias veces por ahí cuando se dirigía a sus clases pero simplemente nunca se le había ocurrido que podría entrar ahí aunque sea por visitar a alguien, Sebastián lo guío dentro, pasando por un majestuoso recibidor que era de mármol blanco con granito negro dando un aspecto formal detrás del mostrador estaba una joven rubia de ojos azules y cabello hasta los hombres, a cada lado había un guardia de seguridad en traje negro y un par de lentes negros, esto a Kurt le pareció demasiado ridículo como en las películas pero reprimió cualquier intento de risa, Sebastián se acercó hasta donde estaba la joven rubia.

- Buenas tardes señor, soy Lauren dígame ¿en que puedo servirle?– Pregunto ella, batiendo un poco mas sus pestañas, estaba tratando de coquetear con Sebastián pero el ignoro totalmente el gesto. Kurt quiso reírse de esto. Sebastián también lo noto y quiso jugar un poco con ella.

- Hola linda venimos a visitar a Blaine Anderson, en el departamento 74D – Sebastián contesto con una sonrisa reclinándose sobre el mostrador y guiñándole un ojo. Lauren soltó unas pequeñas risitas y se sonrojo un poco.

- Si claro adelante, el elevador esta por allá es en el piso 7 a mano izquierda – Volvió hablar Lauren sonriendo aun mas señalando hacia donde se encontraban unas puertas del elevador.

- Gracias linda, te lo agradecemos mucho – Contesto Sebastián dándole de nuevo una sonrisa y un guiño alejándose. Kurt observaba la escena desde donde estaba parado a unos metros de distancia mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reírse, además se había llevado una mano a la cara para taparse la boca.

- Por nada es un placer – Le contesto con una sonrisa.

Caminaron hasta donde ella indicaba, llamaron el elevador y esperaron a que llegara. Ya dentro Kurt soltó la carcajada que había estado aguantando. Sebastián al principio lo miro incrédulo y después se unió a él riendo mientras el elevador subía.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Sebastián no puedo creer que le hayas coqueteado de esa manera!- Dijo cuando paro de reír Kurt.

- ¡Oh vamos, fue divertido! – Contesto Sebastián – Además tú sabes, yo estoy con Hunter a pesar de que el este fuera de la ciudad. – Hunter es el novio de Sebastián con quien tiene una relación de meses apenas, y son compañeros de clase en la universidad.

- Eso no lo niego, pero pobre te estará esperando cuando salgas –

- Oh, eso no lo había pensado – Y con eso terminaron su conversación hasta que la puerta se abrió en el piso 7 que era donde vivía su amigo, llegaron al departamento y Sebastián un poco ansioso toco la puerta, esperaron por un momento. Del interior se escuchaba una música de un grupo que Kurt no conocía y algunas risas, supusieron que seguramente no habían escuchado la primera vez que tocaron a sí que Sebastián volvió a tocar aún más fuerte y esta vez se escucho que ponían pausa a la música y una voz que a Kurt sorprendió, se escuchaba tan aterciopelada pero a la vez fuerte y rasposa.

- ¡Ya voy Sebastián! – Gritaron desde el interior.

Entonces abrieron la puerta, un hombre unas pulgadas más bajo que Kurt con una piel bronceada, unos chinos revueltos en su cabeza, una camiseta tipo polo rojo que pensó se ajustaba perfecta en sus hombros y brazos, además de unos jeans obscuros y unos zapatos que pudo reconocer como Tommy Hilfiger, subió su mirada hasta su rostro que asomaba una gran sonrisa mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos, y vio sus ojos que eran de un color verde avellana con un brillo inigualable aunque aun así eran difíciles de reconocer cual color era exactamente. Kurt se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente y aparto su vista, entonces el hombre agarro a Sebastián en una gran abrazo que este no se detuvo en devolver, después de separase, Sebastián los presento.

- Mira Blaine, este es Kurt Hummel un amigo que conocí en una de las fiestas que me colé - Al escuchar la forma en que Sebastián presentó a Kurt, Blaine, ese era su nombre según escucho Kurt, soltó una carcajada.

- No cambias Seb - contesto dirigiéndose primero a Sebastián y luego a Kurt tendiéndole una mando y ofreciendo un amigable sonrisa - Mucho gusto Blaine Anderson - Kurt sonrió de vuelta y se maldijo a si mismo por no poder evitar sonrojarse, tomo su mano dando un leve apretón, sintiendo los dedos un poco callosos pero el supuso que era por tocar algún instrumento.

- Es un placer – Contesto algo nervioso, no sabia porque se sentía así no era la primera vez que un hombre atractivo como él lo saludaba, y soltó su mano inmediatamente al darse cuenta que aun la agarraba, Blaine le dio una cálida sonrisa y de nuevo sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

- Igualmente - contesto Blaine - Pasen por favor, bienvenidos a mi lugar-

Dentro Kurt no sabía ni a dónde mirar, si el edificio por fuera era impresionante por sí solo, este departamento lo era aún más. Era de una sola planta, aunque tenía una escalera que simplemente iba dirigida hacían una plataforma plateada alta con un pequeño barandal desde donde una cama y un closet eso era lo único que se podía distinguir, pero abajo el lugar era moderno lo que se podía esperar de un departamento de soltero toda la decoración era entre blanco, plata y negro con toques de un azul oscuro. Las paredes eran altas y estaban todas pintada de blanco al igual que el piso, con una gran ventana enfrente con unas persianas, que en ese momento se encontraban abiertas dejando entrar la luz del atardecer, había un sillón de tres plazas color negro de piel sobre una gran alfombra azul oscuro, también un sillón de una sola plaza al lado derecho aunque esté en lugar de apuntar hacia el gran televisor que tenía enfrente estaba en dirección a la ventana, donde había un piano de cola negro que en ese momento tenía unas partituras puestas y estaba abierto con un banco del mismo negro colocado enfrente junto a este había una guitarra acústica clásica sobre su base negra, un violín 4/4 puesto sobre una pequeña mesa de metal y cristal puesto también sobre unas partituras además también había un atril de estructura metálica al igual que la mesa con más partituras, con sólo ver esa parte cualquiera se podría imaginar que ahí vivía un verdadero artista apasionado a la música, a pesar que ese espacio robaba la vista aún había más que ver como el enorme televisor que se encontraba sobre un pequeño librero que estaba a lo ancho lleno de distintos libros, a cada lado del televisor se observaban una bocinas delgadas y largas y en esta misma pared había fotos, frente al sillón más grande había una mesa plateada con algunos detalles en azul en las esquinas, del lado izquierdo de la habitación había un comedor pequeño de una mesa negra con granito blanco en el medio con cuatro sillitas igual negras pero con un acolchado blanco, de fondo se miraba una cocina con todo el amueblado de plata con vidrio que dejaba al descubierto algunas puertas, juntó a la escalera que guiaba a la habitación había dos puertas una que Kurt supuso guiaba al baño, pero detrás de las escaleras había otra puerta de cristal corrediza con unas finas cortinas azul y blanco y también supuso guiaban a una terraza.

- Wow, este lugar es sorprendente - Kurt dijo sin poder contenerse, al darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta sintió como sus mejillas, nariz y orejas se sonrojaban cuando Blaine le dirigió una sonrisa y le contesto un suave - Gracias -

Kurt ni siquiera había notado en la habitación a los otros 3 chicos que se encontraban sentados en el sillón y en la alfombra, que los miraban expectantes. Sebastián se adelantó a entrar abrazando a cada uno y saludando. Primero a Wes, un chico que se le miraba muy contentó y alegré, con unos ojos oscuros y brillante sonrisa. Después se dirigió a Jeff que se encontraba sentado sobre el regazo de otro chico que estaba recargado en el sillón, Sebastián lo levanto tirando del brazo era tan alto como el pero con un cabello rubio muy claro y por último al otro chico que ya se había levantado también el cual se llamaba Nick, el al contrario de Jeff era unos centímetros más bajó y con el cabello oscuro. Los tres abrazaron a Sebastián luego de esos saludos, jalo a Kurt del brazo.

- Warblers, les presento a Kurt Hummel- dijo señalándolo, después se dirigió a Kurt - ellos son, Jeff - señalo al rubio - su novio Nick- señalo al chico que estaba a su lado- y este mandón de aquí es Wes- dijo señalando al último.

- Es un gusto - dijo Kurt a todos dándoles un saludo de mano y todos contestaban de igual forma- Sebastián no para de hablar de ustedes, que siento que ya los conozco- todos rieron al unísono incluido Kurt.

- Bueno espero, que no nos haya hecho quedar muy mal - dijo Blaine.

- Oh, no créeme él es el único que siempre deja quedar mal así mismo.- todos volvieron a reír hasta el mismo Sebastián.

- Bueno, bueno, no me eches de cabeza Kurt – dijo Sebastián.

- Por Dios, Sebastián tu no necesitas que nadie te eche de cabeza, solo caes - dijo Nick.

- Muy cierto, yo apoyo a mi novio – dijo Jeff besando a su novio en los labios.

- Chicos, por favor compórtense tenemos visitas – Les reprendió Wes. Ellos se separaron del beso y sonrieron.

- Les quitas la diversión Wesley igual que siempre – le dijo Sebastián bufando pero en forma de broma. Wes le pego en la cabeza cuando le dijo eso. Kurt simplemente rio.

- Oh, vamos chicos espantaremos todos al pobre Kurt y querrá salir corriendo – dijo Blaine acercándose a él y parándose a su lado. Kurt se sonrojo levemente al escucharlo, seguía sintiéndose nervioso con su presencia tan cercana.

- No te preocupes, conociendo a Sebastián ya nada mas puede sorprenderme – dijo Kurt.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro, podemos ser un poco impredecibles – acotejó Nick riendo.

- Bueno, ya basta Kurt entiende que puede haber muchas locuras Warblers – Dijo Sebastián.

- Si, gustan chocolate caliente, café o té, está algo frio – Ofreció Blaine.

- Café – Dijo simplemente Sebastián dejándose caer en el sillón.

- Okey, - dijo Blaine - ¿Kurt?

- Oh, chocolate esta bien, gracias – Contesto

- De acuerdo – Dijo alejándose hasta donde se encontraba la cocina.

- Se acerca la hora de la cena, que les parece si ordenamos una pizza - dijo Nick volviendo a sentarse en el suelo, en seguida Jeff se le unió pero esta vez se sentó a su lado.

- Me parece una buena idea- concordó Wes sentándose junto a Sebastián en el sillón.

- ¡Esta bien, pizza será entonces! – Grito Blaine desde la cocina.

De pronto un teléfono sonó y era el de Sebastián.

- Bueno - contesto tranquilamente - Así, te escucho... no están en el archivero 4... si deben estar allí, ¿no lo puedes solucionar tu mismo?...- Sebastián hablaba y todos lo miraban atento, incluido Blaine que ya había vuelto de la cocina con dos tazas en sus manos - Está bien, voy para allá- contesto, en ese momento molesto y mal humorado. Colgó el teléfono. - Lo siento chicos era de la oficina, mañana habrá un juicio importante y no encuentran el archivo del caso, tendré que ir yo mismo a buscarlo y prepararlo para mañana - todos escucharon lo que decía.

- Tranquilo Seb, no pasa nada ve y soluciona eso, ya en otra ocasión nos volveremos a reunir - dijo Jeff

- Ohm - contesto Sebastián y entonces recordó - Kurt...

Iba a empezar hablar con el, cuando Blaine hablo primero - Déjalo Seb, que se quede, claro si tu quieres - dijo dirigiéndose primero a Sebastián y después a Kurt.

- Em, si - contesto Kurt. Sebastián sonrió de manera complacida, se despidió de todos y salió del departamento. Kurt no sabía que decir ni que hacer.

- Ven Kurt- Lo llamo Wes desde el sillón, - Estamos viendo vídeos de cuando solíamos participar en los concursos de coros y teníamos que bailar y cantar.- Kurt se acercó, Blaine le entrego su taza de chocolate.

- Gracias – Le dijo cuando le entrego la taza y le dio un sorbo – Dm sabe delicioso.

- Gracias, espero que si este bueno y no solo lo digas por decirlo – Le dijo Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kurt se sentó junto a Wes en el sillón y Blaine a su lado, Kurt de nuevo se sintió nervioso por su cercanía pero trato de ignorarlo, Jeff tomo un control sobre la mesa y puso play al video, en ese momento se miraba a un grupo de jóvenes todos con un uniforme negro con detalles rojos, y una corbata a rallas y una D grabada del lado izquierdo con rojo. Todos bailaban de manera tan coordinada que Kurt se sorprendió, estaban en un salón decorado de manera elegante con colores muy clásicos y acogedores, Kurt pensó que esa debería ser la academia a la que ellos asistieron, estaban rodeados por mas jóvenes que los miraban de manera entretenida mientras ellos cantaban, Blaine delante de todos cantando eufórico con su gran sonrisa, se podía ver que era la voz líder del coro.

- Esa canción es ¿Teenage Dream? – Pregunto Kurt curioso.

- Sip – Dijo Blaine sonriendo a su lado, Kurt pensó que si nunca se cansara de sonreír.

- Es que Blaine, es fanático de Katy Perry – Dijo Nick.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Kurt mirándolo levemente.

- Si, así es – Contesto un muy orgulloso Blaine.

- Blaine es nuestro propio Top 40 – Dijo Wes. – A demás gracias a el podíamos ganar muchas de las competencias.

- Oh, vamos eso no es verdad éramos todos juntos un equipo recuerdan – Les dijo Blaine y Kurt pudo notar que se había sonrojado levemente.

- Bueno, pues eran muy grandiosos chicos – Les dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. Y todos asintieron con un gracias. Después se quedaron callados viendo el video.

- ¡Oh, por dios!- grito de pronto Jeff. Todo lo voltearon a ver inmediatamente.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! - pregunto su novio.

- Oh, nada es que no recordaba lo bien que nos vemos juntos - Dijo y Wes le revoloteó un cojín azul del sillón y todos comenzaron a reír.

- Casi olvidó lo de la pizza - Dijo Blaine. Se levantó del sillón por su teléfono y llamo a una pizzería cercana para que les llevaran su orden. Se volvió a sentar junto a Kurt en el sillón siguieron viendo mas videos Kurt los escucho cantar además de Teenage Dream, Raise Your Glass, Hey Soul Sister, Glad You Came, Silly Love Songs y Misery hasta que luego de unos minutos de espera la comida llego y todos se sentaron en la alfombra a comer. Comían en silencio en unos platos que Blaine trajo desde la cocina.

- ¿Como conociste a Sebastián?, Kurt- pregunto Nick. A Kurt le sorprendió un poco la pregunta así que trago primero lo que estaba comiendo.

- Oh, bueno yo estaba esperando sentado a que mi amiga Rachel y su novio que es mi hermano, bajarán del escenario en donde estaban cantando en una fiesta de la NYADA, Sebastián se me acerco y pregunto si podía decir que venía conmigo pregunte que si porque, me dijo que no era estudiante y por eso no podía estar allí a penas de que fuera con alguien que si fuera estudiando - Kurt contesto y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Jeff hablo primero.

- ¿Así que te convenció de que dijeras que iba contigo? - dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

- Básicamente si, pero yo objete que el invitaba las bebidas esa noche y acepto - concluyo Kurt. Todos rieron con eso último.

- Así que Sebastián sigue colándose a las fiestas- afirmo Wes. - Cuando íbamos juntos a Dalton el salía cada sábado y llegaba casi al amanecer diciendo que había estado en la mejor fiesta del mundo.

- Bueno, pues lo sigue haciendo- dijo Kurt.

- ¿Entonces, vas a la NYADA? - pregunto Jeff curioso.

- Si, estoy estudiando Teatro Musical - contesto con un poco de orgullo en su voz.

- Eso es grandioso - dijo Nick - Escuche que no cualquiera puede llegar a entrar. Que muchos lo intentan pero no todos lo consiguen, que exigen mucho de sus futuros estudiantes.

- Si bueno, algo así, Carmen Tibideaux es un poco dura cuando se trata de escoge a sus estudiantes - contesto Kurt al recordar como había sido su prueba. Tuvo que cantar, bailar, recitar monólogos de muchas obras, hasta que finalmente ella dijo que lo había hecho bien y que su talento era bastante bueno, especialmente después de cantar una pieza musical del Chico de Oz.

- Ella estudio en Juilliard, no es así - dijo de pronto Blaine. Kurt volteo a verlo sorprendido de que supiera algo así.

- Si creó que sí según lo que he escuchado, es excelente en lo que ella hace - contesto Kurt y se quedo pensando aun en como Blaine conocía esa información - Dm, ¿ y, ustedes qué estudian? - pregunto curioso Kurt a todos en general.

- Oh, yo estoy en la escuela de enfermería de Columbus - contesto Jeff con una sonrisa.

- Yo estudio Finanzas en la NYU - dijo Nick, abrazando a su novio por la espalda. Al cual Jeff correspondió recargándose mas en el y sonriendo cuando Nick dio un beso en su cabellera. Kurt miro la escena y le pareció algo de lo más tierno.

- Y, yo también estoy en Columbus pero en medicina - dijo orgulloso de sí mismo Wes. Kurt escucho atentamente a todos aunque noto que Blaine se había quedado un poco pensativo.

- ¿Y, tu Blaine? – pregunto finalmente cuando la curiosidad le gano.

- Oh, yo estoy en Juilliard estudiando Música - contesto Blaine sacudiendo un poco su cabeza como queriendo despejar un pensamiento y Kurt noto como un brillo de reflejaba en sus ojos cuando dijo música. Siguieron comiendo en silencio, hasta que se sintieron llenos y hablando de cosas sin sentido.

- Chicos, hoy ha sido grandioso pero nosotros nos tenemos que ir - dijo Nick estirando un poco sus brazos.

- Si, tenemos que levantarnos temprano- completo Jeff también extendiendo un poco sus extremidades.

- Si, yo también me voy - dijo Wes.

Los tres se levantaron del suelo, Kurt quiso decir que también se iba pero no quiso ser descortés con Blaine y dejarlo con un desastre en su casa después de la comida.

- Kurt, fue bueno conocerte – dijo Wes abrazándolo esta vez.- Espero que no te hayamos espantado y no quieras volver a vernos – Termino diciendo riendo.

- Oh, no descuida, no se desharán de mi tan fácil – Dijo Kurt riendo y todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

- Bueno adiós Kurt – Dijo Jeff también dándole un abrazo – Gracias por cuidarnos a Seb.

- Lo dices como si fuera una gran tarea – Le dijo Kurt.

- Es que nosotros ya lo conocemos como es – dijo Nick dándole un rápido abrazo – Hasta luego Kurt.

Despidieron de igual forma a Blaine dándole un abrazo y salieron los tres juntos del departamento. Ayudo a Blaine a levantar los platos llevándolos hasta la cocina.

- Kurt, no era necesario que te quedarás a ayudarme - le dijo Blaine, quitándolo del lugar donde estaba tratando de empezar a lavar los platos – Yo puedo hacerlo – contesto ante la cara anonada de Kurt dándole también una de esas sonrisas a las que Kurt ya se estaba acostumbrando.

- Es que... no podría irme dejándote a ti, todo el trabajo - dijo Kurt, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Blaine solo sonrió, termino de lavar los platos.

- Así que entonces, también cantas - dijo Blaine secándose las manos con una toalla.

- Si- contesto Kurt aun sonrojado, no entendía porque Blaine lo ponía nervioso.

- ¿Quisieras cantar conmigo? - pregunto dudoso Blaine y algo tímido al mismo tiempo. Kurt lo observo por un momento pensando.

- Si - Contesto con una voz apenas audible. Blaine lo miro y sonrió.

- Ven- le dijo, guiándolo hasta al piano se sentó en el asiento frente al piano y con un gesto le señalo que se sentará a su lado.

- Estoy trabajando en esto, ¿lo conoces? - pregunto tímidamente Blaine, entregándole una copia de las partituras.

- Si, es una de mi repertorio - contesto Kurt y Blaine le sonrió y esta vez, Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa.

Blaine empezó a tocar las teclas cuidadosamente, lento al principio acariciando lentamente cada nota y entonces empezó a cantar.

_How can you see into my eyes__  
__Like open doors?__  
__Lading you down into my core,__  
__Where I've become so numb._

Kurt solo escuchaba fascinado la voz de Blaine, sonaba tan perfecta a sus oídos, después hizo una seña a Kurt para que el cantara lo siguiente.

_**Without a soul,**____**  
**__**my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,**____**  
**__**until you find it there and lead it back**____**  
**__**Home.**_

Entonces Blaine volteo hacia él, viéndolo mientras seguía tocando las teclas del piano para cantar esta vez juntos.

_**(Wake me up)**__  
__Wake me up inside.__  
__**(I can't wake up)**__  
__Wake me up inside.__  
__**(Save me)**__  
__Call my name and save me from the dark.__  
__**(Wake me up)**__  
__Bid my blood to run.__  
__**(I can't wake up)**__  
__Before I come undone.__  
__**(Save me)**__  
__Save me from the nothing I've become._

Sus ojos se encontraron mientras cantaban fundiéndose en azul de Kurt con el verde avellana de Blaine.

_Now that I know what I'm without,__  
__You can't just leave me.__  
__Breathe into me and make me real.__  
__Bring me to life._

Blaine seguía entonando la canción pero ya no alejo su mirada de Kurt ni un segundo, miro como se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo y lo único que pudo hacer igual que siempre fue darle una sonrisa pero esta vez con cariño.

_**(Wake me up)**__  
__Wake me up inside.__  
__**(I can't wake up)**__  
__Wake me up inside.__  
__**(Save me)**__  
__Call my name and save me from the dark.__  
__**(Wake me up)**__  
__Bid my blood to run.__  
__**(I can't wake up)**__  
__Before I come undone.__  
__**(Save me)**__  
__Save me from the nothing I've become.___

_Bring me to life.__  
__**(I've been living a lie.**____**  
**__**There's nothing inside)**__  
__Bring me to life.___

_**Frozen inside without your touch,**____**  
**__**Without your love, darling.**____**  
**__**Only you are the life among the dead.**___

_**(All of this sight,**____**  
**__**I can't believe I couldn't see**____**  
**__**Kept in the dark**____**  
**__**but you were there in front of me)**__  
__I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.__  
__I've got to open my eyes to everything.__  
__**(Without a thought**____**  
**__**Without a voice**____**  
**__**Without a soul**____**  
**__**Don't let me die here.**____**  
**__**There must be something more).**__  
__Bring me to life.___

_**(Wake me up)**__  
__Wake me up inside.__  
__**(I can't wake up)**__  
__Wake me up inside.__  
__**(Save me)**__  
__Call my name and save me from the dark.__  
__**(Wake me up)**__  
__Bid my blood to run.__  
__**(I can't wake up)**____**  
**__Before I come undone.__  
__**(Save me)**__  
__Save me from the nothing I've become.___

_Bring me to life.__  
__**(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)**__  
__Bring me to life_

Lentamente la canción llego a su fin, la luna reflejaba su luz a través de la ventana que seguía abierta, la luz de la habitación era tenue dado que solo una lámpara, que Kurt no había notado, estaba sobre el piano encendida. Se quedaron viendo fijamente convirtiendo su mirada en una sola, Blaine se acercó a Kurt lentamente coloco una mano sobre su mejilla derecha que inmediatamente se tiñó de un adorable rojo, el solo sonrió acerco un poco más su rostro al del otro y con un pequeño movimiento sus labios estaban rozando suavemente los de Kurt, en un beso tierno y casto. Kurt sintió los suaves labios de Blaine sobre los suyos pero no hizo ningún movimiento solo disfrutando del suave tacto. Después Blaine se alejó y Kurt hizo lo mismo, solo que este se levanto del asiento, con un nudo en su garganta y un remolino en su estomago. Sin saber que decir o que hacer.

- Kurt, lo siento mucho, discúlpame por favor - Decía Blaine pero no lo miraba directamente sino que tenía la cabeza gacha. Kurt no seria capaz de culparlo a el únicamente, ya que el no hizo ningún ademan de alejarse en el momento que eso ocurrió.

- Descuida, no te preocupes - Dijo Kurt. - Creo que debo irme- dijo algo torpe y aun con sus mejillas rojas.

- Si, déjame llevarte por favor - ofreció Blaine. Parándose del asiento y tomando las llaves de la mesa.

- No hace falta Blaine, gracias- contesto. Lo menos que quería era pasar todo el camino de regreso con el a su lado, si ahora no sabia como reaccionar, no quería pensar que haría si tuvieran que pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Además de que no quería ser inoportuno.

- Insisto, ya es tarde Kurt y puede ser peligroso que regreses solo – Dijo Blaine no se daría por vencido tan fácil, Kurt miro sus ojos estaban suplicantes aunque su voz no lo estuviera

- De acuerdo – Contesto, no muy convencido el mismo de sus propias palabras.

Kurt no se imaginaba lo que le esperaba después de aceptar que Blaine lo llevara, el no tenia ni idea de lo que el futuro le deparaba partir de ese momento, no importa que ahora su vida estaba por tomar un rumbo algo diferente a lo que él había esperado al principio. A veces hasta nuestras más mínimas decisiones pueden cambiarnos la vida.


	2. El Teléfono

**Este es un capitulo algo mas corto que el anterior, espero que lo disfruten. **

**P.D. Me disculpo por los errores del capitulo anterior pero es que soy nueva en esto y no sabia como editar el documento. Gracias por leer.**

**¡Que disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Teléfono **

Kurt subió a su coche, ninguno dijo nada, excepto cuando Blaine pregunto su dirección. Desde ese pequeño beso donde apenas se rozaron sus labios.

Un silencio incómodo se sintió cuando iban camino al edificio donde el vivía, el único sonido que existía era el de la radio que emitía una canción en esos momentos, intentó reconocer que canción era pero sus pensamientos no se lo permitían sin saber que Blaine se encontraba igual que el en esos momentos, dado que ya era tarde no había tanto tráfico como normalmente pero aun así era un camino largo, el coche se sentía algo frío así que Kurt se abrazó así mismo. Blaine iba con la vista fija en el camino, pero el movimiento que hizo Kurt no lo paso desapercibido así que en el siguiente semáforo prendió la calefacción.  
Kurt emitió un pequeño sonido de satisfacción murmurando con su voz baja - Gracias-  
- De nada- contesto sencillamente Blaine. Pero aun así no voltearon a ver.  
Eso fue todo lo que se dijeron y luego de eso de nuevo hubo un súbito silencio, el tiempo parecía ir más lento de lo normal. Por fin llegaron luego de unos minutos, Blaine se estacionó frente al edificio Kurt pensaba solo decir gracias y bajarse inmediatamente del auto cuando Blaine hablo primero.  
- Kurt, ¿hay algo entre Sebastián y tu?- pregunto un muy nervioso Blaine sin verlo directamente. La cara de Kurt cambio totalmente entre la sorpresa a la incredulidad de la pregunta y hasta se hubiera reído de algo como eso pero esa situación no era la indicada para hacerlo, así que se puso serio. Pensó en decirle que nunca podría tener nada con Sebastián ya que el salía con Hunter explicárselo y a demás no lo podría ver con otros ojos que no fueran los de amigos, pero se reprendió mentalmente no tenía por qué darle ninguna explicación a Blaine, quien había conocido no hace menos de 12 horas. Así que decidió dar una única y sólida respuesta.  
- No - contesto finalmente, tomando con su mano derecha el seguro de la puerta. Volteo para despedirse finalmente de Blaine, dado que aunque el quisiera jamás podía ser descortés con ninguna persona, pero toda palabra que pudo haber dicho se perdió cuando Blaine se inclinó sobre su asiento y volvió a poner sus labios sobre los de Kurt, esta vez con un poco más de presión y moviéndolos suavemente sobre los de él, sintió como sus mejillas tomaban ese peculiar rojo, al principio no sabia que hacer pero finalmente correspondió al suave beso disfrutando un poco de los cálidos labios que acariciaban los suyos. Después de unos segundo se separaron y esta vez no hubo una disculpa departe de ninguno sino una pequeña sonrisa que se regalaron ambos. Kurt recupero el aliento que había perdido debido al beso y finalmente hablo.  
- Buenas noches Blaine, gracias por traerme - dijo saliendo poco a poco del coche.  
- Buenas noches Kurt, descuida no fue nada - contesto el desde adentro con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa y cerro la puerta desde fuera, espero hasta que Blaine hubo arrancado el coche y alejarse unos pocos metros para entrar al edificio, era una noche fría así que se apresuró no quería permanecer más tiempo afuera.  
El edificio también estaba helado, pero no tanto como en el exterior se dirigió hasta las escaleras que lo llevaban hasta el tercer piso, en su mente lo único que podía haber eran: _Blaine, Blaine y esos dos únicos besos que habían compartido_. Y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, aquel último beso se había sentido tan bien, eso era algo que no podía negar había disfrutado de esos tiernos y suaves labios.

Ya frente a su departamento busco sus llaves, metiéndolas torpemente por la cerradura en cuanto entro escuchó a su amiga y su hermano riendo desde la pequeña cocina-comedor se acercó caminando lentamente.  
- Buenas noches- les dijo a ambos. Ellos voltearon a verlo. Aparentemente Finn estaba comiendo, igual que todo el tiempo.  
- Buenas noches Kurtie - dijo Rachel con una brillante sonrisa.  
-Rach, te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así- contesto Kurt.  
- Hey, buenas noches amigo - dijo Finn después de tragar lo que tenía en la boca.  
- Como sea - volvió a decir Rachel - Me imagino que saliste con Sebastián, ¿qué hicieron?  
Cuando Rachel pregunto eso, Kurt no pudo evitar ruborizarse recordando Blaine y sus labios, oh por Dios Kurt, deja de recordar eso se regaño así mismo mentalmente.  
- Mmm, fuimos con sus amigos - contesto luego de un momento - estoy muy cansado me voy a la cama, hasta mañana. - Dicho esto se fue inmediatamente de ahí, apenas alcanzando a escuchar como ellos también le deseaban buenas noches y entro casi corriendo en su habitación.

Aunque Kurt se dio cuenta que para Rachel no paso desapercibido su repentino y extraño comportamiento. Sabía que mañana Rachel lo atacaría con preguntas cuando se quedaran solos ya que Finn se fuera, preguntas de las cuales no podría escapar o sino seria capaz de llamar a Sebastián para preguntarle y eso seria mucho peor porque tendría a ambos sobre él.

Lentamente se cambió de ropa, fue hasta el baño para lavar sus dientes y después regresó a su habitación para seguir con su cuidado de la piel nocturno. Busco su teléfono para encender la alarma que ponía todas las noches antes de dormir pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte, al final recordó que lo había puesto sobre la mesa de Blaine cuando lo ayudo a levantar todo y después con lo que paso olvidó recogerlo nuevamente, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que tendría que ir de nuevo a verlo a su casa para recuperarlo, pero pensar en eso lo ponía inclusive más nervioso. Y además había muchas cosas antes, él no sabía a que hora podría estar Blaine allí o es más ni siquiera sabía si podría tomarse la libertad de ir hasta allá sólo. Cierto acaba de estar allí pero había habido más personas, y no pensaba volver a menos que fuera con alguien más, ya había comprobado que sino había personas con ellos las cosas tomaban un ritmo diferente y por el momento no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a que algo más pasara aún si nada sucediese entre ambos.  
Aunque no sabía a quien pedírselo, Rachel no dejaría de hacer preguntas al respecto, Sebastián haría sus propias suposiciones que nunca eran nada buenas, pero también estaba la cuestión de sí Blaine estaría, no sabía nada acerca de su horario de clases o si además trabajaba, aunque por favor si tenía unos padres que podían costearle un departamento como aquel lo más probable es que no trabajara en nada, prefirió dejar de pensar en eso y solo meterse en la cama a dormir.

* * *

Blaine arrancó su coche, vio por el retrovisor cuando Kurt se metió dentro del edificio y se mordió su labio inferior recordando ese último beso, tratando de reprimir su sonrisa pero fallando notablemente, sus pensamientos solo podían repetir, _Kurt Kurt Kurt_, y esa hermosa voz que había demostrado tener. Blaine no sabía que lo había llevado a besarlo la primera vez fue un impulso que le vino al ver sus ojos, ese azul tan intenso como el mismo mar y la piel tan cálida y blanda en su toque además de esa blancura que tenía y lo adorable que se miraba cuando se sonrojaba. Eso era lo único que podía pensar, no sabía cómo o porqué había ocurrido todo aquello pero si sabía que quería más de todo eso. Pero, Blaine lo acabas de conocer le recordaba su subconsciente, y trataba de ignorar ese hecho pero era difícil porque era verdad. Eso era algo que no podía cambiar, pero lo puedes conocer decían sus pensamientos. El camino de regreso a su casa fue más rápido que el de ida, entro y coloco las llaves sobre la mesa, pero oh, había un teléfono sobre la mesa pero no sabía a quien de sus amigos pertenecía así que toco la pantalla para desbloquearlo.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡El teléfono de Kurt! - dijo en voz alta al ver la pantalla refleja una foto de Kurt en un traje de animador juntó a otras dos animadoras a cada una abrazándola de la cadera, la de su derecha de tés morena clara con una cola alta con su cabello negro largó y de la izquierda una rubia que traía su cabello igual recogido. Los tres tenían una gran sonrisa, detrás de ellos se alcanzaba a ver la parte alta de un trofeo y estaban parados en medio de un salón.  
Blaine pensó era la excusa perfecta para volver a verlo, por la mañana se lo podría llevar antes de ir a sus clases dado que empezaban hasta media mañana y tenía tiempo temprano, aunque no sabía cual era el número del departamento podría esperar afuera, con una sonrisa en su rostro subió hasta su dormitorio, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama a dormir.

* * *

Eran de madrugada cuando Kurt se despertó con un terrible dolor en la parte baja del estómago, estiro su mano para tomar su teléfono de la mesita de noche pero al no encontrarlo recordó que lo había dejado olvidado con Blaine.  
Se levantó despacio y se dio cuenta de lo que temía, genial pensó para sí mismo, hoy andaré todo el día malhumorado por el dolor y además sin teléfono.  
Kurt sabía perfectamente que esos días con dolores llegaban cada mes sin falta, eso era parte de su secreto que solo conocían su padre, Carol y se vio forzado a contárselo a Rachel cuando se fueron a vivir juntos. Kurt era un hombre perfectamente a la vista de todos y también actuaba como uno, pero al parecer hubo una conmutación genética cuando tan solo era un feto así que tenía el aparato reproductor de una mujer, por lo que tenía una vagina y menstruaba además podía ser capaz de quedar embarazado sin ningún problema. Es por ello que esos días del mes nunca lo dejaban. Recordándole que era un fenómeno o al menos así era como se sentía, era por ello nunca había tenido ninguna clase de relación con nadie, no había sentido la suficiente confianza para estar con alguna persona.  
Decidió levantarse para iniciar su día, dado que por su ventana se miraba que pronto amanecería y no tenía casó volver a dormirse, se metió al baño y aprovecho que los otros dos seguían dormidos y aún faltaba para que se levantarán, para darse un baño cómodamente sin ninguna prisa y después hizo su rutina de cuidado de la piel matutina, para cuando salió casi una hora después o inclusive hasta más tiempo, salió con su bata de baño y Finn que siempre era el primero en levantarse ya se encontraba esperando.  
- ¡Buen día! - Le dijo Finn con una sonrisa de lado, Kurt no sabía porque su hermano siempre tenía buen humor por las mañanas. Aunque realmente no sean hermanos ellos se trataban como si lo fueran desde que sus padres se casaron.  
- Buen día - Contesto Kurt hoscamente, su mal humor ya había empezado.  
- Ugh, mal día ¿eh? - le dijo Finn. Cuando daba un paso para entrar al baño.  
- Algo así - Fue lo único que contesto y después se metió en su habitación para cambiarse. Se vistió con unos jeans sencillo una camisa blanca y un chaleco gris, junto con sus botas McQueen.  
Escucho unos leves en su puerta.  
- Adelante - dijo sentado en su cama hojeando su revista.  
- Buen día, Kurtie - dijo una Rachel en su pijama, Kurt solo rodó los ojos al escuchar como lo llamaba.  
- Buen día, Rach - Contesto sin siquiera voltear a verla y haciendo una mueca cuando sintió un leve dolor en su vientre.  
- Mmm, ¿estamos en esos días? - contesto haciendo ciñendo el cejo, ella sabía perfectamente como se ponía su humor.  
El no dijo nada sino que siguió con su revista.  
- Bueno, que te parece si tu y yo nos vamos a desayunar antes de clase, eh ¿qué te parece? Además creo que me tienes que contar algo no es así - dijo ella aún desde el marco de la puerta pero con una sonrisa perspicaz a pesar de tener cara de dormida. Kurt había supuesto que ella le preguntaría y no se había equivocado. No había forma de deshacerse de Rachel Berry.  
- Esta bien, pero no preguntes nada hasta que estemos solos por favor - contesto a regañadientes Kurt.  
- Fantástico, en un momento me alisto y nos vamos - dicho esto cerró la puerta y se fue de allí.  
Kurt siguió con su revista, escucho como Finn se iba y después de unos minutos una Rachel totalmente diferente a la de hace rato anunció que ya estaba lista para irse, recogió su bolso para hombres en el que llevaba sus cosas, se colocó su abrigo negro y salió de su habitación para encontrarse con ella e irse.  
Bajaron las escaleras lentamente, el miraba como ella se iba aguantando las ganas de hablar mordiendo su labio inferior, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Cuando iban a las puertas del edificio una persona abrió la puerta para salir y Kurt vio algo que lo dejo paralizado en su lugar. Rachel siguió caminando pero al darse cuenta que no la seguía, volteo hacia él y se le acercó.  
- ¿Qué sucede Kurt? Parece que has visto a un fantasma - pregunto preocupada Rachel con los ojos muy abiertos. Kurt no sabía ni que pensar por una parte estaba feliz de volver a verlo, eso es algo que no admitiría y también estaba gratamente sorprendido de que Blaine estuviera afuera pero por otra parte esos nervios volvían como una gran avalancha. ¿Que era lo que quería Blaine? Y eso era algo que lo asustaba. El no saber que pretendía estando allí.  
- Blaine - Dijo con una voz tan baja que Rachel tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharlo. Y entonces se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.  
- ¿Blaine? ¿Quien es Blaine, Kurt?- Insistía Rachel, pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta.  
Kurt la ignoro de manera diplomática obligando a sus pies a caminar a lo inevitable, ello lo siguió de cerca mirando hacia el esperando alguna respuesta. Abrió la puerta y salió, sintió una pequeña oleada de aire frío y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas rápidamente. Y entonces lo pudo ver mejor, hoy llevaba unos jeans oscuros, un abrigo gris, que dejaba ver una camisa azul claro de fondo y una pajarita a cuadros azul con verde, pero sobre todo llevaba, según pensó Kurt, una gran cantidad de gel en su cabello. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo allí, no podía negarlo Blaine le causaba sensaciones muy difíciles de explicar.

* * *

Blaine, al levantarse esa mañana inmediatamente vinieron sus recuerdos del día anterior y sonrió para si mismo. Se dio un baño, se cambió y puso en su cabello una gran cantidad de gel para que ningún rizo saliera de su lugar, salió disparado de su departamento se subió a su coche y condujo hasta el de Kurt y se quedo afuera parado junto a su coche esperando por ese joven que no podía sacar de sus pensamientos. Después de un rato sintió una mirada sobre el así que levanto la vista y lo vio allí parado con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y una chica algo baja detrás mirando anonadada.  
Kurt bajo los pequeños escalones de la entrada y Blaine dio unos pasos hacia adelante, sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente como lo habían hecho la noche anterior. Todo el mundo quedo fuera, en ese preciso momento solo existían ellos dos.  
- Hola - Dijo Blaine para romper el silencio, con su típica sonrisa, aunque esta vez no era incómodo.  
- Hola - Contesto Kurt, devolviendo la sonrisa.  
- Hola - Se escucho una tercera voz y ambos voltearon hacia Rachel - Soy Rachel Berry, mucho gusto - Se presentó así misma con una enorme sonrisa dando una mano a Blaine que el tomo dándole un leve apretón y devolviendo la sonrisa.  
- Mucho gusto, Blaine Anderson - contesto educadamente. Un silencio se instauró de nuevo pero Rachel noto como estos dos se miraban así que rompió lo rompió.  
- Oh, Kurt por Dios casi olvido que quede de verme con Santana antes de clases, sino llego ella me matará, nos vemos luego - Dio un beso en la mejilla de un Kurt estupefacto - Fue un placer Blaine espero nos veamos luego.  
- Lo mismo Rachel- Le contesto Blaine.  
- P...pero... tú...y...yo...íbamos a ir - Kurt tartamudeo al hablar y se puso aún más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba.  
- Oh, Kurt pero ahora no puedo, Santana me espera, adiós - Ella ya se alejaba caminando cuando dijo esto aunque viendo hacia ellos e hizo un gesto con su mano despidiéndose, dándoles la espalda por fin y dio vuelta al final de la calle.  
- Oh, Rachel - Murmuro Kurt por lo bajó con su cabeza gacha. Blaine se aclaró la garganta y levanto su vista otra vez a verlo.  
- Yo...eh - Kurt se dio cuenta que él también se había puesto algo nervioso - Encontré tu...teléfono en mi casa y decidí traértelo - Concluyo finalmente con una sonrisa nerviosa, metiendo una mano en una de las bolsas de su abrigo y sacando el teléfono tendiéndoselo a en su mano.  
- Oh, gracias - Kurt respondió con una pequeña sonrisa tomando el aparato de sus manos rozando con sus dedos levemente los de Blaine, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado de que solo había ido a eso. Que esperabas Hummel que el estuviera interesado en ti, le dijo una parte de su cabeza.  
- Y también a invitarte a desayunar - Dijo un nervioso Blaine. Kurt lo volteo a ver y vio esos ojos a los que se estaba dando cuenta no les podía decir que no, parecían los ojos de un cachorrito suplicantes y anhelantes. - Claro solo si tú quieres – Añadió rapidamente al ver como Kurt alzaba sus cejas sorprendido.  
- Si - Contesto simplemente maldiciéndose a si mismo por la voz algo mas aguda de los normal.  
- ¿Sí? - Pregunto de nuevo, no creyendo lo que había escuchado. Y esta vez solo vio como Kurt asentía con la cabeza sonrojándose aún más y levanto levemente las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa.  
- Bien - Dijo Blaine, sonriéndole de vuelta.

* * *

**Yo me disculpo si hay algun error con algo, si tienen algo que preguntar pueden hacerlo libremente no hay ningun problema, y no se pierdan el proximo cap.**

**Gracias!**


	3. Nuevo Comienzo

_**N/A: Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que disfruten de leerla, porque yo realmente estoy disfrutando de escribirla, agradezco a aquellos que han dedicado un momento a dejar un review y también a todo aquel que la lee.**_

_**Sin más ¡Que disfruten su lectura!**_

_**P.D. Cualquier error que noten háganmelo saber por favor**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3. Nuevo comienzo**_

_- ¿Sí? - Pregunto de nuevo, no creyendo lo que había escuchado. Y esta vez solo vio como Kurt asentía con la cabeza sonrojándose aún más y levanto levemente las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa.  
- Bien - Dijo Blaine, sonriéndole de vuelta._

* * *

Blaine volteo hacia su coche e hizo una seña para indicarle que si estaba bien y Kurt volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Se acercó a la puerta y se la abrió tal y como lo había hecho la noche anterior, el simplemente se acercó, se subió y se sentó dentro del coche.

- Gracias – Murmuró levemente antes de que Blaine cerrar la puerta, y este simplemente le dio una cálida sonrisa. Los nervios volvían a el pero presentía que todo estaría bien, que esos nervios se irían poco a poco y cuando menos pensará ya no habría ninguno. Este era el pensamiento que mantenía en su mente para si mismo.

Kurt no tenia idea de que Blaine se sentía igual, al dar la vuelta para subirse en el lado del piloto camino por detrás del coche y paro unos segundos tomo una fuerte inhalación e hizo una exhalación para relajarse un poco a mismo, por Dios Blaine tranquilízate un poco o lo espantaras. Terminó de caminar, abrió su puerta y se metió al coche, agradeciendo no haber apagado la calefacción, porque de esta manera el auto no se sentía tan frio como en la calle.

- Mmm, te importa si vamos a la cafetería que esta cerca del Lincoln Center – Dijo Blaine mientras se alejaban unos pocos metros.

- Me parece bien – Le contestó con toda la tranquilidad que podía sacar de si mismo, aun no podía creer que allí estaba el acompañando a Blaine a desayunar eso parecía un sueño. Por eso estaba tan preocupado que pasa si decía o hacia algo que no debía. Además el sabia que de seguro el desayuno era tan solo para decirle que lo que había pasado el día de ayer había sido un error y que lo mejor era olvidarse de eso y hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado. Pero Blaine era tan caballeroso pensó el, que no se lo diría de una forma fea y grosera sino que seria un poco más paciente y de cierta forma hasta sensible con el.

- ¿Kurt? – Escucho que lo llamaba y volteo hacia él, que lo miraba un poco preocupado - ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves un poco agitado, sufres de alguna enfermedad o algo.

Kurt se vio a si mismo y se dio cuenta de a lo que se estaba refiriendo su respiración era mas rápida de lo norma y con mucha más fuerza. Así que hizo una inhalación y después exhalo tratando de relajarse pero fallando terriblemente en el intento, que le pasaba tenía que controlarse más. Estaban parados en un semáforo y por como se miraba el trafico no saldrían pronto de ese lugar.

- Oh no, no sufro de nada, tranquilo estoy bien, es solo que no se – Le dio una sonrisa para asegurarle que todo estaba bien. Pero por la cara de Blaine no le creía nada.

- ¿Estas seguro? Además estas muy pálido – Volvió a decirle.

- Si, no te preocupes estar pálido es normal en mi – Trato de convencerlo riendo con ese comentario pero el no rio, oh no aquí estaba lo que él se temía decir cosas incoherentes y sin sentido.

- Si pero estas mas pálido de lo normal – Blaine no se quedaba conforme con ninguna de sus respuestas.

- Entonces supongo que el clima no me ayuda mucho, pero estoy bien si tuviera algo te lo diría, y deberías avanzar el semáforo ya cambio – Agradeció a toda fuerza en el universo que ese semáforo allá cambiado y hubieran podido pasar porque ya no sabia que mas decirle para asegurarle que estaba bien.

Luego de más paradas como esa por el tráfico empezaron a conversar de cosas sin sentido, simplemente hablando para no pasar el tiempo en silencio con el pasar de los minutos Kurt logro tranquilizarse y su sonrojo volvió. Fue hasta después que lograron llegar a la cafetería, había estado algunas veces pero siempre entraba y salía apurado para que no se le hiciera tarde aunque parecía que hoy no habría excepción ambos voltearon a ver su reloj y se dieron cuenta de que era mas tarde de lo que suponían, el trafico de New York los había retrasado mucho.

- Al menos déjame invitarte un café, ya que estamos aquí – Dijo Blaine cuando se dio cuenta que para Kurt el tiempo en retroceso para su clase empezaba a correr. Él lo volteo a ver no muy convencido y Blaine de nuevo lo miraba con esos ojos de cachorrito a los que no se podía negar. Soltó un poco de aire en señal de rendición.

- De acuerdo, pero solo un café y después me voy o sino perderé mi clase – Blaine le sonrió y entonces la preocupación por su clase parecía haberse esfumado un poco.

- Si, solo un café prometo no entretenerte mucho tiempo – Oh no, ya veía venir las palabras que le diría.

Bajaron del coche y Blaine nuevamente le abrió su puerta para que bajara y después la del establecimiento para que pasar por delante, acaso no podía ser más caballero. Se acercaron hasta el mostrador y cada uno pidió su orden de café.

- ¿Entonces Blaine? – Dijo Kurt pensaba que entre mas rápido hablaran de _eso _mas pronto podría irse cada uno por su lado.

- ¿Entonces que Kurt? – Le contesto un confundido Blaine.

- ¿Por qué querías desayunar conmigo? – Insistió Kurt, quería que Blaine dijera pronto lo que tenia que decir aunque sabia que dolería entre mas rápido mejor, se volvía a repetir.

- Mmm, oh, bueno pues para empezar me gusta tu compañía – Blaine se había puesto notablemente nervioso y entrecerraba un poco sus ojos y era simplemente tan adorable y tierno.

- Oh – Fue lo único que pudo procesar el cerebro de Blaine, ante sus palabras, de verdad le gustaba su compañía o simplemente lo decía para no verse tan mal.

- Si, además creo que... –

- ¿Qué Blaine que es lo que crees? -

- Debemos hablar –

-¿De que? –

- De lo que paso ayer Kurt –

- Oh si, bien di lo que tengas que decir – Esta vez a Kurt se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- Me gustaría decir muchas cosas Kurt, pero aquí ahora, no es momento ni lugar – Le contesto, y se alejó unos pasos para recoger unos vasos con café que le entregaba una mujer, vino y le entrego el suyo.

- Gracias, pero vamos Blaine yo sé, lo que quieres decirme, tan solo dilo y dejemos esto – Kurt se estaba desesperando un poco, porque Blaine tan solo no le decía de una vez para irse y olvidarse de él. Aunque en su interior no quería hacer nada de eso y tampoco quería escuchar esas palabras.

- ¿Qué crees que _yo _quiero decirte Kurt? – Pregunto Blaine confundido ante el tono en que lo había dicho Kurt.

- Que lo de ayer no debió haber pasado, que cada quien siga por su lado, que olvidemos lo sucedido – Kurt le dijo con la mejor voz que pudo queriendo estar fuerte, pero por dentro se sentía mal.

- ¿Tu quieres eso? – Pregunto un temeroso Blaine.

¿Que? ¿Blaine porque haces todo esto mas difícil? -

- Tú lo quieres, ¿no? – Contesto

- No Kurt, pero si tu piensas eso estamos con pensamientos muy diferentes – Blaine contesto, pero su voz ya se escuchaba temerosa y sus ojos se miraban tristes por lo que bajo la cabeza. Kurt se quedo un momento en silencio y después de pensar le contesto.

- Yo tampoco Blaine, pero pensé que eso era lo que querías – Eso hizo que volviera a levantar la cabeza pero esta vez con ojos esperanzados.

- No, pero creo que debemos hablar en otro momento – Le contesto tranquilamente. - ¿quieres venir esta noche a cenar conmigo? ¿A mi casa?

Ahora fue el turno de Kurt de mirarlo fijamente por unos segundos y lo pensó – Si, pero no en tu casa, de verdad preferiría otro lugar algo un poco mas...publico – Sugirió haciendo un gesto con la mano en la que tenia el café.

- Si creo que eso estaría mejor – Dijo Blaine y su sonrisa ya había vuelto a su rostro.

- Bien, entonces nos vemos mas tarde – Dijo Kurt y no sabia como despedirse de él, no sabia que hacer.

- Te parece bien, ¿a las 7? – Blaine pregunto antes de que hiciera ninguna cosa.

- Si – Contesto.

- ¿Te importaría darme el numero de tu teléfono? Para poder mandarte un mensaje mas tarde del lugar – Pregunto un nervioso Blaine de nuevo.

- Oh, si claro – Dicho esto intercambiaron números telefónicos y al no saber Kurt como despedirse Blaine se adelanto dando un pequeño beso apenas tocando su mejilla. Salieron de la cafetería y cada uno se dirigió a donde debía ir, esa cafetería era como un punto donde ambas universidades quedaban cercas, así que le fue fácil llegar a su clase.

* * *

Kurt entro a un salón donde las sillas estaban acomodadas en un semi-circulo de donde se sentaba el profesor por suerte alcanzo a llegar minutos antes de que el Sr. Simmons entrara para empezar la clase, como esa era una clase principalmente teórica, el miraba que el maestro hablaba y hablaba pero no escuchaba ninguna palabra, todos sus pensamientos estaban con Blaine, lo volvería a ver esa misma noche y entonces podrían hablar mas tranquilamente. Pero que era lo que se dirían, esa cena le preocupaba incluso mas de lo que lo había hecho el supuesto _desayuno_. De una cosa si estaba seguro Kurt también le gustaba la compañía de Blaine, así como Blaine había mencionado que les gustaba estar con Kurt.

Kurt estaba consiente que esa tendría que ser una conversación donde cada uno dijera lo que pensaba con respecto a la situación en la que se encontraban. Para así juntos llegar a una buena conclusión o mejor dicho tener una buena relación del tipo que fuera.

* * *

Blaine, entro en la sala auditorio, que tenia una acústica perfecta para que ningún sonido se perdiera. Esa mañana empezaba con practicas en el piano, se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre esperando instrucciones del profesor y dejo a su mente volar, tenia que pensar en que lugar invitar a Kurt. Además de saber que es lo que le diría, esperaba que en esto también tuvieran ideas similares, él no quería adelantar nada o dar algo por seguro. Primero estaba el hecho de hablar de lo de ayer, de todo lo que había pasado y como se sentían con respecto a _eso_. Poner ambos sus ideas sobre la mesa y pensar en que seria lo mejor.

- ¿Señor Anderson? – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del profesor, que lo miraba atento a cada movimiento.

- Si – Contesto debajo de la escrutadora mirada del hombre.

- Le he dicho que si le importaría mostrarnos sus adelantos –Dijo el hombre sin inmutarse.

- Oh, si claro no hay ningún problema – Diciendo esto se levanto de su lugar tomo sus partituras y empezó a caminar hasta el piano que estaba sobre un pequeño escenario. Se sentó delante del piano, coloco sus partituras en el lugar correcto, cerro los ojos unos segundos para tener una mejor concentración. Coloco sus dedos sobre las teclas y empezó a tocar dejándose llevar por la mejor sensación que pueda existir, la _música_.

La canción llego a su fin y el volteo a ver a su profesor quien con un leve asentimiento de cabeza le dio a entender que estaba bien. Tomo de nuevo sus partituras y se dispuso a sentarse de nuevo en su lugar, varios de sus compañero siguieron pasando después, el los escuchaba por el simple hecho de que cada uno producía un sonido diferente, algunas melodías suaves, otras muy fuerte, cada una distinta. Al final el profesor empezó hablar y Blaine se desconecto, volvió a pensar en el lugar donde debía llevarse a cabo la cena, después de dar vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza pensó en el lugar perfecto. La clase llego a su fin, ya era casi la hora del almuerzo y pensó que tal ves Kurt no estaría en clase por lo que decidió mandarle un mensaje de texto.

"Hey, Kurt espero que hayas tenido una buena mañana (;" – B

Kurt estaba sentado en una banca de la escuela comiendo un sándwich y tomando un té helado, cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar. Lo saco de su bolsillo y sonrió al ver que la pantalla reflejaba _Mensaje de Blaine, _toco la pantalla para leerlo y sus sonrisa se intensifico al ver lo que le había escrito.

"Hola, si fue bastante buena ahora que lo mencionas (:" – K

Blaine también se había sentado en una banca que estaba camino a una sala donde seria su próxima clase. Cuando escucho un leve zumbido proveniente de su móvil, lo había tenido en su mano en todo momento esperando una respuesta.

"Oh, me alegro por ti, ¿te gusta la comida italiana? (;" – B

"Gracias y si, me encanta la comida italiana (;" – K

"¡Oh, perfecto entonces! Ya se en que lugar cenaremos esta noche" – B

"Así, bien mándame la dirección y nos veremos allá a las siete" – K

"Ahora tengo que irme, tengo una clase, espero la dirección (;" – K

Blaine le mando la dirección y después el también siguió su camino hasta su clase, el día no podía acaso ir mas lento de lo que ya iba. Eran apenas las 12 del día.

Kurt salía de esa clase a las 2 y entonces se iba a su trabajo donde se encontraría con Rachel, quien inmediatamente lo llenaría de preguntas y ahí estaría Santana también quien sin saber por qué también lo aterrorizaría hasta que dijera todo y por si fuera poco tendría que pedirle a una de las dos que lo cubriera esta noche para que pudiera salir mas temprano. Sin duda esa seria una tarde muy larga.

El lugar en donde trabaja le quedaba a 15 minutos caminando por lo que a las 2:30 ya estaba atendiendo clientes en la cafetería. Y no se equivoco en cuanto cruzo la puerta Rachel intento hacerle preguntas pero no pudo debido a que tenia trabajo que hacer siempre a esa hora era cuando había mas personas, después de que el restaurante se desocupo un poco y tuvo tiempo de descansar a demás de asegurarse de que Rachel estuviese ocupada se acercó a Santana.

-Santana – le hablo tranquilamente, ella levanto la cabeza de donde había estado leyendo una revista y lo vio con su mirada inquisidora. Ellos se conocían prácticamente desde siempre, inclusive antes de hacerse amigo de Rachel, de niños solían jugar y después siempre estuvieron juntos en la escuela. Se le quedo viendo fijamente por unos segundos, sabia que Kurt le quería pedir algo, lo conocía tan bien que casi podía ver a través de él.

- ¿Qué quieres Lady Hummel? – Kurt rodo los ojos, pero se limito a simplemente pedir lo que quería.

- ¿Podrías cubrirme esta noche después de las 6? – Hizo su mejor cara de convencimiento, abriendo más los ojos y sacando su labio inferior. Santana lo volvió a ver fijamente.

- De acuerdo, pero tu me cubrirás el sábado por la mañana – Contesto y bajo de nuevo su vista a la revista, ella sabia que Kurt odiaba tener que levantarse temprano los sábados pero prefiero aceptar lo que ella le pedía y no decir nada.

- Esta bien – Dijo y empezó a caminar hacia una mesa para limpiarla.

- Un momento – Ella hablo de nuevo, sabia que el que no le hubiera preguntado nada era mala señal y aquí iba ahora – No me has dicho porque quieres que te cubra, normalmente me cuentas toda una historia para tratar de convencerme.

Algunas veces odiaba que Santana lo conociera tan bien, que nunca pasaría por alto un movimiento en falso que él llegará hacer.

- Bueno es que iré a cenar con alguien – Dijo, pidiendo con todo su ser que no siguiera preguntando mas. Rachel ya se había desocupado de lo que estaba haciendo y ahora se dirigía hacia ellos.

- ¿Con quien? – Inquirió Santana con una media sonrisa en su labios, y Kurt sabia que significaba que venia una serie de preguntas como si estuviera en un interrogatorio.

- Es con el tal Blaine, ¿Verdad? – Dijo Rachel que ya se había acercado lo suficiente y había alcanzado a oír de lo que hablaban.

- ¿Quién es Blaine? – Pregunto Santana con una ceja perfectamente depilada alzada – Anda Lady Hummel, cuéntanos.

Kurt rodo los ojos, Rachel porque no puedes mantener la boca cerrado por lo meno una vez.

- Bueno es... – Pero antes de poder decir nada, alguien más lo interrumpió.

- ¡Porcelana! – Grito Sebastián entrando, ya en el restaurante todos los conocían por lo que no se sorprendieron, solo unos cuantos clientes que había levantaron la cabeza un poco pero después siguieron en lo suyo. Perfecto como si las cosas no pudieran ir peor llegaba Sebastián, quien con gusto respondería quien era Blaine y de paso ayudaría a las chicas a hacerle mas preguntas, todo eso se le estaba yendo de las manos.

- Suricato – Contesto Kurt, ya se sentía mal con solo de pensar en todo lo que venia y además su vientre empezó a dolerle en ese momento al igual que esa misma mañana. Oh Dios.

- Hey Sebastián – Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

- Hola suricato – Saludo Santana, quien también le llamaba así de vez en cuando.

- Hey, ¿que hay chicas? – Pregunto dando un beso en la mejilla de cada una - ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿A quién están tratando de comerse vivo?

- A mi – Dijo un resignado Kurt, sentándose en una silla, listo preparado aquí vamos, que la bomba explote.

- ¿A ti? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto un poco desconcertado, juntando sus cejas. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada hablo Santana.

- Porque aquí Lady Hummel, no nos quiere decir quien es Blaine – Al escuchar el nombre, las cejas de Sebastián se dispararon y abrió lo mas que pudo sus ojos, Santana lo noto y lo vio – Y presiento que tu si sabes quien es, ¿no es así?

- Bueno, creo que si – Contesto aun estupefacto - ¿Es el mismo Kurt? – le pregunto con perspicacia. Kurt solo dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

- Espera, tú ¿de donde lo conoces? - Pregunto Rachel.

- Blaine, es un amigo de Sebastián - Contesto Kurt desde su lugar sentado en la silla, antes de que pudiera hablar.

- Oh, y, ¿desde cuando lo conoces Lady Hummel? – Seguía cuestionando Santana

- Ayer - Dijo ahora una entusiasmada Rachel y Sebastián asintió para confirmarlo.

- Bueno como sea, ¿Santana me cubrirás? – Exploto Kurt levantándose de la silla rojo del coraje que sentía en ese momento porque sus amigos ni siquiera lo dejaban hablar para decir nada, y no quería que todo eso se pusiera peor.

- Espera, yo aun no entiendo que tiene que ver Blaine con todo esto – Dijo, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

- Kurt saldrá con Blaine a cenar – Dijo Rachel adelantándose a contestar, que nadie lo dejaría hablar ya ¿o que? Sebastián volvió abrir los ojos entre la incredulidad y la sorpresa de las palabras de Rachel.

- Kurt, ¿Qué paso anoche después de que me fui? – Pregunto un muy serio Sebastián, Kurt se puso aun mas rojo con tan solo recordarlo, así que no lo podía decir ahí, no ahora y para su suerte o mala suerte no supo en que termino ponerlo fue el turno de Santana de interrumpirlo antes de hablar.

- Haber, tu – señalo a Sebastián – y tu – a Kurt – estuvieron anoche con este tipo Blaine, pero Sebastián se fue. ¿Cómo es todo esto?

- ¡Ya! ¡Suficiente! – Les grito Kurt, lo tenían en la cumbre de su paciencia – Yo les puedo explicar todo, pero justo ahora no. Por favor dejémoslo por ahora, después habrá mas tiempo de hablar, Sebastián no paso nada anoche – mentira le dijo su cabeza – me invito a cenar y yo le he dicho que si, si me disculpan se me hará tarde y quisiera estar presentable ¿Santana?

- Si esta bien Kurt, ve – Contesto, ella también sabia que Kurt tenia un punto que al llegar a este todo se podría quebrar. Además no le miraba nada malo en que el saliera con alguien. Kurt camino hacia la puerta del restaurante para irse, dejando a los otros tres ahí parados – Pero después quiero todos los detalles.

Kurt se paro apunto de abrir la puerta – De acuerdo – Santana sonrió complacidamente y lo dejo marcharse sin decir nada mas.

* * *

En cuanto Kurt salió, los otros tres empezaron hablar entre ellos.

- Sebastián, ¿Quién es Blaine? – Santana fue la primera en hablar cuando se hubieron sentado en una mesa los tres.

- Es un amigo que conocí cuando íbamos juntos en Dalton, y estuvimos juntos en el coro, ahora él esta aquí viviendo en Manhattan y estudiando en Juilliard. – Concluyo Sebastián.

- Wow, el tipo con el que se va a ver Kurt vive en Manhattan y asiste en Juilliard, debe de tener dinero – Comento Santana.

- Claro que lo tiene, o bueno sus padres, como sea - Le dio la razón Sebastián.

- Entonces esta bien, que ellos salgan, digo. Además Blaine fue a buscarlo esta mañana – Dijo Rachel mirándolos a los dos compartiendo esa información que los otros dos desconocían.

- ¿Cómo que fue a buscarlo? ¿De donde saco su dirección? – Pregunto Sebastián, sabía que Kurt no le daría su nombre a cualquiera mucho menos algo como su dirección.

- Tengo la impresión de que anoche él fue quien lo llevo – Volvió a decir Rachel.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto Santana irritada, detestaba no estar enterada de todo eso como estaban los otros dos.

- Porque anoche llego con una enorme sonrisa y todo sonrojado y nosotros sabemos lo que eso quiere decir – Dijo saboreando cada palabra que decía – Y cuando pregunte que si que había hecho, solo menciono que había estado con los amigos de Sebastián, luego de eso prácticamente huyo a su habitación y no salió si no hasta hoy por la mañana.

- Pero eso que, igual se pudo haber ido el solo y llegar así – Dijo Sebastián.

Santana y Rachel se vieron, ellas pensaban igual.

- Porque Kurt, jamás andaría solo por las calles de New York después de la media noche – termino Rachel recargándose en su silla triunfantemente – Los tres sabemos que él es demasiado cuidadoso consigo mismo.

- Espera dijiste media noche, yo lo deje alrededor de las 6 – Comento un Sebastián bastante sorprendido por la reciente información.

- ¿Y porque lo dejaste en todo caso? – Pregunto Santana.

- Problemas en la oficina con un archivo y tuve que irme – Contesto, pero después una sonrisa maligna se asomo por su rostro – Luego Hunter me llamo avisando que acababa de llegar, así que depuse me fui con el y ya no regrese.

- Valla, te envidio Smythe, tú de perdida tuviste noche entretenida – Comento Santana divertida. Entonces lo referente a Kurt quedo olvidado, solo por el momento.

* * *

Kurt salió del restaurante casi corriendo sentía sus mejillas arder de lo muy probablemente rojas que estaban, tomo un taxi hasta su casa. Se dio uno de los baños mas rápidos que se ha dado en su vida, se vistió con apresurado con un jean sencillo y una camisa azul que hacia resaltar sus ojos, peino su cabello, se puso encima un saco gris con los botones negros y salió corriendo de nuevo a tomar otro taxi. Le dio la dirección del restaurante que le había dicho Blaine al chofer, se recargo en el sillón dejando que los ruidos de la ciudad invadieran sus oídos y poder olvidar el encuentro que hace una hora aproximadamente había tenido con sus amigos, sabia que ellos no hacían todo eso con mala intención pero todo esa a veces podía llegar a ser muy irritante para el. Y en ese momento tenia suficiente en su cabeza con lo de Blaine, como para también preocuparse por lo de sus amigos. De pronto sintió un pinchazo en su vientre y e instintivamente se llevo una mano allí. Deseando ahora mas que nunca que ya termine. El viaje en taxi fue mas rápido de lo que esperaba, le pago al hombre lo que le debía, el lugar no era muy grande, se miraba cómodo, había unas mesas a la vista como en un jardín y otras dentro, el ambiente era familiar y muy agradable, leyó el nombre – Portobello - en voz alta pero no estaba seguro de haberlo leído correctamente en el italiano no era muy bueno sino que el francés era el cual podía hablarlo perfectamente. Se acercó a la entrada y estaba una mujer algo mayor en la entrada con una carta en sus manos.

- Buenas noches, joven ¿Tiene usted reservación?- Pregunto amablemente con una sonrisa. Kurt se quedo pensando, Blaine no le había mencionado nada.

- A nombre de Blaine Anderson – intento.

- Oh, si por aquí por favor el Sr. Anderson ya lo espera – Lo guio hacia dentro, el lugar iluminado por unas lámparas de techo sobre cada mesa, las cuales tenían un mantel rojo con cuadros blancos y todas eran cuadradas, sin duda un lugar bastante acogedor. Y entonces lo vio sentado en una de las mesas que estaban casi al fondo pero aun así mas mesas alrededor unas con familias sentadas en ellas y otras con personas que simplemente estaban allí porque lo disfrutaban todos se miraban extrañamente felices, Kurt sonrió para si mismo, valla lugar. Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a él en la mesa y antes de que él lo pudiera ver ya que tenia la cabeza agachada viendo una carta del restaurante, disfruto de mirarlo fijamente se miraba simplemente hermoso y tierno con el ceño fruncido tratando de concentrarse, finalmente se aclaró la garganta.

* * *

Blaine termino con sus clases alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, se fue directo al gimnasio para deshacerse de un poco de estrés además que desde hace años practicaba boxeo porque en la escuela se habían metido mucho con el por ser gay y llego un punto en el que se había cansado de todo ese acoso. Llego al gimnasio tomo un casillero, metió dentro su mochila se cambio en su ropa de hacer ejercicio y se vendó las manos para después ponerse los guantes. Fue a la parte donde estaban los sacos de box, empezó con uno dando al principio leves golpes, pero fue aumentando el ritmo, el tiempo se le fue de las manos y de un momento a otro ya era hora de irse a su casa para prepararse no podía darse el lujo de quedar mal con Kurt, pasara lo que pasara esa noche era una cena importante.

No le gustaban las duchas que había en el gimnasio, por lo que se fue así todo sudado a su departamento, paso por delante de Lauren que lo vio descaradamente como la playera sin mangas que llevaba puesta se le pegaba al pecho y abdomen, se sintió incomodo por la forma en la que ella lo miraba y como el ascensor no llegaba opto mejor subir por las escaleras sin importarle que tenia que subir siete pisos. Cuando entro a su departamento se fue directamente al baño, quitándose todo el sudor que tenia en el cuerpo, después salió con tan solo una toalla en la cadera, cerro las persianas de las ventanas que desde ayer estaban abiertas y subió a su habitación para cambiarse. Se vistió con unos jeans negros y una camisa lila a cuadros y se coloco un saco que estaba entre negro y gris que se ajustaba perfectamente en sus hombros y brazos trabajados, se puso su usual capa de gel en el cabello y ya estaba listo.

Salió del estacionamiento del edificio en su coche, se apresuró hasta el lugar donde había quedado de verse con Kurt, llego unos cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada, estaciono su coche en el estacionamiento del lugar, se dirigió a la entrada principal dio su nombre y lo llevaron hasta su mesa. Se sentó esperando por Kurt, decidió pedir algún vino, el gusto por los vinos lo tenia gracias a su padre quien también le había enseñado ha hablar el italiano desde muy chico. Le pidió a un mesero que le llevara la carta de vinos, volvió luego de un momento y él se puso a leer la lista concienzudamente pensando en a cual podría ser del agrado de Kurt. No se percato de en que momento llego, si no hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta justo frente a su mesa. Levanto la cabeza lentamente y ahí estaba justo enfrente Kurt todo inmaculado como esas dos veces que lo había visto antes, luciendo igual de perfecto a sus ojos.

* * *

- Buenas noches – Dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- Buenas noches – Contesto Blaine parándose de su asiento y jalando una silla hacia el para que tomara asiento, vaciló un momento en que silla ofrecerle pero finalmente decidió que la que quedaba justo frente a él.

- Gracias – Le dijo Kurt mientras se sentaba, ambos querían que esa noche saliera bien, pasase lo que pasase entre ellos.

- Si no te importa quisiera elegir un vino para la cena – Dijo Blaine cuando estuvo de vuelta sentado en su silla.

- Bueno, yo casi no bebo así que dejo eso a tu criterio – Dijo Kurt dándole una sonrisa.

- Oh, pero no quiero que bebas si es que no quieres realmente – Le contesto, no quería ponerlo incomodo de ninguna manera. Kurt noto lo nervioso que estaba y soltó unas pequeñas risitas, que para Blaine fueron uno de los sonidos mas hermosos que había escuchado.

- Tranquilo Blaine, yo no he dicho que no quiera, si no que no lo hago muy a menudo, y por favor no estés tan nervioso, ¿Si? – Kurt noto como se relajaba notablemente.

- Si, será uno que disfrutes y que no este muy fuerte para que se pueda acompañar con cualquier platillo – Mientras hablaba hizo una seña al camarero para que se acercara, Kurt lo escucho hablar como lo pedía y pronunciaba el italiano perfectamente.

- ¿Hablas italiano? – Pregunto Kurt, es algo que no pudo contener pero había quedado sorprendido por su acento.

- Si, mi padre me lo enseño desde que era muy chico y después el gusto por la gastronomía italiana y sus vinos mas que nada – Dijo Blaine con un brillo en sus ojos cada vez que hablaba. - ¿Estas listo para ordenar?

- Si –

- Bien –

Volvieron a llamar al camarero, Kurt se decidió por una Lasaña y Blaine por un Pollo en Romero. El vino llego primero, Blaine sirvió un poco en su copa, se lo llevo lentamente a sus labios y desfruto del sabor en su boca. Kurt nunca le quito los ojos de encima mientras lo hacia observando como sus labios se movían.

- _Succoso – _Pronuncio con una sonrisa en sus labios, el camarero asintió y dejo la botella en la mesa. Blaine toma la copa de Kurt– Permite –

Kurt tomo la copa de vuelta y lentamente lo probo, el sabor era inigualable inundo completamente su paladar dejándole un agradable sabor no era fuerte sino al contrario pero tampoco era dulce, aunque no sabia nada acerca de los vinos pensó que estaba en el punto perfecto, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente eso era algo que no podía evitar con la menor pisca de alcohol en su cuerpo, sus mejillas se coloreaban. Blaine nunca aparto su mirada de él, no quería perderse de ningún gesto que hiciera.

-¿Qué te pareces?- Pregunto algo ansioso Blaine pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me parece delicioso, nunca había probado algo así, es simplemente algo diferente - Contesto Kurt, devolviendo la sonrisa.

La comida llego y comieron en un agradable silencio. Ordenaron un postre sencillo que solo era una rebanada de una tarta de manzana.

- Blaine – Llamo Kurt, había llegado el momento de hablar.

- Kurt – Contesto riendo, Kurt también rio – Si, yo también creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar. ¿Quieres empezar primero?

- Si, por favor – Blaine hizo un gesto con su mano para que siguiera, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando el camarero trajo las rebanadas. – Blaine primero quiero que sepas que lo que paso ayer fue algo que realmente no he podido dejar de pensar, es una sensación muy difícil de explicar la que siento por eso. – Se callo no hallaba que mas palabras decir. Como explicar que quería más de eso, pero no estaba seguro exactamente en que forma.

- Te entiendo Kurt, eh de admitir que pase toda mi tarde buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir, pero justo ahora no tengo idea de que va a pasar – Blaine le sonrió con comprensión y sus expresaban tantas cosas.

- Yo, como decirlo, me agradas han sido tres veces las que eh estado contigo y cada una ha sido especial, quiero... quiero mas de esa sensación inexplicable – Dijo esto viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

- Yo también Kurt, no sabría explicar que es lo que siento, pero me gustaría mucho tener mas de eso y además pasar mas tiempo contigo, como tu dijiste han sido pocas las veces que nos hemos visto y ve adonde nos han llevado – esto lo dijo señalando con sus manos a la mesa y el restaurante.

- Pero Blaine, también creo que nos adelantamos un poco al besarnos – Kurt se sonrojó recordando – creo que... – las palabras parecían no poder salir de su garganta.

- Que deberíamos tener un nuevo comienzo, empezando con conocernos, ser amigos y ver de eso a donde nos lleva – Termino algo dudoso Blaine, él lo había estado pensando y creía que eso era lo mejor por el momento intentar ser amigos y ver a partir de allí, a donde se dirigía lo suyo.

- Si, creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer, a fin de cuenta no podemos negar que nos acabamos de conocer y realmente no sabemos nada el uno del otro, como que tu no sabes – Kurt pensó en es secreto que tanto guardaba, pero aun no era el momento – que yo hablo francés, o simplemente las cosas que nos gustan – Tomo su mano sobre la mesa disfrutando del tacto – ¿Entonces?, acordamos ser amigos porque si no lo hacemos nunca podremos ser capaces de iniciar una relación entre nosotros.

- ¿Tu quieres que nosotros tengamos una relación? – Pregunto sujetando también su mano contra la de él. Kurt se sonrojo y rio un poco, lo que a Blaine le dio a tranquilidad.

- Bueno, no ahora pero tal ves mas adelante si las cosas se dan bien entre nosotros – volvió a reír – Sabes que esto se siente vergonzoso apuesto a que ningún novio que tuviste antes, dijo que primero quería ser tu amigo.

- Bueno, yo nunca he tenido un novio antes, tu sabes soy de Ohio y no es como que haya muchas personas gay ahí y si las hay no se sienten lo suficientemente seguras como para salir del closet, las únicas personas que conocía antes de venir aquí eran Seb, y Nick y Jeff y ellos son tan solo mis amigos, así que no nunca antes he tenido un novio – Ahora fue Blaine quien se sonrojo muy, muy levemente – Pero también apuesto que ninguno que tu tuviste antes lo conociste en dos días.

Kurt rio por lo bajo, Blaine ni siquiera sabia que él también era de Ohio, valla que se tenían que conocer.

- No sabes que yo también soy de Ohio, de Lima para ser exactos – Blaine se volvió a sonrojar y negó lentamente con la cabeza – Así que se lo que se siente que no haya nadie mas. Por lo que tampoco nunca eh tenido novio, pero ahora esto es nuestro nuevo comienzo ¿no es así?

- Si, y espero que sea el comienzo de algo bueno – Apretó su mano dándole una sonrisa llena de cariño, por Dios hace apenas 24 horas que conocía a ese hombre y ya había puesto todo su mundo de cabeza.

- Yo también – Le sonrió de vuelta.

Y eso fue el final de su conversación, terminaron su postre en silencio pero no se volvieron a soltar de la mano, hasta que el mesero volvió con la cuenta. Kurt insistió en pagar, pero Blaine se negó él lo había invitado y era el quien tenia que pagar. Salieron del restaurante, se encaminaron al coche de Blaine y esta vez el viaje fue uno que ambos disfrutaron. Al llegar frente al edificio de Kurt se voltearon a ver.

- Kurt, solo para no perder la costumbre – Dijo tocando su mejilla suavemente - ¿Puedo besarte una ultima vez?

- Si, Blaine puedes hacerlo – Contesto, Blaine terminó cerrando ese espacio entre ambos, uniendo sus labios suavemente, solo para poder sentir los del otro, haciendo pequeños movimientos, únicamente para recordar los labios del otro, habían sido cada uno el primero del otro y ese beso era solo para llenarse hasta la próxima vez que pudieran hacerlo nuevamente. El beso termino dejando ambos con lo labio un poco hinchados y rojos, pero eso no importaba en absoluto se rieron un poco y se sonrieron manteniendo los ojos del uno en el otro, el azul del mar con ese verde avellana. Kurt volvió hablar finalmente - ¿Amigos? ¿Por el momento?

- Amigos por el momento – Contesto Blaine sonriendo, sabiendo que ese _por el momento_ era una promesa para en un futuro ser algo mas, hasta que descubrieran que era que sentían ambos. Kurt lentamente bajo del coche.

- Buenas noches, Blaine – Dijo ya en la calle, con las mejillas un poco rojas debido al frio.

- Buenas noches, Kurt – Kurt cerro la puerta y como la noche anterior espero a que él hubiera avanzado unos metros para meterse dentro e ir hasta su departamento. Esta vez, sabía que había algo que esperar, algo en algún momento llegaría. No sabían cuanto tiempo tardaría o como ocurriría, pero lo que si sabia es que iba a pasar.

* * *

**Espero de verdad que les haya gustado el capitulo, el que próximo estará un poco mas divertido. Aun no decido que días estaré actualizando pero de momento aprovechare las vacaciones de Semana Santa para adelantar lo mas que pueda la historia.**

**¡Gracias!**


	4. Amigos

_**N/A: Hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste. **_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4. Amigos**_

Kurt se despertó en la mañana gracias a la alarma de su teléfono. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su cabeza y sonrió, después de haber hablado con Blaine ahora todo se sentía tan bien, tan correcto. Unos leves golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Momento de volver a la realidad.

- ¿Kurt? ¿Estas despierto? – Escucho la voz de Rachel al otro lado de la puerta, se escuchaba bastante entusiasmada.

Cuando Kurt había llegado la noche anterior, los otros dos ya estaban en su habitación por lo que no los había visto y trato de no hacer ningún ruido para que ella no despertara y fuera hacerle preguntas acerca de su cena. Kurt estaba consiente de la sonrisa que aun tenia en su rostro. Respiro unas cuantas veces y se levanto a abrir la puerta.

- Buenos días, Kurtie – Saludó Rachel estirándose un poco para poder poner un beso en su mejilla. Hoy se miraba más feliz que los otros días, y su sonrisa lo dejaba más que claro.

- Buenos días, Rach ¿Puedo sabes porque estas tan feliz hoy? – Contesto sonriendo. Entraron en la habitación de Kurt y se sentaron sobre su cama. Kurt se recargo contra la pared.

- Oh, estoy feliz por ti – Dijo retorciendo sus manos. Mientras se sentaba en la orilla.

- ¿Por mi? – Pregunto sin entender.

- Si, por ti, anoche te vi cuando llegaste muy feliz – Dijo como si le estuviera contando un secreto.

- Pero como, ustedes estaban en su habitación cuando yo llegue – Contesto confundido.

- No, yo estaba en la cocina, pero tú pasaste derecho a tu habitación sin ver a ninguna parte con una sonrisa en tu rostro. – Le dijo finalmente aun mas emocionada. Kurt se sonrojo levemente y volvió a sonreír.

- Bueno, estaba distraído – Trato de pararse de su cama.

- ¡Oh no! ¡No tan rápido Kurt! – Lo jalo del brazo para volverlo a sentar – Tu dijiste que lo hablaríamos.

- Si, y te prometo que lo haremos pero ahora no es el momento, tengo que arreglarme ¿Recuerdas? – Intento para librarse por ahora de ella. Lo voltio a ver con ojos entrecerrados.

- Mmm, esta noche sin objeciones – Y coloco un dedo sobre los labios de Kurt, para que no objetara nada así que solo dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza. – Muy bien – Contesto con suficiencia y salió de su habitación.

Kurt solo se quedo allí sentado, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se escucho la vibración del teléfono contra la mesa y se levanto para ver que era, en pantalla se anunciaba nuevo mensaje de Blaine. Sonrió de nuevo, pensó que esa sonrisa ya no saldría de su rostro.

"Buen día, Kurt (:" – B.

Eso era todo lo que decía, Kurt espero unos minutos para contestarle no se quería ver demasiado ansioso o apresurado.

"Buen día, Blaine (:" – K.

Blaine sostenía el teléfono en sus manos, desde que había mandado el mensaje no lo había soltado en ni un segundo. Al ver su respuesta su rostro se ilumino.

"Estaba pensando ya que somos amigos, ¿Quisieras almorzar conmigo? (:" – B.

"Si, porque no, puedes venir al restaurante donde trabajo y almorzamos allí, claro si tu quieres" – K.

"Si, ¿Cuál es? (:" – B.

Le dio el nombre y le dijo a que hora. Se alisto y se fue junto con Rachel a clases, pasaron solamente por un café y siguieron con su camino.

* * *

Blaine, paso su mañana en distintas clases. Una hora antes de verse con Kurt, le llamo a Wes quien de todos los Warblers era con quien mejor se llevaba y al que podía confiarle cualquier cosa sin importar que fuera.

- Hey, Blaine – Contesto su amigo.

- Wes, necesito de tu sabia inteligencia – Dijo Blaine.

- ¿Qué hiciste Anderson? – Pregunto Wes con tono preocupado. Blaine rio.

- Nada - Escucho como al otro lado del teléfono daban un suspiro de alivio – Pero tengo que contarte algo.

- Suéltalo –

- ¿Recuerdas a Kurt? –

- Lo vi hace casi dos días, claro que lo recuerdo, pero que tiene que ver –

- Es que, como explicarlo –

- Solo dilo Blaine –

- Lo bese a Kurt –

- ¡¿QUE?! – Gritaron al otro lado del teléfono.

- Lo bese – Repitió.

- Te escuche la primera vez, pero ¿Cómo? –

- Oh, bueno tú sabes Wes, juntas los labios... – Fue interrumpido por Wes

- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió? –

- No lo se, pero no es lo único hay mas –

- Blaine, tengo que entrar a una clase y no podre hablar, iré esta noche a tu casa ¿De acuerdo? –

- Okey – Dijo esto al final y terminaron la llamada. Se fue al restaurante para llegar a tiempo, era como muchos que había en esa zona, no era muy chico pero tampoco era demasiado grande. Se paro frente a la puerta estiro la mano para abrir, cuando fue interrumpido por alguien que lo tomaba del brazo, volteo algo asustado hacia esa persona.

- Sebastián, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto confundido, soltando un poco de aire.

- Yo, ¿Tu Blainey que haces aquí? – Contesto sonriendo de lado y con suficiencia. No había hablado con el desde la última noche en su casa por lo que Blaine desconocía que Sebastián, estaba enterado de parte de la historia de Kurt y él. – Vengo a comer aquí de vez en cuando con Kurt y las chicas –

¿Chicas? ¿Qué chicas? Se pregunto Blaine, de verdad el no conocía absolutamente nada de Kurt.

- Oh, bueno pues yo... eh... vine a comer... – No sabia si seria buena idea mencionárselo a Sebastián.

- Viniste a comer con Kurt – Concluyo por él. Vio la cara sorprendida de Blaine – Ya lo se Blaine.

Blaine no sabia que decir a esto aunque era de suponer que Kurt se lo iba a decir a alguien, pero Sebastián. Prefirió no decir nada y entro al lugar, Kurt estaba parado dando la espalda a la puerta con un uniforme negro con rojo hablando con la misma chica que lo había visto el día anterior.

Kurt estaba parado hablando con Rachel, aunque realmente no la escuchaba. Estaba esperando que Blaine llegara, no les había mencionado nada ni a ella ni Santana, así que no tenia idea de que haría cuando el finalmente llegara. Rachel paro de hablar y miro fijamente adelante, en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa complica, Kurt volteo hacia donde ella miraba. Blaine ya estaba allí dentro, pero estaba con Sebastián, ambos caminaron hacia ellos.

- Valla porcelana, no tenia idea que tu y Blaine comerían hoy juntos – Dijo Sebastián tan fuerte, que Santana aunque estaba un poco lejos atendiendo una mesa volteo a verlos ubico a Blaine con la mirada y lo inspecciono de d pies a cabeza.

- Hola – Dijo tímidamente Blaine a su lado.

- Hola – Contesto Kurt – Sebastián, no sabía que hoy también vendrías.

- Ya ves, aquí estoy – Contesto y se sentó en una mesa cercana.

- Hola, que bueno volver a verte Blaine – Dijo Rachel quien no dejaba de sonreír.

- Hola, igualmente Rachel – Leyó el nombre en su uniforme ya que no recordaba aunque ella se lo habia dicho el dia anterior. Dicho esto Rachel se fue junto a Sebastián y los dejo a los dos allí parados.

- Me alegra que hayas venido – Dijo Kurt para romper el silencio que se había instalado. Ese momento había sido muy extraño, pero esta vez no estaban nerviosos si no que, no se dejaban de sonreír en ningún momento.

- Me alegra que tu hayas aceptado comer conmigo – Kurt se sonrojo.

- Oh, así que – hizo una seña hacia una mesa para sentarse. Ambos se sentaron uno delante del otro pero solo se miraban fijamente sin separar sus ojos.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Pregunto Blaine, lo que hizo que Kurt riera.

- Pues, supongo que habría que comer algo – Contesto, levantándose de su silla – Traeré algo para que podamos comer, ahora vuelvo.

Blaine lo vio entrar por una puerta y supuso que aquella era la cocina. Mientras esperaba una chica se acercó a él.

- Blaine, ¿no es así? – Dijo Santana aun lado de su mesa. Él tenía la cabeza agachada

- Em, Si – Levanto la vista para ver quien le hablaba. Era la misma que había visto en la foto del teléfono de Kurt.

- Soy Santana – Se sentó en la silla que hace un momento había ocupado Kurt, con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

- Oh, mucho gusto – Le sonrió.

- Muy bien, ahora que sabemos nuestros nombres esta conversación será mas fácil – Blaine no supo que contestar a eso así que la dejo que siguiera hablando – Escúchame bien y claro. Conozco a Kurt desde hace demasiado tiempo, así que te lo voy advertir de una vez, si yo veo que algo le pasa te culpare a ti, el significa mucho para mi y no quiero que sufra de ninguna forma.

Blaine se quedo sin habla, no sabia que decir al respecto. Por suerte Kurt ya se acercaba de regreso con una charola en sus manos.

- Santana, veo que ya conociste a Blaine – Dijo alegremente.

- Si, yo y Blaine estábamos hablando – Se levanto de la silla – Pero ahora debo seguir, los veo ahorita. – Se fue caminando hacia otra mesa donde la llamaban.

- ¿De que hablaban? – Pregunto poniendo sobre la mesa un club sándwich para cada uno y un vaso de refresco.

- Ohm – Blaine aun no superaba lo que acaba de pasar y decírselo a Kurt tal ves lo pondría incomodo.

- Te amenazo, ¿cierto? – Dijo por él, Blaine lo volteo a ver estaba sonrojado, lo que le causo gracia.

- Algo así – Contesto riendo.

- Ay Santana, discúlpame es su forma de presentarse a las personas, hubieras visto como le hablo a Sebastián la primera vez que lo vio, voy hablar con ella para que no te vuelva hablar de esa forma – Blaine le sonrió.

- Descuida Kurt, me agrado – Vio la cara de incredulidad de Kurt – Si aunque no lo creas, ella esta protegiendo a su amigo. Créeme yo haría exactamente lo mismo por ti.

Kurt sintió que sintió que su sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas al escuchar eso.

- Esta bien – Contesto, empezaron a comer en silencio pero viéndose.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Pregunto Kurt tal como lo había hecho Blaine unos minutos antes, cuando terminaron de comer. Blaine rio.

- Conocernos, en eso quedamos ¿no? –

- Si, pero ¿con que empezar? ¿Nos hacemos preguntas o que? – Blaine rio.

- ¿Quieres jugar a las 20 preguntas Kurt? – Kurt se sonrojo.

- Bueno, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo pero no seria una mala idea –

- Entonces mañana – Kurt lo miro con los ojos abiertos – Digo, no estoy diciendo que nos tengamos que ver a fuerzas mañana, de seguro tu ya tienes planes y mas cosas que hacer – Añadió, por Dios Anderson te tienes que controlar se decía a si mismo.

- Bueno, mañana tengo que trabajar por la mañana, pero tengo la tarde libre –

- ¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿si quieres? - Pregunto Blaine – Yo no quiero hacerte sentir incomodo, o que te veas forzado hacer algo que no quieras -

- Blaine, tienes que tranquilizarte un poco ya te lo dije anoche tu no me estas obligando a nada, y dudo mucho que me forzarías a hacer cualquier cosa que yo no quiera, soy adulto y decido por mi mismo lo que hago -

- De acuerdo, ¿entonces quieres que hagamos algo mañana? – Su voz sonaba dudosa

- Si, pero no sabría que – Contesto Kurt frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- ¿Quieres ver una película? Podemos ir al cine o ver una en mi casa, lo que tú prefieras – Ofreció Blaine.

- Creo que esta bien, podemos ir a – Se lo pensó bien, quería ir a algún lugar lleno de personas o quería estar solo con el – tu casa y ver algunas películas, entonces podemos jugar las 20 preguntas – Contesto riendo.

- Oh, entonces esta bien por mi, realmente lo único que hago de mis sábados es ir al gimnasio en la mañana y tocar algún instrumento por las tarde –

- ¿Vas al gimnasio? –

- Si, después de clases si tengo tiempo o en los fines de semana, me gusta practicar box –

Oh Dios mio, pensó Kurt este hombre es inimaginable.

- Oh, de verdad me gustaría seguir platicando pero tengo que volver al trabajo –

- Entiendo, no te preocupes, además también me tengo que ir quede de verme con Wes mas tarde – Volteo hacia atrás y vio que Sebastián aun estaba allí y hablaba con una animada Rachel – Y creo que me llevare a Sebastián conmigo ¿acostumbra venir mucho?

- Mas o menos, últimamente lo hace, viene solo o con Hunter – Contesto mientras se levantaba y empezaba a limpiar la mesa.

- Oh, ya veo – Se levanto de su lugar – Hasta luego Kurt – se acercó y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla. Kurt se sonrojo levemente y devolvió el gesto.

- Nos vemos – Blaine lo vio dándole una última sonrisa y después se dio la vuelta hasta donde estaba Sebastián.

- Hey, Seb ¿aun no te vas? – Pregunto, Sebastián aun estaba sentado hablando con Rachel.

- Si, tengo que volver ya, luego nos vemos Rachel – Contesto levantándose de su lugar.

- Adiós chicos, nos vemos pronto – Se despidieron de ella y salieron del restaurante. Empezaron a caminar por la acera hacia el coche de Blaine, Sebastián solo andaba en taxi por la ciudad no le gustaba manejar porque odiaba el trafico que había todo el tiempo.

- Así que ¿tú y Kurt? – Pregunto Sebastián con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro. Cuando estaban a unos metros del auto.

- Somos amigos – Dijo con toda naturalidad Blaine, llevaba sus manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Si, claro y yo soy un santo – Dijo Sebastián, haciendo un gesto exagerado con sus manos levantándolas. Blaine rodo los ojos.

- Es verdad Seb solo somos amigos, mejor dime como estas Hunter – Intento cambiar de tema. Aunque sabia que Sebastián no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Blaine apreciaba mucho a sus amigos y siempre les contaba todo, pero por ahora primero quería hablarlo con Wes, sabia que él era quien le hablaría con la verdad y le diría lo que pensaba.

- Nosotros estamos muy bien, él es increíble– Se miraba realmente feliz, con un sonrisa de sinceridad en su rostro.

- Me alegro mucho por ti, por ustedes – Se acercaron al auto, y el abrió la puerta del chofer.

- Gracias, pero no quieras evadir el tema de Kurt – Dijo devuelta con una sonrisa que le aseguraba a Blaine estaba pensando en lo peor.

- No lo evado, solo que no hay mucho que decir, nosotros somos amigos – Dijo, mientras se recargaba en la puerta abierta.

- Hace cerca de tres días que lo conoces – Contesto levantando una ceja.

- Eso que, nosotros nos hicimos amigos desde el primer día, cuando nos conocimos en detención, en fin ¿Quieres que te lleve?– Hizo un gesto con su mano apuntando una dirección.

- No gracias, prefiero caminar, nos vemos Blainey– Dicho esto se fue. Blaine subió al carro y condujo hasta donde vivía. En cuanto entro, dejo sus llaves sobre la mesa y se fue hasta su piano.

Empezó a tocar las teclas delicadamente, cantando las canciones que se venían a su mente, no se dio cuenta del tiempo que paso ahí sentado hasta que escucho unos golpes en su puerta. Levanto la cabeza y vio que toda la habitación estaba a oscuras, la única luz que había era la que estaba sobre el piano, se levanto y prendió las luces antes de abrir la puerta.

- Hey, Wes pasa – Le dijo después de abrir la puerta y ver a su amigo parado del otro lado.

- Hola – Paso y cerro la puerta detrás de él, se fue directo al sillón y se sentó.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber? – Pregunto, parado frente al sillón.

- No, vine hasta aquí para que me cuentes que pasa con Kurt – Hizo un gesto para que se sentara junto a él.

- De acuerdo, es algo complicado –

- Bueno, tenemos toda la noche –

- Esta bien, se podría decir que todo empezó cuando se fueron ustedes Kurt y yo... – Le conto todo lo que paso desde que ellos se fueron, los dos besos de esa noche, todo lo referente al teléfono junto con la cena que tuvieron y hasta la comida de ese día -... entonces vendrá mañana aquí .

- Wow, siempre es bastante lo que ha pasado en estos días – Contesto, recargando sus manos sobre sus piernas.

- Si – Dijo Blaine, soltando un suspiro – crees que este bien esto que estamos haciendo -

- Haber Blaine, ¿tu te sientes bien? – Blaine asintió levemente con la cabeza – entonces está bien, mientras tú no te sientas mal o incomodo o simplemente sientas que no es correcto, está bien.

- Entonces tú piensas que hacemos lo correcto –

- Volvemos a lo mismo Blaine si tu piensas que es correcto, entonces lo es, pero si, si pienso que hacen lo correcto, esta bien que primero quieran conocerse que sepan ambos como son y si eso los lleva a algo mas pues esta bien si no pasa nada entonces podrán decir que lo intentaron, o también pueden quedarse solo como buenos amigos que tampoco seria malo –

- Tienes razón, gracias Wes –

- De nada amigo, ya sabes que yo en lo que pueda ayudarte -

- Pero es que tu todo el tiempo estas ahí, cuando ocupo desahogarme y para darme un buen consejo –

- Si, bueno empiezo a pensar que esa es mi función en esta amistad y que por eso somos amigos – Blaine rio.

- Creo que si –

- Si, además de que tienes un gran televisor – Blaine volvió a reír.

- El juego es esta noche ¿quieres verlo? – Pregunto Blaine, sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia.

- Si, no es mala idea – Contesto riendo Wes.

- Bien, ve poniendo el canal del juego por mientras ordeno pizza – Blaine se levanto del sillón por su teléfono y marco el numero para hacer el pedido. Así pasó su noche, viendo el juego, comiendo pizza y riendo con su amigo.

* * *

En cuanto Sebastián y Blaine, salieron del restaurante las dos chicas se lanzaron sobre Kurt.

- ¿Y bien Kurt? – Pregunto Santana.

- Escuchen, ahora tenemos trabajo, vamos a cenar esta noche y les diré todo lo que quieran saber – Contesto desesperado, llevando una charola con comida en sus manos.

- Esta bien – Contestaron ambas chicas. Por la tarde el restaurante se empezó a llenar de gente y después a vaciarse a poco a poco. La hora de salida, llego mas rápido de lo que Kurt había pensado. Los tres salieron del lugar y se fueron al departamento de Kurt y Rachel, además de que era el que quedaba mas cerca de camino llegaron por comida china para ellos tres y Finn, que los esperaba allá.

- ¡Finn, ya llegamos! – Grito Rachel, en cuanto entraron por la puerta.

- Tranquila Rachel, el lugar es lo suficientemente pequeño como para que él te escuche – Dijo Kurt irritado. En eso Finn iba saliendo de su habitación.

- Genial chicos ¿trajeron algo de comer? Me muero de hambre – Dijo con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

- Si traemos comida china – Contesto Rachel, dando un beso en su mejilla.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la pequeña mesa, Kurt se preocupo de que Santana estuviera tan repentinamente callada.

- ¿Ocurre algo Santana? – Pregunto después de un rato.

- Oh, no nada. – Contesto.

Cuando Finn se hubo levantado de la mesa, las dos voltearon a verlo. Kurt se recargo en su silla.

- Bien ¿Qué quieren saber? – Pregunto resignado.

- Todo – Contesto Santana.

- Okey, todo empezó cuando me fui con Sebastián, me llevo a la casa de Blaine para que conociera a sus amigos pero lo llamaron a su teléfono del lugar donde trabaja y se tuvo que ir. Yo me quede con los Warblers – Vio la cara de sus amigas de no saber de quienes les estaba hablando – Así se dicen entre ellos, Warblers – Ellas asintieron en comprensión – En fin, pase toda la tarde y parte de la noche viendo videos con ellos de cuando estaban en la Academia Dalton y eran parte del coro – Paro de hablar.

- ¿Y qué más? – Pregunto ansiosa Rachel.

- No te quedes callado Hummel – Dijo una amenazante Santana.

- Bueno, después ordenamos pizza y comimos, estuvimos hablando un rato. Poco después sus amigos se fueron, yo quise irme junto con ellos, pero no quise dejarle a Blaine todo el desastre y me quede para ayudarlo a limpiar –

- Oh, que considerado de tu parte – Santana dijo sarcásticamente.

- ¿Me dejaran terminar de hablar?, en fin me quede, limpiamos me pregunto que si quería cantar con el y yo dije que si. Cuando terminamos de cantar nos besamos y des... – Fue interrumpido por Rachel.

- Espera Kurt, recibiste tu primer beso esa noche y tú no nos habías dicho nada, además con un hombre que acababas de conocer –

- Valla Hummel, no conocía esa parte de ti – Rio Santana. Kurt ignoro los comentarios de ambas y siguió hablando.

- Después me tajo y en su coche nos volvimos a besar – Kurt termino diciendo con una sonrisa

- ¿Besa bien? – Pregunto Santana. Kurt se ruborizo, no había tenido besos anteriores con cual compararlos, pero si pensaba que Blaine besaba muy bien.

- No lo se, ya sabes que no tengo con que comparar – Finalmente dijo aun mas rojo.

- Entonces yo tenia razón, él te trajo esa noche por eso llegaste tan feliz – Rachel dijo sonriendo

- Si, y al día siguiente vino porque yo había dejado mi teléfono en su casa y nos fuimos juntos, entonces... – Les siguió contando todo lo demás mientras ellas guardaban silencio -... dijimos que seriamos amigos, que nos íbamos a conocer primero antes de intentar cualquier cosa. Por eso hoy fue a comer conmigo y mañana iré a su casa en la tarde. – Concluyo finalmente.

Las chicas lo miraban serias, por un momento no dijeron nada.

-¡WANKY! – Grito de pronto Santana – Esperemos que Blaine sea quien se lleve la virginidad de Lady Hummel.

Kurt se puso rojo al instante.

- ¡Santana! – Reprendió Rachel – Kurt ni siquiera esta seguro de si valla a tener algo con Blaine y tu te estas adelantando a los hechos. –

- No, que no ves, a Kurt le gusta Blaine y a Blaine le gusta Kurt. Fácil sencillo, entre ellos va a pasar de TODO – Hablo remarcando cuando dijo TODO.

Rachel la ignoro por completo y volvió su atención a Kurt – Es grandioso Kurt, de verdad espero que algo se pueda dar entre ustedes, me agrada aunque casi no haya hablado con el.

Pero Kurt no la escuchaba realmente, su mente se quedo pensando en como Santana había dicho que pasaría todo entre ellos. Y es que realmente esperaba eso.

- Bueno gracias – Contesto finalmente sonriendo – Me alegra que te agrade y Santana por favor no vuelvas a amenazarlo otra vez – Santana rodo los ojos.

- Está bien, no le volveré a decir nada al Hobbit – Contesto volteando la cabeza hacia un lado y Kurt rodo los ojos al escuchar como se había dirigido a Blaine.

- ¿Hobbit? – Pregunto Rachel.

- Si Hobbit, acaso no viste lo bajito que es – Remarco Santana haciendo un gesto con su mano, hacia abajo.

Kurt trato de no reír, era verdad que Blaine era mas bajo que el, pero nunca se le hubiera ocurrido llamarlo de esa forma. Pero Rachel y Santana comenzaron a reír y finalmente también el.

- Por favor Santana no lo llames así – Dijo Kurt cuando termino de reír.

- No puedo prometer nada – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Entonces, Blaine ¿sabe cantar? - Pregunto Rachel curiosa.

- Si y la verdad es que tiene una gran voz, por algo fue aceptado en Juilliard – Contesto recordando como había cantado aquella vez en el piano.

- ¿Juilliard? – Volvió a preguntar Rachel.

- Si, Rachel acéptalo tú no puedes ser la única persona talentosa – Dijo Santana.

- No digo eso, es solo que es grandioso poder conocer personas que estén a mi altura musical – Dijo sonriendo.

- Rachel, por favor no lo atosigues con eso la próxima vez que lo veas – Dijo Kurt. Ella solo rodo los ojos pero asintió.

- Yo me tengo que ir - Dijo de pronto Santana, parándose de su lugar.

- ¿Segura? ¿No prefieres quedarte aquí? – Rachel pregunto.

- Si, Santana, tu sabes que puedes dormir conmigo – Kurt dijo. Pero Santana ya caminaba hacia la salida.

- No gracias chicos, de verdad tengo que irme. Hummel no olvides que tú irás mañana en la mañana – Termino por decir y salió cerrando la puerta.

- Bien, hasta mañana Kurt – Rachel le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación.

Kurt hizo lo mismo, se puso su pijama, hizo su cuidado de piel y se metió en la cama para al fin poder dormir. Quería mucho a sus amigas, pero a veces simplemente los amigos pueden ser agotadores.

* * *

**Bueno, por el momento esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Las 20 preguntas

**N/A: Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste.**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**Las 20 preguntas**

La mañana del sábado, paso rápido sin ningún contratiempo para ninguno de los dos.

Kurt fue a trabajar y horas mas tarde ya se encontraba de camino a la casa de Blaine, decidió que no quería llegar con las manos vacías así que pasó por su restaurante favorito de comida china y compro algo para llevar.

Blaine por su parte, se levanto algo tarde y fue al gimnasio y volvió luego de un tiempo. Estaba terminando de darse un baño cuando escucho unos leves golpes en su puerta, se coloco una toalla sobre la cadera dejando al descubierto su pecho con otra se seco un poco el cabello y la puso sobre su cuello cuando fue abrir la puerta.

- Hola Kurt, pasa – El aludido levanto la cabeza y lo miro muy indiscretamente a todo su cuerpo tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo. Blaine pensó que eso lo puso incomodo – Oh, lo siento es que estaba terminando de bañarme cuando escuche la puerta y...-

- Esta bien Blaine – avanzo un poco hacia adelante y Blaine retrocedió dejándolo pasar y cerrando la puerta.

- Yo... solo... ahora vuelvo – Subió las escaleras corriendo hasta su habitación donde se cambió rápidamente. Minutos después bajo y Kurt se había sentado sobre el sillón sosteniendo una foto que estaba sobre la mesa de centro. Levanto la cabeza cuando lo escuchó acercarse.

- ¿Tu familia? – Pregunto levantado levemente el cuadro. En la foto estaban un hombre y una mujer algo mayores tomados de las manos, sentados en unas sillas y detrás estaba Blaine junto a otro hombre un poco más alto que él pero que se notaba era más grande

- Si – Se sentó junto a Kurt en el sillón – son mis padres Charles y Alessandra Anderson – Señalo a la pareja que estaba sentada – Y el mi hermano Cooper.

- ¿Cooper? Su cara me resulta conocida – Dijo inclinándose un poco mas sobre la foto para ver mejor.

- Si bueno Coop, ha hecho algunos comerciales de televisión y esas cosas – Dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca y agarraba los rizos que tenia en esa parte.

- Oh, si ahora lo recuerdo, tienes un hermano muy guapo Blaine – Le dijo sonriendo Kurt.

- ¿Eh?, bueno eh supongo que ¿gracias? – Kurt rio de su cara de incomodidad.

- Tienes una risa muy linda – Dijo sin poder evitarlo y abriendo mucho sus ojos, Kurt sintió sus mejillas arder.

- Gracias, la tuya también es muy bonita – Se vieron durante unos segundos – Traje algo de comida – Levanto una bolsa blanca de plástico que estaba en el suelo junto a él.

- Oh, esta bien – Se levanto del sillón y fue hasta el pequeño librero debajo del televisor – Aquí hay unos cuantos DVD's – Se volvió al sillón con algunas cajas de películas en sus manos.

- A ver – Kurt tomo de sus manos las cajas - ¿Moulin Rouge?

- Si, es una de mis favoritas –

- Que casualidad, también es una de mis favoritas – Levanto la caja y puso el resto sobre la mesa - ¿Entonces podemos ver esta?

- Supongo que si – Se levanto de nuevo para ir a poner la película – Iré por unos platos a la cocina para comer y algún refresco, ahora vuelvo.

Kurt lo espero sentado en su sala, no podía dejar de ver en su mente una y otra vez la imagen de Blaine con tan solo una toalla tapando de su cintura para abajo y como las gotas de agua corrieron de sus rizos hasta su pecho. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

- ¿Qué piensas? – Pregunto de pronto la voz de Blaine a su lado.

- En nada y en todo – Contesto tratando que el rubor de sus mejillas no lo delataran.

- ¿Cómo? – Volvió a preguntar Blaine poniendo lo que había traído de la cocina sobre la pequeña mesa. Kurt se inclino para servir la comida que él había traído sobre los platos.

- Si, de esas ocasiones que todo da vueltas en tu cabeza, pero no te puedes concentrar en ninguna de esas cosas porque a la vez piensas en todo – Explico tratando de que Blaine lo pudiera entender.

- Ya entiendo – Tomo cada uno su plato y comenzaron a ver la película, poco a poco se fueron terminando la comida. Cuando menos pensaron y sin que ninguno se diera cuenta estaban recargados juntos contra el sillón, Kurt tenia las piernas sobre el sillón recargado un poco sobre el costado de Blaine y este tenia la cabeza sobre su hombro. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo continuaron viendo la película tranquilamente.

- Nunca me canso de verla – Dijo Kurt cuando ya había terminado, pero ellos seguían en la misma posición.

- Te entiendo – Blaine le contesto - ¿Quieres ver otra?

- No, prefiero que hablemos – Se movió del lugar en el que estaba recargándose contra uno de los posa brazos del sillón y sus piernas levemente inclinadas delante de él. Blaine se movió y se puso en la misma posición pero de frente a él, en el otro lado del sillón.

- ¿De que quieres hablar? – Blaine pregunto inocentemente.

- Háblame de ti – Contesto sencillamente.

- Bueno, mi nombre es Blaine Devon Anderson – Vio como Kurt levantaba una ceja – Si Devon, ese es mi segundo nombre ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

- Elizabeth – ¿Elizabeth? Pensó Blaine, pero no le dio importancia.

- Lindo – Le sonrió – A ver, ¿Qué más? Estudio Música en Juilliard, vivo en New York... –

- Tus ojos brillan cuando hablas sobre la música – Interrumpió Kurt

- ¿De verdad? – Blaine, movió un poco sus ojos a los lados riendo.

- Si, ¿Cómo es que te apasiona tanto la música? –

- Mmm, desde que era niño mis padres, en especial mi padre, me inculcaron mucha enseñanza en la música, me inscribieron en clases de distintos instrumentos y simplemente descubrí que tenía un don en ella y que me encantaba – Blaine hablaba y se miraba un brillo sorprendente en sus ojos y una gran felicidad en su rostro.

- ¿Te llevas bien con tus padres? – Pregunto cuidadosamente Kurt.

- Si, aunque mi padre al principio no se tomo muy bien la noticia cuando yo les dije que era gay, después lo acepto y me dijo que me apoyaba y me seguiría amando fuese lo que yo fuese –

- Bueno, eso es lindo de su parte – Sonrió cálidamente hacia Blaine.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo son tus padres? –

- Em, mi mamá murió cuando yo era un niño – Blaine vio como había un brillo que se perdía en sus ojos y se llenaban levemente de lagrimas.

- Lo siento Kurt, no era mi intensión... – Trato de remediar su error.

- Descuida, no pasa nada – Volvió a sonreírle – Mi papá, para mi es la mejor de las personas, es muy protector conmigo y cuando le confesé que era gay me dijo que ya lo sabia, por lo que siempre estuvo conmigo y me apoyo en todo, especialmente porque en la escuela se metían mucho conmigo –

- Entonces debe de ser una persona maravillosa –

- Lo es, bien ahora dime ¿Por qué viniste a New York? –

- Porque desde que me di cuenta que amaba la música, pensé en Juilliard como la universidad de mis sueños, mis padres aceptaron que yo estudiara aquí y en mi graduación me regalaron esto – Dijo señalando el departamento abriendo sus manos – Pero eso fue todo lo que acepte de ellos, actualmente estoy viviendo de una herencia que me dejo mi abuelo, pero aun así a veces pienso que mis padres quieren comprar mi cariño, veraz a pesar de que tengo una buena relación con ellos casi siempre estaban de viaje o haciendo alguna diligencia, casi nunca estaban en casa y cuando lo estaban es como si no estuvieran realmente. No me mal entiendas los amos y todo, pero simplemente me hubiera gustado que estuvieran un poco mas conmigo – A Blaine se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al mencionar eso ultimo.

- Blaine, yo... eh no sé que decir – Dijo Kurt. Y era verdad nunca había pasado por algo así, su padre siempre había estado con él para todo.

- No te preocupes no tienes que decir nada- Contesto sonriéndole - ¿Por qué New York?

- Por que aquí esta Broadway, ese es mi sueño, graduarme de NYADA y poder pisar un escenario haciendo lo que mas me gusta – Kurt sonreía feliz al imaginarse a el mismo en algún escenario, cantando, actuando o bailando.

- Tus ojos también brillan cuando hablas de Broadway – Kurt se sonrojo levemente – Y también te vez...

- ¿Cómo? – Kurt pregunto cuando Blaine dejo de hablar.

- Eh, no nada – Blaine no pudo terminar de decir que se miraba hermoso cuando se sonrojaba, porque podría poner todo aquello muy incomodo.

- De acuerdo, ¿Haces alguna otra cosa aquí? Además de ir a la universidad y al gimnasio –

- En ocasiones toco el piano en algún lugar, pero no muy seguido, soy algo así como el suplente –

- Oh, ya veo – Asintió en comprensión.

- ¿Vives con alguien? – Esa era una pregunta que desde hace mucho Blaine quería hacer. Y no se pudo contener a hacerla.

- Si, vivo con mi hermano Finn y su novia Rachel, ¿la recuerdas?- Kurt se sorprendió por lo directo de la pregunta pero de cualquier forma contesto.

- Si, pero ¿hermano? Pensé que eras hijo único – Pregunto algo confundido Blaine, sin entender.

- Y lo soy, lo que pasa es que hace alrededor de dos años mi papá se caso con la mamá de Finn y nosotros nos vemos y nos hablamos como hermanos, como si realmente si lo fuéramos – Termino diciendo.

- Oh, eso es bueno otra cosa, ¿Qué número es el de tu departamento? – Kurt levanto una ceja – He estado tres veces allí y en todas me eh quedado solamente afuera del edificio, tu sabes donde vivo, me gustaría saber donde vives tu.

- Bueno en ese caso, vivo en el 3A, pero no creas que te pierdes mucho de que conocer, no todos tenemos padres que nos pueden regalar un departamento como este – Dijo.

- Kurt, yo quiero conocer todo de ti, por mas insignificante que sea – Esas palabras llegaron a Kurt de una manera profunda, el tenia un mayor secreto pero no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con Blaine sino hasta que estuviera completamente seguro.

- Siendo así, algún día puede que me conozcas mejor que yo mismo – Contesto riendo un poco e inclinándose hacia delante.

- De verdad, lo espero – Dijo sonriéndole, en todo momento sus ojos viéndolo e inclinándose igual que Kurt – Háblame de Santana – Regreso de nuevo a su lugar y vio a Kurt hacer lo mismo.

- Uff, Santana – Soltó un poco de aire – Bueno a ella la conozco desde que éramos niños, después entramos a la escuela juntos y siempre compartimos clases. Cuando estábamos en el McKinley entramos a los animadores juntos – Blaine levanto una ceja – Si en los animadores, me supongo que viste la foto que había en mi teléfono – Blaine no pudo evitar sonrojarse – También entramos al Club Glee y así conocimos a Rachel, fue en eso que decidimos que vendríamos a New York y que estaríamos como mínimo dos años intentando en esta ciudad –

- ¿Y han estado cumpliendo su promesa de intentarlo? – pregunto curioso.

- Se podría decir que si, yo estuvo un tiempo de interno en , Rachel pronto tendrá su primera prueba importante en Broadway y Santana grabó un comercial. Estamos luchando cada día un poco más. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuáles son tus planes?-

- Yo quisiera componer, grabar algún disco, que la gente conociera mi música ya sea a través de mi voz o la de alguien mas, pero de alguna forma hacer conocer al mundo mi propio arte –

- ¿Haz compuesto alguna canción? – Kurt pregunto sonriendo.

- Si, lo he hecho – Dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa

- ¿Crees que puedas mostrarme alguna? – Pregunto algo esperanzado.

- No lo se, que tal si no son los suficiente buenas – Dijo rascándose la nuca.

- Estoy, seguro que si lo son – Dijo alcanzando su mano y dando un leve apretón, después la separo lentamente – Si algún día quieres que alguien las escuche yo soy voluntario.

- Gracias – Blaine de pronto empezó a reír.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? – Pero no pudo evitar reír, la risa de Blaine era contagiosa.

- Es que, sin querer terminamos jugando a la 20 preguntas – Contesto cuando finalmente termino de reír y limpiándose una pequeñas lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos debido a la risa.

- Es verdad – Kurt dijo – Hemos jugado sin querer.

- Ven – Dijo de pronto Blaine, levantándose del sillón y ofreciendo su mano.

- ¿A dónde? – Pregunto, pero tomo su mano, levantándose.

- A una parte de aquí que no conoces – Lo encamino hasta la parte de atrás de las escaleras donde estaba una ventana puerta corrediza, quito el seguro y abrió las puertas. Pero en ninguno momento llego a soltar su mano. Afuera había una terraza no muy grande pero si había una pequeña sala lounge.

- Espera aquí solo un momento – Volvió a entrar por la puerta y unos minutos después volvió con una guitarra y unas partituras con muchas anotaciones, se notaba que les habían escrito y borrado algunas veces.

- ¿Son tuyas? – Pregunto con un poco entusiasmado, no negaría que le fascinaría escuchar una canción propia de Blaine.

- Si, quiero mostrarte una en la que he estado trabajando últimamente – Se sentó sobre uno de los pequeños sillones que había y le hizo una seña a Kurt para que se sentara en otro a su lado – No sabia a quien iba dirigida pero al fin lo se – Nunca aparto su mirada de la de Kurt cuando decía cada palabra.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Kurt no podía creer lo que le decía.

- Esta canción es para ti – Tomo su guitarra y la acomodo, empezó a rasgarla suavemente. De pronto su voz empezó a sonar en el aire y llegar hasta sus oídos, escuchando cada palabra que salía de su boca.

_**I feel like a loser**_

_**I feel like I'm lost**_

_**I feel like I'm not sure if I feel anything at all**_

_**But believe me, I'm not helpless**_

_**I just need someone to love**_

_**So my situation's rough**_

_**That just makes me a dumb human, like you**_

_**I feel like a short stop**_

_**Along third base**_

_**I may just help you but I still don't like your face**_

_**But believe me, I'm not hostile**_

_**I just want to hear you laugh**_

_**When I'm sarcastic like that,**_

_**That just makes me a dumb human, like you**_

_**Why do I have this incredible need to stand up and say "Please pay attention"**_

_**It's the last thing that I need to make myself see**_

_**Well, that ain't my intention**_

_**I feel like an artist who's lost his touch**_

_**He likes himself in his art,**_

_**But not his art too much**_

_**But believe me I got something,**_

_**I just don't know how to say**_

_**That I'm just fine with the way,**_

_**The way that I'm movin'**_

_**But that just makes me a dumb human**_

_**That just makes me**_

_**That makes me a human, like you**_

La canción llegó a su fin, pero ellos solo continuaban mirándose sin decir ninguna palabra dejando que sus ojos hablaran por ellos, dejando que ellos expresaran todo lo que sentían.

* * *

Sus días empezaron a pasar así viéndose de vez en cuando para comer juntos ya fuera en el departamento de Blaine o en el restaurante donde trabaja Kurt, siempre hallando la forma de compartir algo bueno y nuevo con el otro. Disfrutando de su compañía, el tiempo empezó a pasar y cada vez se sentían en más confianza que antes. Octubre dio paso a Noviembre y el invierno cada vez se sentía un poco mas cercano, para ese momento todos sus amigos conocían su "amistad" y solo estaban esperando el momento en que ellos decidieran finalmente estar juntos. También Kurt había llegado a conocer un poco mas a los Warblers, se entero que Jeff y Nick estaban juntos desde que estuvieron en la Academia Dalton, como Sebastián estaba cada vez más enamorado de Hunter y también como Wes era el que mantenía a todos en raya, llego a enterarse de la mayoría de las travesuras que hicieron cuando estaban mas jóvenes.

Blaine había llegado a conocer mejor a las amigas de Kurt entre sus comidas en el restaurante, aunque aun no había logrado conocer a Finn. El verse tan seguido se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina para ambos, una a la cual podrían acostumbrarse sin ningún problema y de la cual ya no podían dejar, verse aunque sea 5 minutos al día se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad.

* * *

**No es un capitulo demasiado largo, pero espero que les haya gustado. **

**P.D. Por si unos no lo saben y otros si, acabo de empezar a escribir otra historia que se llama "Verano eterno", por si quieren pasarse por ahí y leer el primer capitulo, espero sus comentarios.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Noche en marcha

**N/A: En esto capítulo Kurt y Blaine cantan un dueto juntos para que se entienda quien canta cada vez lo eh escrito así:**

**Blaine (letra negrita)**

**_Kurt (letra negrita y cursiva)_**

**Juntos (letra negrita y subrayada)**

**Espero que de verdad se pueda entender.**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**_Capitulo 6. Noche en marcha _**

El teléfono no dejaba de soñar, Kurt estiro su mano para tomarlo de la mesita de noche, era las 8 de la mañana del primer sábado de noviembre. Contesto sin ver quien era la persona que lo llamaba, los sábados era los días en que podía levantarse más tarde y al parecer alguien había decidido para su gusto levantarlo más temprano.  
- Bueno - Contesto con la voz ronca por el sueño.  
- Buenos días Kurtie, ¡Feliz 1 de Noviembre! - Dijo la eufórica voz de Sebastián.  
- ¿Sebastián? - Pregunto confundido, el no recordaba ningún acontecimiento importante para ese día - ¿Qué tiene que sea 1 de Noviembre?  
- Oh, vamos Kurtie es el primer sábado de Noviembre y hay que celebrarlo - Kurt bufo y rodó los ojos, Sebastián era el único al que se le podría ocurrir llamar un sábado a las ocho de la mañana diciendo que había que celebrarlo.  
- Adiós Sebastián - Kurt no esperó respuesta y colgó el teléfono dejándolo caer a su lado en la cama.  
Siguió durmiendo, pero su teléfono no dejaba de vibrar anunciando la entrada de mensajes, finalmente se dio por vencido y lo tomo para ver que decían esos mensajes.  
La pantalla anunciaba 10 Mensajes de Sebastián. Los abrió uno por uno.  
"Kurtie, no te enojes, hay que recibir el día con una sonrisa ;)"- S.  
Kurt soltó un gruñido.  
"Oh, vamos será divertido, primer sábado de Noviembre ;)"- S.  
"Fiesta! Alcohol! Bar! Diversión! ;))"- S.  
"Hunter dice hola, ¿entonces qué dices?"- S.  
"¡Hummel!"- S.  
"Sigo esperando respuesta"- S.  
"¿Aún sigues durmiendo?"- S.  
"¡Fiiiiiiiiesta! ¡Vamos todos!"- S.  
"¡Warblers! ¿Qué más puedes pedir?"- S.  
"BIEN, me jugare mi última carta"- S.  
Kurt levantó una ceja en total confusión. El teléfono volvió a vibrar, un nuevo mensaje.  
"Blaine también viene (;"- S.  
Kurt se quedo viendo la pantalla, que demonios estaría planeando Sebastián, su teléfono volvió a sonar y contesto pensando que era el, sin ver la pantalla.  
- ¡¿Qué demonios, Sebastián?! - Contesto rugiendo.  
- Em, soy Blaine - Dijeron al otro lado del teléfono, Kurt se lo separo levemente para ver la pantalla, efectivamente en ella decía Llamada de Blaine, volvió a ponerlo en su oreja- ¿Hola? ¿Kurt? ¿Sigues ahí?  
- Si, aquí estoy, hola. Disculpa lo de hace un momento, es que Sebastián no dejaba de mandar mensajes y hace un rato me llamo, por eso pensé que eras el- Kurt explico rápidamente. Pero sólo escucho la risa de Blaine.  
- Entonces ¿ a ti también? - Pregunto Blaine  
- Si, ¿porque? ¿A ti también te esta molestando? -  
- Si, me dice algo sobre celebrar el primer sábado de noviembre -  
- Así, ¡Feliz 1 de Noviembre! - Dijo con la misma euforia que lo había dicho Sebastián.  
- Igualmente a ti - Contesto Blaine. Y ambos rieron. - ¿Quieres un desayuno Warbler?  
- ¿Desayuno Warbler? -  
- Si es una tradición, el primer sábado de cada mes hay un desayuno Warbler -  
- Por eso Sebastián tiene tan presente la fecha -  
- Si nos declaro culpables, ¿Te animas? - Contesto esperanzado y Kurt pudo jurar que estaba poniendo esos ojos de cachorrito.  
- Esta bien, pero, ¿que es exactamente esto del desayuno Warbler? -  
- Uhm, nos vamos a la casa de alguno de nosotros, que usualmente es la mía no se porque - Kurt río, las reuniones de los Warblers siempre eran en casa de Blaine - Si, bueno yo dejo que vengan aquí, en fin preparamos entre todos un desayuno, que casi siempre terminan siendo tostadas y café porque usualmente hacemos un desastre - Kurt rodó los ojos con cariño, al recordar como se podían llegar a comportar juntos - ¿Entonces vienes?  
- Si, estaré ahí en un rato - Dijo levantándose de su cama y quitándose las colchas de encima.  
- Esta bien, te estaré esperando, adiós - Contesto Blaine pero por su voz estaba sonriendo.  
- Adiós Blaine - Dicho esto colgó y se fue directo al baño, como era de suponer Rachel y Finn seguían durmiendo o eso pensaba el. Término de bañarse y volvió a su habitación hizo su cuidad de piel y se vistió. No había escuchado ningún ruido de los otros dos, se acercó a la puerta de su habitación cuando están listo para irse ya toco levemente. Pero nadie contestaba.  
- ¿Rachel? ¿Finn? - Pero nada, lentamente tomó la perilla de la puerta y le dio la vuelta, abrió despacio la puerta y asomó un poco la cabeza. No había nadie. Esto se le hizo extremadamente extraño, ellos no salían sin antes decir nada. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y tecleó el número de Rachel.  
Contestaron al segundo timbre.  
- ¡Buenos días Kurtie! - Kurt rodo los ojos al escuchar como lo llamaba.  
- Buenos días Rach, ¿dónde están? - Rachel río.  
- Coney Island, Finn tenía ganas de venir al parque de diversiones - Dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo - Oye, Sebastián no deja de mandar mensajes diciendo que es 1 de Noviembre y hay que celebrarlo.  
- ¿A ti también? -  
- Si, y Sant me mando uno diciendo que a ella también - De pronto de oyó mucho disturbio.  
- ¿Rachel? -  
- Lo siento Kurt debo irme, Finn me esta llamando a y dile a Seb que nosotros sí vamos junto Sant y Britt - Kurt rodó los ojos, pero claro que ella irían a cualquier lugar que Sebastián les ofreciera.  
- De acuerdo yo le digo, nos vemos más tarde - Colgó la llamada. Cerró la puerta de su departamento, bajo las escaleras y salió del edificio, tomando el primer taxi que vio. La mañana están más fría que las pasadas acaso será porque es 1 de noviembre se dijo así mismo y después sonrió recordando la ocurrencia de su amigo.  
Finalmente llego al edificio donde vivía Blaine, iba entrando cuando Lauren, la chica de recepción, le dirigió una mirada mordaz. Ya habían sido varias ocasiones que lo miraba de esa forma y el solo volteaba hacia otro lado y la ignoraba. Eso empezó un día que Kurt y Blaine llegaron juntos riendo, pero iban tomados de la mano. Ambos se habían percatado de como había visto a Kurt y se rieron aún más. Subió al séptimo piso en el elevador y al abrirse las puertas caminó el ya familiar camino hasta la puerta de Blaine y toco, dentro se escucho como algo caía. Y luego unos paso corriendo.  
Se abrió la puerta y Blaine estaba parado aún en pijama pero sudando un poco y dándole una sonrisa.  
- Buenos días, pasa - Se hizo aún lado dejándolo pasar.  
- Buenos días, ¿qué es lo que estas haciendo? - Pregunto al ver el desorden que había en la sala.  
- Oh, estoy instalando un saco de box, por acá - Dijo señalando al espacio que había detrás juntó a la escalera y la pared, era algo pequeño pero perfecto para colocar algo como eso.  
- Y eso, ¿porqué? - No podía evitar tener curiosidad.  
- Porque me gusta hacer ejercicio por las mañanas y siempre tengo que esperar hasta salir de clases para ir al gimnasio y eso me molestas por eso ayer compre esto - Golpeo el con un puño el saco que ya estaba semi colocado en el techo - Y hoy temprano antes de que Sebastián llamará empece a ponerlo, ya casi término, solo unos ajustes más -  
- Mmm, ¿quieres qué te ayude? - Preguntó.  
- Eh, no pero gracias ponte cómodo, de seguro no tardan en llegar los demás - Blaine ya había empezado a trabajar de nuevo en colocar bien el saco, Kurt se quedo parado en su lugar viéndolo como trabajaba. - ¿Admirando la vista? - Pregunto Blaine riendo. Kurt sintió sus mejillas arder. Y se alejó sin decir nada a la cocina y empezó a preparar café. De pronto ya no escuchaba a Blaine trabajar. Volvió a la sala con dos taza de café y vio la puerta del baño un poco abierta y se escuchaba la regadera del agua abierta. Dejo las tazas sobre la mesa, tuvo la tentación de ver un poco a través de la puerta pero se regañó mentalmente eso no sería propio de el, además que no era correcto.  
Blaine sabía perfectamente que había dejado la puerta un poco abierta a sabiendas de que Kurt volvería a la sala y podría verla.  
Kurt alejo sus pensamientos acerca de Blaine y empezó a limpiar un poco. Luego de unos minutos ya no hubo más ruido del agua, Blaine salió igual que la vez pasada solo con una toalla en la cadera y otra en el cuello, Kurt lo vio mientras acomodaba los cojines del sillón y sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco al verlo de nuevo así tan expuesto, Blaine solo le sonrió dándose la vuelta para subir a su habitación.  
Blaine subió, consiente de lo que acaba de pasar allá abajo y riendo al ver como ponía al castaño. Unos minutos después bajó y Kurt estaba sentado en el piano tocando unos pocos acordes.  
- ¿Eso es de El Mago de Oz? - pregunto acercando despacio, Kurt salto un poco sobre el asiento y volteo a verlo.  
- Me austaste, si es Ding - Dong The Witch is Dead. - Volvió a poner su atención en el piano. - Rachel y yo solíamos cantar este dueto juntos y estaba tratando de recordar los acordes.  
- Pues te escuchas muy bien - Blaine se sentó a su lado.  
- Ahora te burlas de mi, yo se que no están bien he perdido un poco la práctica pero aún se tocarlo - Contesto tocando una por una las teclas de la más aguda a la más grave, riendo - ¿Ves? - Blaine río y después le sonrió.  
- Yo no me burlo, pero si colocaras así los dedos - tomo su mano derecha y coloco unos en una posición distinta - Sonaría mejor.  
Kurt lo intento de nuevo haciendo como le había dicho, y sonrió al escuchar que si, ahora la melodía sonaba de la forma correcta.  
- Si, tienes razón ahora suena mejor - Se quedaron viendose, sus rostros a centímetros de distancia, Kurt estaba apunto de terminar con esa distancia cuando unos golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron a ambos, se volvieron a ver y comenzaron a reír incontrolablemente.  
- Yo voy - Kurt dijo mientras se paraba del asiento e iba hasta la puerta. Blaine maldijo internamente a cualquiera que había llegado e interrumpido su momento finalmente lo siguió y tomó una de las tazas de café que estaban aún sobre la mesa y tragó un sorbo, sintiendo como la cafeína lo relajaba.  
- Buenos días chicos, pasen - Kurt se alejó de la puerta y entraron Nick, Jeff y Wes.  
- Hey, chicos - Saludo Blaine.  
- Buenos días, espero que no estemos interrumpiendo nada - Jeff dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Kurt y Blaine se vieron por un segundo recordando que se habían estado a punto de besar, pero negaron con la cabeza.  
- Para nada chicos - Finalmente dijo Blaine. - Ahora solo falta esperar a Sebastián y Hunter.  
Los cinco se sentaron en la sala y como era costumbre Nick en el suelo y Jeff al lado de el. Estuvieron hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que finalmente llegaron los dos que faltaban, Blaine se levantó a abrir la puerta.  
- ¡Feliz 1 de Noviembre! - Grito un feliz Sebastián y detrás de el Hunter, que nada más lo miraba sonriente sin decir nada.  
- Si, Sebastián, pasa - Blaine le dijo pero no pudo evitar reír de la euforia de su amigo.  
- Hola chicos - Hunter dijo cuando entraron en la habitación.  
Después de saludarse, todos fueron a la cocina e hicieron crepas de zarzamora con cajeta y fresas, en esta ocasión no se hizo tanto desastre por Kurt se encargó de que todos hicieran algo y no se perdiera el control de la situación aunque no pudo evitar que se tirarán con harina.  
- Kurt - Lo llamo Blaine, Kurt volteo y Blaine con una mano frente a su rostro le aventó harina. Todos rieron y Kurt trato de contener su risa.  
-¡Ah! No hiciste eso Anderson - Tomo un huevo del montón y se lo estrello en el pecho. Todos volvieron a reír aún más y Kurt soltó una carcajada. Y así se empezó una pequeña guerra con todos los ingredientes entre ellos, los demás observaban la escena sin decir nada.  
- Creo que nuevamente comeremos tostadas y café - Jeff dijo, cuando Blaine estaba por arrojarle a Kurt cajeta.  
- Oh, lo siento - Dijo Kurt, cuando se percató del desastre que habían hecho. - Suficiente Anderson - Le apunto con un dedo y Blaine bajo las manos en señal de rendición, pero ya ambos tenían harina, huevos, azúcar y hasta leche. Terminaron de cocinar y todos se sentaron juntos en la mesa a desayunar.  
- Creo que es la primera vez que tenemos una comida decente - Comento Nick mientras se servía jugo de naranja que Sebastián había exprimido.  
- Si, definitivamente - Wes dijo.  
- Aunque Kurt y Blaine si tuvieron un poco más de diversión - Sebastián insinuó con una sonrisa. Ellos se sonrojaron un poco, pero como aún tenían algo de harina en la cara, no se pudo notar - Hablando de diversión, ¿Cómo celebraremos esta noche?  
- Calma Sebastián, creo que ya a todos les ha quedado más que claro con tus mensajes que TU quieres ir de fiesta hoy - Dijo Hunter mientras pasaba una mano por detrás de la espalda de Sebastián.  
- Oh, vamos solo fueron unos cuantos - Sebastián dijo, mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.  
- 23 mensajes Sebastián ¿cómo? - Le dijo un incrédulo Wes dejando caer su tenedor sobre la mesa.  
- Bueno, no tenía nada que hacer en la mañana -  
- ¿Así que decidiste despertarnos a todos para desearnos feliz 1 de noviembre? - Jeff pregunto.  
- Oh a propósito - Kurt hablo antes de que Sebastián contestará - Las chicas dicen que ellas si van.  
- Genial, ¿Ustedes? - Señalo a Blaine y Kurt con su tenedor.  
- Yo si, no tengo nada - Contesto mientras tragaba Blaine.  
- Igual - Dijo Kurt - No pienso quedarme solo en mi casa mientras todos se divierten.  
- Perfecto que hay de ustedes Niff - Sebastián se dirigía a Jeff y Nick de esta forma todo el tiempo, decía que así era más fácil porque de cualquier forma el uno hacia lo que el otro decía.  
- Si - Contesto Jeff.  
- Yo tendré que ir, para asegurarme que no hagan ninguna estupidez - Wes dijo.  
- ¿Nosotros? - pregunto en un tono indignado Nick y todos en la mesa rieron.  
- Gracias por aceptar ir, no se que hubiera hecho con Sebastián sí se hubieran negado, ha andado días diciendo que hay que celebrar el 1 de noviembre, creo que ni en mi cumpleaños se emocionó tanto - Hunter dijo y Sebastián le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.  
- Eso no es verdad - Sebastián dijo volteando en su silla hacia el.  
- Si lo es y tu lo sabes - Se acerco y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Se sonrieron. Kurt solo los vio y después vio a Blaine que también lo estaba mirando y sonrieron mirándose a los ojos, los demás en la mesa notaron ese intercambio de sonrisas pero nadie comento nada.  
- Entonces ¿Que haremos esta noche?- Jeff pregunto y Kurt y Blaine se dejaron de ver.  
- Oh, ya tengo eso planeado - Dijo un emocionado Sebastián.  
- Era de suponer - Kurt dijo.  
- Por supuesto, iremos al ¡! - término diciendo y aplaudió con las manos.  
- Espera ¿Que? - Jeff dijo sin poder creerlo.  
- Seb ¿Cómo vamos entrar ahí? - Nick pregunto.  
- Este yo tengo algunos amigos - Comento Hunter y Sebastián asintió.  
- ¡No es fantástico! - Grito muy contentó Sebastián.  
- Si, Sebastián es increíble - Wes dijo.  
- Oh, Wes no puedes ser un poco más efusivo - Sebastián le dijo.  
- Si, pero no esperes que ande saltando por todo el departamento emocionado -  
- Esa no sería una mala idea -  
- Ay, Seb -  
- ¿Y a qué hora Seb? - Pregunto Blaine.  
- Los detalles se los doy más tarde- Empezando a recoger platos de la mesa.  
- Oh por Dios, ¿eso quiere decir más mensaje? - Nick pregunto.  
- Solo los que sean necesarios - Se levantó de su lugar para ir a dejar los platos a la conocía.  
- Evitare que les mande mensajes - Hunter dijo, en voz baja para que su novio no escuchara.  
- Escuche eso Hunter - Grito desde la cocina. Todos rieron.  
Más tarde todos se fueron y de nuevo quedaron solo Blaine y Kurt. Ambos seguían llenos de harina y de más cosas en su cuerpo.  
- ¿Quieres darte un baño? - Pregunto Blaine dudoso. Kurt se vio así mismo.  
- Me encantaría pero no tengo ropa - Contesto.  
- Si gustas puedes usar algo mío, aunque no creo que te quede muy bien, soy algo más bajo que tu y ...- Dejo de hablar y vio como Kurt le estaba sonriendo.  
- ¿De verdad me prestarías algo tuyo? -  
- Si, si tu quieres -  
- Gracias, entonces no te importa sí uso tu baño y me prestas algo de ropa -  
- Para nada, ven - Kurt lo siguió hasta su habitación, nunca había estado allí la cama sin duda era mucho más grande la suya con un acolchado azul oscuro con cojines grises y negros. El closet era de caoba, y abarcaba toda la pared de la habitación con algunos cojones y las puertas eran espejos, a cada lado de la cama una mesita de noche con una lámpara. Frente a la cama estaba un pequeño tocador y Kurt le causo gracia ver encima el gel que Blaine usaba. Sonrió suavemente.  
- Puedes tomar lo que quieras - Dijo Blaine interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y apuntando hacia el closet que había abierto. Kurt lo vio, Blaine no tenía demasiada ropa inclusive el mismo, a pesar de que tenía un closet más pequeño, tenía más ropa que el.  
- Gracias, pero estoy bien con solo un pantalón y una camiseta -  
- Como tu gustes, yo iré abajo y me daré un baño para que después puedas ir tu - Dicho esto bajó y dejo a Kurt solo allá arriba, Kurt escucho una puerta abrir y cerrarse y después el ruido del agua. Agarro de la ropa de Blaine una camiseta manga larga verde aunque dudara que le fuera a quedar bien de los brazos y un pantalón oscuro, el más largó que encontró, después bajó a esperar que Blaine saliera. Mientras esperaba se volvió a sentar en el piano, pero esta vez no lo toco sino que se puso a ver las partituras que allí había, algunas con canciones que el conocía y otras que no. Después de un rato no había más ruido, la puerta del baño se volvió abrir esperando ver a Blaine como en las otras ocasiones solo con una toalla en la cadera esta vez estaba con una bata de baño, Kurt nunca diría que se desilusiono de verlo así.  
- El baño es todo tuyo - Le sonrió Blaine y subió de nuevo a su habitación. Kurt tomó las cosas que había tomado prestadas de Blaine y se metió al baño, abrió el agua y dejo que todos sus músculos se relajarán ante el toque, cuando hubo quitado todo rastro de harina y huevos del cuerpo cerró la la llave, en el mismo baño se vistió, justo como esperaba la camiseta le quedaba un poco aguada de los hombros y de los brazos corta, los pantalones con trabajo le llegaban a los tobillos y le quedaban a la cadera sonrió al sentir el olor de Blaine en la ropa, después salió del baño. Al parecer Blaine aún no bajaba por lo que decidió sentarse en el sillón. Sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje idéntico a Santana y Rachel.  
"Sebastián les confirmará más tarde la hora y el lugar donde nos veremos esta noche ;)"- K.  
Después escucho pasos y de un momento a otro Blaine estaba parado junto al sillón.  
- ¿Crees que sea buena idea dejar todo en manos de Sebastián? - Pregunto Blaine sentándose en el sillón junto a Kurt.  
- Hay que darle un voto de confianza,además estoy seguro de que Hunter podrá contenerlo un poco de cualquier idea que no sea muy buena - Dijo pensativamente Kurt - ¿De verdad te preocupa?  
- Tu no conoces como puede llegar a ser Sebastián - Kurt levantó una ceja de manera inquisidora - Lo que quiero decir es que cuando íbamos en Dalton llegamos hacer muchas cosas y no es como si hubieran sido muy buenas, y en su gran mayoría fueron ideas de Sebastián.  
- Entiendo, pero te recuerdo que lo conocí porque se coló en una fiesta, ¿De verdad piensas que tenga una ocurrencia en mente? -  
- No lo se -  
- Gracias por la ropa, que me prestaste - Blaine lo volteo a ver y río un poco.  
- De nada, aunque puedo ver que no te queda muy bien- Kurt se sonrojó levemente  
- Si, supongo que tenemos cuerpos muy distintos - Y si que tenían cuerpos distintospensó Kurt - pero aún así esto es mejor que irme lleno de harina hasta mi casa. - Ambos rieron. Se quedaron un momento en silencio.  
- Blaine - Dijo casi en un susurro.  
-¿Si? -  
- Me tengo que ir - Blaine soltó un poco de aire.  
- ¿No puedo hacer nada para que te quedes un poco más? - Pregunto un poco esperanzado  
- Tengo que irme, necesito estar listo para lo que sea que Sebastián tenga preparado -  
- Tu siempre estas listo - Le guiñó un ojo.  
- Supongo que eso es un cumplido, así que gracias - Blaine río.  
- Lo es - Kurt se levantó del sillón y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
- Nos vemos más tarde - Blaine le agarró la mano y se levantó del sillón.  
- Te acompaño abajo - Ambos salieron del departamento y bajaron en el elevador. Empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta, Kurt volteo a ver a Lauren y esta le estaba dando una de esas miradas que eran especialmente para él. Kurt se acercó de forma tentadora al oído de Blaine.  
- A tu derecha - Le susurró, Blaine levantó la vista y miro de reojo a la joven que los miraba.  
- Te sigue viendo feo - Contesto riendo.  
- Si, no a dejado de hacerlo - Se separó de el y nuevamente le dio un beso en la mejilla - Adiós Blaine.  
Blaine lo vio salir por la puerta, se dio la vuelta, le sonrió a Lauren y después subió a su departamento.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche cuando todos ya habían llegado casi todos, estaban los 5 Warblers, Hunter, Santana con Brittany y Kurt. Sólo esperando que llegarán Rachel y Finn.  
- ¿Dónde jodidos están? - Pregunto una molesta Santana.  
- ¡Santana! - Reprendió Kurt.  
- Perdón, pero es que esto me esta cabreando acordamos una hora y ellos aún no llegan - Bufo Santana.  
- De seguro no tardan en llegar - Dijo Blaine tratando de tranquilizarla, al principio Santana había amenazado a Blaine pero ahora se llevaban mucho mejor, como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo.  
- El unicornio tiene razón - Dijo Brittany abrazándola. Por alguna razón Brittany solo se dirigía a Blaine de esa forma.  
- ¡Aquí vienen! - Grito Sebastián y todos voltearon hacia donde el miraba.  
- Ya era hora - Dijo Kurt por lo bajó y el único que lo escucho fue Jeff que estaba a su lado.  
- Tranquilo tu también - Jeff le dijo riendo.  
- ¡Hola! - Dijo una sonriente Rachel, Kurt no los había visto en todo el día - Kurt siento no haberte avisado que salimos temprano.  
- Como sea - Sebastián dijo antes de que Kurt hablará - Vamos.  
Todos caminaron hasta la entrada.  
- Por aquí - Dijo Hunter, se acercó al hombre de la puerta y le dijo algo al oído. El hombre asintió y quitó el cordel que estaba en la puerta dejándolos pasar a todos. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, a pesar de que era un lugar bastante exclusivo, había pequeñas mesas altas redondas con sillas a su lado, de fondo un escenario donde estaba un DJ y una gran pantalla donde en ese momento se estaba viendo un video, además de muchas luces de colores que iluminaban todo el lugar. Del lado izquierdo estaba la barra de bebidas con sillas frente a ella y había gente que ocupaba los lugares riendo y hablando. En el centro había muchas personas con cuerpos muy juntos y sudados bailando al ritmo de la música.  
- ¡Este lugar es increíble! - Chillo Rachel.  
- ¡Si es impresionante! - Concordó Jeff juntando sus manos.  
- ¿Que opinas Wes? - Le pregunto Sebastián, Wes siempre era el más serio y por ello siempre había este constante semi enfrentamiento entre ellos dos.  
- Si, es bueno - Contesto riendo.  
- Vamos Wes, suéltate un poco y disfruta - Dijo Nick.  
- Chicos por aquí - Señalo Hunter. Del lado derecho había unas pequeñas salas lounge blancas con luces de colores y un mini bar en el centro que lo atendía un solo barman. Tenía cordones por todos lados e igual que la entrada un hombre con aspecto intimidante cuidando, Hunter se acercó y como había hecho en la entrada dijo algo a su oído y les abrieron un cordón para poder entrar. Ocuparon dos de las pequeñas salas.  
- Muy bien, ahora por lo que estamos aquí - Sebastián dijo parándose de su lugar.  
- Pensé que estábamos aquí, porque era 1 de Noviembre - Dijo Kurt mirándolo fijamente, sospechaba que venía algo más.  
- Bueno, esa es una de las razones, pero hay más -  
- ¿De que estas hablando? - Pregunto Wes.  
- Dinos, Seb - Nick dijo, al parecer bastante indiferente.  
- ¡Hoy hay micrófono libre y los Warblers vamos a cantar! - Dijo aplaudiendo desde su lugar.  
- ¡¿QUÉ?! - Dijeron el resto de los Warblers al mismo tiempo.  
- Lo que han oído, interpretaremos uno de nuestros números, ya he hablado con el encargado más temprano - Concluyo tajantemente sonriendo con suficiencia y volviendo a sentarse. Los Warblers se miraban sin decir nada, con expresiones indescifrables.  
- Eso es genial chicos - Les dijo Finn tratando de animarlos.  
- Si, nunca he visto a los Warblers en vivo y me encantaría - Kurt dijo sonriendo.  
Uno de los meseros del lugar se les acercó con una charola en sus maneo y ofreciendo bebidas de distintos colores. Todos tomaron una copa menos Finn y Kurt que nunca les gustaba beber y le pidieron algo que no tuviera nada de alcohol.  
- ¿De verdad te gustaría vernos? - Pregunto Blaine cuando el mesero se hubo ido.  
- Si, me gustaría mucho -  
- Esto es genial, Seb ¿Crees que también podríamos subir nosotras? - Pregunto Rachel muy emocionada señalandose asimisma y Santana y Brittany.  
- Si, todos subiremos esta noche - Dijo Sebastián viendo fijamente a Kurt. Kurt sintió la fuerte mirada y sabía que algo pretendía.  
- ¿Qué más tienes en mente suricato? - Pregunto Santana que también había notado la mirada que le había dado a Kurt.  
- Eso, es todo -  
- ¡Entonces los Warblers hacen una reaparición esta noche! - Grito emocionado Jeff.  
- ¡Ya quiero verlos! - Brittany dijo emocionada. La noche empezó a transcurrir todos reían y bailaban.  
- Ven Kurt, vamos a bailar - Blaine lo jalo por su brazo para levantarlo de su aciento. Lo llevo hasta la pista y lo pego completamente a el poniendo sus manos en su cintura y Kurt paso las manos por su cuello recargando la cabeza en uno de sus hombros, aunque la música era una muy movida ellos se movían tranquilamente.  
- Blaine, ya es hora - Lo llamo Wes. Blaine bufo.  
- Anda ve, ya quiero verte - Le dijo Kurt.  
Los Warblers subieron al escenario.  
- Buenas noches - Dijo Blaine tomando el micrófono y todos lo miraban - Nosotros somos los Warblers y vamos a cantar Hey Soul Sister para todos ustedes -  
La canción la habían acordado antes por que era la que recordaban mejor. Empezaron a moverse en una coordinada rutina de baile y al principio silbando la canción, Blaine empezó a cantar y los demás le hacían coro, verlos ahí parados era inclusive mejor que haberlos visto en vídeos. Se movían por todo el escenario y Jeff y Sebastián dieron unas volteretas en el aire. Para el final de la canción todos les aplaudían y les aclamaban.  
- ¡Eso fue genial chicos! - Dijo Finn cuando bajaron del escenario.  
- Si, francamente maravillosos - Comento Hunter. Rachel, Santana y Brittany se encaminaron al escenario para subir y hacer su presentación.  
- ¿A ti que te pareció? - Pregunto Blaine agarrándolo de nuevo por la cintura, Kurt lo tenía tan cerca que sintió como su aliento con olor a alcohol le pegaba en el rostro. No le sorprendió dado que Blaine había estado bebiendo en el transcurso de la noche.  
- Grandiosos - Respondió y Blaine le sonrió y acercó un poco su rostro.  
- ¿Kurt? - Preguntaron aún lado de ellos. Kurt volteo.  
- ¡Adam! - Dijo separándose de Blaine y abrazando a su amigo el cual correspondió abrazándolo fuertemente. Blaine rodó los ojos y lo dejo ir de sus brazos. Las chicas empezaron a sonar a través de las bocinas con la canción Toxic - ¡Que gusto verte!  
- ¡Igualmente! - Dijo el otro hombre que Blaine fulminaba con la mirada.  
- Este es Blaine - Dijo mientras agarraba el brazo de Blaine y luego señalaba a Adam- Él es Adam un compañero de clase.  
- Un gusto - Dijo Blaine - Yo voy con Finn - Se alejó rápidamente de ahí, sin esperar queel tal Adam respondiera su saludo. Kurt lo vio con el ceño fruncido mientras se alejaba hacia su hermano, su comportamiento se le hizo muy extraño como si estuviera celoso. ¿Celoso? ¿Blaine estaba celoso?  
- ¿Es tu novio? - Pregunto Adam sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
- Eh, no es un amigo -  
- Pues tu "amigo" se miraba bastante celoso - Dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos cuando dijo amigo. Kurt frunció el ceño.  
- ¿Celoso eso crees? - Pregunto confundido.  
- Si Kurt, ¿qué acaso no lo ves? Mira solo como me esta fulminando con la mirada - Kurt volteo hacia él y era verdad Blaine que estaba junto a Finn, los miraba con el ceño fruncido bebiendo otra bebida de esas de colores que antes había estado tomando. Las chicas terminaron de cantar.  
- Quizás - Dijo finalmente Kurt.  
- Es obvio Kurt, en fin fue bueno verte. Nos vemos en clase - Después de decir eso Adam se alejó. Y Kurt se quedo parado pensando.

* * *

- ¿Quien es ese? - Le pregunto secamente Blaine a Finn mientras se llevaba su trago a la boca. Finn vio hacia donde estaba mirando el.  
- Oh, ese es Alan o algo así - Se quedo recordando - ¡Adam, su nombre es Adam! -  
- Si, eso escuche pero, ¿que tiene con Kurt o que? -  
- Escuche en una de sus pláticas con Rachel que le pidió salir con él varias veces - Finn bajo la voz, como con temor de que lo escucharán. Y cuando Blaine escucho se sintió arder de celos que no sabía que tenía - Pero Kurt nunca acepto, en ese sentido no le agradaba. - Blaine seguía viéndolos hablar y de pronto Kurt volteo a verlo pero el no cambio su expresión. Las chicas terminaron de cantar. Vio como el tal Adam se iba y dejaba a Kurt solo. Fue hacia el.  
- Vamos, canta conmigo - Dijo en su oído, agarrándolo por la espalda. Kurt sintió su aliento caliente.  
- Vamos - Contesto Kurt, Blaine esperaba que el se negara o hiciera alguna otra cosa, pero no que accediera tan fácilmente. Se acercaron al escenario, hablaron con el encargado y Blaine hizo la elección de la canción. Todos voltearon a verlos en el escenario, todos sus amigos no les quitaron los ojos de encima. Las música empezó a sonar llenando todo el lugar, la voz de Blaine binó primero llenando el lugar.

**I finally found someone, that knocks me off my feet  
I finally found the one, that makes me feel complete**

**_We started over coffee, we started out as friends _****_It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin _**

El mundo quedo completamente ajeno a ello, se sentían que eran los únicos en su pequeña nube que compartían.

**This time it's different,**

**_Dah dah dah dah_**

**It's all because of you**,

**_Dah dah dah dah_**

Se movían por el escenario como si se estuvieran siguiendo riéndose y dándose sonrisas y miradas largas.

**It's better than it's ever been**

'**Cause we can talk it through**

**_Oohh, my favorite line was "Can I call you sometime?"  
It's all you had to say  
Se volteaban a ver tomando con ambas manos el micrófono._**

**To take my breath away  
This is it, oh, I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one, to be with every night **

'**_Cause whatever I do_**,

**It's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone, **

**_Ooh, someone  
_**  
**I finally found someone**,

**_Oooh... _**

**Did I keep you waiting**,

**_I didn't mind_**

**I apologize**,

**_Baby, that's fine_ **

**I would wait forever**

Blaine alzó su brazo hacia Kurt cuando cantaba esto último, dejando el significado más que claro.

**Just to know you were mine**

**You know I love your hair**,

_**Are you sure it looks right?**_

**I love what you wear, **

**_Isn't it too tight? _**

**You're exceptional, **

**I can't wait for the rest of my life...  
This is it, oh, I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one, to be with every night **

'**_Cause whatever I do, _**  
**  
It's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone**,

_**Whatever I do, **_

**It's just got to be you  
**  
**My life has just begun  
I finally found someone...**

Al terminar la canción estaban parados frente a frente con la respiración agitada mirándose directamente a los ojos sin perder ningún detalle del, no querían quitar sus miradas pero tuvieron que hacerlo cuando fueron ovacionados con una gran cantidad de aplausos esa canción decía mucho más de lo que ellos podían decirse con simples palabras. Bajaron juntos del escenario por la parte de atrás. Se acercaron hasta sus amigos y todos los felicitaron por la participación de ellos, la fiesta seguía y Kurt miraba como Blaine ya no controlaba lo que estaba bebiendo, se tomaba cualquier cosa que tuviera en sus manos. Poco a poco todos se fueron yendo.  
- Kurt, Finn y yo ya nos vamos, tomaremos un taxi ¿Vienes con nosotros? - Le dijo Rachel ya cuando sólo quedaban ellos y Sebastián y Hunter.  
- No, no puedo dejar que Blaine conduzca en ese estado hasta su casa - Contesto mientras miraba a Blaine bailando sin ningún ritmo alrededor de los otros dos.  
- Esta bien amigo, nos vemos - Se despidió Finn y se fueron del lugar.  
Kurt se acercó hasta los otros tres.  
- Sebastián creo que ya nos iremos, es tarde y Blaine a bebido demasiado - Dijo y Blaine se acercó y lo abrazo de nuevo por su espalda aspirando su olor.  
- Está bien, nosotros también ya nos iremos - Contesto Sebastián.  
Kurt tomo a Blaine del brazo y lo llevo fuera, el aire de la noche les pego de frente. Llegaron hasta el coche, Kurt abrió la puerta de los asientos trasero, volteo para decirle a Blaine que subiera pero se sorprendió cuando fue empujado dentro del coche y Blaine cerró la puerta. Blaine se subió sobre él y lo miro a los ojos.  
- Kurt, bésame por favor, no sabes cuanto necesito de tus labios, odie ver como ese tipo te abrazaba no soporto ver a nadie cerca de ti, te quiero solo para mi Kurt y no quiero compartirte con nadie. - Kurt se sonrojó y se sorprendió de escuchar aquello. Intento besarlo pero Kurt no quiso así que movió su cabeza a un lado, en el movimiento Blaine había movido su pierna y había pegado en la entrepierna de Kurt. Blaine lo volteo a verlo. - ¿Qué pasa Kurt?  
Kurt no sabía porque se había movido, el también deseaba volver a besar esos labios. Pero no podía besarlo no en ese estado, Blaine estaba actuando por instinto tenía mucho alcohol en su cuerpo y solo había dicho todo aquello por esa razón. Kurt no se podía aprovechar de eso.  
- No, Blaine, no quiero - Kurt vio como una tristeza inundaba rostro de Blaine y lo soltó sin decir nada. Se cruzó al asiento delantero y condujo hasta donde vivía Blaine, en el camino Blaine se quedo dormido en el asiento. Kurt no supo como fue, pero logró hacer que Blaine despertara lo suficiente para llevarlo hasta su departamento en cuanto entraron se dejo caer en el sillón con toda su ropa puesta. Kurt ya no hizo ningún intento por moverlo y solo le quitó los zapatos subió a la habitación y bajo una manta con la que lo tapo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo escucho murmurar entre sueños. - Te quiero Kurt - Kurt sonrió con cariño. No tenía casó volver a su casa, volvió a subir a la habitación de Blaine, y se metió entre las sábanas sintiendo el peculiar olor de Blaine y entregándose al sueño.

* * *

**Bueno este fue el capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, cualquier error me disculpo pero mi pc no sirve por el momento y me es más difícil a mi escribir en la tablet.**

**P.D. ¡Me encanto el nuevo capítulo de Glee!**

**¡Gracias!**


	7. Charla

_**N/A: Hola a todos, ya volví con un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste y también les quiero mencionar que cree una pagina en facebook que se llama "I. D. Arreola Writer" para que me envíen sus mensajes sobre cualquier cosa no hay problema y para que nos podamos conocer mejor ademas también me pueden seguir en tumblr como "isabellarreola", de verdad me gustaría conocer a mis lectores y que me conozcan sin mas aquí esta el capitulo.**_

_**P.D. Morí con el capitulo de Glee de hoy!**_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 7. "Charla"**_

Eran las 7 de la mañana, Kurt ya no podía seguir acostado, no había logrado dormir bien en toda la noche seguía pensando en Blaine y todo lo ocurrido desde sus ridículos celos hasta cuando lo había escuchado murmurar dormido y además esa canción, esa canción que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez sonaban las voces de ambos juntas tan acopladas como la primera vez sintiéndose tan cálida la melodía, permaneció unos minutos más acotado pero su ropa le incomodaba y además estaba sudado había llegado tan cansado el día anterior que no se había molestado en quitarse nada resignado se levantó y se tomó la libertad de agarrar algo de la ropa de Blaine para darse un baño.

Bajó de la habitación y lo vio aún dormido sobre el sillón con un brazo colgando y el otro tratando de cubrir su rostro de la luz que entraba por la venta, además una de sus piernas igualmente caía del sillón Kurt sonrió por Dios, inclusive dormido era lindo, antes de meterse al baño trató de acomodarlo mejor, Blaine murmuró algo incomprensible pero no se despertó, Kurt se metió al baño disfrutando del agua que tocaba su piel y lo relajaba completamente, cuando hubo terminado su baño se cambió y salió a prepararse algo de café para desayunar.

Prendió la cafetera y empezó a buscar en la cocina algo que pudiera preparar.

- Blaine, necesitas ir de compras - susurró Kurt. El café estaba listo y se sirvió en una taza, lo llevó hasta su boca dio un pequeño sorbo y disfruto del sabor con la cafeína haciendo su trabajo en todo su organismo, terminando de despertarlo. No había encontrado casi nada que pudiera preparar, volvió a la sala y Blaine seguía igual dormido, Kurt sabía que se despertaría con una gran resaca y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sin pensarlo tomó las llaves del coche y se fue al súper más cercano para comprar algunos alimentos además de ir a la farmacia y traer algún analgésico. Se fue sin hacer ningún ruido.

Estuvo alrededor de una hora fuera, cuando volvió Blaine parecía no haber movido ni un músculo de su lugar, se fue directo a la cocina y colocó las bolsas en la barra. Sacó todo y preparó un desayuno solo para él, fue hasta la sala, jalo el sillón de una plaza para ponerlo frente a Blaine y tuvo que mover la mesa del centro para poder acomodarlo mejor, fue hasta el librero de Blaine y buscó entre sus libros. Nunca los había visto realmente, empezó a recorrerlos con la vista y sacando uno que otro leyendo los títulos tenía una gran colección unos que él había leído y otros de los que solo había escuchado hablar, encontró uno de Harry Potter y lo tomó para leerlo, antes fue a la cocina y volvió a encender la cafetera para que el café no se enfriara, regreso a la sala y se sentó sobre sus piernas doblándolas arriba del sillón y se dispuso a leerlo, paso cerca de dos horas leyendo el libro hasta que Blaine comenzó a despertar se le quedó viendo sin hacer ningún ruido alguno.

Blaine abrió los ojos y al solo sentir la luz pegar en sus pupilas, volvió a cerrarlos fuertemente y se llevó las manos al rostro para tallar duro sus retinas. Kurt reprimió las ganas de reír al verlo, se levantó y fue hasta la cocina le preparó una taza de café y llevo los analgésicos con él devuelta a la sala, Blaine seguía sin levantarse se presionaba las sienes son ambas manos y los ojos duramente apretados.

Blaine lo único que podía pensar era ¿Como había logrado llegar a su casa? ¿Cómo es que estaba en el sillón? ¿Qué había pasado con Kurt? Había olvidado todo completamente a excepción de un solo recuerdo, antes de haber perdido todo conocimiento, estaba en su coche con Kurt, Blaine había intentado besarlo pero el castaño se había negado diciendo que no quería. Había arruinado todo con Kurt con ese comportamiento estúpido, el sentía que había roto la confianza que Kurt una vez puso en él, todo por una estúpida noche de borracho donde además se había dejado llevar por los celos que no debía de tener en primer lugar, había hecho mal en seguir bebiendo, y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Joder, juro que no volveré a beber - Murmuró a la nada.

Kurt había vuelto a su lugar y lo escuchó hablar.

- Yo no juraría nada en tu lugar - le contestó y Blaine se sobresaltó en su lugar abriendo lentamente un solo ojo para voltear a verlo - Buenos días dormilón -

- ¿Kurt? - Blaine no podía creer que estuviera ahí con él.

- Toma - Kurt le dio dos pastillas y la taza de café, Blaine se sentó se metió las dos píldoras en la boca sin pensarlo mucho y dio un trago del líquido oscuro saboreando el sabor, sintiendo como la cafeína hacia su trabajo y lo relajaba completamente.

- Gracias - Le contestó con una voz muy ronca debido al sueño. Pero antes de que Kurt pudiera contestar cualquier cosa se levantó corriendo al baño y se dejo caer de rodillas con un sonido estridente frente al retrete, dejando ir todo lo que no sabía que tenía en su estómago el líquido espeso dejaba un sabor amargo en todo el camino hasta su boca.

Kurt miro de manera casi cómica como se levantó del sillón y corrió hasta el baño después lo vio vomitar y fue hasta él, se hincó a un lado de él y pasó su mano por su espalda haciendo movimientos circulares para relajarlo un poco, Blaine solo seguía devolviendo el estómago y sintiendo más arcadas subir por su garganta.

- ¿Mejor? - Pregunto Kurt, cuando vio que Blaine se había retirado y sentado contra la pared del baño sin fuerzas.

- Algo - Contestó con un triste intentó de sonrisa - Kurt... No entiendo...- Kurt puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Shh, shh, shh ahora no - Kurt le sonrió apenas levantando las comisuras de sus labios - Hablaremos más tarde, ahora date un baño y tomate tu tiempo, mientras yo te preparare algo de desayunar - Kurt dudó por un segundo pero luego se inclinó levemente dando un cariñoso beso en su frente, se levantó y cerró la puerta tras él.

Blaine se quedó ahí sentado en el piso sin saber que hacer, por un lado estaba agradecido de que podrían hablar pero por el otro se sentía mal, que tal si esa charla resultaba mala y no era lo que el esperaba. Estuvo unos cuantos minutos en esa posición con las rodillas flexionadas y la cabeza recargada en ellas con los brazos cruzados sobre su nuca, nunca antes se había sentido tan mal. Al final se levantó, se terminó de desvestir y se metió en la regadera, abrió la llave y dejó que el agua saliera de principio helada y no pudo reprimir soltar un pequeño grito al sentirla después de unos segundos salió la calienta haciendo que todos sus músculos se relajaran notablemente, recargó sus brazos contra la pared con azulejos y su cabeza entre ellos no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció en esa posición hasta que tomó el jabón y lo pasó por todo su cuerpo y luego el shampoo masajeando sus rizos contra su cráneo tratando de dar un poco de confort a su cabeza que no dejaba de doler. Nuevamente se puso bajo el chorro de agua y se enjuagó completamente quitándose toda la espuma que tenía en el cuerpo, cerró la llave para que el agua dejara de salir. Agarró una de las toallas del estante y se secó con ella el cuerpo, la colocó en su cadera y con otra escurrió su cabello la colgó en la puerta de la regadera y salió del baño, escuchó a Kurt cantar en la cocina pero aún no quiso acercarse, todavía tenía que poner orden su cabeza antes de hablar con él.

Subió hasta su habitación y se puso un pants cómodos con una sudadera sin preocuparse por una camiseta interior, dejó que sus rizos cayeran libremente sobre su cabeza. Buscó valor de donde no sabía que tenía y bajó, el lugar olía deliciosos entre el chocolate, huevos y tocino. Caminó hasta la cocina y se quedó parado viéndolo, Kurt estaba parado de espaldas a él ocupado en la estufa Blaine no había notado que estaba usando su ropa hasta ese momento y se permitió imaginar como sería despertar todos los días así con Kurt, sonrió ante ese bonito sueño. Kurt de pronto volteó tenía un plato en una de sus manos y se sobresalto de verlo ahí parado.

- ¡Me asustaste! - Kurt dijo y se llevó la mano con que no sostenía el plato al pecho.

- Disculpa no era mi intención - Le contestó Blaine pero esas disculpas no solo eran sobre el susto sino también por lo de la noche interior. Y ambos sabían eso Kurt lo vio directo a los ojos.

- Lo sé Blaine, no hay ningún problema - Dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y nunca quitó sus ojos de los de él - Ahora ven, o tú desayuno se enfriará.

Blaine lo siguió hasta la mesa, ahí ya estaban servidos una taza de chocolate caliente, una jarra con jugo de naranja, un tazón con fruta y yogurt con miel, un plato con pan tostada y mantequilla y además Kurt puso un plato con huevos revueltos y tocino. De donde había sacado Kurt tanta comida, se preguntó Blaine mientras se sentaba delante de todo eso por orden de Kurt.

- No te parece que es demasiado - Blaine dijo cuando estuvo sentado.

- No, es lo que necesitas para recuperarte de esa fuerte resaca que tienes - Le contesto mientras se llevaba un vaso con jugo a la boca - Y no quiero que me dejes nada -

- De acuerdo, ¿tú no desayunas? -

- Blaine son más de las 12 del día hace horas que desayune -

- No tenía idea de que hora es... ¿de dónde sacaste la comida? -

- Oh, buen revise tu alacena y no había nada, así que espero que no te moleste, pero tomé tu coche prestado para ir al súper y a una farmacia, para comprar algo que preparar de desayuno y tus analgésicos. Además volví a tomar algo de tu ropa - Contestó Kurt sonriendo demasiado con inocencia, causando que Blaine riera.

- No hay ningún problema Kurt, pero no tenías que preocuparte por mí -

- Mmm, demasiado tarde para eso, anoche te traje y no supe como pero conseguí que despertaras lo suficiente para subir hasta aquí pero nomás entramos tu te tiraste en ese sillón y te quedaste profundamente dormido, así que creo que es demasiado tarde como para no preocuparme por ti - Explico Kurt sonriéndole con cariño - ¿No lo crees? -

- Oh...este...bueno... gracias - Blaine se había quedado sin habla.

- De nada - Kurt contestó.

Blaine comió en un profundo silencio masticando más de lo necesario y tragando despacio, saboreando cada bocado, todo el tiempo evitó la mirada de Kurt y se concentraba en comer.

- Cocinas muy rico - Blaine le dijo pero no lo volteó a ver.

- Gracias, de verdad espero que te guste - Kurt contestó tratando de buscarle la mirada, pero Blaine seguía con la vista fija en la mesa. Blaine no volvió a decir nada y siguió en lo suyo, Kurt lo observa y disfrutaba del nerviosismo de Blaine tal vez debería haberle dicho desde el principio que no estaba enojado con él para que no estuviera así, pero en cierta forma se lo tenía merecido.

Llegó el momento que tanto había estado temiendo Blaine, terminó de comer pero se quedó solo viendo el plato vacío sin decir nada.

- Blaine - Lo llamó Kurt. Blaine levantó poco a poco la cabeza hasta sus vistas se encontraron - ¿Te gustó? - Blaine lo vio sin entender a que se refería o de que estaba hablando - ¿El desayuno, te gustó? -

- Oh, si gracias por todo - Contestó nervioso.

- Blaine - Lo volvió a llamar.

- Lo siento Kurt, de verdad yo no quería obligarte a que me besarás mucho menos si tu no querías, no tenías por qué hacerlo pero es que tenía alcohol en el cerebro y todo se me subió y no sabes cuanto lo siento, por favor perdóname - Blaine dijo apresuradamente.

- Blaine olvidemos lo del beso quieres, te perdono aunque realmente no hay nada que perdonar yo también quería besarte pero... -

- ¿Qué? No, tú me lo dijiste, que no querías, por favor no me digas esto solo para hacerme sentir mejor -

- Blaine ¿me puedes dejar terminar de hablar? Por favor - Blaine asintió - Gracias, no te bese porque quiero que todos nuestros primeros besos sean especiales sin que uno de nosotros tenga que estar totalmente borracho, además yo no sabía si tu estabas actuando solo por el alcohol y yo no sentía que fuera correcto hacer eso, no quería sentir que me aprovechaba de la situación y... -

- No te entiendo Kurt, ¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto? -

- Lo que trato de decir es que lo que pasó anoche y no me refiero a lo del auto sino también a la canción, ¿Porqué esa canción Blaine? -

- No lo sé, fue como que de pronto llegó a mí y supe que quería cantar esa canción solo contigo -

- Blaine, yo sentí que esa canción dijo todo lo que no nos atrevemos a decir con palabras, que nos describía totalmente -

- ¿De verdad? -

- Si, Blaine -

- Bueno, no me esperaba esto... yo pensé que lo que tu querías era que dejáramos de ser amigos que tu te sentirías incómodo o algo así, no lo se, porque yo sinceramente no quiero estar lejos de ti -

- Si quiero que dejemos de ser amigos o lo que sé que nuestra relación sea ahora - Blaine lo volteó a ver con un poco de miedo en sus ojos, pero eso se fue cuando Kurt le sonrió y tomó con sus manos las de él sobre la mesa - Quiero que pasemos a algo más que, no sé, demos un segundo paso...-

- Te quiero Kurt -

- Lo sé, yo también te quiero - Blaine sonrió.

- Entonces esto quiere decir, que podemos decir que nosotros estamos...-

- Saliendo - Kurt terminó por él y Blaine le sonrió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Mmm, entonces - Entrelazo sus dedos con los de Kurt sobre la mesa - ¿Quieres tener nuestra primera cita esta noche?

- Me encantaría - Kurt dijo y sonrió - Solo una cosa más - dijo recordando.

- ¿Qué cosa? - Blaine preguntó confundido.

- ¿Estabas celoso con Adam? - Blaine se sonrojó levemente.

- Em, bueno... si Finn me dijo que ese tipo te había invitado a salir -

- Pero también te tuvo que haber dicho que yo nunca acepté -

- Lo hizo-

- ¿Entonces porqué te pusiste celoso? -

- Porque él te había alejado de mi, y como te eh dicho tenía alcohol en el cerebro y no funciono bien cuando bebo, ¿me disculpas? - Blaine dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito. Y Kurt no era capaz de negarle nada cuando ponía esos ojos que le encantaban y lo mataban de lo tierno.

- Si, si te disculpo - Le dijo Kurt sonriendo.

- Sabes que este es uno de los días más felices que eh tenido en mucho tiempo - Blaine le dijo.

- ¿Mejor que cuando nos conocimos? - Preguntó Kurt.

- Dudo que haya un día mejor que ese - Kurt le sonrió. Solo se vieron durante algunos minutos sin despegar nunca sus ojos de los del otro. - Así que ¿iras conmigo a cenar esta noche?

- No me lo perdería por nada - Le dijo Kurt - Sabes que tengo que irme, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? No, no te vallas - Blaine le pidió - Quédate aquí conmigo.

- Me encantaría pero no creo que sea muy buena idea, además tu tienes dolor de cabeza - Blaine intentó contradecir - Si, Blaine sigue doliendo yo también eh pasado por eso así que sé que tu cabeza sigue igual, por eso yo me iré, tu descansaras y nos veremos más tarde, además tengo que llegar a mi casa ó sino Rachel sé volverá loca me ha estado llamando toda la mañana y yo no he contestado además apague mi teléfono para que no siguiera molestando, sabe que estoy aquí pero eso no la detiene -

- Esta bien - Blaine aceptó a regañadientes - Pasare por ti a las 7, ¿eso está bien contigo?

- Si, eso está muy bien - Kurt sonrió, se acercó a él como tratando de dar un beso en sus labios pero después se desvío a su mejilla, Blaine río.

- Me lo tengo merecido - Kurt río.

- Si - Kurt se levantó de la silla y Blaine lo siguió con la mirada. Kurt subió a la habitación de Blaine por sus cosas, las tomó y volvió a bajar. Blaine se había levantado de la mesa limpiándola y había ido a la cocina para lavar los platos. Escuchó como Kurt estaba en la sala y fue hasta él, Kurt río cuando lo vio y un pensamiento había cruzado por su mente.

- ¿De que te ríes? - Preguntó Blaine sonriéndole.

- Sabes que ahora Lauren me mirará inclusive peor que antes - Blaine soltó una carcajada.

- No te preocupes por ella, solo ignórala - Le dijo Blaine acercándose lentamente a él.

- Lo hago - Kurt dijo y dio un paso más cerca de él, puso una de sus manos sobre su pecho, acercó su rostro al de él, sus labios a milímetros de distancia - Nos vemos más tarde - Después de eso se alejó y Blaine río.

- Hasta más tarde - Kurt salió del departamento, regalándole una última sonrisa.

Subió a su habitación y hasta ese momento notó que Kurt había dormido ahí -Donde más se suponía que iba a dormir Blaine - se dijo a sí mismo, se acostó en la cama y sintió el olor de Kurt y él mismo envueltos en las almohadas, sonrió ante el olor y se quedó dormido profundamente con los nuevos recuerdos de ese día y una feliz sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Kurt se salió del elevador y por suerte no estaba Lauren sino una mujer algo mayor, lo cual lo sorprendió pero simple teen le sonrió a la mujer y ella correspondió el gesto. Fuera del edificio tomó el primer taxi que vio, dio su dirección al chofer y se recargó en el asiento, comenzó a pensar en todo lo ocurrido hace tan solo unos minutos. Al fin podría salir con Blaine y porque no, dar el siguiente paso pero aún había algo que le preocupaba si las cosas seguían bien entre ellos en algún momento tendría que contarle a Blaine acerca de su secreto y eso le aterrorizaba que tal si él no entendía y decidía terminar cualquier cosa entre ellos aunque otra parte de su cabeza le decía que no pensara en eso que disfrutara del momento que viviera a cada segundo este bello sentimiento que empezaba a crecer entre ambos, cuando el momento indicado llegara él lo abrí y se lo diría pero por ahora no, ahora habría que sentirse feliz sin que nada más importara.

El transcurso en taxi fue rápido, en el momento menos pensado ya estaba frente el edificio donde vivía. Le pagó al chofer y subió hasta su piso, dentro se escuchaban risas, antes de que Kurt pudiera abrir la puerta, Santana la abrió por él.

-¡Kurt! - Gritó cuando lo vio.

- Santana - Contestó sonriéndole, trató de pasar aún lado de ella hacia adentro, pero Santana lo siguió de cerca - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó, Rachel estaba en la cocina y al escucharlo también se asomó a verlo.

- Oh, vine a buscarte, pero al parecer tu aun no habías llegado porque pasaste la noche con Blaine, quiero detalles - Seguía de cerca a Kurt a su habitación junto con Rachel.

- De acuerdo, entren y les contaré todo - Kurt sonreía, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

- ¡Finn termina de lavar los platos! - Rachel gritó, Kurt rodó los ojos Finn nunca hacia nada de eso.

- Rachel todos sabemos que Frankenteen nunca hará eso - Santana dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de Kurt, Rachel rodó los ojos.

- Algún día lo hará - Kurt y Santana rodaron los ojos pero no dijeron nada más. Rachel y Kurt se le unieron en la cama Santana, Kurt se dejo caer sobre la cama con una enorme sonrisa.

- Habla Hummel, quiero escuchar todos los detalles de tu larga noche - Santana dijo y Kurt río.

- Mmm, mi noche bien lleve a Blaine hasta su casa completamente fuera de sí yen cuanto entramos a su casa se tumbó en el sillón y se quedo dormido - dijo

- ¿Es enserio? - Santana lo miraba sin poder creerlo - Haz estado saliendo con el por algunas semanas y estas diciéndonos que no paso nada entre ustedes -

- Claro que no pasó nada, Blaine y yo estuvimos saliendo como amigos todo el tiempo - Kurt contesto - Pero...-

- Pero, ¿Qué? - Rachel preguntó. Kurt guardó silencio solo para molestarlas.

- Kurt - Santana dijo en tono amenazante - ¿Cómo es posible que aún no se lo hayan hecho entre ustedes? ¿Qué sucede contigo? Ese hombre es increíblemente sexy.

- ¡Santana! - Rachel reprendió, Kurt estaba sonrojado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a negar que no te parezca sexi? -

- Ese no es el punto - Rachel también se había sonrojado, Santana levantó una ceja.

- No lo niegas - Santana y Rachel se vieron con ojos entrecerrados.

- Chicas tengo que decirles algo - Kurt habló para llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué cosa? - Rachel fue la primera en hablar.

- Blaine y yo... - Ambas lo miraban ansiosas - Tendremos nuestra primera cita real esta noche - Las dos se voltearon a ver sin comprender.

- ¿Cita real? - Preguntó Santana.

- Si, nunca salimos en ese sentido siempre tratando de ser "amigos" - Kurt explicó.

- Me parece genial Kurt, al fin empezaran a salir - Rachel comentó.

- Ya era hora - Santana dijo - ¡WANKY!- Kurt se sonrojó - Tienes mi autorización.

- Gracias Santana estaba tan preocupado por lo que tú podrías decir - Kurt dijo en tono sarcástico.

- De verdad Kurt, me agrada, tu sabes no suelo ser muy expresiva pero realmente me siento feliz de tu estés feliz - Santana le sonrió y Kurt la abrazó.

- Gracias Sant, de verdad apreció que tú lo digas, te quiero - Kurt dijo en su oído.

- Y yo a ti Kurt - Contestó.

- Oh, esto es tan sentimental - Rachel dijo y los abrazó a ambos. Los tres rieron pero continuaron así abrazándose mutuamente - Los tres estamos realmente felices -

- Chicas me están asfixiando - Kurt se quejó, después se soltaron. De pronto Finn abrió la puerta.

- ¡Eh amigo! ¡Que bueno que llegaste! - Dijo Finn entrando a la habitación.

- Gracias, pero ¿porque es bueno? - Kurt pregunto desconcertado.

- Burt estuvo llamando, dijo que te llamó a ti pero nunca contestaste - Finn contestó.

- ¿Y qué le has dicho? - Kurt preguntó levantándose de la cama para tomar su teléfono - ¿Finn?-

- Que saliste temprano con un amigo - Finn le dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

- Oh, bueno gracias Finn – Le sonrió y Finn le correspondió el gesto volviendo a salir del cuarto. Ellas lo miraban expectante, esperando una explicación – Es que apague mi teléfono cuando estaba en casa de Blaine -

- ¿Por qué lo apagaste? – Santana preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Rachel no dejaba de llamar – Explicó, Rachel se sonrojó y desvió su mirada a otro lado. Kurt encendió su teléfono y tecleó el número de su papá. Santana y Rachel salieron para darle privacidad sin decir ninguna palabra.

- ¿Diga? – Contestaron del otro lado del teléfono.

- Papá – Kurt dijo sonriendo. Y dejándose caer acostado en su cama.

- Kurt, veo que encontraste tiempo para hablar con tu viejo – Su papá le dijo en tono sarcástico.

- Papá hable contigo antier, solo ayer no te pude llamar – Kurt dijo riendo a manera de disculpa.

- Te estuve llamando y tu teléfono estaba apagado – Dijo su padre en tono reprobatorio.

- Si, bueno es que se quedo sin batería – Se mordió el labio, odiaba decirle mentiras a su padre por más mínimas que estas fueran.

- Entiendo, ¿Dónde estuviste esta mañana? – Preguntó curioso.

- Salí con un amigo – Contestó apresurado.

- ¿Un amigo? – Su papá lo conocía demasiado bien.

- Si bueno, no... estamos empezando a salir- Admitió Kurt.

- Salir, te refieres a salir, ¿salir? - Su padre titubeó. Kurt río.

- Si, papá salir, salir - Le contesto con una sonrisa ante el solo pensamiento.

- Oh, ¿él sabe...?-

- No, no lo sabe - Kurt lo cortó.

- ¿Se lo dirás? - Preguntó preocupado.

- Bueno, no lo sé... apenas estamos saliendo y eso... no lo sé aún no estoy preparado para decírselo a nadie en absoluto, además ni siquiera se hasta donde llegaremos y...-

- Cuando tu estés listo chico, solo no te apresures nunca y mantén los pies sobre la tierra por favor recuerda nuestra "charla", se cuidadoso contigo y no olvides que tu vales Kurt, y el día que bueno tu sabes tu...-

- Si papá entiendo, ya hablamos sobre esto - Kurt estaba rojo, inclusive más que aquella vez su papá le había dado la "charla".

- Si Kurt, pero yo solo quiero que cuando estés decidido a bueno hacer... eso y cuando se lo digas a esa persona sea quien sea, estés completamente decidido, que lo haces por que realmente estas enamorado y ese sentimiento es correspondido de igual manera a ti eso es lo más importante, Kurt tu te mereces tener ese gran amor, ese por que se es capaz de hacer todo, pero solo por favor nunca te precipites, escucha tu corazón y él te dirá que hacer en cada paso del camino, siempre pisando firme, viendo en que dirección vas y cuando conozcas el camino dejarte ir por el sendero pero sin tomar atajos porque esos se pueden convertir en impedimentos después, solo ve a tu paso y tu ritmo cuidando de ti en cada momento, ama Kurt con todo tu corazón pero sobre ámate a ti mismo - La voz de su padre se escuchaba como si estuviera tratando de contener las lágrimas, ahogadas por el sentimiento.

- Gracias papá - Kurt estaba de igual manera tratando de no llorar.

- Por nada, para eso estoy chico - Su padre respiraba tratando de controlarse.

- Te quiero papá - Esta vez no se molestó en reprimir una lágrima que caí por su mejilla.

- Yo también chico - Su papá carraspeó una vez a antes de volver hablar - ¿Cómo se llama? – Kurt tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a lo que su papá le decía.

- Blaine, su nombre es Blaine Anderson – Estaba tratando de recuperarse de ese momento que habían dejado sus emociones al borde.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo lo conociste? – Preguntó su papá.

- Oh, él es amigo de Sebastián, Seb nos presentó en una reunión –

- ¿Sebastián? ¿Al que conociste en la fiesta? –

- Si, él –

- Bien, Kurt tengo algo que decirte – Kurt se quedó en silencio esperando una mala noticia, Burt lo notó y lo tranquilizó – No es nada malo Kurt, así que cálmate – Kurt soltó el aire que no sabia que estaba conteniendo.

- De acuerdo, ¿De que se trata? -

- Es sobre Acción de gracias –

- Papá apenas esta iniciando el mes, no crees que es pronto para pensar en la cena –

- Es que lo que sucede, es que estaré en Washington por cuestiones del congreso y no podremos ir con ustedes Carole ni yo, Finn ya lo sabe pero también te lo tenía que decir a ti –

- No hay ningún problema papá, aun tendremos mas cenas por venir esta no será la única y si es bueno para tu carrera que estés allá no hay ningún problema -

- Pero es que en Navidad viajaremos con la hermana de Carole y tampoco podremos estar juntos en esas fechas – Burt explicó con algo de decepción en su voz.

- Papá no pasa nada, sabíamos que esto pasaría en algún momento que no todo el tiempo estaríamos juntos, tal ves no lo estemos físicamente pero aun podemos llamarnos por teléfono en cualquier momento que lo deseemos, además Carole lleva planeando ese viaje por meses y tu no te puedes echar para atrás – Kurt le dijo totalmente comprensivo.

- Entonces, ¿estarán bien sin nosotros? –

- Claro que estaremos bien, no habrá ningún problema mientras no metamos a Finn a la cocina – Burt río.

- Con eso estoy de acuerdo, chico te tengo que dejar, hay deberes de la tienda que tengo que terminar de arreglar antes de salir mañana a Washington –

- ¿A qué hora se marchan? –

- A las 8, Carole insistió en que tomáramos el vuelo mas temprano para no estar muy cansado cuando las actividades correspondientes empiecen –

- Estoy de acuerdo, hasta luego papá –

- Hasta luego Kurt y cuídate –

- Igualmente tu papá – Colgaron al otro lado de la línea y Kurt dejo su teléfono caer a su lado, aun era temprano para alistarse para su cita con Blaine, no había conseguido dormir casi nada anoche y el sueño le estaba empezando a recaer cobrándose duro el no haber descansado como debería la noche anterior. Se permitió tomarse una siesta, cerró sus ojos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y durmió profundamente las próximas horas antes de tener que levantarse y prepararse adecuadamente.

* * *

Blaine continuaba durmiendo, no había dejado de hacerlo desde que el castaño salió de su casa, pero estaba un ruido insistente que no lo dejaba en paz, en completa resignación abrió los ojos y notó que el sonido molesto venia de su celular que no dejaba de sonar. Lo tomó y contesto sin ver quien era quien lo llamaba.

- Hola – Contesto con voz aflojerada por el sueño y tratando de evitar un bostezo.

- ¡Blaaaaiiiiiinnnneeeyyyy! – Cantaron gritando, tuvo que alejar el aparato de su oreja, abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar aquella familiar voz que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo y se levantó de su cama de un salto.

- ¿Cooper? – Blaine preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

- Si hermanito, quien mas podría ser – Contestó la misma voz alegre de hace unos segundos.

- Mmm, no lo sé... ¿Por qué me estas llamando? – Blaine volvió a preguntar, no podía creer que su hermano lo estuviera llamando tan de repente.

- Porque en unos días iré a New York– Anuncio Cooper.

- ¡¿Qué?! –

- Que iré a New York, mas explícitamente el día miércoles, tengo trabajo que hacer allá – Blaine no sabia ni como reaccionar por un lado tenia meses sin ver ni saber nada de su hermano y por supuesto que le gustaría verlo pero por otro lado con Cooper a pesar de ser su único hermano no tenían una relación muy apegada y sabia que si él iba a New York se quedaría en su casa y con Cooper Anderson nunca se puede esperar nada seguro.

- Genial Coop – Atinó a decir finalmente, luego de unos segundos de meritar la noticia repentina.

- Hermanito no puede poner un poco más de emoción –

- Es que estaba dormido Coop, me despertaste –

- Mmm, okey entonces iras por mi a las 5 de la tarde al aeropuerto y me quedare uno días contigo –

- ¿Conmigo? ¿Te refieres en mi departamento? –

- Si, no te parece fabuloso podremos pasar días juntos – Blaine estaba atónito por todo lo que escuchaba sin duda ese estaba siendo un día lleno de sorpresas, estaba por contestar cuando escucho como tocaban a su puerta.

- Si, espera iré a abrir la puerta – Bajó las escaleras y colocó el teléfono en la mesa de centro que aun permanecía movida de su lugar, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. Sebastián estaba parado al otro lado de la puerta con las manos en sus bolsillos delanteros con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, Blaine solo se hizo a un lado y volvió a tomar su celular mientras Sebastián se sentaba con aires de complacencia en la sala.

- Coop, Sebastián acaba de llegar, te tengo que dejar –

- Oh, salúdamelo y nos veremos este miércoles, no lo olvides a las 5, vuelo desde Los Ángeles – Cooper terminó la llamada y Blaine se quedó viendo su teléfono como si este de pronto fuera a hacer algo por si solo o fuera a explotar, estaba entre el temor y la sorpresa.

- Cooper manda saludos – Blaine le dijo aun parado en el mismo lugar.

- Bien supongo que igualmente, pero ¿Por qué esa cara? – Sebastián preguntó cambiando su rostro por uno un poco más serio.

- Él estará aquí el miércoles a las 5 de la tarde – Se acercó al sillón y se sentó junto a su amigo.

- ¿Vendrá a New York? ¿De visita? – Preguntó intrigado Sebastián, inclusive a él le parecía extraño que el hermano de Blaine fuera.

- No, viene porque tiene trabajo pero se quedara conmigo o eso fue lo que entendí – Sebastián asintió en comprensión.

- Bueno, es tu hermano y hace tiempo que no lo vez, es buena idea que venga ¿no lo crees?, o es que acaso ¿no te agrada la idea? –

- Eh, no... es decir claro que me agrada la idea es mi hermano solo que tu sabes como ha sido siempre nuestra relación y esto es algo que me toma por sorpresa-

- Pero vele el lado bueno es una sorpresa buena y no mala – Le sonrió su amigo.

- Si, así es como ha estado mi día lleno de sorpresas primero Kurt y luego Cooper –

- ¿Kurt? – Preguntó Sebastián con una ceja alzada.

- Si, Kurt – Blaine sonrió ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido con el castaño.

- Okey, de que me perdí –

- De que...- Comenzó con un rostro serio pero después lo cambio por uno de completa felicidad - ¡Kurt y yo estamos oficialmente saliendo! – Gritó emocionado Blaine.

- ¡Eso es grandioso Blainey! – Contesto su amigo riendo de la efusividad de él – Venía a burlarme de tu resaca y tu me das una noticia así –

- ¡Espera! – Hizo una señal de alto con su mano - ¿Venias a burlarte de mi resaca? –

- Si, entre nosotros apostamos como te encontraría, pero ninguno acertó – Sebastián contestó como si aquello fuera lo mas natural del mundo, Blaine rodó los ojos - ¿Qué? No me veas así.

- ¿Por qué apostaron eso? –

- Oh, Blaine ayer no dejabas de beber lo que te pusieran enfrente, nosotros supusimos que te encontraríamos casi muerto – Blaine abrió la boca pero no salió palabra de ella – Supongo que Kurt logró hacer mejor tu día –

- Si, bueno algo así, pero ¿cómo suponían ustedes que me encontraría? – Pregunto temeroso de lo que Sebastián pudiera contestarle.

- ¿Seguro que quieres saber? – Le preguntó divertido levantando una sola ceja.

- Tienes razón no quiero saberlo – Blaine contestó haciendo una mueca y negando con la cabeza, ambos rieron.

- Blaine, es realmente bueno que al fin ustedes comiencen a salir, ya se estaban tardando – Aunque Sebastián lo decía en tono burlón pero sabia que lo decía de corazón porque lo había visto a los ojos.

- Gracias Seb, tu sabes te agradezco mucho que te hubieras colado en aquella fiesta de la NYADA –

- Si, me puedes agradecer a mí toda su gran historia – Bromeó Sebastián.

- Creo que sí – Blaine le sonrió.

- Y pensar que aquella noche salí a caminar para distraerme cuando vi el lugar que llamó mi atención, iba a darme la vuelta cuando leí que decía exclusiva, pero después me dije que eso no podría detener a Sebastián Smythe y no supe ni como entre, después un guardia lo notó, me señalo y entre dos de seguridad empezaron a caminar hacia mi, cuando vi a Kurt sentado en una mesa solo, viendo el escenario donde estaban cantando Rachel y Finn, cuando me acerque me puso su mejor cara de perra – Blaine levantó una ceja – Créeme no lo quieres ver, no sé como lo convencí y además acepte pagar las bebidas de todos esa noche, aquello sin duda fue una de las mejores tonterías que he hecho, pero supongo que es aceptado con tal de verlos a ustedes dos tontos juntos – Sebastián dijo con indiferencia en su voz.

- Oh Seb no te pongas sentimental – Blaine lo abrazó.

- No lo hago, solo te platico mi versión de los hechos apuesto que Kurt lo puso todo para hacerme quedar mal – Ambos rieron.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, eh contestado sus reviews y nuevamente se los agradezco de todo corazón, son muy importante para mi ¡gracias, los amo y los quiero!**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	8. La Primera Cita

**_N/A: Hola, que tal todos, ¡buu! ya se me acabaron mis cortas vacaciones, perdón por no haber actualizado pero es que eh estado clavada viendo una serie (Grey's Anatomy) y releyendo uno de mis libros favoritos (Juicio final de John Katzenbach), pero bueno aquí está el capítulo. De nuevo agregue una canción a dueto que es asi:_**

_Kurt (letra normal pero en cursiva)_

**Blaine (letra negrita)**

**Juntos (letra negrita y subrayada)**

**_Espero que puedan entender y disfruten de la canción._**

**_¡Disfruten de la lectura!_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 8. La primera cita_**

- Ya quedó todo listo, Blainey – Sebastián dijo después de colgar el teléfono.

- Genial, ahora solo queda... – Su teléfono empezó a sonar y Blaine lo tomó extrañado al ver quien lo llamaba.

- ¿Cooper? – preguntó su amigo al notar la cara de extrañeza en Blaine.

- No, es Santana – presiono en el teléfono para tomar la llamada y lo llevó a su oreja para poder oír - ¿Hola? – Sebastián se sentó mas junto a él y pego su oído para poder escuchar la llamada.

- Anderson – se escuchó la voz de Santana - ¿Estas solo? –

- Emm, Seb esta aquí conmigo – ambos chicos se voltearon a ver, no entendían porque Santana lo llamaba tan inesperadamente y preguntaba eso.

- Okey, estaré ahí en 15 – con eso colgó y Blaine vio su teléfono desconfiado.

- Eso fue espeluznante – Sebastián dijo luego de unos segundos.

- ¿Para que me querrá? – Blaine preguntó aunque más para si mismo.

- No tengo ni la menor idea, Santana actúa de repente y nunca se sabe que esperar de ella-

- Si, tienes razón por lo que me he dado cuenta –

- Bueno, yo me voy tengo cosas que hacer con Hunter – le dijo su amigo mientras se levantaba del sillón con una sonrisa.

- Está bien, solo pide por mí que Santana no me quiera matar o algo así –

- Descuida, te dejara lo suficientemente presentable para tu cita, ahora si adiós –

- Adiós y que te la pases bien con tu novio –

- Aja, gracias -

Sebastián salió por su puerta dejándolo solo, él permaneció ahí sentado en su mismo lugar y se puso a pensar en lo que acababa de planear para su cita, sonrió con satisfacción e imagino la cara que pondría Kurt al verlo. Recordó que aun tenía que llamar Wes para pedirle un último favor y agarró su celular tecleando el número para hablarle.

- Bueno – contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

- Hey, Wes – saludó Blaine.

- Oh, hola Blaine, cuéntame, ¿Que tal te esta tratando tu resaca? ¿Gané la apuesta? – preguntó divertido Wes.

- JA, JA, muy gracioso para tu información no morí –

- Demonios, tendré que pagar, muchas gracias amigo –

- De nada ya sabes cuando quieras – dijo en tono sarcástico - Wes necesito pedirte un favor-

- Si, claro ya sabes lo que quieras, ¿De que se trata? –

- Mira lo que pasa es que quiero...- Blaine le contó todos sus planes a Wes, explicando también todo lo ocurrido entre él y Kurt desde la noche anterior cuando dejaron el club -... entonces, ¿Crees que si me puedas ayudar con eso? –

- Desde luego que si, lo llamaré y todo quedara arreglado – contestó su amigo - ¿Ya haz hablado con Jeff? –

- Si, fue al primero que llamé y me exigió que le contará detalle por detalle y finalmente accedió a lograr eso que le pedí, todo será fantástico Wes, -

- Indudablemente lo será, espero que todo salga según tus planes –

Yo también lo espero – tocaron la puerta de su departamento y Blaine supuso que Santana ya estaba ahí – Wes tendré que dejarte, Santana ya esta aquí –

- Bueno, nos vemos luego y suerte aunque no la necesites – Wes se despidió riendo.

- Gracias y adiós – Blaine colgó el teléfono y se levantó a abrir su puerta.

- Hola Santana – dijo una vez que había dejado pasar a la latina a su departamento.

- Tenemos que hablar – Santana dijo muy seria, viendo hacia todos lados buscando algo o alguien - ¿Y Sebastián? –

- Se ha ido, tenía cosas que hacer con Hunter –

- Perfecto – Santana tomó asiento en el sillón.

- De acuerdo, ¿De que quieres hablar? – le preguntó Blaine sentándose a su lado.

- Del único tema que nosotros tenemos en común, Kurt –

- Supongo que Kurt ya te habrá contado todo, ¿verdad? – Santana asintió – Bien, entonces dime –

- Blaine, ¿recuerdas la vez que nos conocimos en el restaurante y yo te dije que si algo le pasaba a Kurt te culparía a ti? – Blaine solo asintió con la cabeza no muy seguro de si tendría que hablar – Pues te culpó entonces – él volvió a abrir la boca para decir algo pero ella no le dio oportunidad – Te culpo de estar haciendo feliz a mi amigo, hace mucho tiempo que no lo miraba así como esta ahora, ya había olvidado ese brillo que se forma en sus ojos, ese que había perdido cuando su madre murió y ahora puedo ver que poco a poco lo esta recuperando y eso es gracias a ti y nadie mas –

- Emm, Santana yo no sé que decir –

- Solo escúchame, hoy vine hasta aquí solo para pedirte un favor –

- ¿Un favor? Si, esta bien si yo puedo ayudarte con eso no dudes que lo hare –

- Oh Blaine, este favor si lo podrás cumplir –

- ¿Que cosa? –

- Quiero que sigas haciendo lo mismo que haz hecho hasta hoy con Kurt, por favor, te lo pido como una amiga que ha visto a su mejor amigo en muchas circunstancias difíciles y que solo quiere que encuentre su verdadera felicidad, con esto no estoy diciendo que tengas que casarte con él mañana mismo sino que solo le proporciones por el momento ese cariño que le has dado en el ultimo mes – carraspeo y tragó un nudo que se había formado en su garganta - ¿Crees que puedas hacerme ese favor? –

Blaine se había quedado absolutamente sin palabras sin duda no se esperaba esto de ella, sabia que ellos dos se tenían un gran cariño y amor de amigos, pero solo el hecho de que Santana hubiera ido con él solamente para pedirle algo como aquello, lo hacia parecer en un acto que era tan tierno y amable que demostraba, no la amistad sino la hermandad que existía entre ellos. Blaine colocó muy suavemente una mano en las de ella, que las había mantenido todo el tiempo juntas sobre una de sus piernas dobladas, Santana no puso objeción a esa caricia y esperó a que él hablara.

- Santana are todo lo que este en mis manos y en mi poder para que Kurt sea feliz ya sea siendo mi amigo, novio, amante lo que sea no importa, yo pondré todo de mi parte para que él continúe así como ha estado, no te puedo prometer que no pasara por momentos difíciles pero si puedo prometerte que estaré ahí con él y tu también estarás y juntos lo podremos hacer que siga adelante, te prometo que te cumpliré ese favor mas que cualquier otro que alguna vez alguien me haya pedido – Santana lo vio con sus ojos llenos de agradecimiento y algunas lagrimas acumuladas en ellos pero que no dejo que salieran.

- Muchas gracias Blaine, pero por favor no le digas a Kurt que he venido a pedirte esto, podría ser nuestro...-

- Sera nuestro secreto Santana – ella asintió y le sonrió con agradecimiento.

* * *

Kurt no se enteró de cuantas horas durmió exactamente hasta que se levantó mas tarde vio la hora en su reloj y se levantó para alistarse. Se dio un baño y después se dispuso a su closet para ver que podía ponerse aunque sin tener idea de que podría usar, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces se vistió y desvistió sin que ningún atuendo le convenciera lo suficiente, en el transcurso de ese tiempo Rachel se le había unido y le había ayudado a decidirse por alguno, hasta que finalmente creyó encontrar el indicado.

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Kurt no muy convencido, a Rachel que estaba sentada en su cama viéndolo, y él se miraba así mismo de arriba a bajo frente a su espejo.

- Fantástico, como siempre – Rachel contestó aplaudiendo feliz con sus manos y Kurt soplo el aire que había estado reteniendo - ¿Cómo te sientes? –

_Kurt se quedó pensando, ¿Cómo me siento? ¿Emocionado? ¿Nervioso? ¿Cómo? No, no sabia, simplemente no tenia ni la menor idea de como se sentía, o como debería de sentirse, y es que esta vez estar con él seria completamente diferente aunque había estado con él en otras ocasiones antes solo se trataba de ser 'amigos', ahora había algo mas, algo que podía esperar y eso lo tenia expectante, si ese era el sentimiento estaba intrigado de lo que podría pasar entre ellos, de que podría llegar a ocurrir esa noche._

- No lo sé – murmuró Kurt – Es decir, siento muchas cosas en estos momentos y no sabría describir como estoy exactamente, que tal si esta cita no resulta bien y no podemos volver a ser siquiera amigos – explicó con la cabeza agachada y en voz baja.

- Haber Kurt – Se paró delante de él y lo tomó de los hombros a pesar de la diferencia de estaturas y le busco la mirada viéndolo directo a los ojos sin pestañear ni un segundo – Tienes que relajarte y ser como siempre eres, recuerda que por eso le gustas a Blaine por quien tú eres, no olvides eso, ¿si?, además seamos sinceros entre ustedes hay una gran química y por supuesto que todo se dará bien entre los dos – Le dijo con una voz muy maternal para hacerlo sentir seguro.

– Si, tienes razón – Kurt respiro mas tranquilizado – Me voy a relajar, dejarme llevar y que pase lo que tenga que pasar – dijo inhalando y expirando con cada cosa que decía - ¿De verdad crees que todo pasara bien entre nosotros? –

- Así se habla, y claro que lo sé eso es mas que obvio para todos nosotros y para ustedes también... - Rachel siguió y siguió hablando, pero Kurt ya no la escuchaba, estaba profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos, teniendo fantasías, imaginando cosas que podrían ocurrir entre él y Blaine, se sentía como un adolescente que estaba enamorado y tenia todas las hormonas alborotadas de tan solo pensarlo, pensando que todos sus sueños se harían realidad en cualquier momento - ¿Kurt? ¡Kurt! – Lo llamó Rachel, haciéndolo salir de su mente y volver a bajar a la realidad para poder poner los pies sobre la tierra.

- Perdón Rach, ¿Qué decías? – Dijo pestañeando muchas veces, una vez que hubo reaccionado y vuelto a la realidad de todas las fantasías que acababa de tener en esos segundos.

- Que serán mi pareja gay favorita – Dijo fascinada con tan solo pensar esa idea con ojos soñadores viendo hacia otro lado como si pudiera ver el futuro delante de ella.

- Rach, ¿Cuántas parejas gay conoces?, aparte de tus padres y Sebastián – Le dijo Kurt y Rachel rodó los ojos con cariño.

- Si, está bien no conozco muchas, pero ustedes serán mis favoritos – Afirmó haciendo a Kurt reír.

- Rachel gracias por los ánimos, pero te adelantas a los hechos, ni siquiera hemos salido aun...-

Rachel lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar hablar – Ah, pero están apunto de hacerlo –

- Aun así te estas adelantando – Le dijo y estaba por añadir algo más, cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta – Ya llego – murmuró y Rachel asintió sonriendo.

Antes de que Kurt supiera lo que estaba haciendo sus pies lo llevaron fuera de su dormitorio a la puerta del pequeño apartamento, Rachel por prudencia, que algunas veces lograba tener, se fue hacia su habitación dejándolo a él solo en el pequeño pasillo que daba a la puerta. Nuevamente golpearon su puerta tomó unas cuantas respiraciones, agarró la manija y le dio la vuelta. Lentamente la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a Blaine parado enfrente de él con su peculiar sonrisa y con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, que sostenía en ambas manos.

- Hola – Le dijo Blaine sonriéndole. Con tan solo verlo Kurt pensó que todos sus sueños se podrían hacer realidad por solo observar como esos ojos, que le encantaban y tenían ese brillo tan espectacular, lo miraban directamente a los suyos y le expresaban mil palabras.

- Hola – Contestó Kurt dándole una pequeña sonrisa algo tímida, Blaine sonrió aun mas si es que era posible, bajo su vista solo un segundo al ramo sin saber que hacer, pero inmediatamente volvió a verlo a él.

- Son para ti – Le tendió las flores con las dos manos hacia él y Kurt sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, acaso Blaine no podía ser mas lindo.

- Gracias – Las tomó con cuidado de sus manos, se hizo a un lado de la puerta para dejarlo pasar – Pasa por favor, solo las pongo en agua y nos podemos ir – dijo mientras señalaba las rosas en sus manos, una vez que Blaine hubo entrado cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar hasta su cocina.

- Está bien – Blaine le respondió y fue tras él, aunque se le hizo raro no mirar a su hermano y su amiga ahí - ¿Finn y Rachel no están? –

- Si, pero están en su cuarto – le contó Kurt mientras ponía las flores en un florero con agua, seguía sintiendo la mirada de Blaine en él con cada movimiento que hacia, hasta que finalmente terminó – Listo, ahora si nos podemos ir –

- Bien, pues vayamos porque, tengo preparada una noche muy especial para ti – Le dijo Blaine jalando de su mano hacia fuera del departamento.

- ¿Para mi? – Preguntó Kurt alzando una ceja sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta, no supo en que momento todos esos sentimientos de nervios y de que algo pudiera salir mal lo abandonaron pero ya no estaban ahí, sino que solo eran ellos dos compartiendo un momento que era solo suyo y estaba con Blaine.

- Para nosotros – Corroboró Blaine. Wow _'nosotros'_ que bien se escuchaba viniendo de los labios de Blaine.

- Entonces, ¿A dónde iremos? –

- Es una sorpresa - Contestó sencillamente ignorando la mirada insistente de Kurt y caminando por el pasillo hacia las escaleras del edificio.

- Dime de que se trata, no seas malo conmigo - Pidió con una voz más aguda muy diferente a la suya haciendo un puchero, cuando comenzaban a bajar los escalones haciendo que Blaine solo riera estrepitosamente.

- Es una sorpresa Kurt, y las sorpresas no se dicen porque si no dejan de ser eso – Blaine le dijo y Kurt solo río.

- De acuerdo tenía que intentarlo - Un resignado Kurt le contestó.

- No te preocupes Kurt, te encantara -

Salieron del edificio donde vivía Kurt, el viento corría y se sentía frío contra su piel, se dirigieron al coche de Blaine y este le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Kurt para que subiera. Blaine se subió a su lugar y encendió el coche para ponerlo en marcha, Kurt lo volteaba a ver de vez en cuando para tratar de adivinar a donde iban pero nada resultaba, Blaine solo negaba con la cabeza y reía, finalmente Kurt se dio por vencido por el momento y se concentró en disfrutar del viaje iban en silencio pero era agradable viendo se de reojo o de frente, compartiendo risitas discretas e inclusive siguiendo una canción que sonara en la radio. Cómo era costumbre en la ciudad había tráfico por lo que tardaron casi el doble en llegar a su destino, hasta que se encontraban frente a Central Park.

- ¿Central Park? – Le preguntó Kurt viendo hacia adelante.

- Algo así – Contestó Blaine, bajó del auto y corrió del otro lado para abrir su puerta igual que había hecho cuando salieron de su casa.

- Gracias – Le dijo Kurt una vez que había bajado, el aire soplaba más fuerte ahí y estaba más helado, a Kurt se le pusieron la nariz y las mejillas sonrojadas inmediatamente al sentir la frescura del ambiente.

- De nada – Le contestó mientras cerraba la puerta y vio como Kurt ya había cambiado de color lo que le pareció adorable, a Blaine solo se le había ruborizado levemente el rostro pero no era tan notorio – Lamento el mal tiempo, no era mi intención que la noche estuviera así hoy - sé disculpó.

- El tiempo no es tu culpa Blaine, pero dime ¿Qué haremos aquí?– Preguntó curioso Kurt, tratando de obtener respuestas.

- Kurt, no seas desesperado ya lo veras – le ofreció uno de sus brazos para que se tomará de el - ¿Vamos? –

- Si – Pasó su brazo con el de él para entrelazarlos, Blaine inició su paso y lo guío por el parque, caminaron unos cuantos metros en un silencio agradable solo con miradas fugaces y risas embobadas felices.

- Me gusta este lugar de noche – Comentó Blaine viendo hacia arriba al cielo donde se asomaban la luna y algunas estrellas.

- Si, es bastante agradable, sabes cuando recién llegue aquí solíamos venir de noche porque de día no teníamos tiempo y queríamos conocer la ciudad – Kurt dijo riendo, recordando esas noches en las que salía con sus amigos a caminar sin ningún rumbo fijo por delante.

- Así que arriesgabas tu vida andando de noche por la calles de New York, ¿porque querías conocer mejor el lugar? – Blaine dijo incrédulo, como si lo que le dijera fuera la más grande de las ocurrencias. Porque era verdad New York podía ser una ciudad magnífica y de en sueño pero había lugares en los que simplemente no se podía ir ni de día mucho menos de noche, y siempre había que estar atento por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

- Mmm, no, no las calles, solo Central Park – Kurt le dijo muy serio como si tratara de explicarle a un niño y Blaine soltó una carcajada ante su respuesta.

- Vaya Kurt, me alivia saber que solo fue eso – dijo en tono sarcástico.

- Que bueno que te alivie, me agrada saber eso – Contestó Kurt riendo. Verdaderamente si había sido todo aquello muy arriesgado y peligroso hasta tonto pero le había gustado él disfrutar hacerlo.

- Ven, por este camino – lo guío Blaine para dar vuelta en otro sendero a medida que se adentraban más en el lugar, todo a sus alrededores eran árboles y algunas bancas con una que otra persona sentada ya sea solo o acompañada, además había algunas lámparas para que el camino estuviera alumbrado.

- Hacia el lago – Le dijo Kurt sonriendo cuando reconoció la ruta que estaban siguiendo.

- De verdad conoces este lugar de noche, yo venía tratando de guiarme por las luces – Blaine dijo con admiración hacia él, realmente agradecía no estarse perdiendo ahí de noche, en una ocasión le había perdido de día no dudaba que le pudiera pasar de noche.

- Te lo dije, muchas veces vine aquí y lo conozco muy bien, además esta parte es una de mis favoritas – Kurt le contestó como si le contara un secreto muy privado.

- Me alegra escuchar eso – Sin querer la voz de Blaine había sonado un tanto aliviado.

- Así, ¿Por qué? - Kurt trató de sonar lo más indiferente que su curiosidad se lo permitía.

- Espera y veraz – Contestó riendo Blaine.

- No me gusta esperar, eso me desespera – Kurt admitió perdiendo toda su calma pero riendo y Blaine soltó una carcajada ante su repuesta parándose en ese lugar donde se encontraban.

- A mi me desesperas tú – Le dijo tocando con uno de sus dedos la nariz roja de Kurt por el frio, Kurt siguió con la mirada su movimiento y Blaine colocó la mano en su mejilla acariciando su piel suavemente moviendo el pulgar de un lado a otro, Kurt cerró los ojos y se recargó en ese suave mimo. La mano de Blaine era cálida y tenía los dedos callosos debido a que tocaba los instrumentos musicales, y aun así reconfortante, y Blaine disfrutaba de sentir la piel suave y tersa bajo su tacto.

- ¿Seguimos? – Kurt le preguntó a abriendo sus ojos, con la voz algo ronca y carraspeando con la garganta.

- Si, aquí adelante – Blaine retiró su mano, haciendo sentir a Kurt el frío por haber quitado su cálida mano, y le señalo hacia el lago donde había una sola canoa con dos lámparas de petróleo y unos remos.

- ¿Paseo por el lago? – Kurt lo volteó a ver con los ojos muy abiertos y una gran sonrisa.

- Mas bien la canoa nos llevara hasta donde vamos – Blaine explicó y Kurt reflexiono sus palabras un poco antes de hablar, abriendo sus ojos como plato.

- Blaine, ¿El Loeb Boathouse? ¿No es demasiado? – Preguntó, ese era uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad y aunque Blaine tuviera dinero no podría aprovecharse de eso, simplemente no le gustaría hacerlo.

- Nada es demasiado para ti Kurt, ahora vamos aun podemos ir en el bote antes de que el agua se congele, por favor – Le pidió Blaine poniendo esos adorables ojos de cachorrito a los cuales sabia que Kurt no se podía resistir. Obviamente el agua no se congelaría, aún faltaba un tiempo para que eso ocurriera pero de cualquier forma se lo dijo.

- De acuerdo – Contestó Kurt, suspirando feliz – Pero como hiciste para conseguir una reservación de un momento para otro, pensé que eso era algo difícil de hacer –

- Mmm, Jeff me ayudó con eso – Blaine contestó.

- Oh – por supuesto como no imaginárselo los Warblers se podían hacer toda clase de favores entre ellos, inclusive si uno de esos es obtener una reservación en un lugar tan exclusivo como aquel.

Se acercaron hasta la orilla del lago, cada uno tomó una de las lámparas, Blaine subió primero y después le tendió una de sus manos para ayudar a Kurt a subir junto a él. Al subir Kurt dio un paso en falso, resbaló y estuvo apuntó de caer hacia fuera de la canoa, pero Blaine actuó rápido y lo tomó por la espalda con ambas manos para que no cayera al agua y Kurt pasó las manos por su cuello para sostenerse a él con fuerza, dejando caer las lámparas que con fortuna no sufrieron daño, la canoa se tambaleo pero solo eso, esperaron hasta que estuvo estabilizada y que sus respiraciones estuvieran tranquilas para pode hablar.

- Uh, cuidado Kurt, como quedaría yo si te dejo caer en nuestra primera cita – Blaine le dijo haciéndolo reír pero sin soltarse el uno al otro.

- Te aseguro que no sería un recuerdo muy amigable para tener – Kurt bromeó y Blaine le sonrió, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, solo buscándose en sus miradas.

- Si de eso estoy seguro – Susurró Blaine y con eso lo soltó con cuidado, para que no volviera a patinar, hasta que ambos estuvieron bien sentados en sus lugares, Blaine tomó los dos remos y los acomodó en la posición correcta para empezar a remar, al otro lado del lago se alcanzaba a apreciar el restaurante a lo largo de toda la orilla, todo el lugar era iluminado por variedad de luces en diferentes intensidades desde la más fuerte hasta la más suave, haciendo un reflejo sobre el agua y fuera de eso no se miraba nada más del establecimiento.

En la parte en la que ellos estaban no había otra luz más que la de sus linternas y la que proporcionaba la luna que en ese día estaba especialmente grande, redonda y brillante sobre ellos, Blaine no podía dejar de ver como esa blanca luz hacia resaltar la piel de porcelana de Kurt la forma en la que la hacia brillar aún más a pesar de estar un poco coloreado de ese adorable color rojizo. Kurt también observaba fijamente a Blaine sin quitar sus ojos de él y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, además sentía la mirada de Blaine sobre él también, cosa que lo hacia sonrojar aún más, en verdad que en ocasiones desearía que su piel no fuera tan blanca y expresiva.

- Sabes que te vez hermoso bajo la luz de la luna - Blaine dijo sin pensar abriendo sus ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir y si antes Kurt estaba sonrojado ahora estaba completamente rojo y con lo ojos abiertos como platos igual de anonadado ante la declaración de Blaine.

- Gracias - Respondió con una voz más baja de lo normal - No tenía idea de que pudieras andar aquí de noche en bote - dijo para aligerar el ambiente y cambiar de tema, además que no se le ocurrió que más decir.

- Y no se puede, pero Seb ya sabes, hable con él - Le contó Blaine.

- ¿Cuándo hablaste con Seb? - le preguntó Kurt, él había pasado toda la mañana en su casa y Sebastián en ningún momento se había presentado.

- Hoy fue en la tarde des...- estuvo a punto de decirle que habló con su hermano pero prefirió evitar el tema por el momento - después de que te fuiste, fue a ver si no estaba muerto - Kurt levantó una de sus cejas - idea de los Warblers, en fin ya sabes el habló con uno de sus tantos conocidos y aquí estamos -

- Bueno alguna cosa buena debe de haber de ser amigo de Sebastián Smythe - Kurt dijo bromeando.

- Si, fue por Sebastián que te pude conocer - le sonrió Blaine.

- Y pensar que Rachel me convenció de ir a esa fiesta, porque yo de verdad que no quería ir - le confeso Kurt riendo.

- ¿Por qué no querías ir? Era una fiesta de la NYADA, ¿no? Excelente oportunidad para conocer gente nueva -

- Si, pero era la primera semana de clases, nos acabábamos de mudar, tenía que conseguir trabajo, eran muchas cosas y me sentía realmente agotado, pero Rachel insistió hasta que me convenció diciendo que presentía que era una buena noche y si tuvo razón, lo fue -

- ¿Así? -

- Si -

- Entonces eh de suponer que son muchas las coincidencias del destino - Blaine le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y exhalando.

- Las 'coincidencias' como tu las llamas, no existen Blaine - Le dijo Kurt muy seguro de sí mismo y de sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué tan seguro?- Preguntó retándolo Blaine divertido y Kurt alzó una ceja.

- Porque, si crees en las coincidencias no estas prestando atención a lo que pasa realmente a tu alrededor - Kurt le dijo como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Sigo sin entender a que te refieres - Blaine dijo riendo y Kurt no pudo evitar reír con él.

- Digo que todo ya esta planeado y todo sucederá de alguna forma SIEMPRE - recalco la última palabra abriendo más de lo necesario la boca para hablar.

- Lo que estas tratando de decirme, es que no importa que yo no conociera a Seb, en algún momento te hubiera conocido, ¿De cualquier forma? - Preguntó confundido.

- Si, o bien si yo no hubiera ido a esa fiesta y no hubiera visto a Sebastián también te hubiera conocido en cualquier momento e igualmente si no hubieras conocido a Seb en Dalton también lo hubieras conocido de otra forma, todo esta destinado a pasar de una u otra forma-

- Wow, es... escalofriante - Blaine dijo y sacudió su cuerpo espantando un escalofrío que había sentido, Kurt soltó una carcajada pero asintió.

- Lo es, pero así es el mundo en el que vivimos, con un destino para cada uno del que nunca podremos escapar -

- Y ese destino, ¿Lo podemos cambiar? -

- ¿Puedes cambiar una decisión después de haberla tomado?...nuestras decisiones son las que nos forman un rumbo - concluyó Kurt.

- Ya veo, ¿por qué tan interesado en cosas del destino? -

- No lo sé, y no me veas con esos ojos - Blaine lo miraba con las cejas alzadas y tratando de no reír - Pero anda puedes reírte -

- No me voy a reír de algo que tu crees Kurt, pero aún pienso que debes en cuando podemos dar un cambio... un cambio imprevisto que no teníamos planeado dar en ningún momento-

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero si dejamos ese tema mejor -

- Me parece buena idea, mejor dime, ¿Que te dijeron Rachel y Santana cuando se enteraron que ibas a comenzar a salir conmigo? -

- ¿Que te hace pensar que fui corriendo a contárselo a ellas? - Kurt preguntó tratando de no ser tan obvio en el asunto.

- Kurt, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que se los contaste en cuanto saliste de mi casa, eso y que Santana fue después a darme una pequeña visita - Kurt lo vio atónito y después comenzó a reír creyendo que era una broma.

- ¿Visitarte? ¿A tu departamento? – preguntó después al percatarse que era en serio.

- Si, me pareció algo extraño – admitió Blaine.

- ¿Más amenazas? -

- No, no ha habido más amenazas aparte de la del restaurante, esta vez solo fue a verme para pedirme un favor -

- Y, ¿Cuál es ese favor? -

Se encontraban a pocos metros de distancia del restaurante, haciendo que todo se pudiera distinguir mejor, el alboroto adentro y las mesas que tenían la vista al lago, un hombre los esperaba en lo que parecía el pequeño muelle del lugar, con una cuerda en sus manos para amarrar el bote.

- Eso, es un pequeño secreto entre nosotros, si no te molesta -

- Oh, no en absoluto - Kurt estaba extrañado, desde cuando Blaine y Santana se llevaban tan bien, no era que le molestará mas bien le parecía algo un poco anormal, y es que no fue solo una llamado sino que había hasta su casa.

- Bien, ya llegamos - Anunció Blaine quedando frente al restaurante y el hombre ahí parado se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Señor Anderson? - preguntó agachándose para amarrar el bote a la orilla.

- Si, soy yo - contestó Blaine y se levantó de su lugar, nuevamente primero bajó él y luego ayudó a Kurt - ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó refiriéndose al lugar.

- Me gusta - le dijo Kurt con sinceridad.

- Si gustan seguirme, por aquí señor - dijo el hombre delante de ellos, abrió una pequeña puerta para entrar y dejarlos pasar a ellos primero - Bienvenidos al Loeb Boathouse, su mesa esta por acá - los llevó por entré las mesas hasta llevarlos una que quedaba justo frente al mismo lago, las mesas eran cuadradas, con manteles blancos y los cubiertos de cristal, todo en conjunto el lugar era una mezcla de sencillez y elegancia combinados, con la naturaleza del exterior y las velas daban un toque romántico para completarlo. Él les dejo los menús y después se retiró dejándolos a solas.

- Este lugar es magnifico - Kurt dijo una vez que estuvieron sentados uno frente al otro.

-Realmente lo es –

La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila solo con sonrisas y miradas quedas que se daban entre ellos, no hacían falta las palabras en ese momento. La comida terminó y Blaine se empeñó en que Kurt ordenara algún postre.

- Está bien un Cheesecake de frambuesa - le dijo a la joven que les tomaba la orden.

- ¿Señor? - Le preguntó directamente a Blaine.

- Igual, - le contestó y la joven se retiró sonriéndoles.

- ¿Por qué tanto empeño en que pida un postre? - Kurt le preguntó.

- No lo sé, nada más porque te quería invitar un postre - Blaine dijo encogiéndose de hombros y bebiendo de su copa de vino, haciendo reír a Kurt - Además esta cena no es más que el inicio de nuestra noche y necesitas comer azúcar para tener energía - le guiñó un ojo y Kurt se sonrojó.

* * *

Cuando la cena terminó Blaine lo llevó de nuevo al bote.

- ¿Regresamos en el bote? -

- Si, el coche queda más cerca por aquel lado y tenemos que ir a un lugar más todavía -

- Está bien - Subieron al bote igual que la vez pasada y Blaine comenzó a remar esperando que Kurt le dijera algo.

- ¿No vas a preguntar a donde iremos? - le preguntó sorprendido de que Kurt no hubiera insistido en saber más.

- ¿Acaso me hubieras respondido? - Blaine abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sin decir palabra - Lo vez, no tenía caso - le dijo Kurt sonriendo.

- Tal vez esta ocasión si te hubiera dicho -

- Dime entonces -

- Mmm, me gusta más cuando estas ansioso por querer saber - contestó haciendo que Kurt dejara ir una carcajada en ningún momento había visto hacia adelante lo que había sino que se concentró en observar a Blaine, cosa que él agradeció profundamente no quería que Kurt viera aun lo que los esperaba, continuaron el caminó hasta que dejo de remar en la mitad del lago, Kurt pestañeo sorprendido y empezó a ver hacia todas partes sin poder creerlo dibujando una sonrisa de estupefacto en su rostro, en el lugar ahora había una gran cantidad de pequeñas lámparas cuadradas puestas en una especie de canoas miniatura que reflejaban una hermosa y cálida luz amarilla, pero no solo era eso lo que lo maravillaba más sino que estaban acomodadas en forma de un enorme corazón y con ellos quedando en el centro. Blaine vio su rostro de sorpresa y de ansiedad pero con una sonrisa anonadado, sin duda su imaginación no le había hecho justicia a la reacción que tendría Kurt.

- ¿Blaine? ¿Tú hiciste todo esto? - dijo Kurt viendo hacia abajo a los lados, sentía que su corazón se podría salir de su pecho ya que estaba latiendo mil por hora y su respiración estaba un poco agitada por la impresión, Blaine sonrió y movió su cabeza a un lado antes de hablar, reuniendo coraje y valentía, respiro profundamente y volteo de nuevo hacia Kurt quien lo miraba esperando que dijera algo, lo que sea.

- Tienes razón Kurt las coincidencias no existen, sólo existe un destino y era el nuestro estar aquí, en este lugar, esta noche - Comenzó un poco vacilante Blaine, tomó sus manos entre las de él y entrelazó sus dedos viéndolo directo a los ojos, Kurt sintió un poco de estremecimiento por el contacto pero no se apartó de él ya no dijo palabra alguna solo esperando por lo que él tuviera que decir y aprovechando para regular su respiración hasta que Blaine volvió a tomar valor para hablar.

- Kurt te conocí hace apenas semanas si que acaso pasó un mes desde que Sebastián te llevó aquella tarde a mi casa, pero creo que desde que te vi algo en mi cambio no tengo las palabras para describir eso que sentí y cuando te bese por primera vez aquel mismo día, cuando sentí tus labios contra los míos pude sentir que algo más empezaba a crecer dentro de mí y luego cuando acordamos esto de ser 'amigos' - dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos - y pude ver que ese extraño sentimiento crecía y cada día quería más de ti, conocerte mejor, sabes más acerca de todo tu, quería poder decir tantas cosas y hoy me di cuenta de que eres lo que quiero, que eres lo que necesito, te quiero Kurt y ese sentimiento sigue creciendo sin que pueda hacer algo al respecto y es que la verdad no lo quiero detener, te quiero conmigo y tal vez sea apresurado pero, ¿Kurt quieres... quieres ser mi novio? -

Kurt lo vio con los ojos aún más abiertos, el azul brillando de manera intensa en sus ojos, con un deslumbrante destello en el que se podía ver la felicidad pura del momento. Blaine lo miraba nervioso, y ansioso esperando por una respuesta, Kurt se dio cuenta de esto e hizo que su cerebro conectara de nuevo con sus sentidos y cuerdas bocales para poder contestarle.

- Si, si - Kurt dijo asintiendo con su cabeza, Blaine sonrió con un resplandor que le pudo haber hecho competencia al sol, se inclinó hacia adelante con tan solo centímetros de distancia entre ambos soltó sus manos, en su lugar las llevó hasta sus mejillas y Kurt hizo mismo, Blaine lo vio a los ojos y Kurt terminó por unir esa distancia entre ambos, puso sus labios sobre los de Blaine acariciándolos dulcemente, compartieron un beso tierno lleno de sentimiento, uno que ambos se habían estado guardando y habían esperado ansiosamente para poder darse, tratando de hacerlo lo más duradero posible para poder recordarlo por siempre porque eso pequeños besos, todos esos pequeños detalles eran los primeros que compartían y querían que fueran los más especiales que podrían tener. El tiempo se perdió y ellos quedaron resguardados en su pequeña burbuja, olvidando todo lo que había en el exterior, al final el aire se hizo necesario y se vieron forzados a separarse aunque ambos permanecieron con sus manos sobre el otro y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que expresaba más de lo que podrían decir con palabras.

* * *

- ¿Y que dices? – Preguntó Blaine cuando estaban frente a la pista de patinaje en el Rockefeller Center, después de salir de Central Park habían ido hasta allá para seguir con su cita.

- Yo, no se patinar muy bien – Kurt le dijo tímidamente.

- Pero, yo estaré aquí y no dejare que te caigas, ¿Si? – Kurt le sonrió y asintió.

- Esta bien, pero tendrás que estar conmigo porque de verdad temo mucho caerme aquí delante de todos –

- Eso no pasará, yo estaré aquí contigo –

- Bien, entonces vayamos antes de que se ponga más frio –

Caminaron hasta donde estaban las taquillas para la pista, nunca sin soltarse de las manos, la pista estaba al aire libre en medio de la plaza, había gente aunque no demasiada en su mayoría turistas con grandes cámaras fotográficas y de video, captando el momento. Ya en taquilla tuvieron que esperar algunos minutos dado que había una fila pero no era tan larga como en época de fiestas navideñas. Una vez que fueron atendidos pidieron un par de patines para cada uno, guardaron sus zapatos en unos pequeños lockers cuadrados que había ahí para los patinadores, una vez que tuvieron puestos sus patines se dispusieron a entrar en la pista.

Kurt permaneció patinando despacio muy cerca al pequeño barandal que rodeaba el hielo para que si en caso de resbalar poder agarrarse a tiempo y no caer delante de todos, Blaine permanecía a su lado disfrutando del suave paseo.

- Ven, vamos – Blaine lo tomó de ambas manos y se coloco delante de él para guiarlo.

- Mejor tu ve, no estoy muy seguro de esto – Kurt trató de objetar pero fue en vano, su _novio, _lo llevaba con él en un recorrido lento pero se dirigían al centro.

- Tú vendrás conmigo, esto será muy divertido –

- Pero, ¿y si caigo? –

- No te vas a caer y si lo haces te jalare hacia mi, así de perdida la caída no dolerá tanto y podremos hacer el ridículo juntos –

- ¿Lo prometes? –

- Lo prometo – se inclinó levemente hacia él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, Kurt no se había dado cuenta pero ya estaban en el medio de aquella monumental pista – Ahora solo espera aquí un minuto – lo soltó de las manos y empezó a patinar hacia otro lado.

- ¿Qué? No, no me puedes dejar en este lugar, Blaine – pidió tomándolo del brazo.

- Tranquilo Kurt, volveré rápido, ¿sí? – Le dijo Blaine retirando suavemente su mano de él – Tu solo quédate y no te muevas de aquí –

- Aunque quisiera no me puedo mover – Blaine río – Solo no te tardes –

- Estaré de vuelta en menos de lo que piensas – dicho esto Blaine se fue por entre la gente y Kurt solo lo vio aunque lo perdió dado que las demás personas lo cubrían.

Kurt movió sus pies lentamente para no dar oportunidad de un desliz, dejando a su cabeza recordar todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos de esa noche, desde el ramo de rosas que Blaine le había dado cuando lo recogió, hasta ese preciso momento cuando se encontraba haciendo algo que rara vez hacia por temer a resbalarse, por temor a hacer lo incorrecto pero eso era Blaine para él era como su salvavidas, era a lo que podía aferrarse aunque no hubiera nada más, y era una sensación gratamente reconfortante.

Además Blaine estaba logrando con cada uno de sus detalles tan románticos, había que admitir, que esa se estuviera convirtiendo en la mejor de las primeras citas que pudiera haber, en una noche mágica llena de recuerdos hermosos, recuerdos que Kurt solo quería atesorar en lo más profundo de su ser y guardarlos para si mismo, cosas que no quería que dejaran de pasar por que quería seguir, seguir estando con Blaine sin que nada se lo impidiera.

Ese sin duda era un buen inicio por el que comenzar, realmente sentía que ese mes de espera para poder estar juntos verdaderamente había valido la pena, porque de esta manera sentía que podría conocerlo de todas las maneras posibles y Blaine lo conocería de igual forma a él. Aprender juntos el uno del otro sin temor a equivocarse, aunque aun había algo que le preocupaba a Kurt trataba de olvidarse de eso por el momento aunque fuera difícil eso lo perseguía y no lo dejaba ni un momento, a pesar de que estaba seguro que cuando el momento de la verdad llegara todo seguiría su propio cause y no existiría problema alguno, ese temor no lo dejaba de invadir de vez en cuando.

Respiro llenando sus pulmones y alejo ese pensamiento de su mente disponiéndose a solo disfrutar de lo magnifico que era estar rodeado de Blaine, de sus atenciones, sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus pequeño detalles que por mas insignificantes lograban ser todo para Kurt, y ahora también estaba logrando meter en esa lista sus besos, habían sido pocos los que habían compartido juntos pero el numero no tenia ningún valor, por que todos y cada uno de ellos se sentía especial y único, y por el momento eso era lo único que importaba ahora.

- ¡Boo! – dijo Blaine tomándolo de la cintura por detrás. Kurt se sobresalto y volvió su mente al presente para que dejara de pensar de una vez en todo lo demás.

- ¡Blaine! – Le contestó riendo, él en respuesta lo empujo despacio para que patinaran juntos - ¿Qué fuiste hacer? –

- Es una sorpresa – lo soltó y se puso delante de él sin tocarlo ni un centímetro haciendo señas para que lo siguiera.

- Oh, no tú y tus sorpresas – lo siguió con algo de miedo pero dejo que sus pies lo llevaran hacia ese hombre que lo hacia perder sus terrores.

- ¡Te encantan! – Le dijo Blaine riendo, provocando un dulce sonrojo en todo Kurt – Vez, no era tan difícil – Blaine lo seguía llevando a través de toda la pista y sin pensarlo Kurt había aumentado la velocidad mientras lo seguía y patinaban a través de la pista.

- Ahora lo veo – le contestó riendo. De pronto una melodía conocida surgió por entre las bocinas de todo el lugar - ¡Por favor dime que no lo hiciste! –

- ¿Hacer que? – Blaine le preguntó inocente.

- Tu sabes que Blaine Anderson –

- Había que cerrar la noche con algo especial – Blaine patinó lejos de él al ritmo de la música con la intención de que Kurt fuera con él.

- ¿Y esto de quién fue obra? – le preguntó Kurt, y Blaine sabía muy bien que se refería a cual de sus amigos le había ayudado.

- Wes – Kurt soltó una carcajada – Oh, vamos dame un punto a favor estaba medio zombi cuando te pedí que saliéramos esta noche, así que acudí a la caballería fuerte, ellos solo me hicieron varios favores para lograrlo, pero todo, absolutamente todo fue planeado por mi – Kurt seguía riendo, se acercó a él y susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

- Te quiero –

Después se alejó y empezó a entonar la letra de la canción haciéndose sonar, bailando junto con Blaine en todo el hielo.

_I was alone, I took a ride,_

_I didn't know what I would find there_

_Another road where maybe I could see another kind of mind there_

**Ooh, then I suddenly see you,**

**Ooh, did I tell you I need you**

**Every single day of my life**

_You didn't run, you didn't lie_

_You knew I wanted just to hold you_

_And had you gone, you knew in time, we'd meet again_

_For I had told you_

Ambos cantaban entregándose por completo, tal y como habían hecho la noche anterior siguiéndose entre ellos, riendo de vez en cuando.

_Ooh,_ **you were meant to be near me**

_Ooh,_ **and I want you hear me**

**Say we'll be together every day**

**Got to get you into my life**

**What can I do, what can I be,**

**When I'm with you I want to stay there**

**If I'm true I'll never leave**

**And if I do I know the way there**

Blaine lo abrazó por la cintura de lado y dio vueltas junto con él, mientras cantaban juntos.

**Ooh, then I suddenly see you,**

**Ooh, did I tell you I need you**

**Every single day of my life**

**Got to get you into my life**

Blaine lo señalaba cada vez que cantaba esa última estrofa, la gente los miraba pero estaban completamente absortos a lo demás que no fueran ellos mismos.

**Got to get you into my life**

_I was alone, I took a ride,_

_I didn't know what I would find there_

**Another road where maybe**

**I could see another kind of mind there**

_Then suddenly I see you_

**Did I tell you I need you?**

Se pararon frente a frente, listos para cantar esa ultima parte juntos.

**Ooh got to get you into my life**

Sus voces sonaron perfectamente juntas tal y como habían hecho en ocasiones anteriores, la gente que los había estado observando prorrumpió en aplausos estridentes, pero Blaine y Kurt solo tenían la vista fija en el otro.

- Yo también te quiero - le susurró Blaine y en un solo movimiento lo agarró por la cintura y Kurt del hombro torciéndose a un lado y un poco hacia abajo, uniendo sus labios en un beso mas entregado y necesitado, sonriendo en el transcurso del delicioso contacto de sus bocas.

* * *

**_Espero en verdad que les haya gustado, a mi me fascino haberlo escrito, si no entendieron la canción, pueden ir a youtube y buscar la canción "Got to get you into my life" de The Beatles o en la versión del Cast Glee con Kurt y Blaine. Espero sus reviews y recuerden los quiero y los amo. 3_**

**_¡Gracias por leer! _**


	9. Confesión

**_N/A: Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo que creo hemos estado esperando, disculpen los errores ortográficos que pueda haber pero es que mi pc esta fallando, pero bueno sin más el capítulo._**

**_¡Que disfruten de la lectura!_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 9. Confesión _**

Era de noche y estaban sentados en el sillón del apartamento de Blaine viendo una película, Kurt tenía recargada la cabeza en el pecho de Blaine mientras este lo abraza con un brazo por sus hombros y tenían una manta encima, aunque Kurt no miraba realmente la película, su mente estaba en otro mundo ajeno donde lo único que pensaba era en hablar con Blaine, ya era martes y desde el domingo por la noche cuando Blaine lo dejó en su casa el mismo pensamiento había rondado por su cabeza.

Al día siguiente llegaría el hermano mayor de Blaine y sabia que con esto significaba que no tendrían mucho tiempo a solas en la casa de su novio como siempre lo habían tenido antes de inclusive ser pareja, por esa razón sabia que tendría que hablar con él ahora y no seguir postergando más el momento.

Estaba completamente decidido a decir todo y no podía echarse para atrás, porque se sentía en cierta forma culpable de no habérselo dicho desde antes pero no había podido, sin embargo ahora estando tan cerca el uno del otro se sentía tan bien que nada podría arruinar el momento, que sabia que ambos se querían y estaban juntos.

Sin previo aviso se separó de él y tomó el control del televisor poniendo pause a la película, se volteó de nuevo hacia Blaine quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y su cara en total confusión – Tengo que decirte algo... algo importante – dijo tartamudeando con la voz un poco asustada y muy baja.

Blaine se puso tenso al escucharlo hablar de esa forma y se sentó más derecho - ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó temeroso.

Kurt inhalo y exhalo un par de veces antes de poder hablar – Yo... eh... no se como decirlo... – no encontraba las palabras correctas con las cuales hablar y decir algo como aquello.

- Tan solo dilo Kurt – lo instó Blaine dándole una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa que Kurt le devolvió.

- Es que no se como lo tomaras tú – dijo casi en un susurró.

Blaine le tomo ambas manos con las de él – Entenderé cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme, ¿confías en mí? – preguntó.

- Si – contestó Kurt y Blaine dio un pequeño beso en sus manos unidas, eso era verdad confiaba plenamente en su novio pero no tenia idea de como reaccionaria.

- Dilo – Blaine dijo – Tan solo dilo –

- Yo, eh yo, no soy como todos los hombres – dijo y Blaine lo miro aun mas confundido y cuando estaba por hablar para decirle algún cumplido o convencerlo de que siguiera hablando, Kurt se le adelanto – Tengo... tengo – respiró -... vagina – dijo poniéndose mas rojo de lo que había estado en toda su vida e inmediatamente agacho la cabeza, desvió su mirada de Blaine para no ver su rostro y separó sus manos de las de él.

Blaine pensó que había escuchado mal, pero no, _Kurt tenía vagina _en lugar de un aparato masculino tenia uno femenino, eso era algo que no se esperaba pero no quería decir que fuera algo malo, él quería a Kurt por quien era y no importaba si tuviera un pene o una vagina en su entrepierna iba a estar con él porque así lo quería y todo lo demás simplemente no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Volvió su vista a Kurt quien tenía la cabeza agachada y evitaba verlo, Blaine colocó una de sus manos en la barbilla de Kurt para levantarle el rostro y poder verlo a los ojos.

- Hey, te quiero – le dijo Blaine y acercó su rostro para besarlo pero Kurt se alejó confundido.

- Espera, a ti, ¿a ti no te importa? – preguntó Kurt con los ojos llorosos.

- Kurt, no me importa en lo mas mínimo – Kurt dejó caer una lagrima, Blaine puso ambas manos en sus mejillas y con su pulgar limpió la solitaria lagrima – No me importa porque quiero estar contigo, porque me gustas por quien eres y porque simplemente nada hará que me separe de ti –

- ¿De verdad? –

- De verdad – nuevamente se inclinó sobre él y esta vez Kurt no se alejó, dejando que Blaine lo besara, era un beso tierno lleno de amor y casi casto.

- Gracias – dijo Kurt abalanzándose sobre él para poder abrazarlo – Gracias por quererme y comprender esto – pasó sus manos por el cuello de Blaine.

- Kurt, no tienes que dar gracias por nada – Blaine no quería ponerlo incomodo pero no podía evitar que su mente empezara a pensar en muchas cosas que quería saber pero ese momento no era el indicado, por lo que solo lo abrazaba tiernamente pasando sus manos sobre su espalda y poniendo en el hombro de Kurt su cabeza – Te quiero - murmuró en su cuello.

- Yo también te quiero – dijo Kurt separándose un poco de él para verlo mejor, él sabia que Blaine tendría muchas dudas y preguntas en su mente que estaba seguro no las mencionaría a menos de que Kurt le dijera que lo hiciera y ahora que se estaba sincerando completamente estaba listo para todas ese cuestionamiento– Adelante puedes preguntar –

Blaine se sonrojó porque Kurt se había dado cuenta de sus pensamientos – Eh, no... no quiero ponerte incomodo – Kurt le sonrió y lo beso.

- No lo harás, pero sé que tienes tus dudas y quiero que tengas la confianza suficiente conmigo, así como yo la tuve contigo para decirte esto –

- ¿Estas seguro? –

- Completamente, ahora dime – dijo tratando de acomodarse mejor pero Blaine lo jalo hacia su regazo de forma que se recargó completamente en el pecho de Blaine, pasó sus piernas al otro lado, con una de sus manos empezó a jugar con su estomago mientras Blaine le acariciaba el brazo y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta se habían tomado de la mano que tenían libre.

Blaine exhalo y río algo nervioso, nunca pensó que se enfrentaría con algo como aquello – Bien – guardó silencio sintiendo la caricia de Kurt en él.

- Blaine – lo llamó Kurt riendo y haciendo vibrar todo su torso.

- Okey, okey, que presión – dijo riendo – Esto quiere decir que tu cuerpo – decía tanteando sus palabras – funciona como el de una ¿mujer? – terminó diciendo viendo hacia en frente a la pantalla de televisión que permanecía con la misma imagen.

Kurt sonrió, la verdad es que lo nervios en Blaine siempre le parecían lo mas lindo y adorable que podría haber en el mundo – Si, a lo que te refieres es que paso por la menstruación y puedo quedar embarazado por lo mas extraño y raro que suene, si, si funciona como el de una mujer – dijo ruborizándose profundamente, además todo lo referente a eso siempre le daba un poco de pudor. Cuando Kurt menciono lo de poder quedar embarazado, Blaine no pudo evitar pensar que en un futuro podrían tener un hijo biológico de ambos algo que había creído imposible desde que salió del closet, desvió por un momento su vista al vientre plano del castaño imaginándoselo hinchado y con hijo de los dos dentro suyo, luego subió su ojos a su cabeza con una leve sonrisa y dio un tierno beso en su cabello, gesto que le encanto a Kurt sin imaginarse que su novio acababa de tener el mismo pensamiento.

- ¿Por qué? – soltó, sin poder evitarlo.

- No lo sé, es un misterio medico, nadie ha tenido nunca una explicación razonable a lo que le pasa a mi cuerpo es un padecimiento extraño de conmutación genética pero eso no quiere decir que sea el único al que le haya pasado, hay muchas personas que lo han pasado, solo que el tema no es muy abierto porque aun lo consideran algo muy tabú – explicó Kurt y es que él mismo se había hecho esa misma pregunta en muchas ocasiones.

- Wow, no me lo tomes a mal pero no lo sé, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado –

- Entiendo, créeme llevó años pasando por esto y sigo sin poder creerlo – Kurt dijo bromeando haciendo que Blaine riera levemente.

- ¿Y quien mas sabe de... bueno esto? – Blaine preguntó a pesar de que se sentía muy estúpido por decir algo como aquello.

- Mi papá, Carol, Rachel y tu, y de verdad me gustaría que siguiera siendo de esta manera – le pidió Kurt.

- Claro que así será – confirmó Blaine.

- Gracias – separó su cabeza y dio un tierno beso en sus labios - ¿Sabes? – preguntó en sus labios.

- ¿Qué? – Blaine preguntó, pero a este punto no sabía si algo más pudiera sorprenderle.

- Ahora he roto todas mis barreras contigo y con esto no hay nada que tu no conozcas de mi- Blaine le sonrió y lo atrajo más hacia si besándolo lento, era un beso dulce con amor y pasión.

- No tienes idea de cuanto significa para mí el que tú digas eso – le susurró Blaine.

- Y también que tu puedas entenderlo – Kurt se acercó de nuevo a besarlo pasó su lengua por los labios de Blaine lentamente para que le diera acceso a su boca, y él se lo concedió inmediatamente pasó su lengua por la de él luego sobre su paladar disfrutando del sabor, esa era la primera vez que compartían un beso como aquel y se estaba tornando realmente fantástico, lentamente Blaine lo tomó por los costados y lo fue recargando contra el sillón quedando él encima de Kurt poniendo sus manos a cada lado para no aplastarlo completamente. Sus lenguas se tocaban entre ellas y se saboreaban dulcemente con lentitud pasmosa, el aire se les hizo necesario y se separaron uniendo sus frentes.

- Wow – dijo Kurt riendo.

- Lo sé, wow – Blaine le dijo y permanecieron en esa misma posición solo viéndose directo a los ojos, y de pronto Kurt se sonrojó furiosamente - ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó divertido Blaine.

- Es que tú estas... apretándome – le dijo Kurt.

Blaine frunció el ceño, si estaban muy juntos pero no pensaba que lo estuviera aplastando, Kurt vio su rostro llenó de confusión y habló nuevamente – Blaine, tu... entrepierna – dijo volteándose hacia otro lado. Blaine abrió sus ojos completamente y se sonrojo cuando sintió su propia erección apretándose dentro de su ropa, tenía esa parte de su anatomía recargada completamente en la de Kurt sin haber sentido en que momento se acomodó de esa forma, ni mucho menos sabiendo cuando se había excitado a ese punto. Se retiró rápidamente y se sentó hasta el otro lado del sillón con su rostro en total culpa.

- Lo siento Kurt, pero no es algo que...- decía Blaine entrecortadamente.

- Que puedes controlar – Kurt terminó por él sentándose en el mismo lugar que estaba y estaba sonriéndole – Entiendo – dijo riendo.

- Esto es vergonzoso, ¿sabes? –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Simplemente lo es, el hecho de que no puedo controlarme en esta clase de momentos es algo más fuerte que yo, y realmente temo el que pueda hacerte sentir incomodo –

- Comprendo, entonces tal vez deberíamos de llegar a una clase de acuerdo de que si me siento incomodo o tú lo estas paremos esa clase de situación, ¿Qué dices? Porque si no lo hacemos de esa forma estarás todo el tiempo tratando de contenerte y tú serás él más incómodo, además yo te diré si algo no me parece – dijo Kurt acercándose más a él para quedar sentado a su lado.

- Creo que eso es algo completamente razonable – dijo volteando a verlo – y estoy de acuerdo en que lo hagamos de esa forma –

- Bien, porque de verdad ahora quiero volver a besarte –

- Yo quiero besarte todo el tiempo – dijo Blaine y Kurt soltó una carcajada, momento que Blaine aprovechó para internar la lengua en su boca haciendo a ambos jadear, Kurt lo tomó por sus rizos y lo fue empujando para quedar él encima en esta ocasión, se separaron del beso para tomar algo de aire.

- ¿Te sientes bien con esto? – le preguntó Kurt con sus labios rojos e hinchados.

- Si – Kurt sonrió y se inclinó para un nuevo beso, jalando de repente de los rizos que quedaban libres del gel, Blaine lo sostenía agarrado por las caderas mientras Kurt dirigía el beso y jugaba con sus labios antes de unirlos para besarse profunda y apasionadamente. Blaine acariciaba lenta y cuidadosamente sus costados hasta que por un afirmamiento de Kurt introdujo sus manos por debajo de la camisa, Kurt se separó del beso y bajo por su cuello dejando un reguero de besos por toda su longitud, cuando sintió los dedos de Blaine sobre su piel no pudo evitar morder la suave piel y saborearla dejando una pequeña marca.

Blaine gimió al sentir los dientes de Kurt enterrarse tan suavemente en su piel y levantó su cadera para friccionarse contra el muslo de Kurt, lo tomó por la cintura y con toda la calma y cuidado que pudo tener logro hacerlos girar en el asiento, agradeciendo interiormente que el sillón fuera tan grande. Kurt lo tomó por los hombros y lo jaló para lograr tenerlo más cerca haciendo así que sus entrepiernas se tocaran, sentía como su vagina se empezaba a humedecer y los fluidos empezaban a correr haciéndolo sentir realmente excitado por primera vez, además sintió la dureza de Blaine contra él haciéndolo jadear fuertemente.

- ¡Oh Dios mío Blaine! – gritó con una voz ronca cuando Blaine de nuevo se frotó contra él.

Se unieron de nuevo en un beso desesperado antes de que Blaine siguiera haciendo ese movimiento que los estaba volviendo locos a los dos, esta vez fue su turno de disfrutar del cuello de Kurt bajando por todo el musculo besando y lamiendo toda la suave y delicada piel chupando y degustando el sudor que salía de él junto con su propio y único sabor, Kurt estiró su cuello completamente y Blaine no se resistió en pasar toda su lengua haciéndolo jadear, sus dientes fueron después de su lengua rozando la piel enviándole escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral sus manos seguían en la cadera de Kurt acariciando delicadamente como si temiera que se pudiera romper y Kurt apretaba sus hombros cada vez que lo sentía, Blaine empezó a morder dejando pequeñas marcas desde su oreja hasta llegar a su clavícula, Kurt se arqueaba contra sus labios jadeando y gimiendo cada vez más, deseando sentir mas de esa cálida y húmeda boca, esos sonidos que lograban salir de su boca solo lograban que Blaine se pusiera más duro y que esa excitación nublara su cerebro apoderándose de él

- Dios, Blaine, Blaine – gimió Kurt en un sonido grave.

Blaine abrió los ojos como plato al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, había empezado a embestir de forma inconsciente contra el castaño que se encontraba debajo de su cuerpo aprisionado – Lo siento, creo que deberíamos parar – se disculpó y cuando quiso separarse de Kurt, este lo abrazó y le dio un tierno y dulce beso en la comisura de sus labios.

- Si, pienso lo mismo – le contestó aun con la respiración un poco agitada – ¿Seguimos con la película? –

- Si – se separaron con una lentitud pasmosa, volviendo a sentarse como antes habían estado, levantaron la manta que había ido a dar al suelo en algún momento y se taparon con ella, Kurt puso play al televisor y continuaron viendo la película.

De pronto fuera se escuchó un sonido estridente distrayéndolos.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Kurt.

- Creo que fue un trueno – de nuevo el sonido y luego el sonido de miles de gotas golpeando – Esta lloviendo – contestó Blaine – Vamos a ver – se levantó y jaló de la mano a Kurt para acercarse a la venta, abrió las persianas y efectivamente toda la ciudad se encontraba bajo una tormenta.

- Hermoso – dijo Kurt.

- Gracias, ya lo sabía – le contestó Blaine y Kurt rodó los ojos.

- Si, tú también lo eres – ambos empezaron a reír.

- Puedes quedarte hoy aquí – ofreció Blaine y Kurt abrió como plato sus ojos – Digo, solo si quieres es que esta lloviendo y comúnmente hay mas trafico y hay muchos accidentes y no quisiera que te pasará algo – hablaba rápidamente – Puedes dormir en la otra habitación si así lo deseas – Kurt se aguantó las ganas de reírse.

- Me encantaría Blaine, pero – Blaine sonrió aliviado, esperando que continuara hablando – Quiero dormir contigo, solo dormir... quiero que me abraces – dijo con voz decidida.

- Me encantaría hacer eso –

* * *

Blaine sonrió al sentir un cosquilleo en su mejilla y la mandíbula, abrió un ojo prezoso y lo único que pudo ver fue la cabeza de Kurt bajando por su cuello dando pequeños besos por donde alcanzaba. Lo abrazó para atraerlo a su rostro y poder besarlo, Kurt se sorprendió al sentirlo pero no se alejó de él si no que le sonrió en el beso.

- Buenos días - murmuró Kurt en sus labios, estaba completamente sobre él y sentía la erección matutina de Blaine contra su muslo.

- Mmm, buenos días - Blaine dijo pero aún tenía ambos ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

- Hey, tienes que despertar - le dijo haciendole cosquillas en el torso.

- No quiero, quiero seguir durmiendo y abrazarte todo el día - su voz estaba ronca por el sueño y abrazó a Kurt más fuerte para que no se safara de sus brazos.

- Nada me gustaría más que eso pero tengo clase, y tu también además te recuerdo que más tarde tienes que ir por tu hermano al aeropuerto - le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

- Agh, no me lo recuerdes por favor - abrió sus ojos y vio a Kurt con el cabello despeinado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y la cara aún adormecida.

- Anímate es tu hermano, ¿desde cuándo no lo ves? - le preguntó pero hizo una mueca de dolor que no paso desapercibida para Blaine.

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo? - lo vio buscando alguna señal de donde le dolía.

- Mmm, tengo... tengo cólicos - contestó ruborizandose y bajó la cabeza.

Blaine asintió en comprensión, entendiendo por lo más extraño que aquello sonora que _Kurt estaba en sus días, _- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? -

Kurt lo beso de nuevo - Solo abrazarme -

Blaine hizo eso mismo que le pidió Kurt y besó su frente - ¿Qué paso con lo de despertarse? -

- Cierto - dijo Kurt separándose de él - ¡Arriba! - Kurt se estaba levantando de la cama pero Blaine lo jaló de nuevo.

- Solo 5 minutos más -

- Mmm, 5 minutos, nos lleva a 10 y después a 15, ya lo he pasado Blaine -

- Te prometo que solo serán 5- Kurt no dijo nada más y dejo que Blaine lo abrazara aunque no volvieron a dormir en su lugar se concentraron en verse fijamente, Kurt pasaba su mano por el rostro de Blaine delineando sus cejas en forma triangular, su nariz y después sus labios donde Blaine le dio un pequeño beso a su dedo índice, además la piel se sentía un poco rasposa porque tenía una incipiente barba de 3 días. Mientras Blaine de forma inconsciente había bajado su mano hasta el vientre de Kurt y lo masajeaba suavemente para tratar de reducir el dolor.

- Te esta creciendo la barba - le dijo Kurt sonriendo cuando sentía la caricia de Blaine.

- Si, tengo que rasurarme -

- Dejatela crecer me gustaría verte con barba -

- Lo voy a pensar - Blaine dijo guiñando un ojo.

- Blaine, ya pasaron los 5 minutos -

- Boo - dijo en voz muy baja como un niño.

- No te comportes como niño, yo iré hacer el desayuno mientras tu te alistas - Kurt se levantó dándole un último beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Tengo otra opción? - preguntó pero Kurt ya estaba bajando las escaleras.

- ¡No! - escuchó que nada más le contestó.

Se levantó de la cama estirando sus brazos y bostezando, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y se apresuró a contestar, era un número desconocido.

- Diga - contestó.

- ¡Blainey! - gritó una voz y tal como había hecho el domingo se sorprendió al escuchar a su hermano - Buenos días -

- Hey, Coop buenos días, pensé que no hablaría contigo hasta más tarde - Blaine le dijo.

- Si, bueno por eso te llamaba -

- ¿Por qué? ¿Siempre no vienes? - preguntó.

- Lo que pasa es que a última hora me cambiaron el boleto de avión y ya estoy aquí - le contestó feliz su hermano.

- ¡¿Que?! -

- Que estoy aquí, esperando para que vengas por mí - le dijo Cooper.

- Cooper porque no me avisaste antes, sabes cuanto tardare en llegar allá - Blaine no podía evitar enojarse con su hermano, ya habían acordado algo o bueno más bien Cooper había dicho que llegaría a otra hora y ahora tendría que cambiar todos los planes completamente.

Aunque para su hermano pasó totalmente desapercibido que Blaine se hubiera molestado - No importa yo te espero y por lo demás no te preocupes -

Blaine exhalo y contuvo sus ganas de gritarle a fin de cuentas era su hermano y tenía mese sin verlo - ¿En qué aeropuerto estas? -

- En el JFK -

- ¿En a cual terminal? -

- En la... 8 -

- Okey, estaré ahí en 1 hora si es que tengo suerte -

- Esta bien, gracias hermanito - luego de esto Cooper colgó y Blaine bajó las escaleras para ir con Kurt y decirle el cambio de planes. Caminó hasta la cocina y ahí estaba el castaño que al parecer estaba teniendo una lucha con la cafetera.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? - preguntó Blaine riéndose al ver que Kurt no podía destapar la máquina. Al parecer había estado tan concentrado haciendo eso que se asusto cuando lo escucho.

- Blaine, por favor haz ruido cuando te acerques o carraspea la garganta pero haz algo antes de hablarme, porque siempre me asustas - le dijo Kurt dejando la cafetera en la barra después de rendirse - Me rindo, no puedo con esto -

- Lo siento - dijo abrazándolo por la cintura y beso su labios que estaban fruncidos - Y la cafetera tiene días así atascada no sé que le ocurre, pero no te preocupes por eso, ha habido un cambio de planes -

- ¿Cambio de planes? - preguntó confundido pasando su propios brazos por el cuello de Blaine.

- Si, ¿a que hora comienzan tus clases hoy? -

- Mmm, a las 11 hoy solo tengo 1 pero dura cerca de 3 horas -

- Entonces ¿por qué me despiertas a las 8 de la mañana? - preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos.

- Bueno no recordaba el horario de tus clases - se disculpó Kurt - Además debo de ir primero a mi casa porque necesito mi ropa especial para la clase -

- ¿De que es tu clase? - preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Es complicado de definir tiene como que un poco de todo baile y actuación, pero hago mucho ejercicio y por eso necesito ropa especial detesto como el sudor se me pega - Blaine río de su cara de asco - De cualquier forma, ¿a que hora comienzan tus clases?-

- Hasta las 12, y francamente no es necesario que valla ya que domino a la perfección las piezas en las que hemos estado trabajando - dijo con cierto deje de orgullo en su voz - Por lo que no había necesidad de levantarse a esta hora -

- Oh, pero ¿cuál es ese cambio de planes del que hablas? - dijo tratando de cambiar el tema haciendo reír a Blaine.

- Oh, si Coop ya esta aquí y tengo que ir a recogerlo -

- Pensé que llegaría hasta más tarde -

- Yo también, pero me acaba de llamar, ¿Quieres ir conmigo por él? Por favor - preguntó poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

- Está bien - contestó Kurt.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias, no sabes cuanto te quiero por eso - le dijo besándolo.

- De nada, pero no hay que irnos ya - dijo tratando de separar su boca de la de Blaine.

- Cooper puede esperar a que yo termine de besar a mi novio - contestó.

- No eso no es correcto, anda vamos a vestirnos aún tienes que conducir cerca de 40 minutos-

- Ugh, tienes razón -

- Por supuesto que la tengo, yo me cambiare en el baño mientras tu vas arriba -

- Como tu digas - Blaine asintió pero no lo soltó.

- Ahora Blaine - dijo Kurt riendo.

- Oh, si ya voy - se separó de Kurt y fue directo a la habitación para alistarse.

Unos minutos después ambos estaban vestidos y listos para irse, bajaron al estacionamiento y se dispusieron en ir camino al aeropuerto, Kurt agarró su teléfono para revisar si no tenía ningún mensaje encontrándose con uno de Rachel.

_"¡Buenos días Kurtie! Adivina que, me acaban de avisar que la profesora Duncan no irá porque ha tenido que volar de emergencia a París para una importante presentación, por lo que no tendrás clase, disfruta de tu día xoxo" - R._

Kurt tecleó un nuevo mensaje para contestarle.

_"¡Buenos días Rach! Gracias por avisar y me encargare de disfrutar mi día ;) xoxo" - K._

- Nuevo cambio de planes - le dijo Kurt a Blaine.

- En serio, ¿Cuál? - preguntó Blaine con su vista en el camino. Por la lluvia de la noche anterior había inclusive más tráfico que el resto de los días y parecía que todo se movía a paso de tortuga.

- No tendré clases -

- De verdad, ¿porqué? -

- Duncan se fue de viaje, recuerdas que te hable de ella y te dije que todo el tiempo estaba saliendo de improviso -

- Si, no quiero ser egoísta ni tampoco que no lamento que pierdas tu clase pero agradezco que tu maestra no este para que no me dejes solo con Coop -

- Blaine tienes que calmarte un poco es tu hermano, algo debes en tener en común con él -

- Si claro Cooper Anderson y yo somos tan parecidos - dijo con sarcasmo.

- Vez, ahí esta algo en común, los dos llevan el apellido Anderson - Kurt dijo como si aquello fuera lo más interesante del mundo, Blaine lo vio de reojo pero no pudo evitar reír.

Una hora después estaban estacionando delante de la terminal 8 del Aeropuerto John F. Kennedy.

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí - Blaine dijo cuando apagó el motor.

- Ya Blaine, vamos -

Bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia dentro de la terminal tomados de la mano, Blaine volteaba a todos lados buscando a su hermano pero no lo miraba por ninguna parte estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez no había llegado o había tomado un taxi, hasta que...

- ¡Blainey! - gritó Cooper a unos 10 metros de distancia, Blaine volteó a donde escuchó el estridente grito y Kurt río al escucharlo.

- Ahí esta mi hermano - dijo Blaine a Kurt.

En cuestión de segundo Cooper ya estaba delante de ellos vestía todo de negro un jean ajustado, una camiseta y una chamarra de cuero ajustada.

- Hermanito - le dijo a Blaine parándose delante de él con los brazos abiertos para abrazarlo.

- Hola Coop - saludó Blaine pero Cooper lo abrazó de igual forma y Blaine se lo devolvió, vaya así se sentía ser abrazado por su hermano.

- Es genial verte - Cooper le dijo una vez que estuvieron separados.

- Lo mismo digo - después volteo a ver a Kurt quien le sonreía - Cooper él es Kurt Hummel mi novio, Kurt él es mi hermano...-

- Cooper Anderson, mucho gusto - se adelantó Cooper haciendo sonrojar a Kurt cuando lo abrazó a él también.

- Un placer conocerte - dijo Kurt.

- Bueno que les parece si nos vamos, no es divertido estar en este lugar después de una hora - Cooper les dijo.

- Esta bien - le dijo Blaine - ¿Ya comiste algo? -

- No, vamos a desayunar sorprendeme - Cooper se adelanto a caminar hacia delante dejando atrás su maleta para que Blaine la llevara.

- Es agradable - le dijo Kurt a Blaine cuando vio como había puesto su cara al tener que llevarse el equipaje.

- Si tu lo dices -

- Lo es Blaine - Kurt le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla - Ven, y mejora ese humor - Blaine suspiró.

- Vamos chicos - los apuró Cooper.

Salieron del aeropuerto y los tres subieron al coche de Blaine, Cooper subió en la parte trasera dejando que Kurt y Blaine fueran delante.

- ¿Desde cuándo son novios? - les preguntó Coop cuando iban por entré las calles de Queens.

- Domingo - contestaron los dos juntos sonriendo felices.

- Esperen, ¿el día que hablé contigo? -

- Si, Coop ese día en la noche - le contestó Blaine.

- Fabuloso, ¿a dónde vamos? - Cooper se miraba ansioso como si fuera un niño pequeño que lo llevaban de paseo, esto hizo recordar a Kurt como Blaine se comportaba a veces, aunque Blaine lo negara él y su hermano tenían mucho parecido.

- No lo sé, ¿donde piensas que seria mejor? - preguntó Blaine a Kurt dado que en todo caso eran ellos quienes conocían la ciudad.

- Oh, podrían llevarme a ese lugar donde Meg Ryan fingió tener un orgasmo - les pidió Cooper hablando como si aquello fuera lo más normal, Kurt no pudo evitar reír mientras Blaine miraba por el retrovisor a su hermano tratando de entender.

- Al Kat'z Delicatessen - le dijo Kurt riendo - ¿Sabes dónde esta? -

- Si, Seb nos llevó a todos o bueno nos obligo a ir - Blaine dijo - ¿Por qué quieres ir ahí?-

- Curiosidad hermanito, quiero conocer la ciudad - Cooper dijo encogiendose de hombros.

El resto del viaje transcurrió con Cooper haciéndoles preguntas y en su gran mayoría siendo Kurt quién se las contestaba y Blaine en ocasiones solo negaba con la cabeza sin poder creer la indiscreción que llegaba a tener su hermano, sin duda el tiempo que Cooper pasara con él sería eterno.

Fueron hasta el restaurante y Cooper como entró como un niño lo hubiera hecho en un parque de diversiones, se sentaron en una de las muchas mesas cuadradas que había en todo el lugar y Kurt se sorprendió que cuando la hora de ordenar llegó ambos pidieran exactamente lo mismo, inclusive ellos parecían no poder creerlo.

- Que casualidad - susurró Kurt irónico por lo bajo.

- Te escuche - le contestó Blaine mientras Cooper hablaba con la camarera tratando de conseguir su número.

- Ya lo sé -

El resto del desayuno pasó con calma solo con algunos comentarios lascivos por parte de Cooper en los que Kurt solo reía cada vez más sonrojado y Blaine deseaba poder salir de ahí los más pronto posible.

- Por favor Cooper podrías dejar de decir eso - reclamó Blaine.

- ¿Qué? Yo solo digo que disfruto del...-

- Dios Coop pareces un degenerado sexual hablando así -

- Eres un aburrido Blaine, que tu no disfrutes del sexo como yo no es mi culpa -

- Y no es mi culpa que tu sufras de ninfomanía -

- No soy ninfomano, simplemente digo que disfruto de ese placer que el buen sexo brinda, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hechaste un buen polvo? -

Blaine estaba por contraatacar con algún comentario cuando Kurt intervino - Suficiente los dos porque déjenme decirles que ambos parecen unos depravados y todos nos están viendo - los dos voltearon a los lados y era verdad todas las personas cercanas a su mesa tenían la vista fija en ellos - Ahora hagan el favor de comportarse y dejen de actuar como unos adolescentes hormonales -

- Lo siento - murmuraron juntos bajando la cabeza avergonzados.

- Bien -

Después de ese incómodo momento ninguno dijo nada y se concentraron solo en sus platos, hasta que volvieron a salir de ahí. El restaurante no quedaba muy lejos del departamento de Blaine por lo que en cuestión de minutos llegaron.

- Hasta que se me hará conocer tu regalo de graduación hermanito - le dijo Cooper sonriendo pero esta vez sonaba realmente orgulloso de su hermano cuando estaban frente al edificio.

- Eso creo, vamos y cuidado con la recepcionista - contestó Blaine, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Kurt.

- Auch, ¿Porqué eso? -

- No es divertido que ella te vea tan feo - Kurt le contestó.

- Si, lo es -

- ¿Que ocurre con la recepcionista? - preguntó Cooper sin entender.

- Es que ella ve muy feo a Kurt desde... siempre -

- ¿Por qué? -

- No sabemos - Blaine le dijo encogiendose de hombros mientras abría la puerta y daba paso a su novio y hermano, como de costumbre detrás del mostrador estaba Lauren, pero en esa ocasión por primera vez no vio a Kurt con ojos como dagas mas bien se encargó de comerse a Cooper con la mirada.

- Buenos días señor Anderson - saludó la joven.

- Buenos días - contestaron Blaine y Cooper y la joven los miro con las cejas arqueadas.

- Lo siento es la costumbre, Cooper Anderson - le dijo Coop acercándose a la joven tendiendo su mano, la cual ella estrecho gustosa.

- Mucho gusto señor Anderson, Lauren Ackerman - se presentó ella.

- Llámame Cooper, Lauren - Cooper le guiñó un ojo y ella se sonrojó.

- Creo que ya te dejara de ver como lo hace usualmente - susurró Blaine a Kurt.

- Eso espero, porque ya siento una marca en mi espalda de su mirada - Kurt le contestó observando la conversación entre su cuñado y la recepcionista.

- Yo te veo otra cosa en la espalda - dijo en un tono coqueto y guiñando un ojo haciendo ruborizar a Kurt - Me encanta como te ruborizas - lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó en los labios.

Escucharon un carraspeó de garganta y se separaron - Cuando ustedes quieran chicos - les dijo Cooper en un tono sugestivo.

Subieron por el ascensor hasta el séptimo piso sin decir nada pero Cooper no los dejaba de ver sonriendo. Hasta que estuvieron dentro del departamento fue que volvieron a emitir palabras.

- Wow Blainey, este lugar es grandioso - le dijo Cooper soltando su maleta y abrazándolo por los hombros.

- Si lo es, pero ya venía equipado así -

- Me imagino, pero aún así es grandioso -

Blaine parecía haber olvidado que más decir por lo que Kurt tuvo que hablar por él - Ven Cooper, esta es la habitación de invitados - Kurt lo llevó hasta la habitación continúa al baño.

- ¿No le agrado verdad? - le preguntó Cooper cuando estaban dentro del cuarto y Blaine no podía escucharlos.

- No es eso, solo que han pasado demasiado tiempo sin hablar - explicó Kurt.

- Pero no es solo ahora, es desde siempre -

- Veamos Cooper, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que pasaron tiempo juntos - le preguntó Kurt sentándose en la cama haciéndole una seña para que se sentará junto a él.

- Creo que de eso hace años -

- Es por eso, Blaine no sabe como tratarte o que decirte porque no te conoce, sabe que eres su hermano y te quiere por esa simple razón pero fuera de eso siente que está con un desconocido, si sólo se van a estar viend veces al año con muchos mese de diferencia eso nunca va a a cambiar -

- Estoy consciente de eso, esa fue la principal razón de que yo aceptara el trabajo aquí, quiero estar con mi hermano menor, es un hecho que con nuestros padres no podemos contar mucho pero de perdida quiero que nosotros nos llevemos mejor -

- Entonces intenta llevarte mejor con él, busca algo que puedan tener en común y aferrate a eso para mantener a Blaine contigo y que no se sigan alejando más -

- Gracias por tus palabras, creo que nos lleváremos bien Kurt eres un excelente cuñado -Kurt río.

- Ya veraz que las cosas irán mejorando entre ustedes -

- Si, tiempo al tiempo -

- Bueno, ponte cómodo, duerme descansa haz lo que quieras - Kurt dijo levantándose.

- Creo que dormiré un poco, tuve que madrugar para tomar el avión -

- Yo le diré a Blaine que vas a descansar, nos vemos más tarde - dicho esto Kurt salió de la habitación volviendo a la sala pero aparentemente Blaine había subido por lo que él fue allá arriba también.

- No puedes decirme que tienes sueño Blaine - le dijo Kurt cuando lo vio recostado en su cama boca bajo.

- Si puedo - habló pero su voz no sonó muy bien porque tenía la boca completamente pegada contra el colchón - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto con Cooper?

Kurt caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado - Porque estuve hablando con él -

- ¿De que? -

- De ustedes Blaine, ahí abajo está tu hermano a quién no mirabas en meses y creo que ambos debería de hablar y ponerse al corriente, contarse lo que han hecho ese tipo de cosas, yo lo más cercano que tengo a un hermano es Finn y estoy consiente de que a veces es difícil convivir en ese sentido con otra persona pero vale la pena intentarlo, obtienes buena recompensa-

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tener la razón? - preguntó Blaine y se sentó a su lado.

- Por que soy, yo - le dijo bromeando Kurt - Pero habló en serio Blaine, aprende a convivir con tu hermano créeme que ustedes se parecen más de lo que son capaces de admitir, estoy casi seguro de que algo deben de hacer juntos que los une -

- Pero que pasa si no se que hacer o decir como hace un momento, me aterra el no saber como actuar con mi propio hermano, Cooper es tan... bueno ya lo viste como habla -

- Si, bueno yo y todo el restaurante nos dimos cuenta pero a pesar de hablar así no desagrada más bien te hace reír por las cosas ocurrentes que llega a decir, debes aprender a conocerlo porque si no lo haces mientras él este aquí ninguno de los dos la pasara bien y si no sabes que decir entonces canta y haz le saber como te sientes respecto a la relación que tienen ustedes dos -

- Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé -

- Las cosas que valen la pena nunca son fáciles Blaine, el que sea difícil es porque lo hace importante y valioso -

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews, no duden en decirme cualquier duda que tengan o si quieren que algo pase en la historia también díganmelo para ver si lo puedo incluir, los quiero y los amo 3**_

_**¡Gracias por leer! **_


	10. Anderson Brothers

**_N/A: Hola, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste._**

**_¡Que disfruten de la lectura! _**

* * *

**_Capítulo 10. Anderson Brothers_**

Blaine se levantó de la cama, sentía todo su cuerpo cansado, las palabras de Kurt seguían en su cabeza con respecto a su convivencia con Cooper. Bajó las escaleras y lo que vio lo sorprendió más que cualquier otra cosa.

La mesa estaba puesta y un gran desayuno servido.

- ¿Cooper? – llamó a su hermano pero no hubo respuesta, se acercó a la mesa y vio una hoja doblada por la mitad la levantó y leyó lo que estaba escrito.

_Buenos días hermanito._

_Te prepare el desayuno, porque tuve que salir temprano esta mañana por lo de mi trabajo, pero volveré por la tarde._

_Te contaré todo y hablaremos._

_P.D. agradece de mi parte a Kurt y disfruta del desayuno._

¿Kurt? ¿Qué debía de agradecer a Kurt? ¿Desde cuando sabe cocinar Cooper? Se sentó en la mesa y comió todo lo que su hermano había cocinado, todo estaba delicioso debía admitir que Cooper sabia lo que hacia.

Luego de comer fue por su teléfono y llamó a Kurt.

- ¡Buenos días, _sunshine_! – cantó Kurt al contestarle la llamada.

Blaine río – _Buon giorno, amore mio_ – sintió la sonrisa de su novio cuando volvía hablar.

- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué tal Cooper? – le preguntó amablemente consiente de la relación que tenían los hermanos Anderson.

- Bien, Coop salió temprano esta mañana de hecho no lo vi pero me preparó el desayuno y... me pidió que te diera las gracias –

- Oh, bueno supongo que lo llamare mas tarde – contestó Kurt como si hacer aquello fuero lo mas normal.

- Espera, mi hermano apenas llegó ayer ¿Cómo es que ustedes se llevan tan bien?, además ¿Por qué Coop tendría que darte las gracias? – Blaine no entendía como era posible que ellos dos se llevaran bien cuando apenas se conocían.

- Mmm, no te lo puedo decir es algo entre tu hermano y yo – su novio contestó en una voz muy baja.

- Kurt – pidió una vez más Blaine.

- Lo siento no puedo, le prometí a tu hermano que no te lo diría –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Porque si Blaine, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que Santana y tú tenían un secreto? – Blaine asintió pero recordó que Kurt no lo miraba por lo que se vio obligado a hablar.

- Si – contestó a regañadientes.

- Vez esto es algo como aquello –

- De acuerdo – Kurt río de su tono de resignación.

- No te pongas así, ¿comeremos juntos hoy? –

- Sabes que si, no se hasta que hora veré a Coop y como no lo eh visto hoy aun no tiene copia de la llave –

- Entonces llámalo y dile que lo veremos a la hora de la comida en mi trabajo –

- No lo sé – Blaine se rascó la parte baja de su cabeza.

- Si lo sabes – Blaine sabía lo que Kurt estaba tramando, quería presionarlo para que estuviera cerca de su hermano fuese como fuese – Anda Blaine poco a poquito, ¿recuerdas?

- Está bien, lo voy a llamar –

- Perfecto, los veré mas tarde entonces... – Kurt fue interrumpido por Rachel, quien le decía que ya era hora de irse – Me tengo que ir nos vemos en la comida, te quiero –

- Yo también te quiero, hasta más tarde –

- Adiós – dijo Kurt rápido antes de colgar el teléfono.

- Adiós – contestó Blaine pero ya no hubo respuesta por parte de Kurt.

* * *

- ¿Y como es el otro Anderson? – preguntó Santana recargada en el mostrador donde estaba la caja registradora mientras Kurt ordenaba algunos menús.

- Como decirlo... mmm créeme ya lo haz visto antes, además vendrá a comer con nosotros -

- ¿Invitaron a su hermano a que comiera con ustedes? –

- Si, insistí en que viniera aunque Blaine no quería –

- ¿Por qué? –

- La relación de ellos no es muy buena por lo que estoy tratando de hacer que se lleven mejor entre los dos –

- Quieres estar en todo Kurt –

- Quiero ayudarlos – contestó Kurt, no podía evitar intentar hacer algo para que esos dos estuviera mejor – Necesitan ayuda –

- Oh, entonces ¿quieres que te ayude con algo? – se ofreció Santana.

Kurt sonrió con picardía cuando una idea corrió por su mente en la que Santana le podría ayudar – Tal vez más adelante, pero por el momento creo que estoy bien, poco a poquito como le dije a Blaine las cosas con calma para que no se sientan demasiado presionados, pienso que una comida por el momento está bien-

Santana levantó una ceja al ver la sonrisa de Kurt - ¿Qué tienes en mente Hummel? –

- Ya lo veras – ambos rieron y en ese momento Cooper iba entrando por la puerta.

- Hola Coop – saludó Kurt acercándose a él con Santana detrás de él.

- Hey Kurt, ¿aun no llega Blaine? – Cooper preguntó viendo hacia los lados en busca de su hermano.

- No, suele venir como a esta hora de seguro no tarda en llegar – Santana tosió no muy discretamente – Oh, Cooper ella es Santana López una de mis mejores amigas –

- Mucho gusto, Cooper Anderson – dijo galantemente tratando de coquetear con ella.

- Es todo un placer, poder conocerte Kurt me contó mucho de ti - contestó siguiendo el juego de Cooper guiñando un ojo.

- Oh de verdad, espero que solo hayan sido cosas buenas –

- Lo fueron - Kurt se tapó la boca con la mano tratando de ocultar su risa pero no pudo soportarlo más y río estrepitosamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – les preguntó, ambos lo vieron y rieron.

- Sant, Santana es libanesa – contestó Kurt entres risas, Cooper frunció el ceño sin entender – Per-perdón quise decir lesbiana-

Cooper se sonrojó sin saber que decir – No pasa nada, mientras no se entere mi novia – dijo Santana para salvarlo de ese momento incomodo aunque lo puso mas nervioso.

- Oh, ya llegó Blaine – Kurt les dijo ya mas calmado, cuando la puerta se abrió y dejo pasar a Blaine quien llevaba el estuche de su guitarra colgada en el hombro.

- Yo voy hacer mi trabajo, los veré mas tarde – Santana contestó y después se fue.

- Sant, te importaría ordenar lo que te dije, por favor – Kurt casi gritó mientras ella se alejaba.

- Aja, como quieras -

Blaine se acercó caminando sonriéndoles – _Ciao amore mio _– saludó dando un beso casto en los labios de Kurt.

- Hola, _sunshine _– contestó Kurt riendo, le encantaba como sonaba más gruesa la voz de Blaine cada vez que pronunciaba cualquier cosa en italiano y lo consideraba dentro de la rama de lo excitante – No sé porque presiento que tendré que aprender a hablar italiano –

Blaine río y lo volvió a besar – Porque tendrás que hacerlo – le dijo en los labios.

Cooper carraspeó la garganta, para llamar la atención de los chicos que se habían olvidado de él – Si, sigo aquí – bromeó.

Ambos murmuraron una disculpa en respuesta a Cooper y después Kurt los llevó hasta una mesa para cuatro personas que estaba junto a la ventana - ¿Les parece bien? – preguntó y recibió una afirmación de cabeza por ambos.

Tomaron su lugar en la mesa Kurt junto a Blaine y Cooper delante de Blaine.

- Yo iré por algo de tomar – se levantó Kurt de la mesa y los dejo a los otros dos.

Guardaron silencio por un momento sin saber que decir hasta que al mismo tiempo hablaron diciendo cada uno el nombre del otro.

- Blaine...–

- Cooper...– se vieron y empezaron a reír.

Cooper fue el primero en dejar de reír e hizo un gesto con su mano para que Blaine hablara primero – Tú primero –

Blaine le sonrío a su hermano – Bien, yo solo quería decir que... me alegra que estés aquí – dijo con una verdadera sonrisa que llegó hasta sus ojos provocando ese peculiar brillo.

- A mi también me alegra estar aquí hermanito – contestó su hermano – Pero anoche estuve hablando con Kurt él es una persona grandiosa y me agrada además de que tiene razón, necesitamos recuperar el tiempo perdido, ponernos al día, contarnos nuestras cosas, ser amigos y llevar esto en paz, porque me quedare algunos meses por aquí –

- Si, yo también estuve hablando con él, Kurt es fabuloso – suspiró Blaine y volteó hacia su lado derecho donde vio a Kurt quien estaba diciéndole algo a Santana mientras acomodaba bien los vasos sobre una charola – Y creo que hablamos de lo mismo con él, llevarnos mejor y ser amigos tan simple como eso, aunque no lo sea así de fácil como realmente suena, porque no te he visto en meses y antes de eso igual fueron meses, eres mi único hermano y realmente quiero llevarme bien contigo que podamos compartir la buenas noticias y desearnos lo mejor siempre–

- Yo quiero lo mismo Blaine, de verdad siento no haber estado en muchas ocasiones yo sé que pasaste un momento duro y yo no estuve contigo, pero quiero compensarte –

- Cooper, sabes que llegué a pensar que a ti te molestaba mi sexualidad – dijo Blaine casi en un susurro.

- Oh, Dios lo siento Blaine, yo nunca eh pensado que eso sea algún inconveniente te lo he dicho eres mi hermano pequeño y aunque no supe ser un buen hermano mayor en el pasado ahora estoy dispuesto hacerlo, puede que no sea la mejor persona en casi ningún aspecto pero puedo ser un gran hermano mayor si me lo propongo – se recargó en su silla y vio fijamente a su hermano menor, en que momento se había convertido Blaine en ese hombre que tenia delante suyo, siempre pensó que él era el mayor y que su hermano tardaría en crecer y convertirse en un adulto pero había estado mucho tiempo alejado de él y ese era el momento de frenar aquello y aprovechar que lo tenía y era parte de su familia – ¿Amigos? – Cooper tendió su mano hacia él para estrecharla juntos, Blaine bajo su vista a la mano de su hermano y luego la subió de vuelta para verlo al rostro cuando hablara.

Se quedó callado por algunos segundo contemplando a Cooper hasta que finalmente habló- No – contestó y Cooper lo vio con cierto temor, Blaine negó con la cabeza y se paró de su lugar para quedar parado junto a Cooper quien se sorprendió – Somos hermanos y amigos, eso es lo que siempre eh querido que seamos – le dijo y lo halo del brazo para poder darle un gran abrazo.

Cooper sonrió como si fuera navidad y lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, se habían perdido de tanto en los últimos años y era el momento de recuperarse, Blaine hizo intento por separarse luego de un tiempo pero Cooper se negó a dejarlo ir diciendo una broma hacia él – Espero quiero recordar esta emoción y poder usarla en una escena alguna vez – haciendo reír a ambos.

- Eso es ridículo – dijo Blaine una vez que estuvieron separados y en esta ocasión se sentaron uno junto al otro.

Kurt había estado hablando con Santana mientras miraba como los otros dos hablaban y se enterneció mucho cuando los vio darse un abrazo especialmente porque no pudo evitar escuchar las palabras que se dijeron, estaba feliz de que Blaine pudiera tener a su hermano y pudieran establecer un buen lazo no solo por ser familia sino porque se quieren aunque no lo demuestren muy a menudo al fin de cuenta son hermanos y no importa si nunca están de acuerdo siempre podían estar ahí para cuando se necesitaran.

Volvió de nuevo a la mesa trayendo consigo 3 vasos con refresco y puso uno para cada quien

- ¿Hablaron? –

Ellos se sonrojaron un poco pero asintieron dándole una sonrisa – Que bien – les dijo dando un trago a su vaso – ¿Cómo va lo de tu trabajo Cooper? – dijo amablemente.

- Si, no me has hablado sobre eso – comentó Blaine volteando a verlo.

Cooper sonrió todavía más – Si, sobre eso como bien saben la USA Network esta aquí en New York y...–

- ¡Trabajaras para ellos! – gritó emocionado Kurt antes de que terminara de hablar y varios de los clientes lo voltearon a ver pero después desviaron la vista no tan sorprendidos de que hubiera gritos de ese tipo por toda la ciudad.

- Si – contestó – Voy a grabar una serie con ellos – concluyó emocionado.

- ¡Eso es genial Coop! – Blaine lo abrazó a manera de felicitación - ¿Cuál es la serie? –

- Es una nueva, aun se están escribiendo los primeros capítulos, su nombre será White Collar-

- ¿Sobre que tratará? – le preguntó Kurt curioso y expectante de conocer todos los detalles.

- Aun no puedo hablar sobre el tema, términos de contrato lo único que si puedo decirles es que trabajare con el FBI –

- Espera, ¿ya firmaste contrato? – preguntó su hermano confundido pero entusiasmado.

- Si, a eso venía aquí a que los productores terminaran de dar su punto bueno y hacer la firma de mi contrato además de que se grabara en este lugar por lo que estaré viviendo en esta ciudad por un tiempo indeterminado, me comprometo con de perdida la primera temporada pero en caso de que se tenga el éxito que se espera mi contrato se ira extendiendo, aunque a fin de cuenta todo depende del publico y de como valla el capitulo piloto, ya saben –

- Será fabuloso Coop ya lo veras –

- Eso es lo que más espero –

- Veras que si, serás el gran Cooper Anderson en muy poco tiempo y tu nombre estará en todas partes – le dijo Kurt con aire soñador, haciendo a ambos reír.

- Gracias Kurt, por todo – le guiñó un ojo.

- De nada, ya sabes cuando quieras – Blaine los vio con una ceja levantada.

- Bien, ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? – les preguntó.

- Creo que eso debe decírtelo tu hermano, traeré los platillos en un momento vuelvo – nuevamente se levantó de la mesa y fue con Santana.

- ¿Cómo les esta yendo? – le preguntó a Kurt, Kurt volteo hacia atrás a la mesa y los vio hablando o bueno mas bien a Cooper explicándole a Blaine por que le debía dar las gracias.

- Bien, ¿no viste el abrazo que se dieron? – contestó poniendo la comida en la misma charola en la que había llevado las bebidas.

- Si, hasta parecen que se quieren – bromeó Santana - ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo su hermano aquí? –

- Va grabar una serie con la USA Network – dijo lo mas indiferente que le fue posible, realmente estaba muy impresionado de que su cuñado hubiera conseguido grabar con una compañía como aquella.

- Wow – volteó su vista hacia donde estaban sentados riendo – Impresionante el mayor de los Anderson –

- Ambos lo son, son verdaderamente talentosos y fabulosas personas – Santana asintió.

- ¿Y que vas hacer ahora que él estará en el departamento de Blaine? –

Kurt parpadeó confundido y arrugó el entrecejo sin entender que quería decir – ¿A qué te refieres? –

Santana rodó los ojos – Si, ¿Qué van hacer cuando él este ahí? ¿A donde se van a ir o qué? –

- Sigo sin entenderte –

- Dios Kurt, cuando quieran tener sexo y Cooper este ahí – estalló Santana pero tuvo la decencia de solo decirlo en un volumen de voz que solo la escuchara su amigo.

Él se puso inmediata y completamente sonrojado – Santana ni siquiera he llegado a... eso con él –

- Aburrido – bufó Santana – No sé que haces perdiendo el tiempo con jueguitos tontos si todos sabemos que al final lo harán –

- Pero aun no – siseó Kurt con la cabeza agachada de vergüenza.

- ¿Y porqué? ¿Qué están esperando? –

- Santana no llevamos ni una semana juntos y... y... no tengo porque darte explicaciones sobre nuestra vida sexual en todo caso –

- Uhm, eso quiere decir que si hay vida sexual entonces – Santana sonrió con suficiencia por la nueva información obtenida del castaño.

- Yo... no... No dije eso – contestó aun más sonrojado – En todo caso, no debería de importarte –

- Tranquilo Kurt, pero en serio ¿Qué harán si quieren tener algo de intimidad y su hermano esta ahí? –

Kurt pensó, realmente ni se había molestado en preguntarse que harían si llegaban a estar en una situación como esa, cierto que no sabían si Cooper se quedaría todo el tiempo con Blaine pero aun no tenía ni idea de que pasaría – No lo sé – susurró y Santana levantó sus cejas.

- Pues deberías empezar a pensarlo – dijo y luego se alejó a una mesa donde lo llamaban.

_¡Mierda Santana! _Se dijo Kurt, él sabia que quería más de Blaine y mas de lo que empezaban a tener y con Cooper ahí quien sabe que podría ocurrir, ahora que lo pensaba adoraba la forma en que siempre habían tenido toda la intimidad que quisieran inclusive antes de fueran pareja. Mas sin embargo no se molestaba, sabia que hallarían la forma de estar bien con eso.

Volvió a la mesa sosteniendo felizmente la comida en sus manos y escuchando como los hermanos Anderson estaban enfrascados en una muy interesante conversación sobre Star Wars.

- Muy bien, aquí tienen – Kurt colocó enfrente de cada uno un plato diferente, ellos vieron el plato con escepticismo y después de un leve intercambio de miradas, cambiaron los platillos entre ellos - ¿Es enserio? – les preguntó con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Blaine, hasta con un poco de nerviosismo por como lo miraba Kurt con recelo.

- Darles comida a ustedes será como alimentar a niños que si algo no les gusta, lo dejaran o querrán otra cosa –

- No te enojes Kurtie – Kurt elevó una de sus cejas al escuchar a Cooper hablarle así – Somos como niños en muchas ocasiones tienes que comprendernos, somos hermanos –

- Ya veo – dijo pero estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de reprimir una sonrisa – Tratare con niños entonces– concluyó después de haber escuchado la completa explicación de Cooper.

- Tranquilo Kurt, te prometo que no daremos mucho trabajo, ¿si? – dijo Blaine haciendo sus adorables ojos de cachorrito pidiendo disculpas por hoy y el futuro.

- Bien – y ya no pudo seguir reteniendo su sonrisa.

- Gracias, te quiero – Blaine dijo y se inclinó sobre la mesa para besar a Kurt.

– Control chicos, estamos comiendo, por favor – Cooper fingió una voz molesta, los otros dos rieron y se escondieron en sus platos.

- A por cierto gracias por el desayuno Kurt – Blaine le dijo, recordando la platica que acababa de tener con su hermano, Kurt sonrió.

- Ah, veo que Cooper ya te lo dijo –

- Si, me ha dicho que fuiste muy temprano a mi casa y nos preparaste el desayuno mientras yo dormía –

- Si, bueno Coop me llamó y yo no pude decirle que no –

- Pero hablé contigo esta mañana, ¿Dónde estabas? –

- Blaine estaba en la escuela, te recuerdo que yo entro horas antes que tú –

- Eso ya lo sé – hizo una pausa – Tú y mi hermano me han engañado, y yo pensando que Cooper tenia dotes culinarios que yo desconocía –

- Pobre hermanito, te prometo que algún día te cocinare aunque sea un respetable sándwich – Cooper le palmeó el hombro.

- Si, esperare en vano – bufó Blaine.

* * *

- Mmm, te quiero – dijo Kurt cuando lo besaba perezosamente pasando su lengua sobre la de él y saboreando del chocolate caliente que habían estado bebiendo, estaba encima de Blaine quien se encontraba recostado en el sillón y de fondo sonaba una película.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la llegada de Cooper y como él había ido a sacarse algunas fotos para empezar la promo de la nueva serie que se estaba planeando para dentro de algunos meses más, Kurt y Blaine habían aprovechado que no estaba para pasar la tarde juntos cuando supuestamente iban a ver películas pero realmente a lo único que se de dedicaron fue a besarse y acariciarse delicadamente donde sus manos alcanzaban por sobre la ropa.

La temperatura ya había comenzado a descender dado que se acercaba con fervor el invierno por lo que en lugar de tomar cualquier otra cosa, mejor prepararon unas tazas de chocolate caliente a las que añadieron unos cuantos malvaviscos para que tuviera un mejor sabor.

- Yo también te quiero muchísimo – le dijo haciendo que su aliento chocara contra los labios de Kurt una vez que se separaron del beso para poder respirar, Kurt colocó sus brazos dobladas en el pecho de Blaine y se recargó contra ellas, Blaine paso su mano por un mechón suelto y se lo acomodo como pudo – Eres tan hermoso – un rubor subió casi inmediatamente por todo el rostro de Kurt.

- Basta, sabes que me sonrojo cuando me dices cosas así – agachó la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida.

- Por eso lo digo, me encanta ver como te ruborizas – levantó su rostro con dos de sus dedos y lo beso en la punta de la nariz que se había puesto aun mas roja.

Kurt se inclinó y lo volvió a besar, se movió contra Blaine haciendo su semi duro miembro se rozara contra él mismo sintiendo como este daba un respingo al sentirlo y aprovechó que jadeó para meter su lengua dentro de la boca de Blaine, quien se entregaba apasionadamente a cada beso que Kurt le daba. Blaine fue pasando sus manos por toda la espalda de Kurt tocándolo por encima de sus prendas, estrujando el chaleco que llevaba puesto sobre la camisa, deseando con todas sus ganas que la molesta tela no estuviera ahí deteniendo su paso, mientras el mismo Kurt se agarraba con fuerza a los hombros de Blaine frotándose cada vez mas contra él. Haciendo que Blaine levantará la pelvis en busca de más contacto cada vez que Kurt se separaba ligeramente de él jugando con sus sentidos, Blaine dijo un jalón mas fuerte al chaleco apretando con mucha mas fuerza.

- Cuidado con la ropa Anderson, es Marc Jacobs – amenazó Kurt pero no fue muy efectivo dado que jadeó al mismo tiempo que Blaine bajaba sus manos hasta apretar su trasero.

- Deberíamos de quitarla en ese caso - contestó tratando de jalar la camisa para que quedara desfajada del ajustado pantalón que traía Kurt, finalmente logró sacarla y tras un rápido asentimiento de Kurt, internó sus manos dentro de la camisa acariciando la delicada piel y después en su pantalón para posarlas sobre su ropa interior, Kurt río contra su boca al darse cuenta de donde se encontraban las manos de Blaine y se separó para besar su cuello dejando un rastro de besos húmedos por toda la extensión, sin poder contenerse pasó toda la lengua probando el sabor que tenía, provocando que Blaine apretara con más fuerza – De verdad pienso que deberíamos quitarla – Kurt mordió su labio inferior y la estiró con su dientes - ¡Mierda Kurt!– gritó cuando el castaño se retorció sobre él restregándose lo mas posible con el ahora endurecido miembro de Blaine - ¿Qué dices sobre la ropa? –

- Shh, shh tranquilo _sunshine _– puso sus manos en los rizos azabache de Blaine jalándolo hacia atrás obligándolo a que su cuello quedara más expuesto para él, nunca sin dejar de moverse sobre él – Tendrás que esperar un poco más para eso – escuchó un leve quejido de parte de su novio y volvió a besarlo con necesidad, literalmente comiéndose su boca, Blaine tocó con ganas su trasero, puso sus dedos sobre la orilla del elástico para meter sus manos dentro y poder tocar su suave piel que tanto anhelaba...

- ¡Hola chicos! – Cooper entró gritando en el apartamento, Kurt abrió sus ojos completamente se separó de la boca de Blaine, Blaine sacó sus manos rápidamente enredando sus brazos con los de Kurt al tiempo que Kurt caía en el suelo en su necesidad por sacar las manos de su novio de dentro de su ropa, Blaine se sentó sobre el sillón en un solo movimiento – Auch, eso debió doler – le dijo Cooper.

Blaine lo ayudó a levantarse ofreciendo su mano a un Kurt que estaba rojo hasta la punta de sus orejas – Cooper, no deberías de estar en tu sesión fotográfica – siseó Blaine a su hermano pero este ya se había ido a la cocina para tomar algo - ¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada? –

- Estoy bien – contestó en voz baja y se subió de nuevo al sillón, no sin antes acomodarse la ropa y sentarse junto a Blaine recargándose en su hombro– Dios, es lo mas vergonzoso que me ha pasado y eso es decir mucho porque eh estado en el club Glee y los animadores –

- Lo siento mucho se suponía que él no debía de llegar hasta más tarde – se disculpó Blaine agarrando una de sus manos y jugar con su dedos - ¿Crees que podremos reírnos de esto después? –

Kurt río – Si, lo podremos hacer luego pero justo ahora solo quisiera que se abriera un hoyo en la tierra y me jalara para que no tuviera que ver a la cara a tu hermano –

- Nah, no te preocupes por Coop que él nos viera sería como estar delante de una pared, además que no era demasiado lo que estábamos haciendo –

- Blaine tenias tus manos dentro de mi pantalón y yo te estaba casi devorando la boca – Blaine río el tono en que hablaba Kurt y como decía las cosas lo calentaba de una manera sorprendente.

Se acercó y le mordió el lóbulo – Eso es excitante – susurró contra su oído para después pasar su lengua por detrás de la oreja y dejar un beso soplando aire para enviar un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo del castaño.

- Oh, Dios Blaine – reprendió Kurt pasando una mano por sobre su rostro intentando desaparecer y alejándose un poco de él – Solo por favor, ahora no -

- No te preocupes, que Cooper solamente lo ignorara como si fuera lo más normal que acostumbra ver –

- Dios, Cooper Anderson nos vio en una situación que para mi gusto es bastante comprometedora –

- Por favor Kurt, eso no fue nada – Cooper salió de la cocina con una botella de agua y se sentó con ellos - ¿Qué estamos viendo? –

Blaine lo vio con una mirada fulminante no tanto por haberlos visto sino porque los interrumpió – ¿Por qué has vuelto antes? – le preguntó ignorando la pregunta anterior de Cooper.

- Terminamos antes de lo esperado y me mandaron a casa – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y como estuvo tu sesión? – le dijo Kurt un poco más tranquilo después de superar lo que acababa de pasar.

- Bien, o bueno eso fue lo que dijeron los fotógrafos, pero estoy seguro que quedaron fascinados conmigo –

- Por supuesto que si – Blaine comentó con sarcasmo.

Kurt rodó los ojos – Muy bien Coop... –

- Gracias, me alegro de que de pérdida alguien se entusiasme tanto como yo – dijo en tono mordaz dirigiéndose a Blaine, quien muy infantilmente hizo una mueca haciendo mímica para arremedar lo que acababa de decir Cooper.

Kurt respiró profundamente – ¿Qué harán para Acción de Gracias? – les preguntó en un intento por salvar la situación. Se encogieron de hombros y negaron con la cabeza, aun no había hablado con Blaine acerca de esa cena que se acercaba pronto.

Su padre no estaría para esa fecha según le había dicho unas semanas atrás así que pasaría la noche solo en New York porque Rachel y Finn irían a Ohio con los padres de ella, lo habían invitado pero no estaba seguro si asistiría o no - Porque no hacemos una cena para todos, ¿aquí? – dijo algo inseguro por la respuesta.

Blaine lo miró extrañado - ¿No iras a Ohio? –

- Aparentemente no Blaine – contestó Cooper con ironía, Blaine puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada esperando que su novio le hablara, mientras Kurt contenía sus ganas de reír.

- Mi papá estará en Washington por esos días y Rachel y Finn irán con los padres de Rachel y me han invitado pero... me gustaría pasar la noche contigo – dijo casi en un susurro solo para él. Blaine quien aun estaba un poco duro se movió incómodamente en el sillón para acomodarse mejor – No me refiero a eso Blaine –

- Chicos los amo y todo pero no me gusta escuchar esa clase de conversaciones que son tan intimas – les dijo Cooper pero no viéndolos sino que prestaba atención a la televisión - ¿Cómo es posible que Allie no pueda escoger a Noah? – un Cooper indignado casi gritó a la pantalla.

Ambos ignoraron lo que había dicho Coop como lo mucho incoherente que decía algunas veces - ¿Quieres pasar Acción de Gracias conmigo y con...? – hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicando a su hermano.

Kurt río – Pues creo que todos vienen en el paquete, ¿o no? –

-Si, somos los dos o ninguno – contestó Cooper antes de Blaine pudiera decir nada.

- Si, haremos un pavo entre los tres y después nos sentaremos en la mesa a comerlo – planeó Kurt.

Blaine le sonrió en agradecimiento – Me gusta la idea – besó sus labios.

- Si quieren me puedo ir – les dijo Cooper y cuando Blaine estaba a punto de tomarle la palabra para decirle que se marchara, Kurt le tapó la boca con otro beso.

- No hace falta, gracias – contestó Kurt.

- ¿Crees que podrían venir también los Warblers? – le preguntó Blaine.

- Por supuesto que si, de hecho también le podría pedir a Santana que se nos uniera porque creo que tampoco ira a Ohio –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que su abuela no acepta el que ella sea lesbiana por lo que no la quiere tener cerca y Santana evita verla por que eso la pone más triste –

- Oh, no lo sabia –

- Esa chica me agrada – comentó Coop – Se ve que puede ser un poco cruel, pero no deja de ser simpática –

- Lo es – concordó Blaine – Además es como una hermana para Kurt –

- Gracias por decir eso, pero no se lo digan a ella personalmente porque pueda ser que les diga un comentario lascivo a los dos sin importarle si a ustedes les incomoda o no – Kurt les dijo.

- Ven, se los dije cruel – Cooper dijo encogiéndose de hombros - ¡Por favor cuando piensa decidirse esa chica! – gritó apuntando con su mano al televisor.

- Coop, solo es una película – le dijo su hermano. Y tanto Cooper como Kurt lo voltearon a ver con los ojos entre cerrados, la boca cerrada en una sola línea viéndolo con una mirada fulminante.

- No vuelvas a decir eso porque si no te prometo que te dejo – dijo Kurt muy serio, tanto que espantó a Blaine.

- Como puedes decir algo como eso – Coop dijo sencillamente – Te desconozco –

- Lo siento – les dijo temeroso de lo que los otros dos pudieran hacerle solo ganándose un giró de cabeza de ambos.

- ¡Al fin! – volvió a gritar Coop - ¡Ya era hora!

- Es tan hermoso – Kurt suspiró.

- Espero que estés hablando de la historia y no de Noah – le dijo Blaine.

- Tu sabes a lo que me refiero – Kurt contestó riendo.

Blaine alzó una ceja, estaba por decir algo más cuando el teléfono de Kurt sonó, él inmediatamente lo tomó y lo contestó viendo con extrañeza el número desconocido - ¿Bueno?

- ¿El señor Kurt Hummel? – preguntó una voz de mujer.

Kurt se levantó del sillón, le preocupaba lo que podría venir – Si, él habla, ¿Qué ocurre? – Blaine notó como se tensó cuando escuchó lo que le decían y respiraba conmocionado y agitado, se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Kurt quien colgó y dejo caer el teléfono en el suelo, tapando su boca con una de sus manos. Cooper se levantó e igualmente se acercó a Kurt junto con Blaine.

- ¿Qué pasa Kurt? – preguntó Blaine sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

- E-es Se-sebastián – murmuró.

* * *

_**Holaaa nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado, me disculpo por algún error ortográfico y prepárense para lo que viene...**_

_**Espero sus reviews y ya saben díganme cualquier cosa que quieren que pase en la historia estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia. **_

_**¡Gracias por leer! **_


	11. Hospital

**_N/A: Hola, hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo y pido disculpas por lo de Seb, pero bueno, sin mas el capitulo..._**

**_P.D. Yo no sé medicina aunque si me gusta, pero toda la información que puse podría ser cierta porque estuve leyendo e investigando para no quedar tan mal inventándome cosas._**

**_¡Disfruten de la lectura!_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 11. Hospital_**

_— ¿El señor Kurt Hummel?— preguntó una voz de mujer._

_Kurt se levantó del sillón, le preocupaba lo que podría venir—Si, él habla, ¿Qué ocurre?—Blaine notó como se tensó cuando escuchó lo que le decían y respiraba conmocionado y agitado, se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Kurt quien colgó y dejo caer el teléfono en el suelo, tapando su boca con una de sus manos. Cooper se levantó e igualmente se acercó a Kurt junto con Blaine._

_— ¿Qué pasa Kurt?—preguntó Blaine sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos._

_— E-es Se-Sebastián—murmuró._

* * *

**_Horas antes._**

— No te entiendo, ¿Por qué haces esto?—le dijo Sebastián a Hunter cuando iban en coche por la calle rumbo a su casa.

— ¿Hacer que Sebastián? Yo no estoy haciendo nada—gruñó Hunter.

Era verdad que Hunter tenia semanas actuando extraño como un poco indiferente a él, y Sebastián se estaba empezando a preocupar y molestar del comportamiento que estaba teniendo quería saber el porqué de eso, y al parecer Hunter no estaba dispuesto a hablar tan fácilmente, pero su novio estaba actuando de esa forma por una razón que todavía no estaba listo para decirle a Sebastián.

—Por su puesto que si lo haces, estas actuando... —no pudo terminar de hablar, porque él de verdad no sabría decir de que manera esta actuando.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo jodidos estoy actuando? Dímelo tú—Hunter actuaba muy a la defensiva, ese era su escudo personal, quería decir todo pero no sabia como reaccionaria Sebastián.

— Extraño, estas ultimas semanas estas actuando raro, como... como si ya no te importara lo que nosotros tenemos—admitió Seb, con la voz un poco quebrada.

— Por favor, yo no estoy actuando así—sabia que estaba lastimando a su novio al hablarle de este modo pero no sabia que mas hacer.

— Si lo haces – respiró hondo y vio a través de la ventana— ¿Me estas engañando?—preguntó en una voz muy baja asustado por lo que podría recibir como respuesta.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! No, ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso? —Hunter quitó las manos del volante exasperado pero inmediatamente las volvió a poner en su lugar.

— Entonces dime, ¿Qué cojones esta pasando?—

— ¡NO ESTA PASANDO NADA! ¡MALDITA SEA SEBASTIÁN!—estalló gritando Hunter.

Sebastián no soporto más, quería estar lejos de él lo más pronto posible — ¡DETENTE! ¡Quiero bajar!—

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No seas infantil!—en ningún momento volteó a verlo, sabia que si lo miraba todo saldría mal.

— ¡Detén el maldito coche!—le volvió a gritar, queriendo abrir la puerta pero Hunter le había puesto el seguro a tiempo para que no cometiera ninguna estupidez.

— No te comportes así, pensé que estaba saliendo con un hombre y no con un niño—por unos segundos lo vio pero después volvió su vista al frente aunque no miraba realmente el camino.

— Pues yo también pensé que salía con alguien que me quería y no me ocultaba las cosas—espetó Sebastián y en ese punto su voz era ronca debido a los gritos.

— Yo no te estoy ocultando nada, ya deja eso de una vez, me estas empezando a hartar—

— Perfecto entonces, ahora para el auto y deja que me baje—

Iban tan enfrascados en su discusión que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que se habían pasado uno de los semáforos que estaba en rojo, especialmente porque Sebastián iba con la cabeza agachada y Hunter entretenido asegurándose de que las puertas estuvieran bien aseguradas.

— ¡No voy a pararme para que tú hagas tu berrinche!—Sebastián volteo hacia Hunter y abrió sus ojos como plato al ver que un coche se aproximaba a ellos y que no alcanzaría a frenar.

— ¡Cuidado Hunter!—gritó lo mas pronto que pudo.

— ¿Qué?—le contestó y miró hacia donde los ojos de Sebastián se dirigían pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

— ¡Hunter!—rogó por última vez Sebastián antes de que el otro coche se impactara contra ellos.

Cerró sus ojos esperando que todo pasara y después de eso ya no hubo más luz, todo se había perdido y lo último que sintió fueron los brazos de Hunter apretándose contra él aferrándose a su cuerpo, lo único que pudo percibir fue el sonido estridente del choque de metal contra metal, las llantas chirriando, gritos pero no supo si fueron suyos o de alguien más, cientos de luces, el vago recuerdo de alguien sacándolo del coche y ver que su novio no se movía en absoluto, millones de pensamientos transcurrieron por su mente antes de caer en un profundo sueño del que no estaba seguro si despertaría.

* * *

— Buenas noches señorita, estoy buscando a Sebastián Smythe nos dijeron que lo traerían aquí pero no sabemos cual es su estado—explicaba Blaine lo mas tranquilo que podía a la joven enfermera detrás de ventanilla.

Luego de haber recibido la llamada habían salido disparados de su departamento para ir directo al hospital, no sabían nada además de que habían sufrido un accidente automovilístico eso fue lo único que les dijeron. Cooper fue quien condujo porque Blaine se encargó de tranquilizar a Kurt lo mas que pudo porque el castaño estaba casi apunto de sufrir un ataque de nervios, pero afortunadamente logro estabilizarse.

— Si, lo trajeron de emergencia ¿es usted el Sr. Kurt Hummel?—preguntó la enfermera.

— Soy yo—le contestó Kurt acercándose hasta ellos, quien había estado permaneciendo cerca con Cooper.

— Oh, el paciente fue traído por una ambulancia después de haber estado en un choque – les informó.

— Si, pero eso ya lo sabemos, no nos puede decir alguna otra cosa que no sepamos – le dijo Blaine tratando de guardar la compostura.

— Lo siento, pero eso es todo lo que sabemos hasta el momento dado que él y la persona con la que venia aun deben de estar en la sala de traumatología y los médicos encargados del caso aun no han actualizado más información, de verdad lo siento pero en estos casos lo único que pueden hacer es esperar—

— Entiendo, pero solo para estar seguros ¿sabe usted quien era la otra persona que venia con él?—preguntó Kurt.

— Si, venia con Hunter... Clarington—

— Gracias—le contestó Kurt.

— Les recomiendo que se queden en la sala de espera y estén atentos para cuando uno de los médicos salga y les informe sobre su estado—luego de esto la enfermera se retiró.

Los tres tomaron asiento en la estéril sala, cada uno sobre una silla. Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt, quien estaba recostado contra su hombro todo el tiempo, y la sostuvo siempre con él para darse apoyo mutuamente él uno al otro.

— Creo que deberíamos llamar a los demás—les dijo Cooper después de haber estado callado durante algunos minutos.

— Oh, demonios lo había olvidado por completo—contestó Blaine mientras sacaba su teléfono, con todas las emociones del momento no se le había pasado por la mente avisar al resto de sus amigos.

— Yo lo hare no te preocupes—le quito el celular de las manos—Ahora vuelvo, iré por algo de tomar, ¿ustedes quieren algo?—

— No, gracias Coop—le dijo Kurt con una débil voz que fue amortiguada por el brazo de Blaine.

— Bien, enseguida estoy de regreso—Cooper se fue dejándolos solos.

— No entiendo como es que les paso esto—dijo de pronto Kurt sorprendiendo a Blaine con su declaración.

— Son cosas que pasan Kurt—trató de consolarlo.

— Esta mañana estaba hablando con Seb por teléfono y ahora estoy aquí en una sala de hospital esperando por que nos digan como esta—

— Pero debemos ser positivos y pensar que los dos estarán bien, no sabemos porque ocurren esta clase de cosas pero tenemos que mantenernos firmes por ellos, ellos son quien mas nos necesitan en este momento, pero esperemos que no les haya pasado nada grave—

— Ya lo sé, no podemos controlar que estas cosas pasen o no, pero es difícil, ¿sabes? La última vez que tuve que esperar mi papá había sufrido un infarto—

— Pero ya vez que tu papá está bien y no paso de un susto, esto será igual, solo será un susto del que después nos acordaremos y diremos que lo pudimos llevar bien—

Kurt guardó silencio durante un tiempo hasta que se incorporó y tocó con sus manos el rostro de Blaine haciendo que este volteara a verlo directo a los ojos—Prométeme que nunca me harás esperar en una sala de ningún hospital, por favor—

— Kurt, tu sabes que yo no puedo prometer algo como eso...—comenzó Blaine pero fue interrumpido por Kurt.

— Blaine, por favor prométemelo—pidió una vez más.

Blaine vio sus orbes azules suplicantes y anhelando por una respuesta, por lo que no vio ninguna otra opción que prometerle lo que le pedía—Te prometo que nunca esperaras por mí en ninguna sala de ningún hospital—

— Gracias—murmuró Kurt y cerró ese pequeño espacio que quedaba entre ambos sellando esa promesa con un beso lleno de agradecimiento y amor, pero ninguno de los se imaginaba que en algún punto eso no se podría cumplir.

Se volvieron a sentar como habían estado anteriormente, Cooper aun no volvía pero no estaba realmente muy preocupados por él, hasta que vieron salir a dos médicos fue que levantaron sus cabezas para verlos mejor — ¿Familiares de Sebastián Smythe y Hunter Clarington?—preguntó uno de ellos.

Inmediatamente se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron a los médicos—Eh, nosotros somos sus amigos más cercanos—dijo Blaine.

— Oh, soy el doctor Rubens y él—señaló al otro medico más joven—es Gubler ¿Alguno de ustedes es Kurt Hummel?—les preguntó.

— Soy yo—les contestó Kurt.

— Bien, usted aparece como persona encargada de el señor Smythe en caso de que sufriera algún accidente se convierte en una especie de representante y decide mientras él no este consiente, por lo que necesito que firme estas formas— explicó el medico entregando unos documentos a Kurt y una pluma.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que él esta inconsciente?—preguntó Blaine, mientras Kurt reaccionaba a las palabras que este hombre que le decía y recibía en sus manos los papeles.

— Eh el señor Smythe tiene unas costillas rotas además de que tuvo una hemorragia interna por lo que tuvimos que intervenirlo y también de la nariz y la mandíbula, una fractura en el brazo izquierdo y si por ahora lo tenemos sedado dado que sufrió un fuerte impacto en la cabeza cuando recibieron el golpe por lo que tendremos que esperar a que despierte para ver si no tiene ningún daño interno en el sistema nervioso para tomar otras medidas y le hemos colocado un collarín, pero estamos casi seguros que despertara sin ninguna dificultad– explicó el medico lo mejor que pudo para que ellos comprendieran.

— ¿Y eso por cuanto tiempo sería?—Preguntó Kurt — ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar a que despierte?—

– Solo hasta que pase la anestesia—

— ¿Y Hunter como esta él?—dijo Blaine.

Los médicos se vieron entre ellos hasta que el otro que había permanecido callado habló—El caso de él es diferente porque fue quien se llevo más parte del impacto, en estos momentos esta en quirófano porque se le tuvo que intervenir de una conmoción cerebral que le provoco una hemorragia cerebral—Kurt instintivamente se llevó una de sus manos a su boca—Y es probable que tenga una pequeña laguna mental o simplemente este inconsciente por algunos días, no se sabe a ciencia cierta lo único que queda es esperar a que salga de cirugía y después a que despierte, fuera de eso tiene lesiones mínimas en el cuerpo—

— Oh, Dios mio—murmuró Kurt y Blaine apretó con más fuerza su mano.

— ¿Podemos ver a Sebastián?—les preguntó Blaine.

De nuevo los médicos se vieron antes de que uno le afirmara al otro—El doctor Gubler, los llevará con él, yo les informaré más tarde sobre el señor Clarington—

— Gracias doctor Rubens—le dijo Blaine.

El medico asintió—Eh, señor Hummel necesito esas formas para ya—le pidió a Kurt.

Kurt se percató que aun seguía con los papeles en sus manos y no había firmado nada—Oh, si, claro, ¿Qué es lo que firmare con exactitud?—

—Es solo que usted autoriza que él este internado aquí y esta enterado de lo que le hemos hecho en estas horas, por eso son dos copias una para que usted conserve y otra que tendrá el hospital, son tan solo formalidades—

Leyó lo más rápido que pudo hasta que firmó en las líneas correspondientes entregó el documento al doctor quedándose él con una copia. El doctor le sonrió y se alejó por el mismo lugar por el que había venido dejándolos con el doctor Gubler que los llevó hasta donde estaba su amigo.

Los guío por una escalera que comunicaba al segundo piso, por un pasillo que tenia una gran cantidad de habitaciones privadas tan solo separadas por una delgada pared, al final del pasillo estaba la 2-20, les abrió la puerta de madera dejándolos pasar y entonces lo vieron.

Se sentía tan raro verlo ahí recostado en la pequeña cama, sus manos conectadas con sondas que lo alimentaban por vía intravenosa, su rostro estaba hinchado por los moretones que tenía, uno de sus ojos completamente morado y negro, además de que estaba vendado por la cabeza y la mandíbula y nariz donde lo habían operado, su brazo enyesado y una protección para su cuello, sin duda este Sebastián no era el mismo al que estaban acostumbrados a ver normalmente ese bromista que hubiera dicho algo totalmente imprudente en un momento como aquel, este era uno totalmente débil e inseguro además de que se miraba tan pequeño en ese lugar tan esterilizado.

— Los dejare para que puedan tener un momento a solas, pero no pueden quedarse por mucho tiempo—les advirtió el doctor antes de salir por la puerta cerrándola detrás de él.

— Nunca me imagine verlo en esta circunstancia—dijo Kurt acercándose a la cama y tomando una de las manos de Sebastián entre las de él, su piel se sentía fría al tacto y estaba incoloro.

— Yo tampoco—le dijo Blaine parándose junto a él y pasando uno de sus brazos por alrededor de Kurt—Voy a llamar a Cooper para decirle donde estamos—se tentó sus bolsas y recordó que había dado el teléfono a su hermano—Mmm, ¿me prestas tu teléfono?—

— Oh, si claro toma—Kurt le dio su teléfono a Blaine y este salió fuera de la habitación para hacer la llamada.

Kurt se acercó aun mas a Sebastián jalando una silla para sentarse y hasta que pudo hablarle al oído—Hey Sebastián, despierta—susurró y una lagrima se escurrió por uno de sus ojos pero se la limpió rápidamente con una de las mangas de su camisa y luego la volvió a poner donde las había tenido todo el tiempo tomando la mano de su amigo entre las de él— Tienes que hacerlo suricato, te extraño, si aunque no lo creas te extraño, eres mi mejor amigo Seb, por favor despierta yo sé que amas dormir pero ahora solo necesito que despiertes y estés bien, por favor, por favor, por favor—

Blaine volvió a entrar en el cuarto y se enterneció de ver a Kurt sentado y hablando directamente en la oreja de Sebastián—Él estará bien, pronto despertara y se jactara de que nada puede con él, inclusive dirá que hasta tiene sus beneficios—trató de animarlo Blaine y Kurt solo asintió.

— ¿Qué... que te dijo Coop?—le preguntó Kurt mientras aspiraba por la nariz.

— Está en la cafetería, estuvo llamando a los chicos y ahora los esta esperando le dije como se encontraban y él se los dirá a ellos—dijo Blaine—Eh llamado a sus padres—

— ¿Los padres de Seb?—

— Si, ellos estarán aquí mañana a primera hora de la mañana, tomaran el primer vuelo que salga—

— Oh, pero que pasara con Hunter, realmente desconozco algún otro dato suyo—dijo preocupado Kurt.

— Tendremos que esperar a que Seb despierte y nos diga un número para llamar a su familia, lo único que se es que es de Colorado, fuera de eso no sé absolutamente nada—

—Estoy igual que tú—Blaine pensó y recordó la escena con los doctores—¿por qué eres representante legal de Sebastián?—

Kurt se encogió de hombros—Supongo que por eso me hizo firmar un montón de papeles— dijo como única respuesta

—Eso quiere decir que acostumbras firmar cualquier cosa que pongan frente a ti— Blaine le dijo confundido—Deberías prestar más atención Kurt—

—Es que no es así como parece—trató de excusarse Kurt, pero Blaine solo levantó una ceja como signo de interrogación—Mira lo que pasó es que un día llegó al restaurante y dijo que necesitaba urgentemente mi ayuda, yo pensé que era una broma pero de repente él empezó a sacar una infinidad de papeles de su portafolio y me pidió de favor que firmará que era algo solo de momento mientras podía cambiarlo, me explicó que era algo muy sencillo y como yo tenía mucho trabajo no le pedí mas información sino que solo puse mi nombre en todo lo que él me pidió, la verdad es que nunca imagine que me querría para algo como esto—

Blaine se lo pensó bien, seguramente Sebastián lo había embaucado muy bien para que aceptara cualquier cosa haciéndole pensar que era cualquier cosa insignificante y que no tenia importancia, tenía que reconocer que Sebastián sabía como convencer—Te entiendo, no sabes cuantas veces nos ha hecho hacer a nosotros cosas que no queremos—dijo Blaine a la ligera—Pero por alguna razón él quería que tu fueras su persona—

—Razón que desconozco y no encuentro ningún sentido—

Blaine beso su mejilla—Cuando despierte nos dará sus razones y contestará todas nuestras preguntas—susurró y Kurt solo le dio un pequeño intento de sonrisa.

Luego de esa corta platica, guardaron silencio durante unos minutos solo esperando y viendo dormir a Sebastián. Anhelando que pudiera abrir los ojos.

Una enfermera fue una hora más tarde a revisarlo y les pidió amablemente que salieran.

— No tiene caso que estén aquí, lo mas probable es que despierte hasta mañana en el transcurso del día—les dijo la enfermera—De cualquier forma los llamaremos si es que algo llega a pasar o si despierta antes de lo esperado—

Ellos asintieron en comprensión y se despidieron de su amigo, aunque no estaban seguro si este los escuchaba o no, salieron de la habitación y fueron de nuevo a la sala de espera donde estaban el resto de sus amigos, inclusive Rachel y Santana a quienes las había llamado Kurt.

— ¿Despertó?—fue lo primero que escucharon cuando los demás los vieron, pero no supieron quien fue el que hizo la pregunta o si todos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo.

— Sigue igual, nos han dicho que lo más probable es que reaccione hasta mañana en el transcurso del día—les explicó Blaine.

— ¿No les han dicho nada de Hunter?—les preguntó Kurt a ellos.

— No, lo último que supimos fue lo que ustedes me dijeron— contestó Cooper.

—El medico dijo que nos informaría cuando saliera del quirófano, pero al parecer aun no la hecho porque no nos han dicho nada— dijo Kurt.

— ¿Wes?—preguntó Blaine a su amigo que había permanecido todo el tiempo callado sin decir ni una palabra— ¿Qué piensas?—

—Eh, bueno, es que esta semana estuvimos estudiando las hemorragias cerebrales pero prefiero no hacer ninguna suposición de nada—explicó su amigo sin ver directamente a nadie.

—Tenemos que estar tranquilos, no nos servirá de nada el estar alterados—dijo Nick pero el mismo no se escuchaba lo suficientemente seguro.

—Nick tiene razón—concordó Rachel—Lo mejor será que guardemos la calma y esperemos hasta ver que nos dicen del estado de ambos, solo queda por ahora esperar—todos asintieron y Kurt se aferró más a la mano de Blaine que ahora sentía que era el mejor salvavidas que podría tener.

Todos juntos se sentaron en las sillas de la sala de espera dispuestos a esperar las horas que fueran suficientes hasta que les dijeran que Hunter estaba fuera de su operación y que estaba bien por lo menos de momento.

El tiempo transcurría y nadie salía ni les decían nada, la noche estaba ya muy entrada pero ninguno pensaba marcharse, no sin antes ver a uno de los médicos, estaban desesperados por más que intentaban no estarlo, guardaban silencio por respeto al lugar, a las demás personas y por no saber que mas decir.

—¿Qué crees que haya pasado?—preguntó de la nada Kurt a Blaine pero miraba solo fijamente al frente al aire vacío del espacio.

—¿Eh?—binó la respuesta confusa de Blaine.

Kurt trató de explicarse mejor— ¿Qué crees que les pasó? ¿Cómo piensas que fue el accidente?—

Blaine se quedó pensando, imaginándose cualquier circunstancia que podría haber ocurrido para que los dos estuvieran ahí en su estado—No tengo ni la menor idea—contestó rindiéndose—Pueden haber pasado muchas cosas—

Kurt no contestó nada y volvieron a guardar silencio, hasta que unos minutos después vieron salir por las puertas al doctor Rubens. El hombre se les acercó y vio como la cantidad de personas que estaban ahora ahí.

Kurt quien hasta minutos antes parecía tan distraído y fuera de si, fue el primero que reaccionó y habló antes que los demás—¿Cómo esta Hunter?—preguntó directo y sin rodeos.

—Acabamos de sacarlo del quirófano, la hemorragia ha sido controlado a pesar de que tuvimos otras complicaciones cuando lo operamos pero afortunadamente todo salió según lo planeado, aunque tenemos nuestras dudas con lo que pueda pasar con sus sentidos y...—

—¿Está diciendo que puede quedar sordo o ciego?—preguntó Jeff— ¿Inclusive paralitico?—

—No queremos adelantarnos a los hechos, todavía tenemos que esperar para ver como pasa la noche y de ahí esperar también para que despierte y entonces sabremos mas, según el neurocirujano es mayor la probabilidad de que no haya pasado nada, pero de cualquier forma tenemos que estar alerta por cualquier cosa—

—¿De cuánto es la probabilidad?—preguntó Wes.

— Uh, no sabría decir exactamente según sus niveles de...—pero Wes no le dio la oportunidad de terminar de hablar.

— Dígame de cuanto es la proporción—volvió a pedirle y sorprendió a todos por el tono de voz tan duro y seguro que estaba utilizando

— 50, 50—contestó finalmente.

— Eso quiere decir que las próximas 24 horas son cruciales para su estado—afirmó Wes.

El medico asintió—Así es, todo depende de lo que pase en esas horas—

* * *

Iban en el coche de Blaine, yendo por las calles vacías y oscuras de la ciudad sin ningún otro conductos alrededor de ellos. En el hospital se habían quedado Jeff y Nick según lo acordado y en la mañana volverían Kurt y Blaine para relevarlos esperando que los padres de Sebastián llegaran temprano según les habían dicho, todos los demás se habían ido para descansar ya que era entre semana y cada uno tenía cosas que hacer por la mañana, Cooper se había ido antes que los demás porque tendría que madrugar y tenía que presentarse muy temprano en la productora dado que seguirían con lo de las promo de la seria y querían aprovechar al máximo cada segundo del día, por eso era que solo iban Kurt y Blaine de camino.

Blaine miraba a Kurt por el rabillo del ojo, Kurt solo iba recargado contra el cristal de la ventana mirando afuera hacia la nada con los ojos muy abiertos creyendo que no hacia nada Blaine se animó a hablar— ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?—le preguntó, pero estaba equivocado porque al parecer Kurt iba realmente concentrado en su labor de observar, pues se sobresaltó al escucharlo hablar—Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte—se disculpó inmediatamente.

—No, tranquilo no pasa nada—contestó Kurt distraído— ¿Qué fue lo que me preguntaste?—

— ¿Qué si quieres que te lleve a tu casa?—preguntó de nuevo y esta vez fue él quien se sorprendió por lo que hizo Kurt. El castaño escuchó sus palabras e inmediatamente se volvió hacia él abrazándose a Blaine como pudo a pesar de que iba conduciendo, pasando sus brazos por su estomago y aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas, dejó salir algunas lágrimas que cayeron sobre la camisa de Blaine—Hey, no, no llores por favor—Blaine buscó un lugar donde pararse hasta que encontró un estacionamiento frente a una pequeña pastelería que al parecer abría las 24horas, pero era New York así que no había porque extrañarse.

Abrazó como pudo a su novio sin importarle la incomoda posición en el que estaban, cuando Kurt se dio cuenta que finalmente habían estacionado desabrochó su cinturón y se movió hacia el regazo de su novio, Blaine no se quejó solo lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo acunó en su pecho dejándolo llorar ahí, hasta que tuvo suficiente y se animó hablar solo para decir unas cuantas palabras—Por favor no, no me separes de ti, quiero estar contigo—suplicó Kurt anhelante.

Blaine no contestó inmediatamente solo se encargo de arrullarlo—Está bien, haremos lo que tu quieras—susurró como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño que necesita entender las palabras de un adulto. Kurt seguía con sus ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto cuando lo besó, un beso que estaba húmedo por las lágrimas que habían llegado hasta sus labios y le daban un sabor salado.

—Gracias—dijo contra los labios de Blaine—Lo único que quiero es poder estar contigo y tenerte—

—A mi ya me tienes Kurt, y tendrán que alejarte de mi a rastras para que no este conmigo—bromeó pero con eso consiguió que Kurt sonriera un poco a pesar de tener el rostro triste y que sus ojos no brillaran como comúnmente lo hacían.

— ¿Podemos ir a otra parte?—pidió Kurt—Quiero estar en cualquier lugar pero solo contigo—

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Blaine, ¿A dónde podrían ir?— ¿En que lugar estas pensando?—

—No, lo sé—admitió Kurt—Lo único de lo que estoy consciente es que quiero estar solo contigo en algún lugar que solo estemos nosotros—dudó por un segundo—No me mal entiendas tu hermano me agrada y todo eso, pero por ahora quisiera que solo fuéramos tu y yo, juntos, sin nadie mas cerca, necesito eso Blaine, lo que pasó hoy fue algo que nunca pensé que le llegaría a ocurrir a ninguno de nuestros amigos y simplemente de repente todo cambio y estábamos ahí esperando por una respuesta, por que nos dijeran que estaban bien, y...y...—las lagrimas llegaron otra vez ahogando cualquier palabra que quisiera decir.

— Esta bien, vamos a cualquier parte— lo trató de calmar besando su sien y mejilla, no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas también salieran de él pero no se permitió decaer tanto como Kurt, esperó hasta que estuvo de nuevo calmado, su cuerpo todavía sacudiéndose por los sollozos pero trataba de normalizarse lo mas que podía él mismo, apretando con su manos la camisa de Blaine, Blaine lo separó un poco para verlo y con sus manos limpió del rostro de Kurt el rastro de las lágrimas que habían caído—Pero primero tienes que quitarte de encima de mi para que pueda llevarnos a otro lugar—

Eso provocó que Kurt sonriera—Cierto, ahora me muevo—sin embargo permaneció en el mismo lugar que había estado— ¿Y si nos quedamos aquí? ¿Tan malo sería?—

—No creo que sea muy bien visto que dos hombres estén dormidos en un coche en la mitad de una calle en New York de noche, además de que creo que nos atraería una multa, ¿así que tu que dices?—

Kurt se levantó estirándose un poco—Tienes razón mala idea, vamos creo que ya necesito dormir—

—Si, yo estoy igual—una idea llegó a su mente—Ya se a donde podemos ir— Blaine encendió el coche y siguió conduciendo por las calles, hasta que llegaron frente a un hotel—Eh, ¿te sientes bien con esto o es demasiado?— preguntó pero no recibió respuesta, entonces se volteó completamente y observó a Kurt que se había quedado completamente dormido sobre el asiento, se acercó y beso sus labios y mejillas suavemente—Kurt, Kurtie, despierta—susurró.

El castaño se quejó entre sueños, perezosamente accedió a abrir uno de sus ojos y vio a Blaine y luego abrió el otro para ver su alrededor— ¿Dónde estamos?—

—Un hotel, tenemos que dormir para recobrar fuerzas para mañana y pensé que aquí seria buena idea, pero si tu quieres podemos ir a cualquier otra parte—dijo con un poco de nerviosismo.

—Está bien Blaine, no hay ningún problema realmente lo único que quiero hacer es dormir y poder pensar que en la mañana todo estará bien—

—Todo estará bien Kurt—dio un pequeño besito en sus tiernos labios que estaban adormilados y mas blandos de lo normal—Vamos abajo— Kurt asintió y ambos bajaron del coche, el frío los golpeo de frente y se apresuraron a entrar en el vestíbulo del hotel.

Blaine se encargó de pedir la habitación hasta le ofreció a Kurt una para el solo pero Kurt se negó rotundamente a estar separado de él. Subieron por las escaleras dado que la habitación que les asignaron apenas estaba en el segundo piso y prefirieron ir por ahí. El hotel no era muy lujoso ni mucho menos demasiado ostentoso, de hecho se miraba cómodo y realmente muy familiar dándote un aspecto casi hogareño.

— ¿De donde conoces este lugar?—le preguntó Kurt una vez que estuvieron metidos bajo las mantas abrazados dispuestos a dormir las pocas horas que quedaban antes de que tuvieran que ir de nuevo al hospital para que Nick y Jeff se pudieran ir a descansar.

—Cuando vine hacer la audición para Juilliard, estaba molesto con mis padres y no acepté el dinero que me dieron para venir por lo que use mis ahorros y como me vi forzado a pagar el vuelo a ultima hora me costó mas de lo normal y encontré este hotel que era mas económico, no creas que es por el precio que te traje aquí, es solo que me gusto, me agradó es como si estuvieras en una casa, en un cálido hogar—

Kurt vio a su alrededor y notó lo a lo que se refería Blaine—Si tienes razón—

—Mhmm—murmuró Blaine ya medio dormido.

—Hasta mañana—dijo Kurt sobre sus labios dando un pequeño beso pero Blaine ya estaba dormido completamente, Kurt lo siguió poco después, no quería separarse de su novio porque tenia miedo, era la segunda vez que se daba cuenta como las cosas cambiaban cuando menos lo piensas ya lo había pasado una vez con su papá, ahora con Sebastián y no se imaginaba el pasar algo así con Blaine.

* * *

**_Por favor no me odien, créanme que con lo que viene después me podre disculpar con ustedes por estos capítulos donde los tendré con muchas dudas y creo que querrán matarme pero recuerden que si lo hacen jamás sabrán lo que paso con ellos._**

**_Espero sus reviews, los quiero y los amo3 _**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	12. Sebastián Smythe

**_N/A: Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo y haber que pasa, gracias por sus reviews._**

**_¡Disfruten de la lectura!_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 12. Sebastián Smythe_**

—Buenos días—murmuró Blaine contra los cabellos de la cabeza despeinada de Kurt, quien estaba recargado contra su pecho acariciando sobre la fina tela de su playera creando extraños patrones sobre su vientre, el sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación y por la luz se imaginaba que era probablemente mitad de la mañana.

Kurt se estremeció al escucharlo hablar y levantó su rostro para verlo—Buenos días, pensé que estabas dormido— le contestó, su rostro se miraba más relajado de lo que había estado el día anterior, sus ojos azules adormilados y una pequeña sonrisa jugando en la comisura de sus labios, que aunque se miraba algo triste y preocupado se miraba más descansado.

— ¿Estas mejor?— preguntó curioso acariciando con su mano los cabellos castaños que apuntaban en todas direcciones, pasando su mano por su mejilla y Kurt se recargó en la acaricia disfrutando del tacto de la dura mano de Blaine contra su suave piel.

—Algo, creo que en verdad necesitaba de _esta intimidad—_hizo una seña con su mano para referirse a ambos y Blaine arqueó una de sus cejas—No en el sentido sexual—agregó rápidamente con su cara y orejas empezando a tornarse de color rojo—Sino el simplemente el hecho de estar solo tú y yo, sin nadie más al rededor—

—Entiendo a lo que te refieres Kurt—lo abrazó más hacia él—Y a mí también me agrada y me gusta mucho que seamos solo nosotros dos—

Kurt le sonrió con cariño y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios— Y... lamentó arruinar el momento pero...—

—Pero tenemos que levantarnos, lo sé— dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

— Si, tenemos que hacerlo— contestó Kurt.

Pero sin embargo ninguno movió un músculo de su lugar y solo se mantenían en los brazos disfrutando de esa pequeña intimidad que solo ellos se permitían tener, ahora en ese momento Kurt se permitió pensar si había sido demasiado el irse a dormir juntos a un hotel tal vez lo fue, pero ambos lo necesitaban y para ser sinceros jamás lo hubieran tenido en algún otro lugar, inclusive si se hubieran ido al departamento de Blaine ahí estaba su hermano y no hablar del que compartía Kurt con su hermano y su cuñada.

_Oh, Dios Rachel_, se había olvidado por completo de avisarle donde estaba y lo que más le sorprendía era que ella no lo hubiera llamado ya, o tan siquiera enviado un mensaje para saber sobre él. Kurt abrió sus ojos como platos completamente ante su descubrimiento.

— Rachel— susurró y Blaine lo vio sin entender, Kurt se levantó de la cama deshaciéndose de las cobijas que tenía encima y sorprendiendo a Blaine por el rápido movimiento para ponerse de pie.

Buscó por la habitación, bajo la mirada de un perplejo Blaine que lo miraba extrañado casi divertido de como el castaño se movía por cada rincón de la pequeña habitación tratando de encontrar el aparato.

— Kurt— lo llamó.

—ES QUE RACHEL, ELLA NO SABE DONDE ESTOY, Y DEBE ESTAR PREOCUPADA Y ES CAPAZ DE LLAMAR A LA POLICÍA Y-Y — dijo apresuradamente sin respirar y luego dejo caer en la orilla de la cama, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba su teléfono, Blaine se cubría con una mano la boca para evitar reír hasta que no pudo más. — ¡¿De qué te ríes?! —Inquirió Kurt con el ceño fruncido— ¡No es gracioso Blaine, no entiendo que es tan divertido!—

— ¿Estás buscando esto?— preguntó Blaine sosteniendo en sus manos el celular de Kurt tratando de contener la risa.

— ¡Blaine! ¿Porque no me habías dicho que tú lo tenías? — dijo al mismo tiempo que trataba de recuperar su teléfono de las manos del moreno, pero este se lo negó — ¡Blaine! ¡Tengo que llamarla!—

— Okey, haber cariño primero respira— Kurt lo miraba sin comprender pero hizo lo que le indicaba y sintió su cuerpo relajarse— ¿Mejor?— el castaño asintió— Bien, yo le mande un mensaje a Rachel anoche cuando tú estabas en el baño y le explique, además ahora no tiene batería y otra cosa si me hubieras preguntado si yo sabía dónde estaba te lo hubiera dicho o si tan solo me hubieras mencionado lo que estabas buscando también te hubiera dicho. Aquí tienes, úsalo con responsabilidad— dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia y le entregó el teléfono sin vida a Kurt.

Kurt agarró el teléfono en sus manos y se le quedo viendo y después a Blaine— Gracias— dijo a regañadientes.

— De nada— Blaine se inclinó y tomó su rostro entre las manos dándole un beso en los labios, pero en eso su propio teléfono empezó a sonar. Lo tomó de la mesita de noche y contestó la llamada ante la mirada de curiosidad de Kurt.

— Diga—

— ¿Blaine Anderson? — preguntó la voz profunda de un hombre.

— Si, ¿quién habla?—

— Oh, habla el señor Smythe, ayer hablaste con mi esposa y le dijiste sobre el accidente de Sebastián y nosotros acabamos de llegar a New York pero no sabemos en dónde está el hospital, ¿no se sí serias tan amable de indicarme cómo llegar?— explicó con amabilidad.

— Sí, claro, puedo ir por ustedes si gustan no hay ningún problema, solo díganme donde se encuentran—ofreció Blaine y Kurt ahora estaba más intrigado que antes.

— ¿De verdad, no tienes nada que hacer? Por qué no quisiéramos causar ninguna molestia, no nos importaría ir en taxi—

— Descuide, de hecho iba ir en estos momentos al hospital, así que solo díganme donde están—

El señor Smythe le indico en que hotel estaban y Blaine supo de inmediato que estaba de camino al hospital por lo que no habría que desviarse del camino original.

— Era el papá de Seb, pasaremos por ellos antes de ir a verlo— le dijo Blaine a Kurt una vez que hubo terminado la llamada.

— Oh, entonces supongo que hay que irnos ya— afirmó Kurt.

— Si—

Blaine se levantó de la cama, desperezándose y estirando sus brazos, su playera se levantó un poco de la cadera dejando ver la piel dorada y el bello oscuro que cubría esa zona de su cuerpo, Kurt no pudo evitar verlo de arriba abajo pero en cuanto se percató de lo que estaba haciendo desvió sus ojos en otra dirección sonrojado y algo avergonzado de que Blaine lo hubiera visto, Blaine lo notó pero hizo caso omiso disfrutando de como hacía sentir al castaño con algo tan simple como eso.

* * *

Llegaron al hotel que le había indicado el señor Smythe y se dieron cuenta que ellos ya los esperaban fuera, Blaine amablemente bajó del coche y les abrió la puerta trasera para que pudieran subir, aunque no sin antes saludarlos, a pesar de llevar años conociéndolos por la amistad que siempre había tenido con Sebastián ellos seguían siendo muy reservados y prácticamente solo hablaban lo necesario cuando se requería como en aquella situación.

Kurt se presentó en el coche cuando iban de camino al hospital, y amablemente les informó lo que habían dicho los médicos el día anterior, ellos les agradecieron por haber estado ahí con su hijo pero simplemente Kurt y Blaine decían que no era necesario dado que lo hacían porque le tenían un gran aprecio a Sebastián.

El camino fue más rápido de lo que esperaban y como no habían hablado con los demás, no sabían si había ocurrido algo nuevo a cualquiera de los dos. Entraron en la estéril habitación de Sebastián y él seguía profundamente dormido, en un mundo muy lejano en sus propios sueños. Nick y Jeff habían permanecido toda la noche ahí y en cuanto ellos llegaron se despidieron y se marcharon, no sin antes recibir agradecimientos por parte de los Smythe.

— Oh, Dios Sebastián— suspiró su madre al verlo e inmediatamente se acercó a él tocándolo con sus manos como corroborando que fuera real y no parte de su imaginación.

Kurt y Blaine decidieron salir para darles espacio para que pudieran estar a solas con su hijo por un tiempo, aprovecharon para ir a ver como estaba Hunter pero él seguía igual, aún no había reacción alguna en él y no se le permitía por el momento ninguna clase de visita hasta que hubiera alguna mejora.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? No hemos desayunado — le dijo Blaine una vez que estuvieron de nuevo en la sala de espera, haciendo tiempo en lo que Rachel llegaba con unas cuantas cosas que Kurt le había pedido que trajera.

— No tengo mucha hambre realmente— contestó Kurt haciendo un mueca.

— Perdón me corrijo, iremos a desayunar aunque sea un café porque no hemos comido nada y lo menos que queremos es que cualquiera de nosotros se enferme— afirmó Blaine tomándolo de la mano sin esperar confirmación de Kurt para llevarlo a la cafetería.

— Está bien— susurró Kurt y Blaine se sintió satisfecho con esa respuesta.

Permanecieron en la cafetería el resto de la hora hasta que su amiga llegó, pero estuvo tan solo unos minutos porque tenía que llegar al trabajo pero volvería más tarde para saber qué había pasado, Kurt se cambió en un baño del hospital y recargó su teléfono para que este pudiera funcionar como de costumbre.

Mientras el teléfono de Blaine no dejaba de sonar recibiendo constantes llamadas y mensajes de sus amigos tratando de obtener noticias nuevas de Hunter y Sebastián pero ellos mismos no habían sabido nada nuevo.

Cuando habían vuelto a la sala de espera se percataron de que una enfermera, la misma de ayer, los estaba buscando para hablar con ellos.

— Oh, qué bueno que los encuentro— les dijo aliviada.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó un tanto ansioso Kurt.

— El señor Smythe ha despertado— les contestó con una gran sonrisa y asintiendo felizmente con su cabeza.

— Oh, Dios gracias— suspiró Kurt e inmediatamente se abrazó a Blaine quien lo recibió contento y con la conmoción de la buena noticia.

— ¿Y como esta?— preguntó Blaine una vez que logró recuperar su voz por la emoción.

— Él está perfectamente bien, salvó por un levé dolor de cabeza pero es normal después de haber permanecido tanto tiempo dormido por la anestesia, y sus fracturas pero por todo lo demás no hay nada de qué preocuparse— contestó.

— ¿Y, podemos pasar a verlo? Porque sus padres estaban ahí y no quisiéramos que hubiera problema porque haya tantas personas en la habitación— habló rápidamente Kurt expresando su preocupación.

— No hay ningún problema, vine a buscarlos para que fueran a verlos, él los está llamando quiere saber sobre el estado de su novio pero yo no puedo decirle nada porque no estoy autorizada—

— Bien, entonces vamos— dijo Kurt exaltado caminando hacia adentro donde estaban los cuartos de recuperación.

— Tranquilo Kurt, no puedes correr aquí— le advirtió Blaine pero él mismo se sentía igual que el castaño. No se dieron ni cuenta que la enfermera se había ido en otra dirección y les había dicho adiós por lo desesperados que estaban por ver a su amigo.

— Lo siento, bueno la verdad no, pero es que despertó Blaine—

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero respira y cálmate un poco— lo detuvo para que lo escuchara y tomara una bocanada de aire.

— De acuerdo— exhalo e inhalo un par de veces— ¿Feliz? ¿Ahora podemos seguir? — pidió.

— Si, vamos— contestó Blaine y él fue quien lo guío hasta la habitación y dando unos leves golpes en la puerta, después de recibir un _adelante_ por parte de la madre de Sebastián, entraron cautelosamente.

Sebastián levantó el rostro para verlos, se miraba realmente cansado y toda ironía de su cara se había ido dejando en cambio magullados moretones y marcas donde había recibido golpes.

— Chicos— saludó y su voz sonó algo ronca y rasposa, sentía su garganta doler pero no importaba mucho porque realmente necesitaba hablar en esos momentos.

— Hey, Seb— saludó Blaine pero en cambio Kurt se acercó y le dio un abrazo lo más delicado que pudo para no lastimarlo.

— Dios Seb, me diste un susto de muerte— dijo Kurt contra su hombro.

— Cálmate porcelana, aún falta mucho para que te deshagas de mi— bromeó Sebastián pero también lo abrazó como pudo.

— Idiota— fue lo único que recibió como respuesta de Kurt riendo lo más sereno que había estado desde el día anterior — Espero tener que aguantarte por mucho tiempo más suricato —

— Yo también Kurt— admitió débilmente Sebastián.

Finalmente Kurt se separó de él y se paró al lado derecho de la cama opuesto a donde estaban sus dos padres sentados que solo se habían dedicado a observar la escena.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le preguntó Blaine una vez que se acercó más.

— Mi cuerpo no haya en qué lugar le duele más y mi cabeza se siente estallar pero estoy bien— trató de incorporarse pero un dolor en su costado no se lo permitió.

— No debes de moverte hijo, aún estas muy lastimado — le dijo su madre con una cálida voz.

— El médico dijo que tenías que esperar al menos unos días más para poder tener completa movilidad — agregó su padre.

— Ya lo sé— contestó Seb resoplando como un adolescente, pero de pronto algo hizo _clic_ en su cabeza — ¿Donde esta Hunter? ¿Cómo esta él? — les preguntó directamente a Kurt y Blaine— Nadie me ha dicho nada, ¿por qué no me han dicho nada?—

Kurt intentó hablar pero sentía su boca seca, no sabía que decir, aunque para su suerte él papa de Sebastián habló primero— Primero tienes que estar calmado hijo, no te hace ningún bien preocuparte—

— ¿Y cómo quieres que este papá? No se absolutamente nada de mi novio y la última vez que hablamos nosotros...— pero no pudo terminar de hablar, sus ojos estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas no derramadas y su voz había ido perdiendo niveles.

— Tu papá tiene razón Seb, si quieres que te digamos tienes que evitar estresarte, ¿está bien? — le dijo Blaine.

Sebastián volteó a ver a Kurt y Kurt asintió hacia él para hacerle entender que tenía que hacer lo que le decían, — Bien— terminó contestando, recostando más sobre la cama y haciendo una mueca en el camino.

— Nosotros los dejaremos para que puedan hablar más a gusto— dijo la señora Smythe levantándose de su silla seguida por su esposo.

— Oh, no para nada nosotros no tenemos ningún problema — les dijo Kurt pero antes de que la mujer hablara Sebastián contestó.

— Déjalos Kurt, quiero hablar solo con ustedes—

Sin una palabra más salieron de la habitación con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza hacia ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa Seb? — le preguntó Blaine, porque tanto el cómo Kurt notaron el intercambio hostil que había habido entre ellos.

— A mis padre no termina de agradarle Hunter y les dije que iba con él cuando sufrimos el accidente y sé que se molestaron un poco sin que me lo dijeran— les contestó pero sin darle importancia — Pero ya, por favor díganme que le sucede a él— les suplico con una mirada anhelante.

—Está bien Seb, tienes que escucharnos muy bien, ¿de acuerdo?— pidió Blaine, por alguna razón él parecía ser el más consciente de los tres y los trataba de mantener a todos bien.

— Si, si, Blaine ya se los dije—

Blaine y Kurt se voltearon a ver y tras un intercambio de inexistentes palabras Kurt empezó a hablar —Hunter, bueno él no ha despertado aun...—suspiró— Tuvo una hemorragia cerebral—

Sebastián se llevó ambas manos a la boca y suspiró dejando salir una sola lágrima que no pudo aguantar más.

—Oye, no llores, va estar bien solo tenemos que esperar a que despierte así como esperamos por ti— trató de consolarlo Blaine, yendo al otro lado de la cama para sentarse en una de la sillas.

— ¡No soy estúpido Blaine, así que no me trates como uno, sé perfectamente lo que una hemorragia cerebral contrae!— le dijo con algo de resentimiento y Blaine y Kurt se sorprendieron a pesar de que Sebastián acostumbraba hablar así nunca lo decía en serio—Todo esto paso por mi culpa—

— ¿Qué? No, no Seb esto no paso por culpa de nadie— le dijo Kurt sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar las lágrimas que ahora caían una a una por el rostro de su amigo.

—Si, si fue mi culpa si yo no hubiera insistido tanto nada de esto hubiera pasado— lo decía con tanto coraje que hasta miedo daba.

—No Seb, no fue así tu ni él —recalcó Blaine— Tienen la culpa de nada, son cosas que muchas veces pasan y ahora tuvieron la mala suerte de que les ocurriera a ustedes solo eso, pero no tienes la culpa y no debes de sentirte como tal—

—Pero es que si lo fue, porque si yo no lo hubiera presionado él no se hubiera distraído y nada de esto tendría porque haber pasado, yo soy el culpable— hablaba cada vez con más rencor así si mismo que estaba empezando a preocuparlos.

—Claro que no Seb y ya deja de auto atribuirte cosas que no corresponden— señaló Kurt mientras trataba de limpiarle la cara.

— ¡¿Qué no entiendes que él puede tener un daño permanente?!— Le gritó frustrado alejándolo de él— ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No me toques!—

—Suficiente Sebastián, sabemos que estas molesto y frustrado por todo esto, entendemos cómo te sientes pero el hecho de que quieras desahogarte y sacar todo tu coraje, no te da el derecho de tratarnos de esta forma— le dijo Blaine.

—Tú no sabes nada Blaine— dijo como último—Por favor, solo váyanse y díganle a mis padres que no quiero ver a nadie ni mucho menos a ustedes, solo salgan de aquí y no se molesten en volver—

— Como quieras pero cuando dejes de comportarte como un adolescente caprichoso volveremos Sebastián y entonces vas a escucharnos— Blaine tomó a Kurt de la mano sin darle oportunidad de decir nada más sacándolo apresuradamente de la habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta se volvió un segundo hacia él—Y solo para que lo sepas se perfectamente lo que es estar a punto de perder a alguien muy querido, ayer pase por eso y no se lo deseo a nadie pero aun así, no fui y trate mal a las personas que me quieren y quieren darme su apoyo porque saben que lo necesito— cerró la puerta dejándolo solo.

— Blaine —lo llamó Kurt cuando estaban en el pasillo y él solo se había recargado contra la pared respirando agitadamente.

—No debí hablarle así verdad— dijo sin abrir sus ojos.

— Nadie debió hablar como lo hizo— contestó Kurt— Él solo está enojado y molesto con el mundo por lo que les pasó y es fácil de comprender pero sin duda ninguno tendría porque haberse comportado como lo hizo ahí dentro—

— Tienes razón, pero no soporté como nos trató, entiendo y comprendo su actitud pero no tenía por qué desquitarse con nosotros, somos sus amigos y nada más queremos ayudarlo y estar con él—

—Pero él reacciono diferente a como habíamos pensado, descuida pronto se le pasará el coraje y estará arrepentido de haber actuado como lo hizo, no debes preocuparte por eso por el momento—

—Ya lo sé actuamos por impulsó, pero ahora él no querrá vernos y lo peor de todo es que es demasiado orgulloso para dar el primer paso —

—Entonces lo darás tú, cuando las agua se hayan calmado y ambos estén dispuestos a resolver ese pequeño conflicto que tuvieron—

Blaine se quedó callado pensando y reviviendo el momento en su mente una y otra vez, solo hasta que fue interrumpido nuevamente por la voz de Kurt.

—Pero sin duda alguna no me parece que le hables de esa forma a un enfermo, sea quien sea y se porté como se porté, créeme que hay enfermos que son muchísimos más groseros y demandantes, nosotros solo tenemos que esperar que u niño deje de hace su berrinche y asimile solo por un momento la noticia que le acabamos de dar, porque también es eso, por alguna razón él siente que es su culpa ese accidente aunque no lo sea así, y enterarse de que su novio puede tener un problema de salud para el resto de su vida no debe ser para nada bueno además de tener que pelearte en el mismo momento con uno de tus mejores amigos, ponte solo un momento en su lugar Blaine—

—Dios, soy el peor amigo del mundo, él me va odiar después de esto, ni siquiera pensé lo que le dije, él la debe de estar pasando fatal y yo solo actúo de la peor manera posible sin duda nunca querrá volver a veme, ni yo mismo querría verme—

—Entonces hablaras con él y después pondrás tu hombro para que lloré sobre ti, porque créeme que lo hará y tú solo le asegurarás que en todo momento solo estarás con él y no lo defraudaras como amigo, porque ustedes llevan muchos años como una familia, junto con Jeff, Nick y Wes, sin importar que, permanecen juntos en todo momento y no se abandonan por nada, ahora él va a necesitar de todos ustedes, no se sabe nadie sabe lo que pasara con Hunter y lo menos que Sebastián quiere aunque así diga, es estar lejos de esa gran familia que ustedes cinco conforman, ¿me has entendido?—

—Sí, Kurt, esperare que este más tranquilo y volveré para hablar con él y voy a dejar que llore en mi todo lo que quiera y lo apoyare en todo lo que necesite, todos lo haremos, arreglare todo con él y pase lo que pase estaré aquí, te lo prometo, Seb es uno de mis mejores amigos y no voy a permitir que nada cambie entre nosotros, me comporte mal y voy a remediarlo—

—Así se habla, ahora ve y dile a todos porque Sebastián no querrá ver a nadie por lo menos hasta más tarde— le dijo Kurt dando un beso en su mejilla.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y cada vez que alguien intentaba entrar a ver a Sebastián él les gritaba que se fueran y que no era de su conveniencia estar ahí, los padre de él no dejaban de ver con reproche a Blaine, que cada vez se hundía más en su asiento al ver que cada uno de sus amigos salía con la cabeza agachada en total derrota.

Seguían sin nuevas noticias de Hunter y eso les estaba preocupando, Sebastián debía estar más angustiado que cualquiera de ellos pero era demasiado orgulloso como para haberle preguntado a cualquiera de los que fuera a querer verlo.

—Muy bien suficiente—dijo Kurt parándose de su asiento—Es hora Blaine, tienes que solucionar esto ya—

Blaine se levantó de su lugar y siguió a su novio hasta estar frente a la puerta de la habitación—Si ves que voy a decir alguna idiotez otra vez, me sacas de aquí antes de que diga nada—

Kurt se encogió de hombros—Supongo que lo haré, pero tú no tienes por qué decir nada de eso—Blaine suspiró una vez más y abrió la puerta preparándose para lo que le esperaba dentro.

—Pensé que les había dicho que no quería ver a nadie— les dijo con voz cansada sin voltear si quiera a verlos.

—Okey, Sebastián esto tiene que parar, ya ha sido suficiente— dijo Blaine entrando de lleno en la habitación acercándose a él.

—Lárgate Blaine, sabes perfectamente que eres al que menos quiero ver—

—Sebastián, estas llevando esto al límite, inclusive yo creo que ya te estás pasando con tu infantil comportamiento—le dijo con severidad Kurt y Sebastián volteó a verlo pero solo por una ráfaga de segundos.

—Tú también Kurt, ambos fuera—

—No, te recuerdo que soy tu representante legal y estoy casi seguro que tu médico puede decir que aún no estás en condiciones de decidir, así que no, no nos iremos a ninguna parte y tú tampoco te puedes ir— se sentó sobre la silla y dejó caer las manos en su regazo—Y hazle como quieras pero nosotros no nos moveremos de aquí—

Sebastián no dijo nada y solo siguió mirando fijamente la pared que estaba a su costado, Blaine se sorprendió por las palabras del castaño pero no hizo ningún comentario y solo se se sentó a su lado, cayeron en un silencio solo interrumpido por sus respiraciones, hasta que finalmente Sebastián se decidió por hablar.

—Íbamos en su coche—habló Sebastián de repente pero solo le hablaba al vacío que tenía frente de si—Íbamos a mi casa, él había pasado por mí a la oficina , había insistido tanto en hacerlo que yo no le vi ningún problema—lagrimas rodaban por su mejillas y Kurt y Blaine solo lo observaban, no querían interrumpir ese momento en el que se estaba desahogando—Pero, desde hace una semana que se había estado comportando extraño, distante, casi indiferente, pensé que por eso había querido ir por mí para hablarlo y solucionar lo que sea que haya pasado entre nosotros, pero cuando llegó seguía igual, con el mismo comportamiento o hasta había empeorado—se volteó para verlos pero más específicamente a Kurt—Él no es así Kurt algo le estaba pasando y no me lo dijo, hasta llegué a pensar que me estaba engañando y se lo dije y él me lo negó completamente, y yo seguí insistiendo para que me dijera que pasaba, pero Hunter solo seguía negándolo diciendo que nada le pasaba, llegó el momento en que empezamos a gritar enfadados y enojados, diciéndonos cosas que no deberíamos, inclusive le dije que se parara para bajarme y no nos dimos cuenta del camino, hasta que vi el otro coche que se acercaba y era demasiado tarde como para quitarnos o librarnos del accidente—cerró sus ojos recordando el momento en que sintió el impacto y él único contacto cálido que tuvo fueron los brazos de Hunter rodeándolo y tratando de protegerlo—Y lo último que sentí fue a él, abrazándome—

Kurt se levantó y se recostó contra la camilla de Sebastián pasando sus brazos sobre su amigo y Seb se recargó sobre su pecho llorando y dejando un rastro húmedo de lágrimas. Blaine seguía consternado sin saber cómo actuar o que decir, nunca en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocer a Sebastián jamás lo había visto de esa forma tan frágil y desprotegido.

—Fue mi culpa Kurt, si yo no hubiera seguido gritándole, él no se hubiera distraído y hubiera visto el otro coche y-y—decía entrecortadamente.

—No, no, escúchame Seb, eso no es para nada tu culpa, como te dijo Blaine son cosas que pasan y nadie sabe a quién le va pasar por lo que nadie tiene culpa de nada, ¿me has entendido?—

Sebastián sorbió por su nariz—Pero él está ahora así sin poder despertar y yo me odio porque si no me hubiera portado como lo hice, nunca hubiéramos pasado por nada de esto—

—Seb, no tienes por qué sentirte así, él va a despertar y va estar bien, ya lo veraz—le dijo Blaine en tono consolador.

—Sí, Seb, cuando has visto que Hunter se rinda ante algo o ante cualquiera, recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que una de las cosas que más te gustaban de él era su perseverancia y que nunca se cansaba hasta conseguir lo que quería, ahora él está luchando por despertar y lo va conseguir y salir victorioso de esta batalla como siempre lo ha hecho—le animó Kurt, Blaine le paso un pañuelo y él lo uso para limpiar el rostro de su amigo mojado por las lágrimas que empezaban a secarse.

—Gracias—susurró con voz ronca—Ustedes, ustedes, ¿de verdad creen que él va a despertar bien?—preguntó con miedo.

Kurt y Blaine se vieron por una milésima de segundo—Claro que sí, a ustedes aún les queda mucho camino por el que recorrer juntos—contestó Blaine.

Sebastián posó sus ojos en Blaine—Lamento todo lo de más temprano Blaine, tenías razón estaba enojado con todo y los use a ustedes para desquitarme por lo que paso, cuando lo único que trataban era de ayudarme, reconozco que me porte como un adolescente caprichoso y les pido disculpas por todo—

—No pasa nada Seb, sabemos cómo te sientes y lo comprendemos pero solo no trates de alejarnos, lo único que queremos es estar para ti, porque te queremos y queremos verte bien—le dijo Blaine sonriéndole con cariño.

—Eres un sentimental Blainey—dijo Sebastián riendo un poco aunque aún se escuchaba triste.

—Vez, ahí está el Sebastián de siempre—Kurt dijo cuándo Blaine rodó los ojos.

—Chicos, realmente me gusta que estén aquí y todo eso, pero yo quisiera verlo a él—les dijo Sebastián viéndolos con ojos suplicantes.

—Seb, no lo sé—contestó Blaine rascándose la nuca—Ni, a nosotros nos han dejado verlo—

—Pero yo soy su novio, algo se podrá hacer para que yo pueda verlo, por favor Blaine—

Blaine suspiró y se levantó de su silla—Voy hablar con el doctor, a ver qué me dice, no te puedo prometer nada— agregó rápidamente al ver como su amigo le sonreía con gran entusiasmo—Les diré a tus padres que entren a verte—

—No, aun no les digas nada, quiero hablar con Kurt primero—Kurt no se esperaba aquello, por lo que levantó una ceja hacia él—Si, contigo pero tiene que ser en privado—

—Okey, yo los dejo entonces—Blaine dijo y luego salió de la habitación quedando solo Kurt y Sebastián, Kurt se movió de nuevo a su silla y se sentó delante de él para escuchar lo que Sebastián tuviera que decirle.

—Bien, dime de que quieres hablarme—le dijo.

—Kurt, ¿te molestó ser mi representante legal?—preguntó cuidadosamente eligiendo bien sus palabras.

—Eh, no, ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?—

—Porque yo no te lo dije, solo te pedí que firmaras todos los papeles que ponía delante de ti, los cuales por cierto no te molestaste en leer—Kurt se sonrojó—Pero pues igual, yo no te di mucha oportunidad para que lo hicieras, además sabía que a esa hora siempre tenías mucho trabajo, por eso fui en ese preciso momento—

—Pero, ¿Por qué?—

Sebastián se acomodó lo mejor que pudo de lado—Porque pensé que si sabias que era lo que quería pedirte realmente, tú te negarías a hacerlo, por eso decidí hacerlo así y te dije que era para algo mas y que después lo cambiaria y luego tu no hiciste más preguntas y solo pusiste tu nombre en cada línea que te indicaba, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no preguntaste más acerca de que estabas firmando?—

—Creo que es porque confío demasiado en ti, pero aun no entiendo, ¿Por qué a mí? Digo estabas con Hunter cuando fue aquello, ¿Por qué no escogerlo a él?—

—Porque tú eres mi persona Kurt, cuando empecé hacer esos trámites tú fuiste la primera persona que vino a mi mente, pensé en Hunter obviamente pero era darle un paquete muy grande en tan poco tiempo y no lo sé supongo que fue un presentimiento de que debías de ser tú, yo también confío en gran manera en ti, sé que nunca me abandonarías a mi suerte en caso de que me pasara algo y también reconozco que eres una persona muy sensata que sabe pensar razonablemente, si hubiera puesto a alguno de los Warblers no hubieran podido con una responsabilidad como esa y hubieran cedido el derecho a mis padres cosa que verdaderamente no quiero, los amo y son mis padres pero son de mente muy cerrada, en fin como te decía sé que nunca lo harías por eso y muchas razones más te escogí a ti como mi persona, como quien decidí todo por mí en caso de que yo no estuviera pensando lo suficientemente bien, ¿estás de acuerdo?—

Kurt estaba anonadado de todo lo que escuchó de su amigo, jamás se había imaginado que Sebastián le tuviera tanta confianza como para poner su vida prácticamente en sus manos, se había quedado sin palabras y solo atinó a decir unas cuantas monosílabas—Si, está bien—

—Perfecto entonces, porque de cualquier manera no pensaba cambiarte en caso de que dijeras que no—contestó moviéndose para quedar completamente acostado y con su cabeza viendo hacia el techo—Mmm, ¿no te parece que Blaine ya se tardó?—

—De seguro no tarda en volver, recuerda que tiene que buscar al médico por todo el hospital y no es muy chico que digamos—

—Habla por ti, porque yo no tengo idea de donde estoy—dijo Sebastián.

—Eh, ¿no te han dicho dónde estás?—Sebastián negó con la cabeza.

Hizo una mueca tratando de recordar—La enfermera y el doctor me lo dijeron cuando desperté, pero yo estaba todo adormilado que no recuerdo que fue lo que me dijeron—

—Oh, en ese caso estas en el Roosevelt—

—Genial Kurt, gracias por la información—Kurt rodó los ojos, sin duda alguna Sebastián estaba de vuelta—Oye, otra cosa, ¿Qué pasó con las personas que venían en el otro coche?—

—Algo dijeron Nick y Jeff pero hablaron con Blaine, creo que no hay cargos para ninguno, porque aunque ellos fueron los que golpearon, ustedes se pasaron un semáforo o algo así, por eso ninguno recibe demanda, y realmente no les pasó nada, prácticamente todo el golpe se lo llevaron ustedes—le explicó Kurt.

—Oh, qué bien por ellos—

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta y después Blaine asomó la cabeza por la puerta— ¿Se puede?—

Ellos se vieron cómplices y asintieron—Claro, pasa—le contestó Kurt.

Blaine entró empujando una silla de ruedas y detrás de él la misma enfermera, Sebastián le sonrío y quiso levantarse de su cama lo más rápido posible.

Pero la enfermera lo detuvo antes de que siguiera—Alto, tiene que tener más cuidado, puede que esté muy bien después de haber despertado pero aun así todo con calma por favor—

—Está bien, está bien—contestó entre dientes rodando sus ojos, y la enfermera solo sonrío negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué te dijo el médico?—le preguntó Kurt a Blaine.

—Él dijo que Sebastián puede ir a verlo y dijo que te dejará—le habló a Sebastián que ya se estaba terminando de acomodar en la silla—Porque Hunter tuvo una reacción esta tarde—

Sebastián levantó su rostro para verlo mejor— ¿Reacción?, ¿Cómo? ¿Qué exactamente?—

—Bueno, tiene una máquina que lee todos sus movimientos cerebrales y al parecer hoy a estado teniendo muy buenos resultados además de que tiene signos vitales estables, está mejorando y puede ser que despierte en cualquier momento…-de pronto se calló.

—Pero aún existen riesgos cuando despierte puedes decirlo Blaine, te lo dije yo sé de esto—

— ¿Cómo es que sabes?—le preguntó Kurt curioso, no era la primera vez que él decía que sabía que le pasaba exactamente a Hunter.

Él dudo por un momento antes de contestar—Mi abuela sufrió una hemorragia cerebral, perdió el habla y la memoria, poco después de eso murió de un infarto fulminante—les dijo más tranquilo de lo que esperaban—Pero ella era mucho más mayor que Hunter y su caso fue muy diferente porque ella ya tenía más problemas relacionados—dijo como para darse confort para sí mismo.

La enfermera se quedó sin saber que decir igual que los otros dos—Bueno, ya está listo, ahora si nos podemos ir—

—Vayamos entonces—dijo Sebastián ansioso, la enfermera lo llevó fuera de la habitación empujando la silla y Kurt y Blaine permanecieron un tiempo más ahí ellos solos.

—Sebastián, rara vez ha hablado sobre su abuela—le dijo Blaine a Kurt.

— ¿Por qué?—le preguntó.

—Eran muy apegados y le afectó mucho su muerte—contestó y entonces relaciono todo—Por eso reacciono así cuando se lo dijimos la primera vez, yo no sabía que ella había muerto de eso—

—Eso debe de haber sido, tal vez se acordó de ella y con todo lo de Hunter además, no pudo con todo Blaine—

—Sí, pero vamos, el medico dijo que no lo dejáramos solo—salieron juntos de la habitación y los alcanzaron ya a la vuelta de la esquina donde estaba el elevador.

Una vez que estuvieron en la habitación de Hunter la impresión era aun mayor de verlo a él, si se habían quedado impactados de ver a Sebastián, ahora era diferente porque Hunter tenia conectados otros aparatos que le ayudaban a mantenerse con vida en lo que tardaba en despertar.

La enfermera dejó la silla de Sebastián juntó a su cama y la bajó para que estuvieran a la misa altura y no tuviera dificultad para verlo mejor.

Sebastián dejó salir una lágrima que limpió inmediatamente con su mano antes de tocar con sus dedos la mejilla de Hunter, sentirlo de esa forma era tan diferente de haberlo tentado en cualquier otra ocasión, era un sentimiento distinto combinando el miedo, la angustia, la esperanza y un peso que se va al saber que aún lo tiene con él, es una cosa a la que aferrarse mientras siente que todo se va poco a poco, se levantó de su silla con máximo cuidado por su brazo y su cuello, se negó a que Blaine y Kurt lo ayudaran ya que se habían acercado a él.

Él se inclinó sobre Hunter y con su mano sana se recargó en la cama y dio un pequeño beso en sus labios, pero se sorprendió al sentir un movimiento de los labios de Hunter correspondiéndole, abrió sus ojos y lo vio.

Viendo sus increíbles ojos celestes completamente abiertos, decorados por unas largas pestañas color castaño y las cejas del mismo tono, lo estaban mirando directamente a él pero solo por unos segundos demostrando tantas cosas en ese destello, luego de eso se volvieron a cerrar como dos cortinas.

— ¿Hunter?

* * *

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, hoy termina oficialmente mi semestre pero aun tengo exámenes, ya se es algo raro, pero eso quiere decir que en menos de una semana termino todos mis deberes escolares y eso me dejara mas tiempo para escribir!**_

_**Espero sus reviews, los quiero y los amo3**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	13. La verdad

_**N/A: Hola, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, ojala les guste...**_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 13. La verdad_**

— ¿Qué dijeron los papás de Hunter?—le preguntó Kurt entrando en la habitación de Sebastián, por órdenes medicas habían tenido que dejar a Hunter con los doctores para que lo revisaran y después por petición de ambos, lo trasladarían con Sebastián.

—Les dije todo lo ocurrido, lo que le había pasado según lo que dijeron los médicos y estarán aquí mañana en el transcurso del día, ambos trabajan así que además tienen que ver con quien dejan a sus hijos, ¿ya te lo había dicho no?, Hunter es el mayor y sus hermanos son más pequeños, son niños—contestó Sebastián dejando caer su teléfono en la pequeña mesa corrediza que estaba integrada a su cama donde le habían servido la cena hace unos minutos.

—Si algo me habías mencionado, ¿no te han dicho nada de Hunter todavía?—se sentó en una silla junto a su cama.

—No desde que despertó y pude tener unos minutos para hablar con él antes de que nos sacaran de ahí tan abruptamente no he sabido nada de él—contestó molesto— ¿Por qué se tardan tanto?—

—Son médicos Sebastián ellos saben lo que hacen y a veces les toma tiempo hacer muchas cosas, hay que ser pacientes—

Sebastián rió y Kurt lo vio con el ceño fruncido sin entender—Irónico no lo crees, hay que ser paciente, siendo un paciente—

—Algo, habrá que admitir, de seguro ya no tardan en venir con él, pero debe de estar más cansado o adormilado que tú, ya lo viste como estaba cuando despertó con trabajo podía mantener los ojos abiertos o decir alguna palabra—

—Ya lo sé, me portare bien con el Kurt—dijo riendo un poco.

—Lo harás, de eso estoy seguro—Kurt contestó.

—Pensé que vendrías con Blaine, ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo dejaste? Ustedes no se han separado en días, creí que estaban adheridos o algo así que no podía hacer nada sin el otro—dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

—Blaine, y tus papás y todos los demás que no dejaste que entraran a verte, están en la sala de espera, además Blaine no vino conmigo porque estaba hablando con Cooper de algo sobre que tiene que limpiar su espacio a algo así, sinceramente no les preste mucha atención, parecen niños peleando a veces, cada uno hace sus berrinches a su manera—dijo Kurt pensando en las pequeñas discusiones que algunas veces tenían los hermanos Anderson.

Pero de perdida hizo que Sebastián riera— ¿Cómo lo están llevando esos dos juntos bajo el mismo techo?—

—Más o menos, ayer estábamos Blaine y yo, bueno solo estábamos nosotros en su apartamento y—Sebastián arqueó una de sus cejas sugestivas—Cooper llegó, y—

— ¿Cooper llegó en el mejor momento?—

—No, nosotros estábamos—Kurt estaba sonrojado—Él solo llegó y Blaine se molestó porque…—

—Porque los interrumpió—dijo Sebastián en su lugar riendo cuando Kurt se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir—Deberían poner una corbata en la puerta así Cooper sabrá que no debe de entrar—le dijo como idea repentina a Kurt y él solo rodó los ojos—Pero es bueno que ellos vivan juntos, digo mientras no se enfaden—

—Yo pienso que ya se están enfadando, pero por lo que he visto Cooper no se saldrá de ahí aunque Blaine lo amenace con todo lo que le sea posible—

—No lo hará—confirmó Sebastián, pero parecía distraído y distante.

Kurt le tomó una de sus manos— ¿Qué pasa? Te ocurre una cosa—

—Solo estoy inseguro de sí la hemorragia dejo alguna secuela, no quisiera ni pensar en que algo la sucediera porque si así fuera—un nudo se hizo en su garganta y se detuvo para tragar—No sé qué haría Kurt—

—Estarías con él Sebastián eso harías, ¿o lo abandonarías?—

—No, no, yo no sería capaz de abandonarlo, creo que nunca podría hacer eso Kurt, Hunter es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida y aunque a mis padres no les agrade yo lo amo—admitió Sebastián de todo corazón.

—Todo estará bien Sebastián, ya lo viste hablaste con él—dio un apretón en su mano para darle confort.

—Pero todavía persiste en sus piernas y ahí no se sabe aún—se dejó caer hacia atrás con su cabeza en la almohada.

Antes de que Kurt pudiera decir nada tocaron a la puerta.

—Adelante—contestó Kurt, dado que Sebastián ni se inmuto e hizo una mueca cuando sus padres entraban en la habitación.

—Nosotros veníamos a—su madre hizo un gesto con su mano hacia Sebastián.

—Entiendo, yo los dejare a solas—les dijo poniéndose de pie, pero Sebastián alcanzó a tomarlo de la mano, Kurt volteó— ¿Qué pasa Seb?—

— ¿Puedes ir a ver a Hunter? Estoy preocupado—dijo haciendo un adorable mohín que Kurt no conocía de él.

—Sí, claro, iré a ver qué pasa—Sebastián asintió y lo soltó, Kurt continuó con su camino hacia la puerta y salió con un asentimiento de cabeza hacia los padres de Sebastián.

Sus padres tomaron asiento donde anteriormente había estado Kurt y su padre tomó aliento antes de hablar—Sebastián, nosotros, tu madre y yo…—

Sebastián levantó su mano en señal de que se callara—Papá, sé perfectamente lo que vas a decir, lo hemos hablado demasiado en estos últimos meses, pero ya se los dije, estoy enamorado de Hunter y no me importa todo lo que ustedes quieran decirme, yo voy a seguir con él, me gustaría que me apoyaran con esto y si no lo van hacer les pido que por favor se retiren de aquí—

Su padre exhalo rendido, y volteó a ver a su esposa pidiendo apoyo para hablar con su hijo menor.

—Sebastián—habló esta vez su madre—Tú sabes que nosotros nunca te habíamos dicho nada sobre como llevas tu vida ni mucho menos de tu sexualidad, pero ahora estamos preocupados, este muchacho, ¿Cómo se llama?—

—Hunter—contestó Sebastián cansado de esa constante discusión con sus padres.

—Eso, Hunter, ve nada más a donde te llevo estar en una relación con él, no te conviene hijo, si no estuvieras con él nada de esto te hubiera pasado, tú eres mucho más responsable como para saber que estás haciendo cuando vas conduciendo—

— ¿Estás diciendo que la culpa de todo esto la tuvo Hunter?—preguntó procurando no elevar mucho su voz.

—La tuvo—afirmó su padre.

— ¡Michael!—regañó su esposa—No lo digas de esa forma—Sebastián rodó los ojos.

—Es la verdad Janet, por su culpa nuestro hijo está ahora tendido en una cama, nunca antes había sido intervenido en lo más mínimo y ahora velo…—

— ¡Basta!—les gritó Sebastián—Eh tenido suficiente de ustedes, estoy cansado de escucharlos decir siempre la misma maldita cosa, me están jodiendo la vida, ¿que no lo ven?—

—No te permito que nos hables así Sebastián—dijo su madre—Podrás ser lo mayor que quieras y ya no vivir con nosotros pero no dejas de ser nuestro hijo y nosotros tus padres, y que eso te quede muy claro eres nuestro hijo y solo queremos lo mejor para ti y Hunter no es lo mejor para ti—

—Tienes que terminar esa relación en la brevedad posible y de paso dejar de ser amigo de algunos de los que están afuera—

—Esto es increíble, no puedo creer que me estén diciendo esto, todo el tiempo eh creído que ustedes han sido estrictos pero son unos controladores, no les gusta que algo este fuera de lugar, pero saben que, puede que con Jonathan y Clarise hayan hecho lo que ustedes quisieron pero conmigo no harán eso, ¿lo han entendido?, oh y una cosa más, todas y cada una de las personas que están allá fuera han sido más que solo MIS amigos todo este tiempo, no tienen derecho a decirme con quien puedo estar y con quien no, que les quede claro—sabía que estaba alterado pero no le importaba él se iba a defender con todas sus armas posibles.

—Suficiente Sebastián hemos sido muy pacientes contigo, pero nos tienes hasta nuestro limite, nunca hemos controlado a ninguno de tus hermanos, solo los hemos llevado por el buen camino buscando lo mejor para ellos—dijo Janet tratando de no salir de sus estribos.

—Oh si claro, por eso Clarise estudió Medicina en lugar de Arte como tanto deseaba porque ustedes dijeron que no le convenía y también por esa razón está comprometida con un hombre que no quiere y que además la engaña en cada oportunidad que tiene, solo porque ustedes dicen que es lo que le conviene, por supuesto que es por eso—contestó con sarcasmo a sus madre.

— ¡Ya basta Sebastián! ¡Ese es el último insulto que te voy a tolerar!—amenazó su padre.

—O sino que, ¿Qué vas hacerme? ¿Golpearme? ¿No te parece suficiente lo que ya me ha pasado? ¿Quieres verme aun peor? Inténtalo—lo retó Sebastián, sabía que estaba llegando muy lejos pero no se rendiría tan fácil.

—Por supuesto que no voy a golpearte, en qué cabeza cabe que te haría algo como eso, eres mi hijo Sebastián—recalcó su padre.

—Exacto soy tu hijo, ¿Por qué quieren que deje a la única persona que me hace realmente feliz?—cerró sus ojos un segundo para contener las lágrimas, no se podía permitir que sus padres lo vieran llorar— ¿A caso no saben lo que es el amor?

—Eres joven Sebastián, aun no sabes lo que es el amor—le dijo su madre tratando de agarrar una de sus manos, pero él la quitó lo más rápido que pudo.

—Te casaste a mi edad, ¿lo recuerdas?—

—Pero en esa época todo era diferente, tu abuelo dijo que era lo que tenía que hacer y como buena hija obedecí porque era mi deber hacerlo—Sebastián rió sarcásticamente.

—Tu misma lo has dicho épocas, años, costumbres, todas diferentes mamá, las cosas han cambiado, por favor dense cuenta los dos, los amo con todo mi corazón porque son mis padres y nunca dejaran de serlo y nunca dejara de quererlos como lo hago, pero yo solo quiero que estén felices por mí, por lo que tengo con Hunter—

—No, no y no Sebastián no nos vas a chantajear con esto de que las cosas cambian, porque de una cosa si estoy seguro, los principios, la moral, valores, todo eso sigue igual—dijo su padre sin inmutarse.

—Papá por favor eres fiscal de estado, tú no tienes moral ni principios—contestó desdeñosamente Sebastián.

—Te lo has ganado Sebastián, nosotros no vamos, vinimos porque te había ocurrido un accidente pero por lo visto te importó en lo más mínimo, cuando recapacites de que él no es para ti y estés dispuesto a ofrecernos una disculpa, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos—dijo cortante su padre cuando se ponía de pie y Janet hacia lo mismo.

—Solo díganme porque Hunter no es para mí según ustedes—solo eso quería saber por último.

—Él no es nadie Sebastián, no viene de una familia de nuestra sociedad, no te puede ofrecer nada, no es de nuestro mundo, jamás podrás llevar la vida que llevas ahora con él, nunca podría estar a nuestro nivel, la verdad no sé cómo siquiera te fijaste en él, es más nunca habías tenido una pareja y de pronto sales con alguien como él—

Sebastián sonrió, sin duda su papá no conocía su largo historial—Por eso me fije en él, porque no es como las personas que acostumbran rodearlos a ustedes, él no ve el signo de peso en la cabeza de las personas antes de decidirse si es bueno estar con ellos o no—

—Tal vez eso es lo que vio en ti, ¿no lo has pensado? Que solo está contigo porque sabe que cuando cumplas 21 vas a recibir el fidecomiso que dejaron tus abuelos a tu nombre, que sabe que tu abuelo fue uno de los más grandes estando en la bolsa de Wall Street, ¿te habías puesto a pensar en eso Sebastián?—

—Él ni si quiera sabe que ese dinero existe, nunca le he dicho nada sobre eso, de hecho jamás hablamos sobre si tengo dinero y él no, eso queda en último punto papá, puede ser que no venga de una familia con grandes contactos o miles de dólares en sus cuentas bancarias pero me ama y yo a él, y eso me es más que suficiente—

—No lo quieras pintar como la mejor persona del mundo Sebastián, dime porque discutían cuando iban en el coche, ¿tan seguro estas de que él siente algo por ti?—

— ¿Cómo sabes que íbamos discutiendo? ¿Escuchaste mi conversación con Blaine y Kurt?—preguntó y él hombre delante de él ni siquiera parecía afectado porque lo descubrieron—Vaya, esto era lo único que me faltaba ni siquiera puedo tener una conversación privada con nadie porque tú hayas la forma de saberlo todo—

—Tú lo dijiste o no Sebastián, por algo soy fiscal de estado—contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Creo que yendo demasiado lejos con todo esto—dijo su madre que había permanecido en silencio desde que ellos empezaron a discutir.

—Mamá fuimos demasiado lejos desde que me dijeron que tenía que terminar mi relación con Hunter, lo demás son cosas insignificantes comparadas con eso, pero tienes razón esto debe de terminar ya, así que si no les importa salirse, me estarían haciendo un grandísimo favor—contestó con una sonrisa falsa y apuntando con su mano la puerta.

Su padre salió bufando por la puerta, pero su madre se volvió hacia él y se acercó, Sebastián no dijo nada y solo dejó que su mamá le diera un beso en la frente.

—Te amamos Sebastián y queremos lo mejor para ti todo el tiempo, tu padre tiene su carácter igual que tú, muchas veces nos podemos equivocar pero a fin de cuenta somos los seres que te dieron la vida, por favor no nos alejes—susurró contra su frente.

—A veces solo quiero a la mujer que solía darme un beso de buenas noches y me leía un cuento todos los días antes de dormir y que además se quedaba conmigo si tenía miedo, que me comprendía cada vez que le contaba algo aunque fuera algo estúpidamente ridículo porque era pequeño—

—Tu abuela, mi madre, era quien estaba todo el tiempo cuidándote y hacía eso porque yo estaba…—

—Exacto mamá—ese era un golpe muy bajo de parte de él, porque inmediatamente los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Quisiera a mi abuela en estos momentos, y tú no lo eres, así que no trates de pintar todo color de rosa delante de mis ojos, queriendo disfrazar lo que están haciendo, ya se los dije, yo no soy como mis hermanos—

—Claro que no lo eres Sebastián, tú eres completamente diferente a ellos, cada uno es distinto—

—Ya lo sé, mamá, ahora por favor, por favor te lo pido, sal de aquí porque no quiero seguir diciendo más cosas, y estoy cansado de todo esto—

—Tus hermanos vendrán a verte—

— ¿Cómo? Clarise está en Londres con su prometido y Jonathan en París con su esposa e hijos—

—Pero vendrán a verte, eres su hermano menor Sebastián—

—Bien, ahora la puerta está por ahí—la mujer resignada se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta pero antes de que saliera Sebastián habló por última vez—Nunca voy a dejar a Hunter por ustedes ni por nadie, que les quede claro y no voy a cambiar nada de mi vida solo para complacerlos, y mamá yo siempre los amaré aunque ustedes quieran que aceptar mis decisiones—

—Nosotros también te amaremos Sebastián—dicho esto, ella salió por la puerta y después esta se cerró dejándolo solo.

Sebastián dejó salir las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, que habían permanecido todo el tiempo aferradas en sus pestañas, porque todo lo que había dicho era verdad, pronto cayó en un profundo sueño, sin darse cuenta de lo cansado que había resultado el día para él.

* * *

—Te lo dije Cooper, quiero ese lugar limpio para cuando yo esté ahí, así que más te vale limpiarlo o lleva alguien a que lo limpie, haz lo que quieras, pero tiene que estar limpio, ¿me has entendido?—decía Blaine a su hermano, estaban parados al final del pasillo.

Kurt rodó los ojos al estar más cerca y escucharlo, aún seguían discutiendo por eso.

—Ya te lo dije hermanito, yo mismo me encargaré de limpiar cada rincón de tu preciado apartamento, confía en mi—le contestó Cooper.

—Cooper—dijo solamente Blaine exhalando con los ojos cerrados.

—Kurtie, que bueno que te veo—lo jaló Cooper poniéndolo frente a él—Sálvame de este ogro por favor—susurró Cooper en su oído usándolo como un escudo humano.

—Hey no, Kurt es mío—agarró a Kurt del brazo y lo estaba por jalar cuando Kurt se zafó del agarre de ambos.

—Yo no soy de nadie Anderson—ellos se vieron, no sabían a cuál de los dos se refería, Kurt rodó sus ojos—Me refiero a ambos, miren lo que me hicieron—dijo fijándose en sus brazos de un lado tenia marcados de rojo los dedos de Cooper y del otro los de Blaine.

—Eso es porque tienes una piel demasiado blanca cuñadito—respondió Cooper.

Blaine se acercó lentamente y lo abrazó por la espalda—Eso es verdad además, ahorita se disuelven esas pequeñeces—

—No Blaine, no trates de persuadirme, suéltame, ambos parecen niños peleando, son dos adultos compórtense como tal, además mi piel es muy delicada—Blaine se alejó abatido parándose junto a Cooper, recargados contra la pared, completamente regañados con la cabeza agachada—Bien, ahora Cooper tienes que ir y limpiar el desastre que tienes en el apartamento porque sinceramente ya me lo imagino y entiendo porque Blaine está así—

—De acuerdo ya voy—contestó permaneciendo en su mismo lugar.

—Ahora Cooper—dijo Kurt—Llévate el coche de Blaine y vuelves cuando hayas terminado o bien cuando te llamemos, lo que ocurra primero—

Cooper volteó a ver a su hermano esperando a que le entregara sus llaves pero Blaine negaba totalmente—Blaine dale las llaves a tu hermano—le dijo suavemente Kurt.

—Pero y si le hace algo, Kurt es mi coche, mi bebé, quiero mi coche Kurt—Kurt arqueó una de sus finas cejas—Igual te quiero a ti—Kurt vio hacia otro lado abriendo su boca en una "O".

—Mala elección de palabras Blainey—Cooper le arrebató las llaves y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo—Prometo entregarlo en una pieza—

—Kurt—lo llamó pero él estaba volteado hacia otro lado, nuevamente se acercó a Kurt y lo abrazó por la espalda dando un beso en su cuello y el castaño se estremeció al sentirlo—Sabes que no habló en serio con lo de mi coche verdad, tu eres mucho más importante que eso—

Kurt rió—Claro que lo sé Blaine, o espero que sea verdad—

—Por supuesto que es verdad—Kurt dio vuelta en sus brazos.

—Tu hermano no le hará nada al coche ni tu departamento—le dijo Kurt viendo como Blaine miraba hacia donde había salido Cooper.

—Tú no conoces a mi hermano, él es tan… tan…—

— ¿Cooper?—ofreció Kurt y Blaine le sonrió.

—Así es, es tan Cooper, ¿te puedo dar un beso?—la pregunta sorprendió a Kurt.

— ¿Porque lo preguntas?—le dijo extrañado.

—Respeto hacia ti, ser un caballero, no lo sé, ¿puedo?—Kurt sonrió.

—Claro que puedes Blaine—

Blaine lo beso solo en los labios, solo un pequeño toque, sin intentar algo más que solo eso, pero se separaron cuando escucharon un grito de la habitación de Sebastián.

— ¿Sus padres entraron con él verdad?—preguntó Blaine.

—Si, por eso salí además de que me pidió que por favor fuera a ver que estaba pasando con Hunter—explicó Kurt y otro grito se hizo presente.

—Yo diría que fuéramos a ver qué pasa con Hunter—opinó Blaine.

—Creo que sí, vamos—

Juntos subieron el elevador y esperaron hasta que estuvieron en el piso correspondiente, luego se encaminaron hasta la habitación de Hunter, había mucho movimiento dentro, en su mayoría enfermeras y solo un médico que le hacia una incontable cantidad de preguntas, acerca de tarjetas la asar.

—De verdad me siento bien—dijo Hunter ignorando lo que el doctor le preguntó—Ya se lo he dicho, lo único que quiero es que me cambien de cuarto por favor—

—Se lo repito una vez más señor Clarington, a menos de que no me diga lo que ve en la tarjeta no lo voy a mover ni un centímetro—

—Una mancha—contestó oscamente Hunter, él medico parecía exasperado.

—Hunter puedes hacerlo mejor que eso—le dijo Kurt desde la entrada con Blaine a su lado recargado contra el marco de la puerta—Por Sebastián—lo animó Kurt.

—Un árbol o bueno creo que si la giras podría ser una mariposa—dijo ladeando su cabeza un poco.

El medico asintió y cambió de tarjeta viendo con agradecimiento a Kurt aunque tardándose más de lo necesario sonriéndole demasiado animado para el gusto de Blaine, que tomó de la mano a Kurt y él castaño le sonrió recargándose contra él mientras esperaban a Hunter, el doctor volvió a su tarea sin hacer ningún comentario y Hunter sonrió con malicia al notar el intercambio de miradas silenciosas.

—Me alegro de verlo nuevamente, disculpen por lo de hace rato pero de verdad, me era imposible decir muchas palabras o ver todo con claridad, realmente sé que estuvieron aquí porque Sebastián me lo dijo y mis subconsciente lo entendió—dijo Hunter cuando el doctor ahora le revisaba las pupilas.

—Aquí estuvimos, pero Sebastián está ansioso por que te puedan trasladar—Blaine le dijo.

—Sí, yo estoy igual, solo que quieren estar seguro de todo—Hunter se encogió de hombros mientras en su mente ya pensaba que haría después cuando tuviera que hablar con su novio— ¿Con quién está ahora? ¿Uno de los chicos está con él?

—Uh, no, sus padres están con él—contestó un poco apenado Kurt, recordando los gritos que habían salido de la habitación.

—Oh, ¿tienen mucho tiempo a solas?—les preguntó dudoso, sabiendo cómo estaban las cosas en esos momentos entre Sebastián y sus padres.

—Muy poco realmente—contestó Blaine—Cuando nosotros nos vinimos ellos entraron—

— ¿Hubo gritos?—

Kurt y Blaine se vieron, no tenía caso esconderle esa verdad—Algunos—contestó Kurt.

—Ellos han tenido algunos problemas hace algún tiempo—comentó Hunter, queriendo no sentirse culpable pero no lo podía evitar.

—Okey—interrumpió el medico antes de que ninguno dijera cualquier otra cosa—Esta es la prueba de fuego, si la pasas en unos minutos estarás en la otra habitación, ¿te parece bien?—

—Por supuesto, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?—preguntó ansioso.

—Tienes que pararte y dar unos cuantos pasos solamente—le dijo el médico.

—Fácil—contestó Hunter, se quitó la manta que tenía encima de sus piernas e hizo un intento de moverlas pero no le respondían—No puedo—

—Tienes que relajarte un poco, hagamos esto—le indicó el médico, Kurt y Blaine miraban sin sabes que hacer, podría ser que lo que más se temía Sebastián pasará y ellos no podían hacer nada para evitarlo—Cierra tus ojos, ahora inhala, exhala, muy bien, otra vez, relaja todos tus músculos completamente, sigue respirando, vuelve hacerlo—tomó una de las piernas de Hunter y la movió haciendo flexiones con ella y después se trasladó a la otra—Continúa respirando, ¿sientes esto?—paso una pluma por su pierna.

—Si—contestó Hunter entre respiraciones.

—Muy bien, abre tus ojos, vamos a intentarlo una vez más, ¿Qué te parece?—

—Está bien—tiró sus hombros hacía atrás, una nueva respiración y después mandó la orden para que sus piernas se movieran, la derecha obedeció flexionándose un poco, pero después cayó sobre la cama.

—No pasa nada, esto es completamente normal, no te asustes—

—Puedo hacerlo—contestó Hunter aunque más para sí mismo.

Los intentos siguieron por algunos minutos más donde solo movía muy poco las piernas o esta no cedían para nada, Hunter se repetía en su mente que él podía y que lo lograría a cualquier costo, no importa que esa misma noche iba a estar más cerca de su novio, todos comenzaron a animarlo hasta que finalmente logró pararse deteniéndose de su cama, le habían llevado unas barras para que le sirvieran de apoyo y las uso para dar unos cuantos pasos, cayó en varias ocasiones pero se negaba a que nadie le ayudara.

Él solo se volvía a levantar cada vez que caía, una, dos, tres veces y todas las demás que fueran necesarias, no supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí, pero al final Hunter pudo caminar casi perfectamente por toda la habitación, tambaleándose un poco en algunos pasos pero por todo lo demás estaba muy bien, no iba a necesitar ninguna terapia salvo que caminara un poco más estando en el hospital y era todo.

Cuando finalmente fue trasladado al mismo cuarto que Sebastián, él estaba profundamente dormido, Hunter lo miró desde su cama, la primera vez no había podido verlo como ahora, vio su brazo enyesado, su cuello protegido, y su rostro, el rostro de Sebastián donde aún permanecían algunos moretones que estaba seguro se miraban mucho peor el día anterior, además estaba vendado en algunas zonas y una cruzaba su cabeza al igual que él mismo, no quería pensar que tuviera más heridas internas pero su imaginación lo traicionaba y lo hacía por él.

—No está tan mal como se ve—le dijo Kurt—Creme que sigue siendo él mismo de siempre—

—Solo está dormido, tuvo un largo día y creo que la plática con sus padres no fue la mejor—dijo Blaine—Deberías descansar tú también, nosotros nos vamos para que puedas dormir y creo que Wes y Santana ofrecieron quedarse por esta noche por si necesitan algo—

—Eh, no, que no se quede nadie—les dijo Hunter—Tengo que hablar con él y preferiría que no hubiera nadie cerca, además puedo moverme, ¿recuerdan?, vamos a estar bien, vayan y descansen ustedes también lo necesitan, Kurt tiene ojeras—dijo riendo cuando Kurt sacó su teléfono para usarlo como espejo.

—Es cierto, tengo ojeras, las constantes peleas de Blaine y Cooper me tienen sin poder dormir bien—dijo Kurt tocándose debajo de sus ojos.

—Kurt no pasa nada por tener ojeras, se te pasaran durmiendo—dijo Blaine.

—Pero yo nunca tengo ojeras Anderson, esto es realmente grave—contestó Kurt—Como sea yo lo solucionare, buenas noches Hunter, nos vemos mañana en la mañana, oh por cierto tus padres llegan en el transcurso del día—

— ¿Qué? ¿Llamaron a mis padres?—les preguntó.

—Sí, Sebastián lo hizo y le dijeron que llegarían en el transcurso del día—

—Oh, bueno, está bien—contestó—Hasta mañana chicos, que descansen—

—Igualmente—dijo Blaine y él y Kurt salieron de la habitación para ir con los que aún estaban ahí, Jeff y Nick habían vuelto en el transcurso del día pero como ya era tarde nuevamente se habían retirado, Rachel y Finn también habían ido pero igual que los otros se les hizo demasiado tarde y se fueron porque no estaban seguro si Kurt se iría con ellos o no.

En la sala solo estaban Wes, Santana y Cooper para su sorpresa, sentados hablando y haciendo bromas entre ellos, obviamente los padres de Sebastián se habían ido inmediatamente después de haber discutido con su hijo, sin decir palabra alguna a ninguno de los que ahí estaban.

— ¿Cómo fue que todos ustedes se hicieron amigos?—le preguntó Kurt mientras se acercaban a los demás que estaban muy absortos en una plática sobre una película de acción en la que según Cooper logró acostarse con algunas de las actrices secundarias que participaron en ella.

—Tuvimos detención juntos después de que Nick besará a la fuerza a Jeff en medio de una clase de historia donde el profesor nos mandó a los cinco el mismo castigo, así que pasamos algunas horas juntos, sentados sin hacer nada y nos vimos forzados a hablar entre nosotros, luego de eso nos unimos al coro y de ahí empezó a surgir todo y luego Sebastián acosaba a Wes diciéndole que se volviera gay ya que todos sus amigos lo eran, inclusive llegó a pensar que lo era pero entonces Sebastián le hizo insinuaciones de categoría XXX y se dio cuenta de que definitivamente era hetero—le contó Blaine.

— ¿Nick besó a la fuerza a Jeff?—preguntó Kurt riendo.

—Sí, algo así de que Jeff no quería salir con él y Nick le dijo que si nuevamente le decía que no lo iba a besar a la fuerza y Jeff dijo que no, creyendo que no sería capaz de hacerlo y Nick lo hizo, luego Jeff lo abofeteó, pero eso ya es historia de ellos—contestó Blaine.

— ¿Cómo están?—preguntó Wes en cuanto ellos estuvieron cerca y se paró de su lugar para hablar con ellos.

—Bien, ahora están durmiendo, estaban cansados, ya trasladaron a Hunter con Sebastián—dijo Kurt.

—Así será mejor entonces, digo para que no nos tengamos que quedar cada uno en una habitación diferente—dijo Wes.

—Oh, Hunter nos pidió que no se quedara nadie, dijo que no era necesario—explicó Blaine.

—Esos dos quieren hacer su nidito de amor en esa habitación—comentó Santana sentada en su lugar admirando sus uñas—Kurt, Finn dijo que tu padre te ha estado buscando y también dijo que por favor avisaras sino pensabas llegar a dormir—

—Oh, gracias—contestó Kurt.

— ¿Tu papa de verdad habla contigo todos los días?—preguntó Cooper levantándose de su lugar y parándose junto a Kurt muy sospechosamente.

—No todos los días pero si la gran mayoría—contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh, vaya, por cierto Blaine, digamos que a tu coche le cayeron unas cuantas gotas de refresco en el asiento del copiloto—dijo Cooper y luego de eso se puso otra vez detrás de Kurt.

Blaine abrió sus ojos como plato primero queriendo no creer lo que le decía su hermano y después fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Oh, no olvídense Anderson's, otra vez no, he tenido suficiente de ustedes por todo este día—les dijo Kurt separándose de Cooper y cruzándose de brazos.

—Kurt, es mi coche—dijo haciendo un puchero Blaine—Mi coche Kurt—

—Oh, ya lo sé _Sunshine _—Kurt acarició con una de sus manos la mejilla de Blaine—Pero ahora estoy muy cansado y estaría más que agradecido de que me llevaras a mi casa y a Santana también, ¿por favor?—

Blaine inhalo y exhalo—Está bien, que Cooper se vaya en taxi—

—No me puedes mandar en taxi, soy tu hermano mayor—le dijo Cooper recalcando mayor más de lo necesario.

—No lo puede mandar en taxi Blaine—Kurt advirtió—Mañana hablaremos de tu coche, ahora solo por favor hay que irnos—

—De acuerdo, Coop dame las llaves—le dijo Blaine tendiendo la mano hacia su hermano y Cooper las dejó caer en su palma extendida—Gracias—

—Me sorprendes Kurt, pensé que nadie podría con los dos Anderson juntos pero tu haz logrado calmarlos, ¿Cómo le has hecho?—

—Kurt los asusta con su cara de perra y ya hacen lo que les manda sin chistar—contestó Santana.

—Todo tiene su truco Wes—contestó Kurt—Además hace falta mucha paciencia para aguantar a los bebes Anderson—

—Hey—se quejaron al mismo tiempo Blaine y Cooper cuando iban caminando por la acera hasta el coche de Blaine, el de Wes estaba estacionado unos cuantos más adelante por lo que iba caminando con ellos.

—Ven, se los dije, bebés—

* * *

—Sebastián—escuchó que una voz lo llamaba, él conocía a la perfección esa voz, pero se sentía tan cansado que le era imposible despertar aun, no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido pero lo hizo—Sebastián despierta, tienes que despertar porque ya salió el sol que se asoma por tu ventana—

—No quiero estoy cansado—contestó de vuelta, llevando su mano sana hasta su cara para tapar sus ojos de la molesta luz que ni siquiera había dado que la habitación estaba en penumbras a excepción de la tenue luz que salía de una pequeña lámpara de mesa.

—Y si hago esto—contestaron de vuelta y después sintió uno labios rozar los suyos, estaban un poco ásperos y secos, entonces supo perfectamente quien era la persona que intentaba despertarlo. Hunter se separó luego de unos cuantos segundos y Sebastián se quejó por la perdida.

—Otro—pidió aun con los ojos cerrados y Hunter lo complació dando otro pequeño beso sin profundizarlo, esta vez cuando se separó Sebastián intentó seguirlo con los labios pero Hunter se negó riendo.

—Tienes que abrir tus preciosos ojos celestes si quieres otro más—Sebastián se quejó pero terminó por abrirlos y sonrió cuando vio a Hunter a su lado, de alguna forma había conseguido sentarse con él en su misma cama y tenía su brazo recargado para poder poner su rostro tan cerca del de Sebastián una vez que despertó se volvió a sentar correctamente.

—Hunter—susurró adormecido y como pudo se sentó en la cama recargándose contra la pared fría de la habitación—Estás aquí, estas bien, tus piernas están perfectamente—dijo cuándo lo pudo ver mejor y se percató de que solo estaban ellos dos ahí sin nadie más cerca.

Hunter frunció ligeramente el entre cejo—Si aquí estoy, estoy bien y si mis piernas funcionan perfectamente bien, ¿Por qué no lo harían?—

—Larga historia pero no importa porque ahora estas aquí conmigo y si no mal recuerdo alguien me prometió un beso cuando abriera mis ojos, cosa que hice—Hunter sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo e igualmente esta vez el beso fue solo superficial sin ir más allá de eso, Hunter se separó de pronto sin decir nada agachó su cabeza—Hunter, ¿Qué pasa?—

—Te debo una disculpa Sebastián—dijo pero seguía con su cabeza agachada, entonces Sebastián pudo ver que aun la tenía vendada.

—De que hablas, ¿Por qué me debes una disculpa?—Sebastián llevo su mano sana hasta su mentón y le levantó el rostro.

Hunter suspiró—Porque por mi culpa estamos aquí, porque yo no vi hacia adelante, no preste atención a lo que estaba haciendo, si tú odias andar en coche en esta ciudad, soy un estúpido, fui un descuidado, un idiota, además de que venía discutiendo contigo, cosa que tampoco debería de haber hecho porque yo te amo y no quiero alejarte de mí y solo quiero que estemos juntos—

— ¿Acabas de decir que me amas?—le preguntó Sebastián con ojos llorosos.

—Sí, lo hice, porque es verdad te amo, me enamore de tus sarcasmos, tus insolencias, de todas tus perfectas imperfecciones, te amo Sebastián Smythe—

—Eres un cursi Hunter Clarington—contestó Sebastián—Yo también te amo—

—Y tú acabas de arruinar el momento lo sabes verdad—Sebastián rió—Te amo Sebastián—Hunter lo besó muy castamente en los labios, esos no eran los besos a los que ambos estaban acostumbrados pero a Hunter no parecía importarle solo darse pequeños besos de esa forma tan pura.

—Lo sé, pero justo ahora solo quiero que me vuelvas a besar—hizo ademan de acercarse pero Hunter se negó.

—Y me encantaría hacerlo pero estamos en un hospital, y antes tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo de algo que es muy importante y necesito que por esta ocasión te comportes de manera seria, ¿está bien? ¿Puedes hacerlo?—

—Eso suena grave, ¿me vas a decir porque te estuviste comportando tan extraño todos estos días?—

—Te lo voy a decir, pero antes quiero que me perdones por este accidente, fue mi culpa tu no deberías estar pasando por esto—

—Hunter, si de alguien es la culpa es mía, yo te estuve presionando para que hablaras y te distraje, debí haber esperado a que llegáramos antes de empezar hablar y mucho menos debí haberte presionado y los siento como no tienes una idea—

—De eso nada Seb, tú no eres el que llevaba el volante en sus manos, ese era yo, tal vez ambos hicimos cosas que no debíamos en esos momentos, pero no voy a dejar que te eches la culpa de algo que paso y en lo que tú no influiste en lo más mínimo, yo fui quien…—

—No, tu tampoco, nadie tuvo la culpa de nada, fue algo que paso y por una razón fue, podemos llegar al acuerdo de no volver a mencionar quien tuvo la culpa de nada y simplemente llamarlo por lo que fue, un accidente, de esos que pasan a cada rato y les pasa a quien menos se lo imaginan—

—Está bien, puedo llegar a ese favorable acuerdo señor Smythe—

—Entonces es un trato señor Clarington—ambos rieron—Esto me recuerda a cuando nos conocimos—susurró Sebastián como si fuera un secreto.

— ¿A cuando me comiste con la mirada antes de que yo subiera al podio para leer una parte del libro del que teníamos un debate?—

—Yo no te estaba comiendo con la mirada, fue una forma detallada de observar toda tu persona, es algo completamente distinto y no te hagas que tú hiciste exactamente lo mismo conmigo—

—Puede ser, pero por lo menos espere a que no estuviera una clase completa viéndonos fijamente por no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo, y mis argumentos eran más sólidos y concisos en aquel debate—

—Hunter eso ya lo hemos hablado en otras ocasiones, la profesora dio el punto a tu favor porque le gustas a la muy perra—

—Sí, y ya hemos dicho que la dejarías de llamar así porque es nuestra profesora—

—Eso es lo de menos, además siempre lo olvido, ¿no me puedes culpar por olvidar las cosas?—

—De acuerdo, como tú digas, solo una cosa más, ¿discutiste con tus padres hoy?—

—Lo hice, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora Hunter, o y mis hermanos vendrán, urra—dijo con sarcasmo y una falsa sonrisa.

—Esa es una buena noticia, tú amas a tus hermanos, aunque te molesten sus decisiones los amas, deberías de alegrarte un poco más—

—Estoy feliz realmente lo estoy, solo que ahora solo quiero que hablemos de nosotros y de lo que está pasando por tu cabeza Hunter—

—Sebastián, no has pensado que tal vez tus padres tengan razón y yo no soy bueno para ti, que tal vez ellos no están tan equivocados, además por mi culpa has estado en estas constante discusiones con ellos, yo no quiero que por mi culpa tu termines distanciado de ellos—

—Hunter mis padres son difíciles, lo admito, pero recapacitaran lo sé y tú no eres el culpable de nuestras discusiones, lo que pasa es que yo no quiero hacer lo que ellos quieren, ese es el verdadero problema en todo esto, si yo hiciera exactamente todo lo que ellos desean porque piensan que es lo que me conviene como les gusta decirme a cada rato, nada de esto pasaría pero ambos sabemos que nunca hacemos lo que me dice Hunter—

—Eso es verdad pero aun así, yo sé que estas mal por como ellos se han estado comportando y como tú les has tenido que hablar, me entere de que esta tarde hubo gritos, Kurt me lo dijo y no quiero que le digas nada porque fui yo quien le pidió que le dijera, ¿está claro?—

—Sí, está bien Hunter pero de verdad dejemos lo de mi familia para después y ahora dime lo que me tienes que decir, porque ya quiero saber todo lo que está pasando—

—Bien, te lo diré, te voy a contar todo—suspiró.

—No estoy seguro de querer oír lo que tengas que decirme, ¿quiero oír lo que vas a decirme o tengo que preocuparme?—dijo de pronto Sebastián antes de que hablara.

—Ese es el punto Sebastián, desconozco cual vaya a ser tu reacción, porque yo tampoco no sé qué hacer—

— ¿A qué te refieres Hunter, es algo malo?—

—Escúchame, con mucha atención lo que voy a decirte, ¿sí? ¿Me escucharas todo lo que te diga?—

—Lo hare Hunter—

— ¿Bajo protesta?—

—Hunter, no divagues más por favor—

—De acuerdo, no sé cómo decir esto—

—Solo dilo Hunter, hazlo de una vez, y ya—pidió Sebastián, ya se estaba impacientando con todo esto.

—Lo primero que tienes que saber es que no fue culpa tuya el que yo estuviera así todos estos días debería habértelo dicho todo esto desde el principio cuando, bueno, cuando me dijeron, pero fue solo que me aterré y no sabía qué hacer ni como ibas a reaccionar tú, porque no quiero perder nada de lo que tenemos, por eso cuando insinuaste que yo te engañaba o ya no me interesaba lo nuestro me puse a la defensiva, porque escúchame bien jamás haría ninguna de esas cosas, porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en demasiado tiempo Sebastián y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir nunca—

—Hunter—murmuró Sebastián, por alguna razón no le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando y estaba empezando a temer por que algo malo hubiera pasado, pero Hunter no lo dejo hablar.

—Sebastián yo, tengo una beca para ir a estudiar a Londres en un intercambio cultural que es permanente de aquí a que termine la carrera, mi ensayo sobre las posturas de las nuevas leyes les impactó y me la están ofreciendo para inmediato, lo que quiere decir que en Enero tendría que estar ahí para iniciar las clases, prácticamente me están pagando todo Sebastián, tu sabes la oportunidad que esto representa para mi Seb, yo quisiera realmente aprovechar esto, pero no quiero dejarte y tampoco mantener una relación a distancia, no me gustaría que pasáramos por algo como eso, ni mucho menos exponerte a ti a algo como eso, no se me hace justo para nada—

Sebastián permaneció en silencio por lo que parecieron horas hasta que se decidió por hablar— ¿Qué has decidido hacer?—

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—dijo abruptamente Hunter en respuesta, Sebastián se quedó sin palabras solo viéndolo fijamente sin creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, sin poder pensar que eso era verdad.

—Sebastián, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?—

* * *

**_Y, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Cuál podrá ser la respuesta de Sebastián?, les presumo que yo ya la sé jeje, bueno espero que les haya gustado, yo los dejo._**

**_Espero sus reviews y cualquier comentario que quieran hacerme, ya lo saben._**

**_Los quiero y los amo(L)_**

_It's my life_

_and it's now or never..._

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just want to live while I'm alive_

**_Lo siento pero tenía que poner eso, era la cancion que estaba escuchando, me encanta Bon Jovi, ¿a nadie mas le gusta?_**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
